Journal de la Très controversée Brigade SOS
by galilab
Summary: les nouvelles aventures trépidantes de Kyon et Haruhi dans le cadre de la brigade SOS consignées dans un journal intime... KyonXHaruhi en toile de fond! Inclus: Résumé de la saison 1
1. Chapter 1

**Journal intempestif de la très Controversée Brigade SOS**

_Manga de base: La Mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya, version animée_

_Situation dans l'histoire: à la fin, après la "fin du monde" **allez voir l'anime, vous comprendrez ;-)**_

_Personnages: Kyon, Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru Asahina, Nagato Yuki et Koizumi Itsuki_

_Le p'tit mot de l'auteur: Toujours le même cocktail que je sers d'habitude, Humour et Amour!! Si d'aventure mon délire vous a donné envie d'aller lire la vraie histoire, allez sur ce lien, je les ai tous:_

_h t t p / w w w . dailymotion . com / bookmarks / Galilab / 1 (virez les espaces, vous aurez la bonne adresse!)_

_Encore une chose: afin que vous ne soyez pas perdus, je vous propose de lire la page de garde de ce journal ramassé dans une vieille salle de club d'un lycée japonais..._

* * *

"Je m'appelle Kyon. 

Enfin, Kyon c'est mon surnom et je ne l'aime pas trop, mais ça fait si longtemps que m'appelle ainsi que j'ai fini par m'y habituer. Je suis deuxième année de Lycée, dans un établissement dont le nom ne vous dirait rien, alors laissons tomber.

Je fais partie de ces garçons d'apparence banale, ni spécialement moche ni particulièrement beau, des notes moyennes, une famille standart et un niveau de vie lambda. Bref, un parfait Mr Tout-le-Monde, à l'exception du fait que paradoxalement autant je n'ai jamais cru au Père Noël de ma vie entière, autant jusqu'à l'année dernière je n'arrivais pas à ne pas croire aux esprits, aux extraterrestres et autres voyageurs temporels que j'espérais voir surgir devant moi à chaque instant. Mais comme cela heurtait mon bon sens et le pragmatisme que l'on s'était efforcé de m'inculquer, j'avais fini par ranger ça dans un coin de ma mémoire, le genre de souvenir que l'on ressort en riant à moitié lors des anniversaires ou des soirées "fais-moi-peur".

Enfin, ça c'était avant que je n'entre au lycée, et que je n'y rencontre la personne qui allait me changer la vie: ma voisine de derrière, Haruhi Suzumiya.

A première vue, elle semblait on ne peut plus normale, si ce n'est qu'elle était hyper jolie: un beau visage, de grands yeux d'ambres, une chevelure magnifique, une silhouette sculpturale, bref un authentique Canon. Mais quand ce fut son tour de se présenter à la classe, elle déclara haut et fort que "les humains de base ne l'intéressaient pas mais qu'en revanche les esprits, les extraterrestres et les voyageurs temporels étaient vivement invités à lui adresser la parole". Et de se croiser les bras en attendant qu'un des trois cas cités précédemment vienne tailler une bavette. Là, j'avoue m'être posé certaines questions.

Par la suite, j'ai pu me rendre encore plus compte de l'étrange façon de penser d'Haruhi: pour elle, tout valait mieux que l'ennui, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'agissait jamais comme les autres, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation longue avec un garçon ou qu'elle passait d'un club d'activités à un autre sans y séjourner plus d'une demi-journée.

On a commencé à se parler au bout de deux mois, à peu près, une fois que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle changeait régulièrement de coiffure (_une fois par jour_) et que je lui en avait demandé la cause. Par la suite, tout s'est enchaîné à la vitesse de l'éclair: après l'une de nos conversations où il était ressorti que tous les clubs du lycée étaient "carrément nazes" mais qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres, elle a décidé sur un coup de tête (_à savoir le mien sur son bureau lorsqu'elle m'a violemment tiré en arrière par l'épaule, en plein cours_) de fonder son propre club et m'a arbitrairement inclu dans son projet, me traînant dans les couloirs de l'université jusqu'à la salle et me sommant avec un grand sourire malicieux de "m'occuper de la paperasse" pendant qu'elle allait chercher de nouveaux adhérents pour son club sans nom ni projets, et me recommandant bien d'être dans cette salle le lendemain après les cours.

Vous me demanderez peut-être pourquoi je n'ai pas simplement laissé courir et pourquoi j'y suis retourné, dans cette fichue salle. Eh bien, je ne le sais pas moi même. Peut-être que je suis faible naturellement. Ou que je ne sais pas dire non à une jolie fille. Ou que j'avais pressenti de que ça allait donner. J'en sais fichtrement rien. En tout cas, ça a confirmé (_en tout cas pour moi, pour Haruhi ça ne faisiat pas un pli_) mon appartenance à ce qui allait devenir la "Brigade SOS" chargée de "sauver le monde en y injectant du fun", dixit Haruhi.

Mais j'étais très loin de me douter ce qu'était vraiment Haruhi.

Pour faire simple, dites vous que ce monde dans lequel nous vivons (_vous, moi, votre voisin, le chien qui aboie dehors, le moustique qui vous enquiquine depuis dix minutes_) dépend intégralement de son bon vouloir. Elle n'en a pas conscience, mais Haruhi peut altérer ce que nous appellons "Réalité" par sa simple volonté. J'en veux pour preuve les diverses personnes qui nous on rejoint par la suite, et qui ont contribué à me faire comprendre ce mic-mac. Haruhi avait souhaité rencontrer des Esprits, des Extraterrestres et des Voyageurs Temporels, au début de l'année, si vous vous souvenez bien! Alors jugez plutôt:

-Nagato Yuki: la première que nous avons rencontré. Au premier abord, c'était la seule lycéenne encore inscrite au club de littérature dont nous avions pris la salle, et qui passait son temps à lire, répondant par monosyllabes d'une voix monocorde, un peu à la manière d'un ordinateur m'étais-je dit en la voyant pour la première fois. Je n'étais pas très loin de la réalité: elle m'a révéla plus tard être une "interface artificielle de communication entre les humains et l'Entité Consciente d'Intégration des Données qui contrôle cette galaxie". En gros, à mi chemin entre l'extraterrestre et l'androïde, Nagato avait pour rôle de surveiller le cas de Haruhi qui, par son pouvoir, pouvait déterminer comment serait l'évolution de l'espèce humaine, voire celle de l'univers entier, ce qui nécessitait un contrôle de la part de l'Entité susnommée. Pour elle, Suzumiya est le facteur-clé de l'Auto-Evolution, qui a déclenché son potentiel il y a trois ans de cela. J'avoue que lorsqu'elle m'a appris ça, je n'ai rien compris. Encore plus lorsqu'elle m'a annonçé froidement qu'en ce moment Haruhi traversait une grande période de trouble, chamboulant beaucoup de données de ce monde, et que j'en étais la cause. Très pratique, je suis bien avançé, ma relation avec la nouvelle arrivante dans la Brigade SOS commençait bien. Mais ça s'est un peu arrangé par la suite quand j'ai appris à connaître l'E.T taciturne qui lisait des bouquins en silence dans le coin de la pièce où Haruhi partait en croisade contre l'ennui toutes les cinq secondes.

Mikuru Asahina: la seconde à nous rejoindre. A première vue, c'est une fille de première très mignonne et super timide, dotée (_je cite Haruhi_) "d'un visage de lolita et d'un poitrine de belle taille ce qui en fait la mascotte idéale de la Brigade". Signe particulier: bégaye souvent, parle d'une toute petite voix et est forçée par Haruhi à effectuer des strip-teases en puplic afin de mettre des tenues plus ou moins affriolantes pour capter l'attention, telle une panoplie de Bunny-girl, d'infirmière ou de soubrette. Problême: Haruhi n'ayant pas de complexe à se changer devant tout le monde, elle est prête à déshabiller Mikuru quelque soit l'endroit si les circonstances exigent qu'elle porte une tenue spéciale. En fait, Mikuru n'est rien moins qu'une voyageuse temporelle dont les motivations, l'origine, les connaissances ou l'âge sont "confidentielles", mais qui est là aussi pour surveiller Haruhi qui semble être la cause d'un blocage temporel empêchant de remonter plus loin dans le temps. Elle a également été envoyée en mission il y a trois ans, et elle aussi affirme que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans le bouleversement que subit en ce moment Haruhi.

Koizumi Itsuki: le dernier arrivé. Un lycéen transféré en milieu d'année, qui passe son temps à sourire d'un air détendu même dans les situations les plus ahurissantes, comme arriver dans la salle du club au moment où Haruhi vient d'arracher son soutien-gorge à Mikuru. En fait, il s'agit d'un Esper, une sorte d'esprit doté de pouvoirs ne se déclenchant que dans des endroits bien précis, où le pouvoir d'Haruhi est inconsciemment à l'oeuvre. Il appartient à une sorte d'organisation secrête constituée d'autres Espers: "L'Agence", et veille à ce que les pouvoirs d'Haruhi ne détruisent pas le monde. En fait, je crois que c'est lui qui a la théorie la plus dingue concernat Haruhi: selon lui, le monde ne serait en fait qu'un reflet de ce qu'elle rêve. Selon ses désirs, elle peut donc le modifier subtilement, ou tout recommencer depuis le début, attribuant à chacun un nouveau passé, de nouvelles rêgles physiques... La fin du Monde, L'Armageddon, quoi. En gros, pour Koizumi et ses amis, Haruhi ne serait rien moins que... Dieu en personne!! Lui aussi a vu ses pouvoirs apparaître il y a trois ans. D'ailleurs, selon lui, il est tout à fait possible que ce monde ait été créé il y a trois ans. Il faut donc tout faire pour éviter que ce monde ne perde la faveur d'Haruhi, sans quoi...

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Un E.T, une Voyageuse temporelle, un Esper, tout ce beau monde aux petits soins pour le facteur de l'Auto-Evolution/ l'incarnation d'une faille temporelle/Dieu lui même (_rayez les mentions inutiles_), réunis comme par hasard dans le même lycée, dans le même club.

C'est là que je trouve que la théorie de Koizumi prend du poids: Haruhi avait fait le voeu de rencontrer des gens paranormaux. Et boum, les voilà qui déboulent! Mais comme Haruhi est dotée de sens critique (_même si elle le cache bien)_ elle ne peut y croire tout à fait: c'est pour cela qu'ils ne se révèlent pas!!

Il ya cependant un détail qui cloche: QU'EST CE QUE JE VIENS FAIRE DANS CE DELIRE, MOI?

Personne n'a su me répondre, sauf Koizumi qui m'a dit avec un de ses sourires écoeurants d'ironie: "Tu dois être la personne normale avec qui Haruhi a le plus envie d'être."

Merci, ça m'avance bien.

Encore une chose avant que je ne commence ce journal pour de bon:

A la fin de l'année dernière, une chose terrible est arrivée. Haruhi a perdu toute confiance en son monde et, toujours inconsciemment, a commencé à en créer un autre, par le biais des _espaces clos_. Les espaces clos sont les lieux intangibles, intemporels et invisibles qui prennent place sur de vrais endroits: les structures, le relief et les objets demeurent, mais nul être vivant normal n'y séjourne. Pour eux, rien n'a changé. Ce sont dans ces espaces que la mélancolie et la déception d'Haruhi à l'égard de notre monde se manifeste. Des géants de lumière (_ou de frustration pure, pour ce que j'en sais_) y détruisent tout, les dégâts n'existant que dans le monde parralèle de _l'Espace Clos_. Mais il faut y mettre néanmoins bon ordre, car si les Espers ne les combattait pas, les géants agrandiraient l'espace clos jusqu'à en faire le monde entier. Et ce soir là, c'est ce qui s'est produit. Notre Brigade a été séparée entre deux plans de réalité différents: Koizumi, Nagato et Mikuru dans l'ancien monde voué à disparaître d'un moment à l'autre, et moi et Haruhi dans l'autre, hanté par les géants et sur le point de remplacer l'autre. Koizumi, grâce aux pouvoirs de tous les espers, a réussi à me faire part de ses déductions alors que son monde s'effritait.

Il m'expliqua donc le systême de création d'un nouveau monde qu'Haruhi (_qui explorait le Lycée où nous avions été téléportés en plein milieu de la nuit, toute trmbalnte d'excitation_) était en train d'appliquer bien inconsciemment. Lorsque que je lui demandai ce que JE faisais là, il me révéla sa théorie comme quoi j'étais celui avec qui Haruhi avait envie de fonder un nouveau monde. Ce salaud en profita aussi pour nous comparer à Adam et Êve, me faisant remarque que si nous nous reproduisions assez, on devrait pouvoir recréer la race humaine. L'enculé.

A ce moment là, la communicaiton fut rompue par l'apparition des géants dans le Lycée. J'attrapai Haruhi qui venait de rentrer par le bras, et l'emmenai le plus loin possible.

A savoir jusqu'au terrain de sport où les géants nous encerclèrent, pas pour nous tuer, je pense, mais pour précipiter la création de ce nouveau monde, dont moi je ne voulais pas.

Vous savez, lors des derniers instants de son monde, on se met à penser à des tas de choses. Moi, ça s'est porté sur ce que représentait pour moi la jeune fille qui se pendait à mon bras en poussant des cris d'émerveillement. Un Dieu? Une Faille Temporelle? Un Facteur d'Auto-Evolution? Non.

Je me suis soudain rappellé les derniers mots de Mikuru et de Nagato avant que la liaison ne soit coupée: "Sleeping Beauty" et "Blanche-Neige".

J'en ai tout de suite déduit la chose à faire pour arrêter tout ça. Coup de bol: ça correspondait exactement à ce que je ressentai pou Haruhi. Si vous ne voyez toujours pas ce dont je veux parler, je ne peux rien pour vous.

A peine m'étais-je exécuté (_après avoir confié à Haruhi combien je trouvais criminelle sa beauté lorsqu'elle coiffait ses cheveux en queue de cheval_) que le monde redevint normal et que je me vit de retour à mon point de départ: mon lit.

Etait-ce un rêve? Non, j'en suis sûr. La preuve: le lendemain, je fus félicité secrêtement par nos trois compères, et Haruhi m'avoua avoir fait un sacré cauchemar, dont elle ne voulut pas me parler. Je remarquai néanmoins qu'elle avait changé de coiffure, la première fois depuis longtemps: une queue de cheval...

Voilà où j'en suis au moment où j'entame la rédaction de ce journal. Malgré la fin du monde imminente, j'avais pu mettre au clair mes sentiments concernant Haruhi.

Et c'est là le problême que je vais essayer de résoudre au fur et à mesure de ce journal:

Comment déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un dont l'état d'humeur rêgle l'existance du monde?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Une Rentrée sur les Chapeaux de Roues**

Salut à Tous!!

Aujourd'hui les grandes vacances se sont finies et nous sommes retournés au Lycée pour notre deuxiême année. C'est l'occasion de retrouver ses camarades de classe... Ou bien les membres de la Brigade SOS.

La cérémonie d'accueil des nouveaux s'est faite sans problêmes et a occupé toute la matinée, mais comme il n'y avait pas de cours ensuite j'ai pu me rendre assez tôt -juste après le déjeuner en fait- dans notre salle de réunion (_elle est assez poussiéreuse d'être restée une bonne partie de l'hiver et du printemps vide, il faudra qu'on pense à faire le ménage_).

Sans surprise, la seule personne occupant la salle quand j'ouvris la porte était assise près de la fenêtre, lisant un livre le visage impavide: Nagato Yuki. A mon arrivée, elle leva sur moi son regard omniscient et, chose extraordinaire, répondit à mon salut (_autrement que par un simple signe de tête, je veux dire_).

"Salut, Nagato! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

- Passablement.

-Euh... Tu es allée où?

-Nulle part.

-T'es restée chez toi pendant tout ce temps?

-Affirmatif.

-Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée?

-Négatif.

_Un jour, Nagato, j'arriverai à te faire prononcer plus d'un mot à la fois lors d'une conversation normale._

-Bien le bonjour à tous!

Une voix calme bien connue s'éleva derrière moi et je sus tout de suite que Koizumi venait d'arriver.

-Yo, Koizumi! ça fait un bail. Comment vas-tu?

-Pas mal. J'ai eu tout le loisir de profiter de mes vacances dans ce bon vieux monde en en faisant le tour lors d'une croisière enchanteresse... Enfin c'est ce que j'aurai aimé pouvoir te dire. En fait, je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas bougé d'ici.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Pour surveiller Suzumiya-san. Je craignais que la solitude dûe aux vacances ne lui pèse.

-Et?

-Et j'ai eu pas mal de boulot pendant les trois semaines qu'ont duré ton voyage en famille dans la région d'Osaka. Même chose durant les jours précédent la rentrée: Suzumiya-san était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'elle a créé trois espaces clos en même temps.

-L'"Agence" fonctionne toujours aussi bien, j'ai l'impression.

-On a pas à se plaindre.

-K...Kyon-Kun!!

Je fis volte face alors qu'une charmante demoiselle aux cheveux roux apparaissait dans l'encadrure de la porte.

-Mikuru! ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

-M...Moi aussi!

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, et je crus constater qu'elle avait gagné en taille. Et pas seulement en terme de hauteur.

-Tu as fait quoi pendant ces vacances?

-Pas grand chose, je suis restée dans les environs de Suzumiya-san, au cas où.

-Tu n'en a pas profité pour retourner à ton époque?

Elle me fit un sourire adorable et murmura, un doigt sur ses lêvres:

-C'est confidentiel!

_Elle est vraiment adorable comme fille. ça me tue de penser qu'elle côtoie en permanence une survoltée comme..._

La porte claqua dans un bruit d'enfer, tandis que la fine silhouette bien dessinée (_oups, je m'égare_) d'Haruhi Suzumiya entrait d'un pas conquérant dans la piêce en criant à tue-tête:

-CHERS MEMBRES DE LA BRIGADE SOS, J'AI LE PLAISIR DE VOUS ANNONCER LA REPRISE DE NOS ACTIVITES, ET CE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE!!! MOI, HARUHI SUZUMIYA, SUPRÊME COMMANDANTE DE LA BRIGADE, AI PARLE!!!

-Oh, bonjour Suzumiya-sama! s'empressa de dire Koizumi en s'inclinant légèrement. Le vice président vous présente ses respects!!

_Tu vas pas rentrer dans son jeu, toi aussi?_

- Bonjour, Su-Suzumiya san! fit maladroitement Asahina en souriant.

-Bonjour Mikuru!! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques sans ton uniforme? Allez hop, tu m'enlêve ça tout de suite!!

-Mais... Mais je pensais qu-que comme c'est une nouvelle année, on pourrait un peu changer, et...

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends?" cria Haruhi en riant et en se jetant sur elle pour lui arracher ses vêtements.

D'un mouvement calme et rodé par l'habitude, je me retournai, attrapai le bras de Koizumi et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles les seuls bruit qui nous parvenaient de la salle étaient "**Noooon**", "**Enlêve tout je te dis**", "**je... Je ne veux paaaas**" et autres "**Mais je rêve où est-ce qu'ils ont encore grossis**"; nous fûmes invités à rentrer par Nagato. Dans un coin, Asahina vêtue de son costume de soubrette finissait de ramasser diverses piêces de sous-vêtements éparpillés aux quatres coins de la salle.

Haruhi, l'air ravie, s'installa avec une jubilation palpable dans son fauteuil de chef et s'écria (_encore, je ne pense pas qu'elle sache ce que c'est que parler sans s'égosiller_):

"Bien!! Je déclare la première session de la deuxiême année d'existence de la Brigade SOS ouverte!! Alors sans plus tarder, passons aux choses sérieuses. Il nous faut une activité pour cet après midi!!

_TU POUVAIS PAS PREVOIR CA AVANT?_

- C'est la première fois que nous nous revoyons depuis le début des vacances, il faut donc marquer le coup!! Vice-président, avez vous une idée?

-Non, désolé, je ne vois pas, fit Koizumi avec son sourire habituel.

-N°3?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Nagato.

-Mascotte?

-Je... Je pense qu'on devrait peut être aller dans un...

-Suggestion refusée, pas assez amusante, coupa Haruhi sans l'écouter plus avant. N°2? KYON, JE TE PARLE!!

Je sursautai, réveillé dans mon demi-sommeil (_ce n'est pas que j'avais mal dormi la veille, mais avec Haruhi mieux vaux faire ses réserves de sommeil en avance, sinon on est claqué au bout de deux jours_).

-Kyon, tu DOIS nous trouver quelque chose à faire dans l'urgence. De plus, tu me dois aussi des explications!

-A quel sujet, demandais-je sur la défensive.

- A CE SUJET!!!! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant la charte du club que j'avais envoyé à l'association étudiante et dans laquelle, afin d'éviter un refus tout net de la part des autorités dirigeantes, j'avais arbitrairement remplacé "_Brigade d'Haruhi Suzumiya pour Sauver le Monde en y Injectant du Fun_" par "_Corps de soutien aux étudiants pour rendre le Monde meilleur: la Brigade de Service Estudantin_".

-Il y a un problême, Haruhi?

-Ouiiiiii! Tu as changé le nom de notre club!! Ce nom que j'avais moi même choisi!! Ce nom...

_Ce nom qui aurait suffit à faire disparaître le club des registres du Lycée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Haruhi._

-Haruhi, commençais-je diplomatiquement...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es coupable et comme punition, tu vas nous trouver quelque chose à faire cet après-midi!!

_Comme d'habitude, elle n'écoute que ce qu'elle veut bien entendre..._

-J'ATTENDS!!!!

Elle avait son visage à 4,76mm de moi, les deux mains plaquées sur la table et l'oeuil flamboyant. Au passage, l'inclinaison était telle que j'avais une assez jolie vue sur la partie intérieure de son uniforme. Je me creusais désespérément la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose à faire et balbutiai au bout d'un moment:

-Je... Je sais pas moi, je... Un karting, peut-être?

Silence écrasant, roulement de tambour, sonnerie de trompettes et tout ce que vous voulez.

-Hummmmm... Un Karting...

Tout à fait accessoirement, Haruhi est rigoureusement adorable quand elle fait la moue en réfléchissant.

-Eh bien... C'EST D'ACCORD!!! TOUT LE MONDE, PREPAREZ VOS AFFAIRES, ON VA FAIRE UN KARTING ET C'EST KYON QUI PAYE!!!"

_Quoiiiiiii???

* * *

Le Karting fut vraiment sympa, à part le fait que j'en ressortit le porte monnaie plat comme une limande. _

Divers styles de conduites furent alors répertoriés:

Celui d'Asahina, ou le style "De la Tortue émotive": effrayée par la vitesse et désorientée par le nombre de leviers (_mais ultra-sexy dans sa combinaison moulante_), Mikuru finit son parcours avec sept minutes de retard sur tous les autres, à force de rouler à vitesse minimale. Elle réusiit néanmoins à emboutir le poteau d'arrivée, au grand désespoir de l'arbitre qui avait le bras qui fatiguait à force d'agiter le drapeau.

Celui de Nagato, ou le style "Etoile Filante Numérique": Calculant en un millième de seconde les 1564685 variables inhérents à la conduite optimale du petit véhicule, Nagato a pulvérisé le record du karting en parcourant la piste à vitesse maximale, virant sans bavure même dans les épingles à cheveux, sous les yeux émerveillés du gérant qui s'est limite prosterné devant elle une fois qu'elle fut descendue de son kart au bord de l'auto-destruction.

Celui de Koizumi, ou le "Pilote Pépère": rien à dire de bien spécial, si ce n'est que Koizumi a méchamment tapé dans l'oeuil de la fille du vestiaire.

Celui d'Haruhi, ou "La Dévoreuse d'Adrénaline": dérapages contrôlés, pointes de vitesses dans les descentes, freinages à vous faire dresser les cheveux, Haruhi m'a fait frôler plusieurs fois la crise cardiaque. Et encore, j'étais assis sur le bord de la piste, un coca à la main. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça devait donner dans son kart.

Le mien, ou "Le pilote Lambda": j'ai plusieurs années de pratiques à mon actif en Kart, donc je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé. Je suis arrivé à égalité avec Haruhi, mais avec un Kart en meilleur état à la fin. Haruhi a insisté pour qu'on fasse une course rien que tous les deux, mais la mécano du stand l'a suppliée de ne pas le faire. Voyant que Haruhi était déçue, Koizumi a suggéré que la prochaine fois, on aille à mon ancien club qui a une piste plus décoiffante, afin de "vider cette querelle".

_Non mais je t'en foutrais, moi, des querelles! De quoi je me mêle, ho!_

Bref, un retour de la Brigade SOS à fond la caisse. Comme je raccompagnai Haruhi chez elle sur le porte bagage de mon vélo, elle a demandé à prendre le guidon.

J'ai dit non. J'avais encore envie de vivre.

Résultat, elle a essayé de me l'arracher des mains, et on s'est méchamment cassé la figure sur le bas-côté de la route. Mon vélo est en sale état, je suis rentré à pied chez moi, mais avec un petit sourire ravi.

La cause?

Haruhi m'est tombé dessus. Pile au bon endroit.

C'est une belle journée, je vais me coucher, une si belle journée qui s'achêve...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ennui, Egyptologie et Espaces Clos**

Haruhi serait, je pense, prête à avaler n'importe quelle rumeur incroyable tant que celle ci lui permet de s'évader de son ennui.

Il y a pas mal de gens comme ça. Des doux dingues qui vont traquer le montre du Loch Ness, envoyer des messages aux petits hommes verts ou se la jouer GhostBusters dans un vieux manoir. Comme ça, ils occupent de façon ludique leur temps libre, et ça fait toujours des souvenirs.

Le problême avec Haruhi, c'est que son imagination débordante combinée à son pouvoir latent donne un sacré cocktail, et que celui qui doit ensuite payer l'addition n'est autre que votre serviteur.

Ok, je le reconnais, je suis loin d'être seul à lutter pour contenir les accès de mélancolie de notre Suzumiya unique et préférée. J'ai avec moi un Esper pouvant manier les boules de feu et se changer en une petite balle d'énergie rouge, mais seulement sous certaines conditions draconiennes, une E.T capable d'altérer les données de la réalité afin de se procurer armes et défenses appropriées, mais qui n'en voit pas l'utilité tant que je ne suis pas en danger de mort prononcé, et une voyageuse temporelle qui se scotche à moi en pleurant dès que ça tourne mal.

C'est bon de se sentir soutenu.

* * *

**Journal de la Brigade SOS, deuxième page.**

Haruhi s'ennuie. Avril se déploie dans toute sa splendeur, les cerisiers fleurissent, les oiseaux chantent, les nuages moutonnent dans le ciel, les gens allergiques agonisent... Et Haruhi s'ennuie.

Mais alors là, vraiment. Moi qui la trouve mignonne quand elle est dans les nuages, appuyée sur un coude et ses grands yeux perdus dans le vague, je suis servi : j'y ai droit tous les jours!

Côté gênant de l'affaire : Haruhi, déjà pas très causante à la base, ne me répond plus que par monosyllabes voire par grognements inaudibles. Notre conversation rituelle d'avant les cours en prend donc un sacré coup. Taniguchi (_ancien camarade de classe d'Haruhi et un de mes amis cette année_) en a déduit que nous traversons une crise de couple, et passe son temps à me parler des différentes manières de reconquérir sa copine. Je l'emmerde.

Côté intéressant : Haruhi est beaucoup plus calme, ne me traîne plus dans les couloirs, ne fait plus du chantage au président du club d'informatique, ne ramène plus de tenues inmettables à Asahina. Elle se comporte donc en élève pour ainsi dire normale. Il ne faudrait pas me pousser très loin pour me faire admettre que j'apprécie hautement la situation présente, même si j'aimerai bien qu'Haruhi cesse d'imiter Nagato.

Donc, par une de ces après-midi parfaites qui font que la vie d'étudiant vaut la peine d'être vécue, je jouais tranquillement à l'Othello avec Asahina-san, tandis que dans un coin Nagato lisait l'un de ses éternels bouquins. Haruhi étant de corvée nettoyage, les heures suivantes s'annonçaient calmes.

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement et Koizumi pénétra dans la pièce, l'air grave.

"Kyon-kun, il faut que l'on parle. Sérieusement."

_C'était trop beau pour durer._

Bref, nous voilà quelques instants plus tard installés autour de la table du club, tandis qu'Asahina va faire le guet dehors. Koizumi s'éclaircit la gorge (_j'ai HORREUR quand il a l'air sérieux. C'est toujours annonciateur de catastrophe majeure et imminente_) et me dit:

"Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais en ce moment Suzumiya-san est particulièrement calme, à la limite de la banalité.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué. Et j'apprécie.

-Eh bien tu as tort. Ce regain de calme apparent ne peut nous mener qu'à une autre crise grave de confiance d'Haruhi envers ce monde. Tu sais: les espaces clos à perte de vue, les Avatars de colères détruisant tout, ce genre de réjouissances. Et on ne sait pas si, comme la dernière fois, Haruhi sera assez clémente pour faire machine arrière, ou tout du moins refaire le monde à l'identique.

Je méditais en silence cette remarque. En même temps, que voulait Koizumi? Que l'on aille se déguiser en fantômes pour amuser Haruhi? Que l'on se mette à provoquer des situations débiles à sa place?

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je suis toujours curieux de savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour vous faire revenir la dernière fois, ajouta Koizumi avec son sourire écoeurant de Beau Gosse.

-Laisse tomber, je te le dirais pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié.

_Pieux mensonge_.

-L'Entité Consciente d'Intégration de Données a pu reconstituer après coup les événements, annonça Nagato de sa voix atone. Il semblerait que Kyon, pour ramener Suzumiya Haruhi à la raison, ait fait usage d'un geste assez courant chez les humains provoquant une forte attraction entre les deux participants, aussi appellé "Baiser".

-Ah vraiment? demanda Koizumi, l'air pas plus étonné que ça. Félicitations. Tu comptes lui faire ta demande bientôt?

A ce moment, j'ai longuement hésité quant à qui j'avais envie de tuer en premier: Nagato pour avoir révêlé au grand jour ce que je comptais garder pour moi, ou bien Koizumi pour s'être foutu de ma gueule ouvertement. Pour finir, j'ai laissé tomber, les joues un peu rouges.

-Bref, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de distraire Haruhi.

-Ah ouais? gromellai-je, un peu de mauvaise humeur. Tu proposes quoi? Contacter les extraterrestre en vadrouille les plus proches et monter un numéro de claquettes ou bien étriper méthodiquement tous les élèves roux à lunettes et d'une taille inférieure à 1,45m présents dans ce Lycée?

-Oh non, non, rien d'aussi difficile à organiser! se récria Koizumi avec son éternel sourire un peu embarassé.

_Je rêve. Sur le principe, ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça!! Il faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe à ce que je raconte, il serait capable de me prendre au mot._

-Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de plus accessible, une activité suffisamment normale pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de Suzumiya-san.

-Allez, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête?

-En ce moment, le musée de l'Egyptologie a ouvert ses portes. Le programme a l'air assez sympa, je pense que ça devrait intéresser Suzumiya-san.

Je pris le prospectus que Koizumi me tendait, et le parcourut distraitement en réfléchissant à sa proposition. En fait, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Une visite au musée aurait l'intérêt de prendre tout un après-midi, on apprendrait pas mal de choses et il y avait effectivement de grandes chances qu'Haruhi en fasse son sujet de réflexion (pour le dénigrer ou le louer, ça ça la regarde).

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, j'empochai le papier et lançai à Koizumi: "Demain, je lui proposerai. Essaie de te renseigner sur le prix de l'entrée et trouve nous une date!"

* * *

C'est ainsi que la semaine d'après, tout la brigade SOS se retrouva à arpenter les rayonnages poussiéreux du musée.

Nagato, comme à son habitude, marchait silencieusement, un dépliant à la main, Koizumi rassurait une Asahina terrifiée par les témoignages de malédiction millénaire et de momie prête à ressuciter qu'Haruhi parvenait à voir dans la plus petite éraflure présente sur un caillou sinon très banal, et moi je me plaignait en pensée le guide que notre chef de brigade interrompait toutes les cinq secondes pour savoir si oui ou non il y avait un sortilège lié au bracelet exposé en vitrine.

Après la visite, je suggérai que l'on aille faire un tour à la boutique de souvenirs. Haruhi farfouilla dans des tiroirs remplis de bibelots à la recherche d'un artefact aussi vieux que le monde tombé comme par magie dans ce lot de verroteries, Asahina alla voir les peluches, et Koizumi nous laissa pour aller aux toilettes. Je n'eu même pas besoin de chercher où était passée Nagato: le bruit feutré de livres qu'on retire d'une étagère suffit à me renseigner. J'allais donc m'asseoir sur un pouf et observait distraitement Haruhi se faire baratiner par un vendeur sans scrupule qui essayait de lui refiler à prix d'or un pendentif très moche, prétextant que c'était la clé menant au 5356367464ème sanctuaire du Pharaon TouthanKarthon, ou quelque chose de ce style. Je songeai un instant à aller lui faire la morale, mais après tout, je n'étais pas sa mère. Je profitai donc du silence relatif pour fermer les yeux et m'endormis.

Je fus réveillé sans ménagement par Nagato qui me secouait comme un prunier, le visage impavide.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On doit partir?

-C'est impossible.

-Comment ça? Je me redressai et cherchait à tâtons ma montre que j'avais posé sur un petit guéridon de bois, à côté de moi.

Mes doigts rencontrèrent de la pierre nue.

_Nom de..._

Je me rendis compte que j'étais au beau milieu de ce qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un tombeau égyptien.

D'une oreille distraite, j'entendis Nagato faire l'analyse de la situation à grand renforts de "création massive de donnée", "interaction forte avec l'environnement virtuel" et autres "lien digital altéré".

Je ne voyais qu'un chose, moi : un nouvel espace clos, particulièrement sinistre.

_Bon sang, Haruhi, qu'est-ce qui t'as encore pris!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Le retour de la Mélancolie**

« Nagato ?

-Présente.

-Ce n'est pas un espace clos comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement. La création massive de données a eu un double effet sur l'environnement digital. Non seulement il a été isolé du monde réel, mais en plus Haruhi Suzumiya en a modifié la teneur. Ce lieu n'a plus rien en commun avec le musée.

-Et comment en sort-on ?

-Il peut y avoir plusieurs solutions : retrouver le point focal de concentration des énergies subconscientes et…

_Nagato, qu'est-ce que le point focal ?_

-La chose autour de laquelle cet espace s'est matérialisé. On peut donc essayer de la retrouver et la détruire pour que l'espace clos se dissipe. C'est le même système que pour les avatars.

Je déglutis péniblement. Je me voyais mal « détruire » un géant d'énergie pure mesurant près de 40m de haut, et capable de balayer un building d'un simple revers de main.

-Mais encore faut-il que de telles choses aient été intégrées dans ce monde. La deuxième option consiste à tenter de sortir de force de cet espace. Mais nous ne sommes ni sûrs du succès, ni des effets sur Suzumiya Haruhi, et encore moins de ce qui adviendra dudit espace.

-ça me paraît en effet une assez mauvaise idée.

-Notre troisième possibilité serait de suivre les directives laissées par Suzumiya dans ce monde.

-Des directives ?

-Il a été constaté que ces espaces sont toujours créés dans un but précis : canaliser la frustration, créer un nouveau monde… Il existe à chaque fois une chose à faire pour terminer le processus.

-Concrètement, que devons nous faire ? Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas où Nagato voulait en venir.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il faut chercher, essayer de comprendre pourquoi cet espace clos a été créé. Pour ce que nous en savons, il est possible que nous devions retrouver Suzumiya Haruhi dans ce monde afin que tu l'embrasses de nouveau.

Nagato avait dit cette dernière phrase de son éternelle voix monocorde, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'elle se payait ma tête.

Je soupirais un grand coup, puis me dirigeai vers la porte en pierre qui permettait de sortir de la salle.

-Autant nous dépêcher, lançai-je à Nagato. Si cet espace fonctionne comme les autres, quand nous en sortirons le temps écoulé sera reporté dans le monde réel, et je n'aimerai pas me retrouver coincé dans le musée après sa fermeture. »

* * *

Nagato et moi avons erré pendant ce qui m'a paru être une éternité dans un labyrinthe de couloirs de pierre nue à peine éclairés par des fentes dans le plafond. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la direction à prendre, alors je me contentai de suivre l'extraterrestre taciturne qui avançait d'un pas régulier dans ce dédale.

Au bout d'un moment, je commençais à être vraiment fatigué. Contrairement à Nagato, je pouvais ressentir la fatigue, ainsi que la chaleur –qui s'était considérablement accrue depuis que nous avions entamé la montée d'escaliers sans fin-. Lorsque nous entrâmes (_enfin !)_ dans une large salle remplies de colonnes, je fut tout d'un coup pris d'un vertige et me rattrapai de justesse contre le mur, à un arceau métallique probablement destiné à accueillir une torche.

« Un problème ? Me demanda Nagato en s'approchant.

-J'ai le sang qui bat si fort que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser… grinçai-je en tentant d'atténuer la douleur.

-Le mal des tombeaux… murmura-t-elle d'un ton songeur. L'entrée dans des lieux dotés d'une atmosphère très ancienne peut provoquer une réaction de la part de l'organisme qui souffre de cet air appauvri. Il faut continuer à avancer. Plus nous nous élèverons, moins l'air sera vicié, expliqua-t-elle en se saisissant par le bras d'une poigne de fer.

Je me laissais entraîner (_j'avais l'habitude, avec Haruhi_) sans réfléchir et laissai mon regard vagabonder sur les murs.

J'aperçus tout d'un coup quelque chose qui me figea sur place. Je retins Nagato et lui désignai du doigt une statue qu'un rai de lumière venait de dévoiler.

La luminosité de la pièce était exceptionnellement basse, mais la tête de la sculpture me fit tout de suite penser à Haruhi, malgré l'espèce de toge dont elle était vêtue et le Némès (_coiffe égyptienne_) qu'elle portait .

-Etrange, fit Nagato en s'approchant. Puis sans aucun signe avant-coureur, elle m'attrapa par le col et me projeta à trois mètres de là.

**CLANG !!**

-Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui te…prend…

La colonne devant laquelle je me trouvais s'était ouverte, libérant une lame de trois mètres d'épaisseur qui avait fendu le sol sur quarante centimètres de profondeur en s'abattant. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réaliser que Nagato venait (_encore une fois_) de me sauver la vie, un mouvement attira mon attention : une demi douzaine de silhouettes venaient de surgir des ténèbres.

D'une démarche mal assurée, elles sortirent de derrière les colonnes, révélant leurs pagnes pourrissants, leurs armes rouillées et leurs membres desséchés.

-Nagato… Ce ne sont pas des squelettes, tout de même ?

-Ce sont des données parasites ayant profité du l'espace créé par Haruhi pour augmenter leur probabilité d'existence. Ils feront tout pour défendre cet endroit. Je suppose qu'ils ont adopté cette forme pour mieux se fondre dans l'environnement défini par la production de données.

_Je suis beaucoup plus avancé maintenant, merci beaucoup._

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux données parasites -qui, quoi qu'en dise Nagato, avaient bel et bien l'air de squelettes- en essayant désespérément de garder mon calme. Je dis bien «désespérément», car ma dernière rencontre avec une personne brandissant une lame dans la direction de ma gorge m'avait laissé un assez mauvais souvenir.

L'une de ces horreurs, plus rapide ou téméraire que les autres, se jeta sur Nagato avec un râle. Celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet (_squelettique_) et commença à remuer les lèvres à une vitesse défiant l'imagination.

-_Xhsdvjùnà)çèdmqndemknfmfjojpqsôemlk_

Le squelette poussa un hululement sinistre et tomba en poussière. L'interface organique mandatée par l'Entité Semi Consciente d'Intégration de Données rattrapa adroitement le cimeterre rouillé que brandissait son adversaire quelques secondes avant et le changea en un sabre à lame droite, avec une poignée toute simple qu'elle empoigna de façon experte.

_Visiblement, Asakura n'est pas la seule à savoir se battre à l'arme blanche… Je pense que s'il le fallait, Nagato pourrait faire d'un de ses livres une arme de destruction massive._

-Le lien digital est difficile à établir, me dit-elle soudain. Mes possibilités d'actions sont limitées par cet espace, je ne pourrai donc plus assurer ta protection à l'aide d'altérations importantes de données, comme la suspension localisée de mouvement. Reste donc à côté de moi et ne tente rien s'en m'en avertir, je te prie.

_Pas besoin de me le demander aussi gentiment. Je n'envisage pas de prendre à moi tout seul une meute de morts-vivants armés jusqu'aux dents._

Ladite meute se jeta sur nous, pas plus impressionnée que ça par le sort de leur congénère. Nagato s'interposa et dans un enchaînement à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands maîtres de Kendo en démantibula trois en quelques arcs flous de métal. Hélas à peine leurs os eurent-ils touché le sol qu'ils se rassemblèrent.

-Un programme de sauvegarde et de régénération spontanée, lâcha Nagato en se mettant en garde, l'air étonnamment frêle au milieu de ces monstres. Pas mal.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et me releva d'une main de titan.

-Recule toi. Une blessure inopinée n'est pas une option acceptable. Défend toi avec ça.

Et de me glisser entre les mains la hache de l'un d'entre eux. Comme si j'allais pouvoir m'en servir !

Nagato empoigna son arme à deux mains et se mit en position, les pieds légèrement écartés.

-_OjbjbhndjzkdnzefjazkdazmEor »fàçerpoj' »l_

Quelque part dans ma tête sonna comme le son d'une petite cloche. Je n'eu pas le temps d'en demander plus à mon garde du corps, qui avait déjà foncé à la rencontre des squelettes, en tranchant un en deux d'un ample revers de lame. Voyant qu'il allait se reconstituer, je fonçai et flanquai un grand coup de pied dans sa partie inférieure qui alla s'écraser contre un mur, à plusieurs mètres de là.

La situation devenait néanmoins critique. Nagato était cernée par cinq six ennemis apparemment insensibles aux coups du sabre qu'elle maniait à la perfection. Et l'avantage numérique aidant, ils la mettaient de plus en plus en difficulté. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Nagato fit un faux pas et tomba en arrière, et les squelettes plongèrent sur elle pour profiter de la faille.

Ma hache fit un bruit d'enfer en frappant le sol à un mètre d'eux. J'avoue que c'était assez nul comme tir, mais ce n'était pas l'effet recherché : les squelettes se désintéressèrent de Nagato pour se tourner vers moi, brandissant leurs armes de façon patibulaire.

Je reculai pas à pas en cherchant un moyen de me sortir de là. Vive comme l'éclair, Nagato bondit, traversa leur rangs en en démolissant deux au passage et se replaça devant moi.

-Je te remercie de ton assistance, mais elle était inutile et t'as mise en danger, signala de sa voix atone l'extraterrestre.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et annonça :

-Contact établi. Jonction dans deux minutes.

-Jonction ? Avec qui ?

-Les autres personnes prises dans cet espace, précisa Nagato en effectuant des moulinets afin de repousser les abominations qui nous serraient de près.

-Les autres…

Alors que la lumière se faisait lentement dans mon esprit embrumé par le mal de crâne à tout casser qui ne s'était toujours pas dissipé, un boule dorée traversa mon champ de vision et frappa le squelette le plus proche de nous, l'expédiant dans une gerbe de flammes contre une colonne.

-**Fumoffu !**

Koizumi venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout de la salle, l'adorable silhouette d'Asahina-san prostrée à côté de lui. Il fit apparaître dans sa main un autre globe de flammes et cria :

-Nagato ! Ecartez vous d'eux !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter. L'alien me saisit par l'épaule et sauta contre le mur de sorte à passer par-dessus le groupe et ré atterrir à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'eux. Encore secoué par l'acrobatie, je vis Koizumi lâcher son globe de feu et shooter dedans tel un joueur professionnel.

-**Third Raid **!

En vrombissant, la boule de feu alla éclater en plein milieu des gardes fraîchement issus du tombeau, les engloutissant dans un nuage embrasé.

-Une bonne méthode. Il inflige des modifications de structures continues à la forme revêtue par les données parasites. Ainsi leurs programmes de sauvegarde sont impuissants, nota Nagato qui s'était à nouveau placée entre moi et le danger.

_Je ne m'en plains pas, d'ailleurs, mais allez savoir pourquoi ça me gêne d'être toujours celui qui a besoin d'être secouru et protégé._

Une fois les squelettes disparus, je pu enfin retrouver avec un plaisir réel la face de beau gosse insupportable de Koizumi et les larmes angéliques d'Asahina-san.

-Contente de vous revoir opérationnels, lâcha Nagato. Belle intervention.

-Oh mais je t'en prie. Heureusement que tu as activé cette balise de reconnaissance mentale, nous étions complètement perdus.

_C'était donc ça, cette espèce de son de cloche…_

Un peu dépassé par les évènements (_d'autant que Koizumi et Nagato s'étaient lancés dans une discussion très technique sur les tenants et aboutissants de cet espace_), j'allais m'adosser contre un des murs qui avait l'avantage de se situer sous une ouverture du plafond par laquelle filtrait un petit courant d'air frais qui contribua à diminuer ma migraine. Un petit frôlement se fit entendre à ma droite : la fée de mon existence, la resplendissante Mikuru Asahina venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Dis moi, Mikuru, tu as des informations au sujet de ce drôle d'endroit ?

-Eh bien… Nous en avons un peu discuté, avec Koizumi-kun, et on est arrivé à la conclusion que cet espace est la conséquence de la période de calme que nous avons rencontré récemment.

-Tu… Tu veux dire qu'Haruhi a recommencé à créer un nouveau monde ?

-Non, heureusement ! Mais la visite de ce musée a éperonné son imagination. D'après Koizumi-kun, elle a débuté la création de l'espace pendant que tu dormais. Probablement pendant que le vendeur essayait de lui faire acheter un pendentif censé être la clé d'un trésor enfoui. Nous pensons que c'est ce qui a motivé Suzumiya-san : nous sommes en train de vivre ce qu'elle rêve de faire.

_Si elle rêve de le faire, pourquoi ne s'achète-t-elle pas un billet d'avion pour le Caire, histoire de m'éviter ce genre d'expérience dont je me passerai bien !_

-Nous devons probablement retrouver dans ce labyrinthe le trésor que cherche Suzumiya-san.

Tout en écoutant les explications d'Asahina-san, je fixai du regard l'étrange statue qui avait attiré mon attention quelques minutes plus tôt. Plus j'y pensais, plus j'étais certain qu'elle représentait Haruhi.

Je me levai, constatant avec soulagement que le mal des tombeaux s'était presque dissipé, et je rejoignis Koizumi et Nagato, suivi par Asahina-san.

-Dis-moi, Koizumi, tes pouvoirs à toi sont encore bien présents, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sous leur forme la plus simple, effectivement. D'ailleurs, tu as pu en voir un aperçu il y a quelques minutes.

-Tu as donc encore accès à tes pouvoirs de pyrokinésiste ?

-Tout à fait.

-Alors fais moi une faveur : éclaire ce pan du mur avec tes flammes, s'il te plaît.

Koizumi s'exécuta aussitôt, et une dizaine de petites flammèches lévitèrent devant le mur, révélant un bas relief que je ne suis pas près d'oublier :

Haruhi, représentée comme une souveraine égyptienne, tenant entre ses mains le pendentif bon marché que lui avait refilé le vendeur, et se tenant devant la porte d'un temple étincelant. Et surtout, à côté d'elle se tenaient des personnages bien connus : Koizumi habillé comme un général, Mikuru en dame de compagnie court-vêtue, Nagato ressemblant à une grande prêtresse…

Et moi, aux côtés d'Haruhi, dans un costume de pharaon.

-Décidément c'est une idée fixe, chez elle, nota Koizumi a mon oreille. Vous allez bien ensembles, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Lâche-moi les baskets._

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Asahina-san en regardant le bas-relief d'un air intrigué.

-Ce sont les directives de Suzumiya Haruhi pour sortir d'ici, dit Nagato. Il nous faut retrouver le pendentif, et l'espace clos disparaîtra.

_Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça : faire d'une visite au musée une chasse au trésor ! Et moi qui ai toujours détesté les films d'Indiana Jones…_

-En tout cas, nous ne devrions pas nous éterniser ici, intervint Koizumi. Il est possible que d'autres entités agressives viennent nous attaquer, et plus tôt nous serons sortis d'ici, mieux ça vaudra.

Nous repartîmes dans le dédale des couloirs en courant. Je me mis à la hauteur de Koizumi.

-C'est pas inhabituel qu'Haruhi se représente dans ses créations inconscientes ?

-Assez, oui. D'habitude, elle ne fait aucune apparition. Peut-être est-ce une nouvelle forme de libération de son stress : au lieu de détruire le monde, même dans un espace réduit, elle le change en lieu d'aventure et de mystère… N'est-ce pas un bon signe ?

_Je serai sans doute d'accord avec toi si je n'étais moi-même pas mis de force dans ce satané lieu._

-Allez, ne fais pas la tête ! Tu ne trouves pas cela amusant ? Me demanda Koizumi avec un sourire écoeurant de bonne foi.

-Pas vraiment, non. Je viens d'être arraché à la réalité, plongé dans un temple sinistre et mal oxygéné, attaqué par une bande de morts-vivants dégénérés, et obligé à chercher un colifichet bon marché pour enfin revenir dans le monde normal.

-Un jour, Kyon, je suis sûr que tu apprécieras ces petites escapades. Surtout si Haruhi y va seule avec toi. »

Je réussi à ma grande surprise à réfréner mon envie démentielle de lui coller mon poing dans sa figure parfaite.

* * *

Grâce au « signal de localisation mental obtenu par la création d'un lien digital de seconde catégorie permettant la mise en harmonie des données de l'utilisateur et de l'objet recherché » de Nagato, nous n'avons mis qu'une heure à sortir des souterrains pour nous retrouver à l'air libre.

En plein milieu d'un désert illuminé par la lumière lunaire, dans des ruines d'un temple millénaire, d'accord, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

« Quelle est la suite des événements ? Demandais-je à Koizumi.

-Je suppose qu'on doit _l_'attendre et _le_ défaire avant d'avoir accès à notre objectif.

-«Le» ? De qui parles-tu ?

-Du boss final, voyons ! Je suis persuadé que Suzumiya-san en a imaginé un !

_Un boss final ? Tu te crois dans un jeu vidéo ou quoi ?_

-Selon mon point de vue, intervint Nagato, il est en effet probable que nous rencontrions un obstacle de taille ici. Mais il s'agirait d'après mon analyse de la forme la plus puissante des programmes parasites, leur dernier recours pour conserver leur probabilité d'existence.

-Deux visions, une même conséquence, sourit Koizumi en s'inclinant légèrement. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus vraiment le loisir de débattre de la nature de cette brave bête, puisqu'elle est là.

Et de désigner calmement une espèce de tourmente de sable prenant forme vaguement humaine à l'autre bout de l'esplanade sur laquelle nous nous trouvions.

_Ce n'est pas vrai… Tant qu'à faire, je préfère l'analyse de Nagato. Ça me ferait mal de penser que c'est Haruhi qui nous en fait baver à ce point !_

Nagato et Koizumi firent un pas en avant, tandis que je sentais, avec un sentiment proche du ravissement, Asahina-san m'attraper convulsivement par le bras et se coller à moi en gémissant.

-Nagato ? Demanda Koizumi. Peux-tu créer un environnement digital favorable dans un rayon de quinze mètres ?

-Négatif. L'espace clos me refuse cette option. Je ne peux qu'altérer une quantité limitée de données à la fois. Nous devons trouver la faille du programme parasite et l'utiliser pour l'éliminer.

-Je le pense aussi. On commence en douceur…

Il fit un petit geste de la main et un globe de flamme apparut.

-**Fumoffu !**

La boule de feu qu'il frappa tel un joueur de volley fila sur l'homme de sable et le frappa de plein fouet. Le souffle de la déflagration me jeta à terre, ainsi qu'Asahina-san.

-Vous l'avez eu ? Demandai-je en me frottant les yeux.

-Négatif.

Nagato se tenait debout, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ce parasite possède un facteur d'auto protection consistant en la micro gestion de ses composantes, modélisées dans cet espace sous forme de sable. Infliger des dommages résiduels et consistants est d'autant plus difficile.

Alors qu'elle parlait, la poussière soulevée par l'attaque de Koizumi se dissipa et je pus voir le tas de sable reprendre forme humaine.

-Il est plutôt résistant. Mais le sable ne craint pas le feu, c'est normal, murmura l'Esper en se croisant les bras.

Je me tournais vers Nagato, espérant qu'elle nous dise « pas de problème » et anéantisse l'intrus. Hélas…

-C'est problématique. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de l'endommager convenablement. Et je n'ai pas accès à tous mes programmes défensifs dans cet espace. Il faut trouver dans l'environnement digital immédiat la source de donnée qui alimente cette entité. Kyon ?

_Hein ? Nagato me demande de participer ? _

-Pars avec Asahina Mikuru explorer les ruines pendant que nous le retenons ici. La source de données est probablement dissimulée sous une forme cohérente avec l'environnement créé par Suzumiya Haruhi, mais vous devriez pouvoir la repérer sans trop de peine. Allez !

_Pour ça, il faudrait qu'Asahina-san cesse de me serrer le cou à m'en étrangler !_

Koizumi s'approcha de nous, tout en surveillant l'homme de sable qui avait commencé à bouger.

-Je vais limiter son champ de vision. Dès que ce sera fait, courez !

Il tendit les bras, tandis que des cercles de feu commençaient à tourner autour de ses poignets. Il tourna brusquement sur lui-même, expédiant deux salves d'anneaux de flammes sur la chose qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-**First Raid** ! »

La visibilité devint presque aussitôt nulle, à cause du sable et de la poussière qui obstruait tout mon champ de vision. Je saisis Asahina-san par le bras et courut en direction des ruines. Derrière moi, j'entendis vaguement Nagato marmonner une incantation, mais je ne pris pas le temps de me retourner.

Le temple était jonché de débris rocheux, donc je me séparai (_à regret_) d'Asahina pour que l'on cherche chacun de notre côté. De temps en temps, une explosion générée par Koizumi nous forçait à baisser la tête pour ne pas recevoir d'éclats dans la figure.

Nagato, de son côté utilisait les pierres sur le sol pour en faire des projectiles énergétiques qui contraient ceux envoyés par l'homme de sable.

C'est alors que je le vis : une sorte de sarcophage de pierre rempli de sable, sur lequel étaient gravés le même genre de hiéroglyphes que lors de notre visite au musée, ceux devant lesquels Haruhi s'était extasié en y cherchant les indices de malédictions anciennes.

« KOIZUMI ! NAGATO ! CIBLE REPEREE ! Criai-je.

Mauvais calcul.

La créature de sable fit volte face et se jeta sur moi avec une rapidité inattendue. J'attrapai Mikuru par le bras et courut à toute vitesse, suivi par la masse de sable.

J'étais sur le point de me faire rattraper quand Nagato surgit, changea la structure de deux gros blocs de pierre et précipita les deux masses énergétiques sur mon poursuivant qui explosa (_et commença aussitôt à se reconstituer_)

-**Third Raid** !

D'un coup de pied digne d'un champion, Koizumi envoya une énorme boule de feu anéantir la tombe de pierre. La créature de sable se dissipa aussitôt en de multiples étincelles, un peu comme Ryoko Asakura quand Nagato en eut fini avec elle.

-La menace est supprimée, commenta l'alien de sa voix monocorde.

-Bien, fit Koizumi d'un ton léger. Allons trouver la clé de cet espace. »

Sous les débris du sarcophage, Asahina trouva une trappe. Une fois ouverte, elle révéla le fameux pendentif. Je le pris en main, et…

* * *

« Kyon !! Kyon !! Eh, je te parle !!

J'ouvris les yeux.

_C'est bizarre, il ne me semble pas m'être endormi…_

Haruhi me secouait par les épaules. Je constatai avec soulagement que l'on était revenus dans le musée, même s'il devait être très tard.

-Alors, tu l'as trouvé ou pas ?

_Pardon ?_

-Mon pendentif ! Celui que j'ai acheté ici, mais que j'ai oublié, tu l'as retrouvé ou pas ?

-Ben…

Je sentis tout à coup quelque chose dans ma main : la ficelle du collier.

-Oui, tiens, le voilà.

-Ah, ben quand même !! Je commençai à me dire que tu n'étais vraiment bon à rien. Tu échappes de justesse à la dégradation, tu sais ?

_Quelle chance. Merci, ô incommensurable Haruhi._

-J'y tenais vraiment à ce bijou… Tu sais, le vendeur m'a dit qu'il datait de l'Égypte antique, et qu'il avait été trouvé dans un ancien temple, avec des gardes morts-vivants, et des monstres !! Tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable ?

-Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que les marchands racontent, Haruhi… »


	5. Chapter 5

**Ski, Légendes et Station Thermale**

Aujourd'hui, la présidente du club de patinage artistique de l'école ainsi que ses deux secrétaires se sont limite jetées aux pieds d'Haruhi devant toute la classe afin qu'elle ne quitte pas leur groupe. Sans grande surprise, Haruhi a refusé, disant qu'elle avait « trop de travail avec la Brigade SOS pour se disperser dans des activités annexes ».

C'est assez culotté de la part de quelqu'un dont la participation à ladite brigade se résume à donner des ordres en braillant, déshabiller l'une des membres et racketter les sponsors.

Pour en revenir à nos patineuses, elles avaient l'air si désespérées que c'en était poignant. En même temps je les comprends : profitant d'une journée portes ouvertes notre grande chef de la Brigade SOS avait réalisé une performance rien moins qu'ahurissante, ridiculisant les membres du club qui faisaient leur démonstration un peu plus loin. Haruhi avait été suppliée de les rejoindre en tant que vice-présidente, et avait tenu ce rôle pendant exactement une demi-journée avant de revenir sur sa décision.

L'évènement n'a pas particulièrement marqué les esprits (_sauf ceux du club de patinage qui donnent l'impression d'avoir manqué l'occasion de leur vie_), car il est de notoriété publique qu'en dehors de la brigade SOS, Haruhi Suzumiya ne reste jamais longtemps dans un club.

Laissant Taniguchi et Kunikuda commenter l'incident à leur guise, je me suis replongé dans mon devoir en retard de mathématiques (_mes résultats sont à un niveau si bas que moi-même j'en suis effrayé_) en espérant que ce court passage dans le domaine des sports d'hiver ne relance pas Haruhi sur une affaire qui s'est produite en février dernier, au cours d'un voyage de classe mémorable.

* * *

Notre classe était partie passer deux semaines dans une station de ski, dans le cadre de je ne sais trop quel programme pédagogique. J'étais assez impatient d'y aller, je dois le dire, car je m'imaginais déjà découvrir Mikuru dans sa tenue de sports d'hiver… 

Je fus assez vite ramené à la réalité le soir même, quand Nagato, Koizumi et Asahina-san me rappelèrent gentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe que nous et que par conséquent Haruhi et moi partirions sans eux.

Voilà ce que c'est que de passer ses soirées avec les même personnes pendant des mois : on finit par les associer plus ou moins consciemment à tout ce que l'on fait.

Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça. Bien sûr, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir passer ces deux semaines avec le reste de la brigade, mais d'un autre côté… La montagne est un endroit très dangereux pour ceux qui foncent sans réfléchir, chose qu'Haruhi fait déjà souvent d'habitude mais qu'elle a encore plus tendance à faire quand elle dirige la brigade. Donc si la majeure partie de ladite brigade reste au lycée, toutes les conditions sont réunies pour que le séjour se passe sans incident.

C'est avec cette analyse rassurante en tête que je montais dans le train avec Taniguchi et Kunikuda.

* * *

Les premiers jours semblèrent me donner raison. Pas d'élèves qui disparaissent, pas de géants bleus à l'horizon… Pour une fois depuis deux ans j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un lycéen normal au milieu d'une classe normale. Et j'appréciais vraiment. 

Toutefois mon répit ne fut que de courte durée : Après une soirée parfaite avec ma chambrée, je décidai d'aller sur le balcon de ma chambre admirer le paysage de la montagne endormie. Alors que je m'étais absorbé dans la contemplation du versant que nous allions descendre le lendemain, une espèce de signal sembla retentir dans ma tête.

Je jetais des coups d'œil frénétiques de tous les côtés, sans voir de source possible pour ce bruit. En désespoir de cause je murmurai « Oui ? » Aussitôt une sorte de déclic se fit entendre et la voix immuable de Nagato retentit clairement dans mon esprit.

« Es-tu seul ?

-Oui. Et heureusement, j'aurais eu l'air bizarre à parler dans le vent. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien.

_Pardon ?_

-Je dis qu'il ne se passe rien. Et Koizumi Itsuki, Mikuru Asahina et moi-même trouvons cela très suspect, à la limite du dangereux.

_C'est pas vrai… Haruhi a recommencé à créer des espaces clos ?_

-Non. Mais elle est très seule en ce moment. Il est de ta responsabilité de passer du temps avec elle, de t'assurer de son bien-être. Ce que tu ne fais absolument pas.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle refuse de sortir faire du ski ! J'ai beau lui proposer, elle ne veut jamais, je ne suis pas son baby-sitter, non plus !

-Argument rejeté. Si Haruhi Suzumiya refuse de pratiquer la glisse sur deux lattes de bois stylisées, il est de ton devoir de trouver une autre activité qui lui convienne. La survie de ce monde est à ce prix.

_Elle a bon dos, la survie du monde… Je ne suis pas organisateur de loisirs ! Je ne connais même pas les possibilités de cette station !_

-Koizumi Itsuki te fait dire que la première étape pourrait être de proposer à Haruhi des activités plus féminines.

-Comment ça ?

-Je l'ignore. La définition de «Féminine» dont je dispose se limite aux données physiologiques.

-Bon. Il va falloir que l'on interrompe la communication, dis-je en apercevant du coin de l'œil Taniguchi et Kunikuda rentrer dans la chambre. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Je l'espère. Dans notre intérêt à tous. Fin de la communication digitale. »

_Nagato a une façon de présenter les choses qui m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos._

* * *

Le lendemain, je me levai un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Pendant que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner, je me mis à lire d'un œil distrait le dépliant de la station de ski afin de chercher des activités susceptibles de plaire à notre chef de Brigade. 

J'en sélectionnai trois qui me tentaient bien: une ballade en motoneige le matin (avec Taniguchi et Kunikuda), une visite du petit village situé non loin de la station pendant l'après-midi et une soirée avec le reste de la classe «au coin du feu» avec l'un des vieux guides de la station. Puis, me rappelant de la suggestion de Koizumi, je farfouillai à la recherche d'une activité «féminine».

Le magasin de fourrure ? _Je ne vois pas Haruhi apprécier cela, mais au contraire agresser le vendeur pour qu'il arrête de massacrer d'innocentes petites bêtes._

Le salon de Thé ? _Encore moins. Qui dit Thé implique capacité à se tenir tranquille pendant qu'on le déguste, ce qui est peine perdue d'avance avec l'épileptique qui me sert de supérieure._

La balade romantique en traîneau ? _NON, CERTAINEMENT PAS._

Bref, j'étais sur le point d'abandonner quand je vis tout d'un coup (_au verso de la dernière feuille du dépliant_) un petit paragraphe sur la section « Thermale » de la station de ski, notamment des bains chauds en plein air. Lisant plus avant, j'appris que lesdits bains se trouvaient sur la face de la station donnant sur le plus beau panorama disponible, que c'étaient de petits bains individuels séparés des uns des autres par des barrières de bambou, couverts par un grand auvent en pierre évitant de se faire couvrir de neige. Ouverts tôt le matin et le soir.

_Eh bien, voilà qui me semble pas mal du tout pour finir la journée. Encore faut-il qu'Haruhi soit tentée…_

A ce moment, le gros des élèves entra dans le réfectoire, Haruhi parmi les derniers. Portant son plateau, elle vint s'asseoir à ma table, l'air très… Mélancolique.

« Salut Haruhi. Bien dormi ? Le temps est idéal pour aller skier, je viens de l'entendre à la radio.

-Je m'ennuie carrément. Ce voyage de classe est une nullité totale ! Je mange mon petit déjeuner et je retourne me coucher. Va sur les pistes si ça t'amuse.

-Tu comptes vraiment te recoucher ?

-Oui, rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Je soupirai. Comment présenter mon petit projet ?

-Dis, Haruhi, tu ne trouves pas ça dommage de rester cloîtrée dans ta chambre, alors qu'il y a plein de chose à faire ici ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si «intéressant» ici ? Se casser la figure par paquer de quinze, deux planches scotchées sous les pieds ? Faire des bonshommes de neige pour la 765873489ème fois ? Si tu as trouvé des trucs VRAIMENT intéressants à faire, surtout n'hésite pas à me le dire.

_Bingo._

-Eh bien en fait… »

Je fus très surpris de voir Haruhi littéralement enthousiasmée par les activités que j'avais projetées de faire. J'eus même le droit à un commentaire genre « Quel progrès, Kyon, sais-tu que tu te rapproches d'une promotion ?! ». C'est vous dire.

Je préférai cependant garder secret encore quelques temps le chapitre « bains thermaux » de mon plan. En particulier parce que Taniguchi et Kunikuda s'étaient assis à notre table dès que j'eus mentionné mon intention de les emmener pour la balade en motoneige.

* * *

La matinée se passa sans incidents. Haruhi, Taniguchi, Kunikuda et moi-même réussirent à ne pas accidenter les deux motoneiges biplaces que nous avions louées, même si la conduite franchement casse-cou d'Haruhi me donna plus d'une sueur froide (_en particulier sa manière très personnelle de franchir une crevasse, en utilisant un arbre abattu comme tremplin. J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand on a atterri pile entre ces deux rochers tranchants comme des lames de rasoir_). Mais je comprends un peu sa conduite évoquant celle d'un animal remis en liberté : elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis notre arrivée. Tout à fait accessoirement, je vis à cette occasion sa tenue de sports d'hiver pour la première fois : une combinaison de ski rouge et noire qui lui allait comme un gant. Une fois les motoneiges rendues et Taniguchi envoyé au diable après qu'il m'ait susurré avec un sourire ravi de passer « un bon rancard », Haruhi et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le petit village afin d'y trouver une auberge. Le chemin descendant vers la bourgade était assez tortueux et escarpé, aussi Haruhi me tint par le bras pendant la plupart du trajet. Geste bien innocent vous en conviendrez, mais qui me valut pas mal de sourires attendris ou ironiques de la part des randonneurs qui croisèrent notre chemin. Je me découvris une haine temporaire mais violente contre l'ensemble du genre humain. 

Je pense d'ailleurs qu'Haruhi s'en est rendu compte, car peu de temps avant d'arriver aux niveau des premières maisons, elle me lâcha tout d'un coup sans explications, bien que le sol soit plus traître que jamais. D'ailleurs, quelques pas plus loin, Haruhi se cassa la figure tête la première dans un gros tas de poudreuse. Toujours secourable, je l'aidais à sortir de là, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était une erreur à ne pas commettre, vu qu'aussitôt après elle me poussa dedans d'un coup d'épaule bien placé. Rendez donc service aux gens… Bref, après pas mal de courses-poursuites agrémentées de lancers de boules de neige, nous nous installâmes dans une petite Izakaya très sympathique. Haruhi parla beaucoup, principalement de ses projets pour la brigade SOS. Moi je me contentais d'écouter, content de la voir à nouveau en forme. Un peu inquiet aussi, mais bon.

Après le repas, nous avons flâné dans les rues du village, s'arrêtant devant tel ou tel étalage (_Haruhi resta pendant __vingt minutes__ de montre devant l'échoppe d'un fabricant d'automates en bois, excitée comme une gamine de cinq ans_) avant de remonter vers la station avant que le soir ne tombe. Nous retrouvâmes les deux autres au moment du dîner, avant de nous rendre dans la salle où le reste de la classe se trouvait déjà.

Le vieux guide arriva quelques minutes après nous. Il connaissait beaucoup de secrets et de légendes sur la chaîne de montagne où avait été construite la station, de sorte que nous avons passé un très bon moment. Haruhi, notamment, était comme hypnotisée, pelotonnée dans son fauteuil les yeux brillants. Deux heures après, alors que le guide se retirait (sous les applaudissements nourris de la classe), je fis part à Haruhi de ma « surprise pour la réconcilier avec la montagne ». J'eus droit à un long, très long regard suspicieux avant qu'elle n'accepte, soit-disant pour que je n'aie pas perdu mon temps à réserver deux cabines.

Il s'avéra que je n'avais pas fait le mauvais choix : le spectacle était vraiment magnifique : la montagne sous un clair de lune, un vent glacial soulevant des tourbillons de neige féeriques alors que l'on se tient bien au chaud jusqu'au cou dans une eau fumante.

Derrière la cloison de bambou, j'entendis le clapotement signalant l'arrivée d'Haruhi. Quelques instants après, je l'entendis palper la cloison, visiblement à la recherche d'un éventuel trou (_j'ai bien fait de m'abstenir_).

« C'est beau, hein ? dit-elle au bout d'une douzaine de minutes à écouter la complainte du vent dans les cols.

-Hum hum. Ça explique la queue de ce matin au guichet.

-Merci de t'être donné tout ce mal. Je sais bien que c'est pour éviter de te retrouver seul, mais j'apprécie quand même.

_Si ça te fais plaisir de le voir comme ça…_

-Dis, Kyon…

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le vieux conteur, tout à l'heure ?

-Ça dépend de quel moment tu parles.

-Quand il a parlé des créatures qui hantent ces montagnes… Tu penses qu'il était sérieux ?

-Je ne pense pas. Les géants de glaces, les kappas, ce genre de truc, il n'y a aucune preuve scientifique de leur existence.

J'entendis le remous d'Haruhi s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Par contre, je serai plus enclin à le croire quand il nous a raconté qu'un jour il a aperçu une silhouette étrange dans la tempête.

**Floutch !** Haruhi vient de se redresser et de se coller à la cloison.

-Tu penses à l'abominable homme des neiges ?

-Plusieurs scientifiques affirment qu'on a des raisons de croire à son existence, alors pourquoi pas ?

-Mais bien sûr !!

_OUARGH !!_

Tout à sa joie de discuter d'un mystère d'actualité, Haruhi avait sauté hors de l'eau et s'était hissée de manière à s'accouder par-dessus la cloison, l'air ravie. Bien qu'à mon grand soulagement l'eau thermale soit opaque, je ne pus m'empêcher de disparaître sous l'eau jusqu'au menton.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as froid ? J'espère que tu n'as pas envie de rentrer, car il faut que l'on reste ici toute la nuit ! Ne bouge pas de là !

La tornade nommée Haruhi Suzumiya redescendit de la clôture et se précipita à l'intérieur. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde j'envisageais, horrifié, qu'il était possible qu'elle n'ait pas pris la peine d'attraper une serviette avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je m'accoudai au rebord en pierre de mon bain et observai pensivement la montagne. Un détail attira soudain mon attention : un petit troupeau de cerfs traversaient la pente devant moi. . Je me levai à demi, plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir à travers la tourmente.

-Si tu te penches trop tu vas tomber, tu sais !

_RE-OUARGH !_

Haruhi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur mon bain, une serviette nouée autour de la poitrine et jouant avec deux paires de jumelles.

-T'aurais quand même pu frapper à la porte, marmonnai-je en sortant ma tête du bain ou j'étais tombé à la renverse.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle l'air étonné. Tu n'es pas censé te trimballer hors de ton bain, alors je ne risque à priori rien en ouvrant la porte !

_Là n'est pas la question, Haruhi._

-Bon, pousses toi, fais moi de la place.

_QUOIIIIII ?_

-Tu as bien vu quelque chose à l'instant, non ? Donc ça veut dire qu'ici est un bon point d'observation. Inutile que l'on observe chacun de son côté, si ?

-Ahem… C'est-à-dire que…

-Oh c'est bon, je garde ma serviette ! Tiens, attrape ça !

J'attrapai ma serviette et mes jumelles au vol. Haruhi vint s'installer à côté de moi, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

-Bon, tu étais en train de regarder quoi ?

Je secouais ma tête et essayai de me re-concentrer sur la discussion en cours. Après que je lui ai brièvement exposé ce que je croyais avoir vu, Haruhi demeura quelques instant, l'air songeuse.

-Je suis certaine que ces pauvres bêtes fuient un terrible prédateur... un Yéti sorti de sa tanière car il a senti qu'une personne digne de le trouver venait d'arriver : MOI !

_Mégalomanie et Crédulité mélangées dans la même personne…_

-Allez, l'observation commence dès maintenant! Interdiction de sortir avant de l'avoir formellement identifié. Demain, on ira le débusquer dans sa tanière ! »

Une fois retourné dans ma chambre -frigorifié et épuisé-, je commençai à me demander si mon idée avait été si bonne que ça.

* * *

Le lendemain me confirma dans mon sentiment : j'étais en train de me réveiller difficilement, une grande tasse de café brûlant suffisant à peine à garder mes yeux entr'ouverts. Les quelques maigres heures de sommeil qu'Haruhi m'avait magnanimement accordées avaient un goût de "trop peu", et je me sentais très bien parti pour aller me recoucher illico. 

Seulement voilà, une certaine personne était en pleine forme et en avait décidé autrement.

« C'est à nous de jouer, Kyon !! Allons traquer la bête ! »

_C'est un cauchemar..._


	6. Chapter 6

**La Main Secourable d'Haruhi Suzumiya**

Si on me posait la question : « As-tu déjà songé à quitter la Brigade SOS ? », je sais très bien ce que je répondrai : Plein de fois ! Après tout, je n'ai jamais vraiment accepté d'en faire partie, contrairement à Koizumi, Nagato et Asahina-san (_quoique concernant Nagato, la question se pose aussi_). De plus, les multiples excentricités de notre chef de brigade associées aux péripéties sans nombre que nous avons dù traverser auraient dù me convaincre depuis longtemps de mettre les voiles. Je me suis quelques fois juré de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans ce local rempli d'objets acquis plus ou moins légalement, siège d'une association au statut quelque peu nébuleux. Mais le jour suivant, j'étais à nouveau présent. Je ne dois vraiment pas être normal, en fin de compte.

J'ai néanmoins le souvenir très net d'un moment où j'ai vraiment failli tout abandonner. C'était peu de temps après l'épisode de la classe de neige, alors que les examens de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas…

* * *

Le principal inconvénient d'être membre de la Brigade SOS, c'est que l'on est _de facto_ mobilisable n'importe où, n'importe quand, et quoique l'on fasse. Le téléphone sonne et l'on dispose d'un temps compris entre treize secondes et quatre minutes pour rappliquer au point de rendez-vous fixé par Haruhi. Les excuses relatives à la durée du trajet ou à une impossibilité matérielle ne sont pas acceptées et punies en conséquence par la charge de payer les consommations du reste de la Brigade. Et si l'on fait vraiment la mauvaise tête, la chef de brigade en titre viendra en personne vous traîner par le revers de la veste jusqu'au point sus évoqué. Quand elle ne crée pas des espaces clos pour manifester son mécontentement. Pour ne rien arranger, l'activité prévue est très souvent du genre «fouiller la ville à la recherche de voyageurs temporels/extraterrestres/espers» (rayez la mention inutile) avec interdiction formelle d'abandonner avant d'avoir un résultat concret.

Vous aurez donc compris que faire partie de la Brigade SOS est totalement incompatible avec la fomentation d'autres projets.

Notamment les révisions.

Activité qui, lorsqu'on est au Lycée, est malheureusement obligatoire et nécessaire si l'on souhaite poursuivre ses études.

Vous commencez à entrevoir quel était mon problème ?

Le fait est qu'en cette fin d'année, mes résultats étaient tout bonnement catastrophiques. Les réunions du soir compromettaient sérieusement mes velléités de travail régulier, et les activités extérieures me prenaient tous mes week-ends et mercredis. Le peu de temps libre qui me restait était consacré à la rédaction bâclée de quelques devoirs maisons incontournables ou bien à un sommeil également incontournable si je ne voulais pas mourir de surmenage dans les trois jours suivant.

A moins d'être un génie -ce que je ne suis pas de toute évidence-, une telle combinaison ne pouvait me mener qu'à une succession de bâches plus démoralisantes et humiliantes les unes que les autres. Sur ce dernier point, je n'ai pas été déçu. Mes révisions inexistantes m'assuraient des notes désolantes dans la quasi-totalité des matières, et pire encore, la fréquentation prolongée de certains membres de la Brigade semblait m'avoir quelque peu déboussolé, comme le montra une de mes réponses à mon dernier test de géographie : « Quel est l'organisme chargé de veiller à la bonne marche des relations entre états ? » On attendait l'ONU comme réponse, j'ai écrit l'Entité Semi Consciente d'Intégrations de Données.

Bref, quelques jours avant la dernière rafale de contrôles avant la session des examens, je fus convoqué par le conseil des professeurs qui m'informa aimablement que si je n'avais pas obtenu des notes excellentes à l'issue desdits contrôles, il serait inutile de revenir au Lycée.

En bref : un sans-faute, ou l'exclusion.

Ma famille réagit assez mal lorsque je le leur annonçait le soir même. Outre une réduction drastique de mon temps d'accès aux diverses sources de loisir de la maison (_TV, ordinateur, console, BD, etc_.), il fut décidé que je cesserai séance tenante toute activité scolaire n'étant pas en lien direct avec mes révisions. En clair, je devais faire un trait sur la Brigade SOS.

Une fois couché, je méditais sombrement cette dernière partie du programme. Il était indéniable que mes mauvaises notes étaient quasiment exclusivement dues à la façon abusive dont ce club me prenait mon temps. Les autres n'avaient pas ce problème, bien sûr : Nagato était largement plus instruite que tous les professeurs du monde réunis, Koizumi devait bénéficier de l'aide de l'Agence pour ne pas perdre sa couverture pour un motif aussi trivial que des mauvaises notes, tout comme Asahina-san. Quant à Haruhi, il n'était même pas envisageable qu'elle rate quoi que ce soit. J'en veux pour preuve le fait qu'à chaque contrôle, on la voyait dormir sur son bureau au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une copie pour ainsi dire parfaite lui servant d'oreiller.

J'étais bel et bien le seul qui devait se faire du mouron pour son avenir en tant qu'écolier. La solution à mon échec scolaire chronique était évidente, et d'une admirable logique : demain, je ne serai plus qu'un lycéen normal. Les trois autres se débrouilleraient bien sans moi pour empêcher Haruhi de mettre le monde sans dessus dessous. Après tout, je n'étais pas très utile concernant cette dernière partie du programme. Tous me l'avaient dit : sans moi, Haruhi se serait calmée. Et bien bon vent.

Sur ces agréables pensées, je me collais la tête dans mon oreiller et essayai de dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle de cours, Haruhi n'était pas là. Comme toutes les filles de notre classe, d'ailleurs. Une histoire de conférence ou de visite médicale qui durerait la journée entière, quelque chose dans ce goût là. Bref, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je passais une journée d'étudiant normal, sans jeune fille surexcitée marmonnant dans mon dos des projets insensés, sans poigne de fer me claquant l'occiput contre son bureau, sans hurlements stridents en plein milieu du cours, sans soupirs d'ennuis à fendre l'âme. A la pause déjeuner, après m'avoir vu travailler d'arrache-pied toute la matinée, Taniguchi et Kunikuda me firent remarquer qu'il était peu dans mes habitudes d'être aussi studieux. Je les mis au courant de ma situation (_enfin, partiellement : je gardai pour moi le chapitre sauvetage du monde_), et je fus assez content de les entendre approuver ma réaction.

Le soir venu, je rangeai mes affaires, et me préparai à une soirée de révisions. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me rendre compte, après quelques minutes passées à marcher plongé dans mes pensées, que mes pas m'avaient mené non loin de la salle du club. La force de l'habitude. Je soupirai et fit demi-tour, priant en silence pour ne pas tomber sur un membre de la Brigade, ce qui me contraindrait à des explications quelques peu gênantes.

Une fois rentré et attablé devant une masse assez impressionnante de cours à rattraper, je me pris à regretter ma partie quotidienne de Go avec Koizumi, le thé d'Asahina-san ou la présence silencieuse de Nagato dans un coin. Quelque part, je m'attendais presque à voir Haruhi surgir par la porte de ma chambre, annonçant d'un air ravi la prochaine activité. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait, je me demandais mélancoliquement (_entre deux exercices de math et deux fiches de vocabulaire d'anglais_) ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, s'ils s'étaient rendus compte de mon absence… Je terminai la soirée d'une humeur mitigée. D'un côté j'étais satisfait de mon travail particulièrement productif et efficace, et d'un autre côté je me sentais comme amputé de quelque chose : c'était la première fois que je ratais l'une des séances du club. Au moment de m'endormir j'eu la tentation d'allumer mon téléphone portable afin de voir si j'avais reçu des messages d'Haruhi, mais je préférai m'en abstenir. Je serai suffisamment renseigné le lendemain quant à la nature de sa réaction devant mon absence.

Le lendemain, Haruhi était absente. J'étais assez soulagé. Sur le chemin du Lycée, le sujet de mes réflexions était principalement ce qu'elle allait me faire subir en guise de punition. Mon répit fut cependant assez court. A la pause déjeuner, Taniguchi vint me voir avec un sourire en tranche de courge pour m'annoncer que j'étais demandé une certaine fana de livres. Je soupirai et me levai, sans prêter attention aux commentaires de Taniguchi comme quoi il allait falloir que je me retienne, histoire de ne pas lui sauter dessus en pleine salle de classe comme la dernière fois. D'une certaine manière, j'étais content que ce soit elle qui ait été envoyée aux nouvelles. J'aurais vraiment eu du mal à me justifier devant une Mikuru au bord des larmes ou un Koizumi ironique.

Nagato m'attendais dans le couloir, debout près de la fenêtre.

« Peut-on connaître les raisons de ton absence, hier ? Me demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire que je te les donne. J'arrête tout.

Elle n'eut même pas un haussement de sourcil.

-Tu comptes abandonner le club, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, plus importantes pour mon avenir.

-Je vois.

Comme toujours, elle avait un visage de marbre et une voix rigoureusement atone, mais il me sembla déceler comme un je-ne-sais-quoi de regret lorsqu'elle me répondit.

-Dis-moi… J'essayai d'avoir l'air détaché. Comment a réagi Haruhi ?

-Elle t'a attendu. Elle était de plus en plus furieuse au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait et que tu ne répondais pas à ses appels. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle était très inquiète aussi. Elle a fini par partir, après tout le monde.

-Ça a un rapport avec son absence d'aujourd'hui ?

-Ne joue pas les innocents. Bien sûr que cela a un rapport. Il semblerait qu'elle ait choisi de rester chez elle.

Nagato se tut un petit moment, puis me fixa de son regard omniscient.

-Tu ne comptes vraiment pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Je vois.

Encore un silence. Décidément, je détestais cette conversation.

-Est-ce une manière de fuir tes responsabilités ?

-Pas du tout. J'ai mieux à faire. Je ne fais plus partie de ce club. Tu pourras lui dire ce soir. »

A ce moment, la cloche sonna, me donnant un excellent prétexte pour aller me réfugier dans la salle de classe, avec la sale impression de n'avoir pas du tout été convaincant.

Le soir même, alors que j'étais en train d'essayer de combler mon retard en histoire géographie, j'entendis comme un son de cloche dans ma tête.

_Nagato_.

Je me concentrai comme un fou sur le chapitre -assez inintéressant d'ailleurs- que j'étais en train de lire. Quand je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je remarquai une espèce de lueur rouge flottant près du carreau.

_Et Koizumi_, _maintenant_ !

Je me levai, m'approchai de la vitre et tirai les rideaux d'un coup sec.

« Oh là, mais ce n'est pas du tout poli, tu sais ?

Il était dans ma chambre.

-Comment es-tu rentré ? Tu n'as pas de pouvoir en dehors des espaces clos !

-Il semblerait que Suzumiya-san ait temporairement modifié les règles. Je suis ici pour te parler d'elle.

En désespoir de cause, je m'assis à mon bureau et fit mine de reprendre mes révisions.

-Moi, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre. Je suis occupé.

-Elle est venue, ce soir.

-Pardon ?

-Suzumiya-san est venue au club, ce soir. Mais elle a à peine jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle, et elle a claqué la porte. Je pense qu'elle n'avait fait le déplacement que pour voir si tu étais revenu.

-Ça ne me concerne plus. J'ai laissé tomber.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux partir comme ça, parce que tu en as assez ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu sais que tu condamnes peut-être le monde à une disparition proche, en faisant cela ? Ce n'est pas un peu égoïste ?

-La ferme ! Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je reste dans ce club, je vais être viré du Lycée.

-Pardon ?

Je pense que c'est la seule fois où j'ai vu Koizumi avec l'air un tant soit peu surpris.

-Vous n'avez pas ce genre de problème, vous autres, mais si je n'ai pas de bons résultats aux prochains contrôles, je serai exclu. Et être dans la brigade SOS m'empêche de travailler. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de rester enfermé à rattraper les cours ?

-C'est donc pour ça… Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider et Haruhi ne m'aurait jamais écouté. Elle n'écoute jamais personne.

-Je pense que je vais quand même lui dire. Ça lui fera plaisir de savoir que tu as une bonne raison d'être parti.

-Je vois pas pourquoi. Elle est obnubilée par son club, elle m'aurait vite remplacé. Je ne suis qu'un membre parmi d'autres.

-Si tu le dis… »

Koizumi arborait un de ces sourires écoeurants de non-dit et de condescendance amusée. Le genre de sourires qui à eux seuls justifient le meurtre de sang-froid. Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de me décider quant à l'usage qu'il convenait de faire de mon coupe-papier, il avait disparu. Je terminais mon travail dans une drôle d'atmosphère et allait me coucher. Quand je fus sur le point de m'endormir, je me sentis étrangement léger, comme si cela m'avait fait du bien de m'expliquer.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'entrai dans la salle de classe passablement fatigué. Mes soirées de révisions intensives m'avaient fait rattraper presque tout mon retard, mais elles étaient véritablement épuisantes. Sans compter qu'il fallait également apprendre les cours qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés par faveur spéciale pour un élève en difficulté. Je m'assis lourdement à mon pupitre et commençai à sortir mes cahiers.

« Kyon, si tu m'ignores deux secondes de plus, je te dégrade au rang de sous-fifre intérimaire.

Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval naissante, et au petit sourire mutin.

-Ha…Haruhi ?

**Clac**.

Un cahier manié de main de maîtresse s'abattit sans violence excessive sur mon crâne.

-Espèce d'abruti, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué ? Je ne suis pas aussi despotique, quand même ! Je ne t'aurais pas empêché de réviser.

-Ben… C'est que…

Tous mes arguments déjà assez spécieux à la base, s'effondraient comme un château de cartes. Je m'étais attendu à une Haruhi en colère, boudeuse, voire triste. Pas à une Haruhi souriante, me réprimandant comme un gamin.

-Quand même, Kyon, tu n'es pas très dégourdi : tous les autres arrivent à travailler suffisamment tout en assistant aux réunions !

_Je dirai que notre situation n'est pas tout à fait comparable, Haruhi. Moi je ne suis pas mandaté pour rester à tes côtés. Je suis un étudiant standard avec un cerveau standard qui doit faire face à une quantité de travail et de stress assez anormale._

-En fait, je pense que la base de ton problème réside dans ta façon de travailler. Donc… Ce soir, je viens te faire réviser ! Je te montrerai comment Haruhi la super élève parvient à avoir les meilleures notes quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de formuler quelques objections de toute façon pas très sincères qu'elle était déjà en train d'échafauder un plan de révisions en détail, l'air très sûre d'elle.

Le soir même, je découvris une nouvelle facette d'Haruhi : celle d'une prof d'exception. Ça peut paraître étrange de la part de quelqu'un à qui l'école donne des boutons, mais les faits sont là : sous sa houlette vigilante (_et vengeresse quand je n'étais pas assez concentré_), je travaillais mieux que jamais, et à la fin du cours, une fois mon enseignante raccompagnée chez elle, je me sentais prêt à affronter n'importe quel exercice tortueux.

Lorsque la période des contrôles arriva, j'expérimentai le sentiment hautement satisfaisant de se prélasser durant une bonne demi-heure en pleine salle d'examen, relisant d'un œil distrait sa copie finie.

Derrière moi, Haruhi avait ce sourire de chat ronronnant qu'elle arbore quand tout se déroule selon ses plans.

Et la semaine d'après, je fis mon retour dans la salle du club, muni d'un paquet assez consistant de devoirs plus réussis les uns que les autres. J'étais le premier arrivé, mais sur le bureau d'Haruhi trônait un petit tas de prospectus arborant la phrase suivante : « Soutien Scolaire avec la Brigade SOS : en une soirée, devenez un premier de classe ! »

Je m'affalais dans mon fauteuil avec un sentiment proche du ravissement.

J'étais de retour chez moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Le Sixième Membre**

Après l'intégration de Nagato, Mikuru et Koizumi, tout le monde pensait que la SOS-Dan était au complet. Après tout, on y trouvait bien les trois « désirs » d'Haruhi Suzumiya: une extra-terrestre, une voyageuse temporelle et un Esper. Plus moi, mais je préfère ne pas me compter dans le lot.

De fait, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres membres kidnappés par Haruhi, et seuls quelques gars avaient demandé à faire partie du club, plus pour passer du temps en compagnie de la fameuse « Maid Asahina » que par réel intérêt pour les activités. Activités qui les laissaient tellement sur les rotules qu'aucun ne dura plus d'un jour.

Pourtant, au moment où j'écris, la Brigade SOS compte non pas cinq, mais SIX membres. Un nouvel arrivant assez particulier. Et le contexte de son arrivée l'était plus encore, jugez plutôt.

* * *

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais un mal de crâne pas possible. Comme si on avait remplacé mon cerveau par une masse métallique pleine de piquants, et qu'on m'avait ensuite secoué comme un prunier.

Et le simple fait d'apercevoir une lumière tamisée au travers de mes paupières m'enfonçait comme une aiguille chauffée à blanc dans le nerf optique.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_...

A défaut d'ouvrir les yeux afin de jeter un regard autour de moi, je tendis l'oreille. Je perçus pèle-mèle des échos de conversation étouffés, des bruits de pas sonores, plus une sorte de ronronnement d'arrière plan et un « bip » répétitif. Et à bien écouter, un léger, très léger bruit de respiration non loin de moi.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar, encore_...

En désespoir de cause, j'ouvris timidement un oeil.

Une chambre d'hôpital. La mienne, d'après la sensation de draps frais et la perfusion dans mon bras.

_On va dire que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié_._ A force de fréquenter Haruhi et les autres, c'est un miracle que je n'y aie pas encore laissé ma santé_.

Sentant des fourmis dans mes jambes, j'essayait de bouger un peu, et retint de justesse une nausée renversante.

_Ok_... _Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste tranquille_.

« Hnn? »

Une voix ensommeillée, pas loin du tout de moi. Je baissais les yeux du plafond, et aperçut Haruhi, se frottant les yeux, les bras encore appuyés sur mon lit.

J'écartais assez vite l'image d'Haruhi sanglotant sur mon lit de souffrance et essayais de lui faire un petit sourire.

Douloureux. Très douloureux, le sourire.

« Tu te réveilles enfin? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix de reproche.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix un peu éteinte, mais allant s'affermissant.

Elle eut une petite moue et se redressa tout à fait sur sa chaise.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Affreusement mal. Au bord de l'agonie, même. Dis moi, tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé? J'ai dù louper quelques étapes.

-Eh bien, fit-elle en prenant son inspiration, tu as eu une sorte de malaise.

-De malaise?

-Oui. On était dans la salle du club, et tout d'un coup tu t'es effondré comme une masse, en te tenant la tête. Tu as eu de la chance, Koizumi t'a rattrapé avant que tu ne heurtes le sol, et Yuki t'as donné les premiers soin en attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Le médecin a parlé... D'une sorte d'attaque cérébrale, quelque chose dans ce goût là, peut-être héréditaire.

-Une attaque cérébrale? C'est... bizarre.

-Oui. J'ai été assez surprise d'apprendre qu'en fin de compte, tu avais bel et bien un cerveau.

_Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce genre de maladie ne s'est jamais produit dans ma famille_...

Puis mon regard se posa sur le réveil placé sur ma table de nuit. Il indiquait 23h46.

-Haruhi... Tu es là depuis combien de temps?

-De...Depuis ton malaise, marmonna-t-elle comme à contre-coeur.

_Je vois_. _Donc depuis près de sept heures_.

J'ai dù faire une tête particulièremenrt débile car elle tourna vivement la tête de l'autre côté, en déclarant d'une voix forte:

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as gâché l'activité quotidienne de la Brigade SOS! Tu ferais bien d'être prêt à en assumer les conséquences!

-Bien compris. Je suis désolé, si c'est ça que tu veux entendre, ajoutais-je en souriant.

-L'essentiel est que tu aies compris et que tu ne recommences plus. Je vais aller voir le médecin, et lui demander si tu peux sortir maintenant que tu as repris conscience. Tu as encore mal?

-Euh... Non, répondis-je en réalisant que ma nausée et ma torpeur s'étaient dissipées.

-Parfait. Ensuite, je vais rentrer chez moi préparer nos activités de demain. Tu as intérêt à venir, même si tu dois faire le mur de l'hôpital pour ça!!

_Est-ce qu'un jour tu comprendras que les portes fermées ont une autre raison d'être que d'inciter les gens à escalader les murs_?

-Oh, Haruhi !?

-Quoi?

-Merci d'être venue.

-Pas de quoi. Je suis ta supérieure hiérarchique après tout, il est normal que je veilles sur mes subordonnés. »

..._Vois ça comme ça si tu veux_.

* * *

Le lendemain, après un examen mené par le médecin qui m'avait soigné, je pus repartir en direction de l'école, après avoir rassuré ma famille.

Arrivé au portail d'entrée, bien qu'étant en retard, je fus accueuilli par Taniguchi et Kunikuda qui avaient entendu parler de mon malaise, et se réjouirent de me voir en si bonne forme, ainsi que me le fit savoir Taniguchi en m'assénant de grandes claques dans le dos qui manquèrent de me déplacer une ou deux vertèbres.

Dans les couloirs, je rencontrai Mikuru qui comme d'habitude fondit en larmes en se jetant dans mes bras (_elle est trop mignonne_), puis Nagato, qui m'attrapa par les tempes et me fixa de son regard gris perle pendant près de cinq minutes avant de me lâcher et de s'éloigner sans un mot.

Par contre, je ne croisais pas Koizumi. Me demandant vaguement où il était, je finis par arriver en classe, ayant manqué la première heure de cours.

Après m'être excusé auprès du professeur, j'allais m'assoir à ma place. Je m'étais à peine posé depuis cinq minutes qu'Haruhi, apparemment surexcitée, m'attrapa par l'épaule et manqua de me cogner la tête sur son bureau.

« Eh, Kyon! Devine quoi? On a un nouvel étudiant qui vient d'arriver dans notre classe!!

_Un étudiant_? _A cette période de l'année_?_ On est début septembre, personne ne quitterait sa classe en plein millieu des cours_!

-Il vient d'une école Canadienne, continua Haruhi imperturbablement, et il s'appelle Josh Erinn! Si ça se trouve, il a entendu parler de la nouvelle école d'Asakura!

_Tu n'as donc toujours pas laissé tomber ton enquête_? _Et au passage, je doute très sincérement qu'il aie été en contact avec Ryouko_, pensais-je en me rappellant avec un frisson son duel avec Nagato.

-Et à quoi ressemble-t-il, ce nouvel étudiant?

-Il est assis là bas », fit Haruhi en me tournant la tête si violemment qu'elle faillit me briser la nuque.

Je repérais alors un garçon affalé sur son bureau, comme s'il dormait. Il portait l'uniforme de notre école, quoi qu'un peu débraillé. Il semblait de taille moyenne, et avait de très longs cheveux noirs en bataille.

Soudain, comme s'il avait senti que je l'observais, il leva la tête et croisa mon regard.

Il était d'un pâleur extrème, même pour un occidental, ce qui faisait ressortir par contraste sa tignasse sombre. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, ce fut ses yeux.

Des yeux inhumains. D'un calme, non d'un ennui dépassant tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. C'était un vrai regard de mort-vivant, vide de joie, d'intérêt et d'espoir. Rien à voir avec ceux de Nagato qui, s'ils n'étaient assurément pas ceux d'une humaine, témoignaient d'une connaissance sans limites et, depuis quelques temps du moins, d'une curiosité et d'une humanité croissante.

Je fus tellement frappé par ce regard qui semblait me mettre à nu que je fixais précipitemment mon bureau, l'air passionné par les gribouillis infâmes de Taniguchi.

J'entendis un râclement de chaise et des bruits de pas, tandis que du coin de l'oeil j'aperçus quelqu'un s'approcher de mon bureau.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas lui_...

Au bout de quelques instants de silence où la personne en question se tenait à côté de mon bureau, je me sentis obligé de lever les yeux.

Il se tenait là, fixant son regard vide sur moi.

« Tu es / / , n'est-ce pas?

**note du traducteur: ici, l'encre a été délavée de sorte que le nom et le prénom de Kyon sont illisibles...**

-Oui? Marmonnais-je avec appréhension.

-...Comment va ta tête?

_Comment est-il au courant_? _Mis à part la Brigade, Taniguchi, Kunikuda et Tsuruya, personne n'est au courant de ce malaise_!

Il se pencha vers moi, avant de murmurer à mon oreille, de sorte qu'Haruhi n'entende pas:

-Je voudrais avoir un peu de ton temps, ce soir. Ça te concerne au premier degré, alors je te conseille de venir. »

Puis il retourna s'asseoir.

Je le suivis du regard, abasourdi, tandis que les cours reprenaient.

Ma stupéfaction doubla quand, sans même avoir été sollicité, kidnappé ou menacé par Haruhi il vint de lui même s'inscrire à la Brigade SOS, à la plus grande joie de la présidente, apparemment ravie de compter un nouveau membre aussi bizarre.

Mais là encore, Koizumi brilla par son absence. Et quand j'en fis part à Nagato, ma seule réponse fut un long regard énigmatique.

* * *

A la fin du club, je fis semblant de ranger la salle afin de laisser les autres sortir. Une fois le champ libre, je sortis à mon tour, et vit, adossé à la vitre, le nouveau membre m'accueuillir avec ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

« Merci d'être venu. Suis moi, j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire, alors autant aller manger un morceau. »

Résultat: une demi heure plus tard, je me trouvais attablé dans une Izakaya en compagnie d'un type sinistre au possible dont je ne savais absolument rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, entre deux bouchées, il me regarda fixement.

« Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet. Comme tu peux t'en douter, c'est au sujet d'Haruhi.

Déjà, là, j'ai tiqué. Rares sont ceux qui, sachant ce que représente Haruhi, l'appelle par son prénom. En fait, je suis le seul à le faire.

-Je vois, répondis-je. Et alors? Tu es quoi? Un Esper? Un autre voyageur temporel? Le père Noël? Si vous continuez de vous multiplier autour d'Haruhi, vous allez finir par vous marcher sur les pieds, entre l'Agence et l'Entité Semi-Consciente d'Intégration de Données!

J'aurais pu être plus aimable, sans doute. Mais ça commençait à peser lourd, tout ça. Et je sortais à peine de l'hôpital.

-Je n'ai aucun rapport avec l'ESCID, l'Agence ou le Futur, répondit-il sans se démonter.

-Alors qui?

-Personne. Je n'existe pas.

_Pardon_?

-Je n'existe pas. Prenons un exemple très simple. Mettons qu'Haruhi Suzumiya ne soit pas une déesse, une clé du facteur d'auto évolution ou un blocage temporel. Ceux qui ont été appelés à ses côtés et dotés de pouvoirs existeraient quand même, n'est-ce pas? Koizumi Itsuki, Asahina Mikuru et Nagato Yuki continueraient d'exister en tant que personnes, normales pour le coup.

J'aquiescait d'un signe de tête.

-Bon. Prenons à présent le cas des avatars, ou quelque soit leurs nom. Ces géants de frustration pure, existant seulement dans les espaces clos, n'ont absolument aucun rapport avec la réalité, n'est-ce pas? Si le pouvoir d'Haruhi n'existait pas, ils ne seraient pas sur cette terre, d'accord?

-Oui, jusque là je te suis...

-Eh bien ça s'applique à moi aussi. Je n'ai aucune réalité, aucun passé, aucun contexte qui justifie ma présence. Juste une mission, un rôle à jouer.

-Et qui t'a donné ce rôle?

-Voyons, c'est évident. Haruhi elle même.

Il sembla prendre un certain plaisir à contempler mon visage incrédule.

-Faisons simple. Il y a de cela quelque temps, une envoyée de l'ESCID a dépassé les bornes de sa mission et attenté à la vie d'un des proches de son sujet d'étude, croyant à juste titre que cela déclencherait une réaction d'une ampleur sans précédent. Heureusement, sa coéquipière et supérieure hiérarchique l'en a empêchée avant que ce ne soit trop grave.

-Tu fais allusion à l'incident avec Ryouko, c'est ça?

-Et il y a un peu plus de 24 heures, poursuivit-il sans se formaliser de l'interruption, un nouvel attentat a été perpétré sur la même personne, afin d'atteindre le même objectif. Sauf que là, l'échec n'a tenu qu'à quelques erreurs minimes de l'agresseur et une grande rapidité de réaction de Nagato Yuki.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pendant que je réalisais l'étendue de ses paroles.

-Haruhi, du fait de son pouvoir énorme, pourrait possèder une capacité et une connaissance illimitée. Mais à cause de son bon sens, elle les réfute et les range au plus profond de son subconscient, de sorte qu'ils ne refont surface qu'en cas de colère ou dans des espaces clos. Et ainsi, autant son bon sens ne lui permet pas de comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé, autant son subconscient en a tiré les conclusions et a fait appel à un nouvel acteur chargé de te surveiller, toi et toi uniquement.

Il posa son menton sur son poing et avala une autre bouchée.

-Et ce nouvel acteur, c'est moi.

-Et... Tu es apparu il y a trois ans, quand son pouvoir a commencé à se développer? Risquais-je, ouvrant la bouche après un long silence.

-Non, répondit-il d'un ton froid. Je suis apparu hier, au moment même où Haruhi t'a vu t'écrouler sous l'effet d'une attaque psychique émanant sans aucun doute d'un membre dissident de l'Agence.

-L'Agence? M'écriais-je, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes dans le restaurant.

-Effectivement. Asakura Ryouko te l'avait bien dit, non? Il n'y a pas de dissidents uniquement chez l'ESCID. En ce moment même, Koizumi Itsuki est retourné à son QG pour faire son rapport et essayer de découvrir qui a fait le coup.

Il poussa un petit soupir.

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le contacter et de l'informer que j'avais déjà tué ton agresseur.

_QUOI_?

-Haruhi m'a fait apparaître non loin du lieu d'action du gaillard. J'ai à peine eu le temps de le neutraliser avant qu'il ne t'achève. Je n'ai rien trouve sur son cadavre qui puisse nous donner plus d'informations.

-T-Tu l'as tué? Demandais-je en baissant la voix, espérant avoir mal entendu.

-Effectivement, confirma-t-il très calmement. Son corps a disparu peu de temps après, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de soucis de ce côté là. Comme pour Asakura, l'Agence se chargera de le faire disparaître des registres.

-Et... Comment es-tu apparu? Demandais-je, afin de changer de sujet.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il étrangement rêveur. C'était comme sortir du sommeil après un rève dont tu ne te souviens pas. J'étais endormi sur dans une bibliothèque, devant un ordinateur affichant la page web de la Brigade SOS. Je savais ce que j'étais, où je me trouvais et ce que je devais faire.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

-Allons-y.

-Où ça?

-Chez toi, voyons! »

* * *

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers une ruelle obscure située derrière le magasin.

« Je croyais qu'on devait rentrer chez moi? Fis-je en le suivant à tâtons.

-Hum. Mais c'est trop dangereux de marcher à cette heure ci. Il y a très peu de témoins pour dissuader d'éventuels agresseurs de faire quelque chose de trop spectaculaire. Et puis, je suis le seul à ne t'avoir pas encore prouvé ce que j'avançais, non?

-Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis... Yuki m'a sauvé la vie grâce à ses pouvoirs au cours du duel contre Ryouko, j'ai croisé Mikuru a deux âges différents, et Koizumi a détruit un avatar devant mes yeux dans un espace clos.

-C'est donc normal que je te fasse une petite démonstration, conclut-il en s'arrêtant soudain. Ici ça devrait être bien. Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige?

-Hein? »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur rougeâtre, une paire d'ailes noires jaillirent de son dos et il me saisit par les épaules avant de décoller vers le ciel nocturne, heureusement couvert de nuages.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs du vol, probablement parce que c'est à cette occasion que je me suis découvert une propention assez renversante à avoir le vertige et le mal de l'air.

Résultat, avant même que je m'en sois rendu compte, j'étais à genoux devant le mur de chez moi, en train de reprendre ma respiration, tandis qu'il écartait du pied les quelques plumes noires tombées sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, bon sang?! Articulais-je difficilement.

-Ma foi... Tu peux me considérer comme ton ange gardien. L'incarnation de la volonté d'Haruhi Suzumiya qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

A ce moment, une fine ligne brillante étincela près de son cou. Il eut à peine un mouvement de recul, mais tourna très lentement la tête en direction de la personne qui lui avait plaqué une lame effilée sur la jugulaire.

-Je demande les raisons de ta présence auprès du domicile de Kyon a une heure aussi tardive. Je sollicite aussi une explication pour ta capacité à altérer ta morphologie en dehors des espaces clos. Toute réponse indue ou geste inconsidéré sera sanctionné, fit-elle.

_Nagato_.

-Tu es l'envoyée de l'ESCID, n'est-ce pas? Nagato Yuki, si je ne m'abuse.

-Affirmatif. Réponds à la question.

-Je suis une matérialisation de la volonté subsconciente de la clé de l'auto-évolution humaine de préserver l'intégrité physique et mentale de son facteur de trouble émotionnel.

_C'est quoi ce charabia_?

-Je vois, fit Nagato de sa voix monocorde.

_Et ne va pas me dire que tu le comprends_, _toi_!

-Ma mission est de m'assurer de sa sécurité, ajouta Josh, et de ce fait nos objectifs concordent.

-Les données collectées à ton égard argumentent en ta faveur, convint Nagato. Je t'accorde un délai probatoire.

-Merci bien. Un peu plus d'espace entre ton couteau et ma gorge serait aussi le bienvenu.

Nagato rétracta son bras et transforma son couteau en marque page.

-Et que fais-tu près de chez Kyon, de ton côté? Demanda Josh.

-Surveillance rapprochée pour prévenir toute tentative de récidive de l'attentat d'il y a 31h.

-C'est une bonne initiative, mais ce ne sera plus nécessaire une fois que j'aurai clarifié ma position auprès de l'envoyé de l'Agence et de la voyageuse temporelle.

-Tu as mis hors-service l'agresseur d'hier, fit Nagato.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Josh aquiesca.

-Qu'as-tu fait de son corps?

-Il a disparu. Vaporisé. Tout était prévu pour empêcher qu'on remonte à la source.

-Je vois.

_Ça vous dérangerait d'arrêter de me considérer comme un élément du décor_?

-Ah oui, j'ai un certain nombre d'informations à partager avec toi et Koizumi Itsuki, continua Josh, ce serait bien qu'il nous rejoigne dans pas...

Il se figea brusquement, comme Nagato. Le décor autour de nous changea brusquement, devenant vide et froid, au ciel gris et immobile.

-Espace clos! S'écria Josh en se rapprochant vivement de moi.

-Entités hostiles détectées. Contact imminent », ajouta Nagato.

_Mon Dieu_... _Ou plutôt Haruhi, qu'est-ce qui te prends_?!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm no Angel**

Une poigne de fer m'attrapa par l'épaule et je me sentis entraîné sans ménagement (_avec une petite impression de déjà vu_) loin de ma maison.

« Nagato-san, on bat en retraite! S'écria Josh sans cesser de me tirer.

Yuki ne répondit pas, mais j'entendis ses pas légers nous suivre.

-La situation est critique, annonça-t-elle calmement en arrivant à notre hauteur. Nous sommes dépassés en nombre à un rapport de près de cinq pour un. Leurs intentions sont sans aucun doute hostiles.

-Peux-tu localiser la limite de l'espace clos? Demanda Josh.

-Selon mes calculs...

_BAM_!

Mon guide se heurta tout d'un coup à un champ de force et retomba lourdement en arrière.

-...La limite se trouve à 36cm de nous.

Josh se releva et testa la résistance de l'espace clos.

-Hum. Et je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas sortir d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé la raison d'être de cet espace?

-Correct.

-Attendez, intervins-je. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Les espaces clos sont créés par Haruhi, n'est-ce pas?

Les deux hochèrent la tête, sans cesser de surveiller les environs.

-Et, si on se fie au récit de Josh, Haruhi ne désire pas qu'il m'arrive malheur?

-Va au fait, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent, fit mon « ange gardien » d'un ton pressant.

-Ok, ce qui me paraît illogique, c'est qu'un espace clos nous prenne au piège, alors qu'on se fait agresser par ceux qui en veulent à ma peau! Haruhi veut leur faciliter la tâche ou quoi?

-Correction, dit Nagato. Selon mon analyse, le déclenchement de l'espace clos n'était pas compris dans les plans de nos agresseurs. Ils ont quitté leur couvert dès le déclenchement de l'espace clos, mais ils se trouvaient à une distance trop importante de nous: une telle erreur stratégique est incompatible avec ta théorie.

Nagato se tourna vers Josh.

-Je pense que l'activation de l'espace clos est une aide de Suzumiya Haruhi nous permettant d'utiliser nos pouvoirs sans restrictions pour protéger Kyon, vu que nos adversaires n'ont pas à prendre les précautions qui nous sont imposées.

-ça me paraît logique, admit Josh. De toute façon, on a plus le temps de disgresser là-dessus: ils nous ont retrouvés! »

* * *

Nagato et moi fîmes volte-face, et j'aperçus une petite boule de lumière flottant au dessus d'un pavillon quelques dizaines de mètres derrière nous.

_« Fdghopdgfhjklmvk;!:ù )àçè-(dhjbknkl_!

Une rafale de rayons d'énergie passa tout autour de moi et cribla d'impact le bâtiment, le faisant s'effondrer dans un fracas épouvantable.

-Tu l'as eu? Demanda Josh.

-Négatif. Il a rejoint son groupe, et doit être en train de leur communiquer notre position.

-Non mais ça ne va pas, Nagato? M'écriais-je en regardant les ruines fumantes. Et s'il y avait eu des gens dans la maison?

-Du calme. Les dégâts dans l'espace clos se résorberont à sa disparition, intervint le mystérieux étudiant étranger. Et je te rappelle qu'à part nous et nos ennemis, il n'y a rien de vivant ici.

-Nous devons bouger, fit Nagato.

-Compris! »

Après une dizaine de minutes de course effrénée, notre trio reprenait son souffle (_enfin, JE reprenais mon souffle_) dans un grand parc.

« Dis moi, Nagato, demanda Josh en s'asseyant à côté de moi, comment fonctionne ta capacité à changer de la matière concrète en énergie brute?

-J'altère les données digitales des objets pour reconstruire les liaisons et l'activité atomique.

-Quelle quantité peux-tu manipuler en même temps?

-Cela dépend de la durée consacrée à la transformation. Les possibilités sont théoriquement illimitées.

A ce moment, les deux se tournèrent vers moi avec un parfait ensemble et m'expédièrent leur pied dans l'estomac, m'envoyant dans le décor. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'endroit où je me trouvais explosa.

Josh émergea de la fumée et me chargea sur son épaule comme si je ne pesais rien. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé cette lueur rouge, mais il n'avait pas encore déployé ses ailes.

-Et Nagato? Criais-je.

-On a été séparés lors de l'attaque. Mais elle est de taille à se défendre seule. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici! »

Il se mit à courir en direction de la grille du parc, qu'il escalada d'un simple bond, marquant à peine une pause avant de sauter, puis il s'engagea dans le dédale des ruelles du quartier commerçant.

« C'est bon, repose moi, je peux courir maintenant!

-Ah ouais? Et tu penses courir assez vite pour semer _ça_? »

Une forte lumière, semblable à celle d'un phare, apparut derrière nous: c'était une boule de lumière rouge, mais cette fois de la taille d'un homme. La forme qu'utilisaient les hommes de l'Agence pour se débarasser des avatars, en les découpant en morceaux d'un simple contact.

La boule se rua sur nous, avec un sifflement de cauchemar. Josh serra les dents et accéléra, sans réussir à la semer. A un moment il se faufila dans une ruelle très étroite, espérant l'empêcher de nous suivre, mais elle se contenta de forer son chemin dans les murs, sans ralentir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, il me semblait clair que s'en débarasser par la fuite était une cause perdue: même quand on réussisait à sortir de son champ de vision en passant derrière un bâtiment, la boule passait au travers, ou bien prenait simplement de l'altitude. La vitesse au sol de Josh ne parvenait pas à la tenir à distance. Un coup d'oeil à l'air précoccupé de mon guide m'apprit qu'il avait sans doute réalisé la même chose.

Alors qu'on courait le long d'une avenue touristique, il me fit pivoter de manière à me placer sur son dos, frappa violemment le sol de son pied et prit son envol, alors que deux grandes ailes d'ébènes se déployaient de part et d'autre de moi.

« Accroche-toi bien!! »

Je compris tout de suite pourquoi jusque là, il avait préféré rester au sol: à peine eûmes-nous dépassé le toit des maisons qu'une douzaine de lumières similaires à celle qui nous poursuivait s'élevèrent à leur tour et convergèrent vers nous.

Josh fit un virage sur l'aile serré, et repartit en rase-motte, tandis que la traque commençait.

* * *

Les pilotes de chasses appellaient les combats aériens le « Ballet de la Mort ». Je pense que si je n'avais pas été accroché au dos d'un des participants, j'aurais pu aussi trouver cela fascinant: une forme ailée filant gracieusement entre les immeubles, décrivant des boucles, des piqués et des vrilles pour se défaire des comètes écarlates la suivant dans le moindre de ses mouvements. A un moment, je me surpris à trouver presque beau le mouvement de l'un de nos poursuivant qui pour couper la route de Josh l'avait dépassé de loin, puis l'avait chargé face à face, mais décrivant une sorte de spirale pour empêcher sa proie de deviner quelle serait sa trajectoire. Mais après que Josh l'ait esquivé d'un cheveu et que la boule aie réduit un large pylone en miettes à la place, je retrouvais des sentiments plus adaptés que l'admiration esthétique: l'excitation morbide et un bon début de vertige.

Je ne sais pas si Josh commença à fatiguer ou si c'était prévu, mais au bout d'un moment sa trajectoire devint plus lourde, et il avait de plus en plus tendance à courir sur les surfaces des bâtiments plutôt que de voler à côté, comme pour économiser son énergie. Les poursuivants qu'il réussissait à tenir au loin jusque là se regroupèrent et commencèrent à nous serrer dangereusement.

Josh donna une soudaine impulsion du pied sur le toit de la maison où nous nous trouvions et prit de l'altitude, montant en chandelle, encerclé par les boules de lumières qui avaient, selon toute vraisemblance, une meilleure vitesse ascensionnelle que la sienne.

On survolait à présent le quartier des affaires, et on était assez proches des plus hauts gratte-ciel de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Hurlais-je pour couvrir le bruit du vent et les sifflements assourdissants de nos agresseurs.

-Tu verras bien! Mais un bon conseil: ne lâche pas, quoi qu'il arrive dans les prochaines minutes! »

J'eus tout d'un coup un affreux pressentiment. Sans prêter attention aux boules de lumières qui étaient pour ainsi dire sur nous et qui allaient d'un moment à l'autre entrer en contact avec nous, j'orientais mon regard vers le sommet du plus haut building. J'y vit une fine silhouette, sans doute en train de murmurer une formule de commande destinée à changer en énergie l'immense tas de matériel déposé juste derrière elle. Dans le même temps, je sentis Josh partir en arrière.

_Oh non_...

Avec un timing parfait, Josh fit disparaître ses ailes et tomba comme une pierre, distançant instantanément ses poursuivants pris de court, tandis que Nagato déclenchait un véritable tir de barrage qui oblitéra littéralement le ciel, pour le peu que j'en vis, avant que le monde ne ressemble pour moi à un flou artistique se rapprochant très, très vite de moi.

Brusquement, les mains de Josh aggripèrent mon col.

« Nagato, attrape!! »

_« Attrape »_? _Attrape quoiAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!!

En pleine chute, il se stabilisa et m'envoya comme un sac en direction de la paroi de l'immeuble, que Nagato descendait en courant (_oui, à la verticale. Mais plus rien ne m'étonne vraiment chez elle_) après avoir quitté son « poste de tir ».

Elle me réceptionna sans ménagement et me chargea sur son épaule, sans cesser de courir, ou de tomber le long des vitres du building.

« Comment est ta condition physique? Me demanda-t-elle avec la même voix qu'elle aurait eu, assise dans la salle du club en lisant un livre.

-B-bien... Et-et toi?

-Je n'ai pas de dommages significatifs à déplorer. Quoique ça pourrait changer d'ici quelques instants.

Je jetai un oeil vers le haut et vit un des rares Esper survivants cisailler le haut de l'immeuble qui se désagrégea et s'écroula, envoyant des blocs de bétons de plusieurs tonnes à notre suite.

Nagato slaloma, en évita quelques uns, mais il y en avait trop. Pour finir, pour éviter un bloc particulièrement gros truffé en plus d'antennes métalliques, elle bondit loin du gratte-ciel, droit dans le vide.

Une boule de lumière fondit droit sur nous. Nagato serra compulsivement le col de ma chemise, comme pour me lancer au loin, avant de se raviser voyant que ça ne ferait que changer mon type de mort. La boule arriva au contact en quelques secondes, mais au lieu d'une douleur dévorante, je ne sentis qu'une brève chaleur, puis une étrange sensation de bien être.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que j'arrive à temps, fit une voix de beau gosse rigoureusement insupportable.

-Koizumi? Balbutiai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Nagato et moi flottions, comme en apesanteur, à l'intérieur d'une sphère d'énergie écarlate, centrée sur l'Esper de notre club.

-Désolé du retard, ajoutat-il gentiment, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver l'entrée de cet espace clos. Je suis heureusement surpris que vous ayiez réussi à survivre, uniquement à deux.

-Nous avons eu de l'aide, signala Nagato. Une manifestation de la volonté inconsciente de Haruhi Suzumiya, centrée sur la protection de Kyon. Nous avons été séparés il y a quelques minutes.

-Je vois, fit Koizumi, plus sérieux. Nous ferions mieux de bouger, poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la ville en contrebas. On est trop exposé ici. Combien en reste-t-il?

-Je ne perçois plus que trois échos hostiles.

-Bien. Retournons au sol, et essayons de nous regrouper avant de nous occuper d'eux. »

* * *

On se retrouva ainsi en plein milieu de la grande place située au coeur du quartier des affaires.

Koizumi désactiva sa sphère d'énergie. La seconde d'après, trois Espers nous encerclaient.

Nagato écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Un programme de dissimulation et de leurres... Plutôt bien pensé.

-Tiens, Kona... Fit Koizumi en s'adressant à un des espers. Je ne pensais pas que tu te joindrais à eux.

-Chacun ses croyances, mon vieux, répondit celui-ci sans s'émouvoir. Ce n'est pas contre toi, donc j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal...

Tandis que les deux autres tenaient en respect Nagato et Kozumi, qui ne pouvaient pas agir de peur de le voir se retourner contre moi, le dénomme Kona s'avança tranquillement vers moi, des éclairs d'énergie rouge crépitant entre ses doigts.

-Sur ce, passons aux choses sérieuses... »

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Je me souviens d'une espèce de tourbillon noir filant au ras du sol, de ce tourbillon passant en un éclait au niveau de Kona, et la fraction de seconde d'après, Kona explosant dans une gerbe de sang et de choses dont je préférai ne pas deviner la nature, alors que Josh terminait sa rotation, un genou en terre et les mains tendues avec les doigts crochus comme des griffes, alors que ses ailes explosaient en une pluie de plumes noires. L'instant d'après, les deux autres Espers pétrifiés par le sort de leur compagnon n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir avant que Koizumi et Nagato ne les annihilent dans un torrent de flammes ou dans une déferlante d'énergie brute.

Josh, Koizumi et Nagato regardèrent placidement les cadavres disparaître peu à peu, comme effacés de la réalité, puis se dirigèrent vers moi.

« Pas de blessures? Me fit Koizumi.

-Pas à me plaindre, marmonnais-je, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé.

-Les présences ennemies se sont volatilisées. L'espace clos est en cours de destruction, signala Nagato en jetant un oeil au ciel, au milieu duquel venait d'apparaître une fissure orangée.

-Je pense qu'on sera tranquille pour un petit moment, fit Josh en s'époussetant les jambes. Mais cet échec ne va pas les empêcher de recommencer, j'en ai peur.

-Oh, et à qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda Koizumi en se tournant vers lui.

-Hm? Ah oui. Je suis la création d'Haruhi chargée de protéger Kyon. Je suppose que tu es Koizumi Itsuki, l'Esper envoyé par l'Agence pour la surveiller?

-C'est cela même. Ravi de te rencontrer, même si les circonstances sont un peu... Chaotiques.

-Hm. Nous avons pas mal d'informations à échanger. Puisque Nagato Yuki est également présente, c'est une bonne occasion, il me semble. »

_Dites... J'apprécierai que vous cessiez de faire comme si je n'existais pas... Il est plus de minuit, et nous sommes trois lycéens en plein centre ville. Vous ne pouvez pas faire votre petit meeting ailleurs_?

Je ne pus rentrer chez moi que grâce à Nagato, qui insista pour que je sois raccompagné à mon domicile avant la réunion. Par moment, ça m'étonne que la moins « humaine » d'entre nous soit celle qui soit le plus consciente du fait que MOI, je suis à cent pour cent humain et normal. Enfin, je crois.

* * *

J'avoue me poser quelques questions quand je rentre dans la salle de réunion de la Brigade Sos et que je vois Asahina en train de servir le thé dans son costume de soubrette, Nagato un livre à la main, Koizumi en train d'initier Josh à l'Othello et Haruhi qui contemple tout ça le sourire aux lèvres.

J'imagine que le fait de fréquenter un Esper, une Voyageuse Temporelle, une Alien, Dieu en personne et depuis quelques temps mon Ange Gardien fait de moi quelqu'un de pas si normal, en fin de compte...


	9. Chapter 9

**Science-Fiction**

Depuis les évènements qui se sont produit au musée d'Egyptologie, les membres de la Brigade SOS font extrêmement attention aux sautes d'humeur et à l'état mental de notre Dictatrice auto-proclamée. A cause de cela, nos activités sont très nombreuses, même si elles n'ont bien souvent que très peu de liens entre elles: nous avons successivement rencontré un ancien chanteur de pop, visité un zoo sans cages où l'on se promène en voiture, participé à l'anniversaire du club aéronautique du quartier, essayé la dernière attraction du parc à thème... Je vous l'accorde, ça n'a pas grand rapport avec les activités d'une Brigade de Soutien aux Etudiants. Mais grâce à ça, Haruhi découvre à quel point notre monde peut être amusant, et les espaces clos s'en ressentent grandement. Mais mon expérience à propos du cas Haruhi Suzumiya m'a appris ceci: c'est quand on se dit que les choses commencent à se tasser qu'elle révèle son véritable potentiel dans l'art délicat de chambouler votre vie...

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient passées depuis l'arrivée du sixième membre de notre Brigade. Pour des raisons de « commodités », les professeurs avaient insisté pour que l'étudiant étranger soit hébergé chez un élève de sa classe, si possible également un garçon, avec une grande maison et n'habitant pas trop loin. Devinez sur qui c'est tombé?

Par moment, je me dis que l'Agence et l'Entité Semi Consciente d'Intégration de Données ne se donnent pas beaucoup de mal pour camoufler leurs interventions dans la vie de tout les jours.

Mais bon gré mal gré, Josh est venu s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre d'ami de la maison. Les conséquences de sa présence à la maison sont assez tranquille, à part que le voir 24h/24 me donne l'impression d'être poursuivi par le souvenir de la Brigade SOS jusque dans mon ultime refuge.

Ce jour là, nous étions installés -Josh, Nagato et moi- dans la salle de club à papoter. Enfin, c'est à dire que Josh faisait son rapport à Nagato (_il doit y avoir une sorte de relation de subordination entre eux deux, vu que Josh tient régulièrement Yuki au courant de ce qui se passe autour de la maison, sans se formaliser qu'elle ne réponde que par demi-syllabe_) dans des termes techniques dont je préférais ignorer la signification.

A ce moment, Haruhi entra dans la pièce en fanfare, suivie par Koizumi et Mikuru, mettant un terme à leur conversation.

A peine arrivée, Haruhi attira Yuki à part pour lui demander comment s'était déroulé son passage au club d'informatique à côté (_son président en veut à mort à Haruhi qui lui a racketté ses meilleurs ordinateurs, mais idôlatre Nagato qui en tant qu'extraterrestre a une affinité proprement incroyable avec les ordinateurs_). Mikuru en profita pour se changer à son rythme derrière le paravent, pendant que Koizumi saluait Josh. Au bout de dix minutes, la Brigade était parvenue à son rythme de crosière de la journée: chacun s'occupant bien gentiment dans son coin, attendant ou plutôt en ce qui me concerne redoutant la prochaine explosion d'Haruhi.

Soudain, Haruhi mis fin à sa partie de « Day Of The Saggitarius II » (_jeu développé par le club d'informatique, justement_) et fixa d'un regard rêveur le paysage.

« Kyon!

-Oui? Fis-je prudemment en levant la tête de ma partie d'échec avec Koizumi.

-A ton avis, de quoi sera fait le futur? Tu crois qu'il y aura des vaisseaux spatiaux, des planêtes colonisées, et tout ça?

-Euuuuh...

Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça. Les films de science-fiction m'intéressent peu, au passage, et mon mal de l'air prononcé découvert récemment a mis fin à tout mon faible intérêt pour les avions.

-Je ne sais pas, finis-je par répondre en haussant les épaules. Ça se peut, mais tout dépendra des besoins des siècles à venir. De toute façon, vu que je ne serais certainement plus là pour y assister, ça ne sert à rien de faire ce genre de conjectures.

-Pff.

Haruhi fit un bruit à mi-chemin du reniflement dédaigneux et de l'exclamation méprisante. Visiblement, ma réponse ne lui avait pas plu.

_De toute façon, vu qu'elle n'écoute jamais ce que je dis_...

-Koizumi-kun? Qu'en penses-tu?

Le mystérieux étudiant transféré prit une profonde inspiration.

-Hmm... Je dirais que les changements, s'il y en a, se feront plus à l'échelle de l'espèce humaine.

-Tu veux dire avec des supers pouvoirs? S'exclama Haruhi, surexcitée comme à chaque fois que le thème du surnaturel était abordé.

-Tout à fait, Suzumiya-sama. Je pense que l'homme n'en est qu'au début de son évolution.

-Quelle bonne analyse!! Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon second! Et toi, Mikuru-chan? Comment sera le futur pour toi?

Asahina-san roula des yeux terrifiés. Haruhi l'avait en ligne de mire et attendait sa réponse, un grand sourire de félin repus aux lèvres.

_Ça craint_!_ Mikuru est une voyageuse temporelle, elle n'a pas le droit de révêler des informations, mais si Haruhi elle même le lui demande, peut-être qu'elle va craquer et_...

-P...Pour moi, le futur ne sera pas très différent d'aujourd'hui... Je pense qu'il y aura quelques innovations, mais rien de très spectaculaire...

Haruhi eut la tête d'un enfant privé de son cadeau de Noël. Douchée dans son enthousiasme par la réponse de Mikuru, elle se tourna vers Josh. J'en profitais pour me glisser à côté de la jeune fille rousse en costume de soubrette.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas dérogé à ta règle qui t'empêche de dire quoique ce soit sur le futur? Lui murmurais-je en un souffle.

-Bien sûr que non! S'écria-t-elle _mezzo voce_. C'est classé « confidentiel »!!

-Et pour toi, Josh-kun? Fit Haruhi en s'approchant du sixième membre de la Brigade SOS, en train de rêvasser près de la petite cuisinière.

-Je ne sais pas trop... Un futur apocalyptique, peut-être, chacun luttant pour sa survie dans un monde livré au plus grand chaos?

_S'il te plaît, ne sors pas des trucs comme ça en faisant un petit sourire en coin, ça me fait froid dans le dos_...

-Hum, intéressant, fit Haruhi, apparemment pas plus choquée que ça. Je suis sûre qu'à ce moment là, la Glorieuse Brigade SOS saura apporter sa lumière dans les ténèbres, en tant que dernier espoir de l'humanité!

_Pour ceux qui en auraient encore besoin, voici une nouvelle preuve de l'inébranlable confiance en elle d'Haruhi_. _Il ne lui vient pas une seule seconde à l'esprit qu'il y a une forte possibilité que sa Brigade ne survive pas plus de 5 minutes à partir du moment où elle ne sera plus là pour racketter des donateurs et décourager les représentants du Conseil des Etudiants_.

Haruhi se tourna enfin vers Yuki, qui -sans surprises- était en train de lire un livre en silence.

-Yuki-chan? Tu as une idée?

Nagato la fixa de ses grands yeux ambrés pendant quelques secondes.

-D'après les avancées technologiques des humains et les découvertes scientifiques du siècle, couplé à l'utilisation progressive de nouvelles formes d'énergies, de grands progrès peuvent être attendus _a priori_ du futur. Mais l'instabilité démographique et sociale des humains peut compromettre ce fait et en changer les débouchés, de sorte que se prononcer à long terme est irrelevant en l'espèce. »

Et de se replonger tranquillement dans son bouquin.

Même Haruhi eut un moment de silence après ça.

* * *

Les spéculations sur le futur revinrent assez souvent après ça, et dans la salle du club on commença à voir apparaître des magazines de revues scientifiques, des tracts pour une exposition sur l'exploration spatiale, et même, un beau jour, un paquet d'invitations pour la première du film de science-fiction du club cinématographique.

La perspective de plusieurs heures passées dans cette salle sombre et étouffante, à regarder un film qui ne s'annonçait pas meilleur que celui que nous avions fait pour le festival de l'école (_c'est dire_) ne me remplissait pas précisément d'allégresse, mais l'activité avait été classée « sortie de club » et donc l'absence punie en conséquence par je ne sais plus trop quelle pénalité absurde.

Le film commença. Au bout d'approximativement 6 minutes, j'avais repéré une bonne trentaine de poncifes du cinéma SF intégrés plus ou moins bien à l'histoire, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas m'endormir. Mais je réussis à rester conscient pendant la première heure, sans doute à cause de la surexcitée à côté de moi qui criait des conseils aux héros sur la manière de piloter leur astronef. Toutefois, l'ennui finit par l'emporter et je sombrais dans une torpeur à peine troublée par les bruitages probablement faits à la bouche.

* * *

« Debout!! »

_Hnnnn_?_ Le film est déjà fini_?

La voix fut couverte pas un bruit d'explosion.

_Visiblement non, j'entends encore les bruitages_...

« Debout!! Réveille toi, à la fin!! »

_En tout cas, cette partie a l'air mieux faite que le début, le son est meilleur et les effets spéciaux très réalistes_.

Une poigne de fer m'attrapa l'épaule et me secoua comme un prunier.

« DEBOUT, SOLDAT!! »

J'ouvris les yeux, et aperçut Haruhi dans une espèce d'uniforme-combinaison moulante rouge sombre, le visage crispé par la colère et un brin d'angoisse. Mon regard vogua distraitement sur les murs immaculés d'une pièce meublée de façon spartiate et qui n'était assurément pas la salle du club cinématographique, avant de se fixer sur une sorte de baie vitrée au pied de ma couchette.

A travers le verre (_enfin, une substance transparente légèrement brillante ressemblant à du verre_), je vis se dérouler une authentique bataille spatiale: le grand vide spatial balafré de rayons brillants et d'explosions dantesques, tandis que de gigantesque croiseurs manoeuvraient pesamment pour se mettre en ligne de tir et que de petites formations d'engins volants tournaient autour comme un essain de guêpes énervées.

_Je ne vais pas dire que je suis étonné d'être pris dans un espace clos, et connaissant Haruhi ce n'est pas anormal qu'elle m'expédie en pleine bataille spatiale._

Je jetais un oeil incrédule à Haruhi qui farfouillait dans un placard dissimulé dans le mur, sortant pèle-mèle une ceinture bourrée de poches et d'objets étranges, une combinaison verte, des casques et des gants.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT LA, ELLE ?!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Galaxy Quest**

« Enfile ça, vite, on a plus le temps !! »

Haruhi me jeta la combinaison, un casque et une paire de gants, pendant qu'elle attachait la ceinture autour de sa taille.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'étais en caleçon et t-shirt, ce qui était compréhensible vu que j'étais allongé sur un lit, mais qui allez savoir pourquoi me plongea dans un trouble assez important, de sorte qu'il me fallut trois minutes pour me rendre compte que j'essayais de faire rentrer mon pied dans une manche.

Après avoir revêtu la combinaison -qui alliait « avantageusement » l'aspect d'une tenue de plongée sous-marine et la consistance d'un survêtement-, je suivis Haruhi dans les coursives de ce qui semblait être une gigantesque station spatiale. Ladite Haruhi avançait d'un pas rapide et sûr, comme si elle connaissait l'endroit par coeur. Je ne mis pas longtemps à remarquer que la plupart des personnes que nous croisions (_tous vêtus d'une sorte d'uniforme rappellant ceux de la marine_) s'écartaient respectueusement de son chemin.

_Bon_._ Je lui demande ce qu'on fait dans cet espace clos, ou je joue le jeu_?_ Et où sont les autres_?

J'accélérais le pas pour me retrouver à sa hauteur.

« Dis, Haruhi...

-Ce sera Capitaine Suzumiya, soldat. L'état de la situation ne justifie en rien une excessive familiarité!

_Ca-Capitaine Suzumiya_? _Et puis quoi d'autre encore_?

-Alors, quel est le problème?

-Eh bien, Ha... Capitaine Suzumiya, je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qui se passe, là tout de suite. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer au juste ce...

Haruhi pila net, se retourna et m'attrapa par les épaules, puis me secoua comme un prunier.

-ça va mieux maintenant?

-Pas vraiment, non. On peut savoir ce que c'était censé faire?

Haruhi fit la moue en se croisant les bras.

-C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais... La stase cryogénique a souvent cet effet là, et tu y es particulièrement sensible, mais c'est la première fois que tu es à ce point dans le flou... Bof, ça va te revenir, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, viens, on parlera en marchant. »

Durant les dix minutes suivantes à marcher à vive allure dans les coursives, j'appris que j'étais sur la station spatiale Brigadoon en orbite autour Proxima VIII, planête du systême Proxima du Centaure, premier poste avancé de la Confédération Terrienne; que j'étais soldat de première classe (_spécialisé dans les armes lourdes_) de la Brigade des Sections d'Observation et de Sécurité, fer de lance de l'armée Confédérée et actuellement en garnison sur Brigadoon; et enfin que j'étais attaché en tant qu'aide de camp au Capitaine Suzumiya, figure mythique et chef charismatique de la Brigade S.O.S.

_Oui, moi aussi j'ai éprouvé un grand moment de solitude en entendant cela_._ Haruhi n'a AUCUNE imagination quand on en vient à coller des noms à ses délires_.

Tout en parlant, nous avions successivement traversé un gigantesque dortoir, longé un réfectoire assez grand pour accueillir les habitants d'une ville de taille moyenne, et pour finir une sorte de grande bulle remplie d'escalators, de tubes en plexiglas et de passerelles partant dans toutes les directions, avec une gigantesque verrière faisant la moitié de la bulle nous montrant le grand vide spatial... Et la bataille qui faisait toujours rage. Ce qui ramena mon attention sur des questions plus triviales, comme « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir? »

« Eh, Haruhi, qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors? »

Haruhi n'eut pas le temps de me répondre ni même de s'offusquer de mon manque de respect pour le protocole, car une voix résonna dans tout le complexe, probablement relayée par des hauts parleurs dissimulés dans la décoration (_qui était d'assez bon goût, d'ailleurs, je dois l'avouer_).

« Alerte! Les forces Otaganiennes ont détruit les stations de défense extérieures et ont franchi la première ligne de défense. Tout le personnel non combattant doit se rendre au point d'évacuation pour une extraction vers la planête. Le personnel combattant est attendu d'urgence aux hangars. Je répète, ... »

Haruhi marmonna un juron et se mit à courir. Je la suivis -difficilement- dans les couloirs menant vers les niveaux inférieurs du complexe.

« Les forces Otaganiennes? C'est qui, ça?

-Les séides d'Otagan, l'empereur du Mal! La Brigade SOS l'a tenu en échec de nombreuses fois, mais aujourd'hui il semble avoir mis le paquet! En plus, il a choisi le jour ou la Princesse était en visite...

_La princesse_?_ L'empereur du mal_?_ Haruhi, tu ne vas quand même pas nous sortir TOUS les mauvais clichés des films de Science Fiction, quand même_?

_**BRRAAAAAOOOOMMM**_!!

La station toute entière fut secouée par un choc titanesque qui nous envoya contre les murs. Haruhi se redressa et m'attrapa par le col, selon sa bonne habitude, avant de me traîner sur plusieurs mètres au pas de charge dans un corridor de service.

-On a pas le temps de papoter!! La station ne durera plus longtemps à ce rythme, il faut qu'on s'assure de la sécurité de la Princesse!

_Laisse moi deviner. C'est une éminente figure charismatique de la Confédération, qui sert de diplomate et qui a beaucoup de contacts dans les systêmes voisins_... _C'est un peu notre icône, et sa perte serait catastrophique pour nou_s?

Haruhi se fendit d'un grand sourire, tout en courant.

-Eh ben voilà, Kyon! Tu vois que ta mémoire commence à revenir, petit à petit! »

_Je rève. J'ai juste ressorti le concentré des clichés SF que je connaissais_...

* * *

Après quelques minutes de courses dans des passages encombrés de tuyaux et de fils électriques, nous débouchâmes sur un couloir bien plus large, richement ornementé, menant à une double porte devant laquelle se tenaient deux types en armure.

Haruhi avança à grandes enjambées dans le corridor, passant devant le duo sans même leur adresser un regard. Quand j'arrivais à mon tour à leur hauteur, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de mannequins. Quand j'interrogeais Haruhi sur leur utilité, alors qu'elle tapait quelquechose sur le panneau de commande à côté de la porte, elle se contenta de répondre:

« La princesse a horreur de la violence et des combats, c'est pour ça qu'elle refuse d'avoir des gardes du corps. Mais on sauve les apparences grâce à ça. »

Elle termina sa manipulation, et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un petit chuintement.

A l'intérieur, dans une vaste chambre circulaire décorée avec goût, se trouvait une jeune fille allongée sur un grand lit à baldaquin, vêtue d'une simple nuisette faite d'un tissu dramatiquement translucide. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle se redressa, encore ensomeillée, ses cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et recouvrant partiellement l'amorce de son décolleté vertigineux.

_M-Mikuru_?

Sans hésiter, Haruhi se précipita à l'intérieur et la tira du lit sans ménagement, à grand renfort de « Debout, votre altesse, on se remue!! ». Sentant venir la catastrophe, je me rapprochai stratégiquement d'un paravent. Bien m'en pris vu que la seconde d'après Haruhi sauta sur Mikuru en lui retirant de force sa nuisette en criant son éternel « allez, change toi!! » à laquelle Asahina-san répondit par de faibles « Suzumiya-san... A-attends, je peux le faire toute seule!! ». De mon côté, je passais stoïquement derrière le paravent, avec une forte impression de déjà vu.

Haruhi vint me retrouver quelques minutes plus tard, ayant visblement accepté de laisser à Mikuru le soin de finir de s'habiller.

« Dis moi, Haruhi, ça ne pose pas de problème que tu parles comme ça à notre emblême, au niveau du protocole?

Haruhi balaya le problème d'un revers dédaigneux de la main.

-On a pour ainsi dire été élevées ensembles, depuis le temps, on s'en fiche un peu du protocole! Tu devrais être plus détendu sur certains points, Kyon. »

... _Qui a boudé pendant 5 minutes parce que j'ai cessé de l'appeler Capitaine_?

Mikuru finit par nous rejoindre, portant un genre d'uniforme à mi chemin entre le tailleur minijupe et une tenue de marin, le tout d'une belle couleur rose. Très seyant. Trop seyant, sans doute, d'ailleurs.

Haruhi la mit en courant en deux mots de la situation, et je remarquais à plusieurs reprises qu'Asahina-san jetait des petits coups d'oeil dans ma direction, comme pour me jauger... Ou essayer de déterminer quelquechose. Je résolus de tenter le tout pour le tout et désignais pendant qu'Haruhi regardait ailleurs un motif mural en forme d'étoile, puis ma poitrine, puis Mikuru.

Elle se mit à rougir comme une perdue et fit un geste d'assentiment. Je soupirais intérieurement de soulagement: visiblement, Mikuru aussi savait qu'elle était dans un espace clos créé par Haruhi.

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le bâtiment, et les alarmes retentirent à nouveau. Haruhi consulta un cadran mural et s'écria:

« Ils ont encore progressé! Les gros transports ne pourront pas passer, on va s'enfuir en navette! Suivez moi au Hangar!! »

_Euh... Miss Suzumiya_? _Pouvez vous me dire QUI au juste va piloter_?

* * *

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA_?

Je me tenais devant une énorme machine -presque aussi haute qu'un bus, mais un peu moins longue-, de forme longiligne et aérodynamique. De grands ailerons latéraux arqués vers l'arrière lui donnaient une allure en V, et un imposant complexe de tuyères occupait le dos de l'appareil.

Je restais immobile quelques secondes, me demandant vaguement comment c'était censé voler, alors qu'Haruhi s'activait autour, débranchant des tuyaux et consultant des espèces de boîte à outil roulantes dotées de bras. A ce moment, je sentis une main tirailler de façon hésitante la manche de ma tenue.

« Kyon-kun, souffla Asahina-san, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Je sais juste que je suis censée être une princesse dans une sorte d'organisation futuriste... Mais pourquoi Suzumiya-san est-elle là?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sur le même ton. A vrai dire, je pensais te demander la même chose. Où sont les autres?

-Je n'en sais rien. Ils ne sont pas à bord de cette station en tout cas, sinon je pense qu'ils nous auraient déjà rejoints!

-Je suis d'accord. Haruhi se serait débrouillé pour nous réunir. Elle ne tient pas à être séparée de nous tous.

-Tu es sûr? Pourtant la dernière fois, elle t'a emmené seul avec elle dans son nouveau monde... »

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais Mikuru me sembla pendant un instant un peu en colère. Je décidais prudemment de passer à un sujet moins dangereux.

* * *

Un fort rugissement emplit soudain le hangar. Haruhi était montée dans le cockpit et avait mis les machines en route.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Me hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des moteurs. Dépèche toi de faire grimper la princesse!!

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de répliquer, des parties du blindage se relevèrent, formant un escalier de fortune qui nous permis d'accéder au cockpit. Il n'y avait que deux places: celle du pilote, et un siège passager juste derrière.

« Euuuuh... Haruhi? Où suis-je censé me mettre?

-Quelle question?! Mais à ta place, imbécile, là bas!! » Fit Haruhi, l'air quelque peu interloquée, pendant qu'elle sanglait Mikuru dans son siège.

Je suivis son regard et aperçut un deuxième cockpit, plus petit, situé plus vers l'arrière de la navette. Elle était de toute évidence reliée aux deux jeux de canons situés sur l'arrière des ailes, sur des axes pivotants.

_S-Sans rire_? _Au poste d'Artilleur_?


	11. Chapter 11

**Across The Stars**

« C'est bon, Kyon, tu as fini de t'installer? »

La voix d'Haruhi résonna dans le communicateur. Je détournais mon attention deux secondes du casse-tête qui me servait de harnais pour jeter un oeil à l'autre cockpit, où Haruhi et Mikuru étaient déjà sanglées, caquées et visiblement prêtes à partir.

« Deux secondes! J'essaie de boucler la ceinture.

-Raaaah, mais tu es handicapé ou quoi? Le plus petit bout rentre dans le plus gros, fin de l'histoire!! Dépêche toi, je ne peux pas décoller tant que ton cockpit n'est pas sécurisé! »

_Facile à dire_... C_'est la première fois que j'entre dans cet engin, moi_!

Tout en essayant d'appliquer les consignes d'Haruhi, je fouillais distraitement du regard le tableau de commande. Des boutons, des cadrans, des indicateurs lumineux m'agressaient où que je pose mes yeux. Sauf à un endroit, où un petit écran noir, visiblement portatif et indépendant, était fixé sur la vitre. Un petit bouton noir était situé en bas à droite. J'appuyais dessus, et une succession d'images, apparemment des photos commença à défiler, la date et le lieu mentionnés à chaque fois dans un coin.

Je découvris donc l'école de la marine spatiale où j'avais fait mes classes, mon passage à l'escadron d'instruction sur Pluton, ma première mission d'escorte entre la Terre et le systême Proxima... Mon affectation en tant que copilote du premier Lieutenant Suzumiya, nos diverses missions, un petit paquet de photos de la vie quotidienne, plus une photo prise lors de notre arrivée sur Brigadoon, à côté de « notre » astronef, Haruhi venant apparemment de sauter depuis le cockpit sur mes épaules sans prendre la peine de me prévenir...

_Pour un monde inventé de toutes pièces, je dois avouer que ça n'a pas l'air si mal que ça_...

« KYON, ATTACHE TOI TOUT DE SUITE OU J'ACTIONNE L'EJECTION AUTOMATIQUE DE TON SIEGE!! »

Finalement, après quelques minutes encore de hurlements et de lutte sans merci avec une sangle coincée, nous fûmes enfin près à partir.

« Capitaine Suzumiya à Contrôle du Hangar... Demande autorisation de décollage _scramble_ en secteur 35, codes décollage 505-D4N. J'emmène la Princesse Asahina hors de la station, au point de rendez-vous prévu. Répondez Contrôle!

-Ici contrôle, grésilla une voix nasillarde dans les écouteurs. Paramètres de vol vérifiés, fenêtre de décollage obtenue. La navette **Tanabata Festival** est _clear_ pour l'éjection au sas numéro 3. Bonne chance, Capitaine!

-Merci, soldat! Comment sont les environs de la station? Demanda Haruhi en lançant les moteurs auxilliaires (_je remerciais le petit écran interactif sur le côté de mon siège me permettant de suivre en temps réel, et avec explications, les manoeuvres de mon pilote_), faisant décoller la navette avec une lenteur majestueuse, et lui faisant faire un pivot à 45° en direction de deux larges panneaux de métal qui venaient de s'ouvrir, révèlant une sorte de sas de lancement.

-Agités, Capitaine. Les forces Otaganiennes dominent l'essentiel de notre systême de défense, mais la chasse du Brigadoon les maintient suffisamment occupés pour que l'évacuation puisse se finir. Mais à cause des besoins en carburant et en munitions, ils décrocheront dans 6 Quadrans.

-C'est plus qu'il n'en faut. Nous nous faufilerons entre les lignes et essaieront de gagner la zone de saut. Identifiez le **Tanabata Festival** sur les ordinateurs stratégiques... Non, correction. Il est possible que nos systêmes soient infiltrés. À la place, transmettez aux pilotes le message codé suivant... »

Tout en discutant et en donnant ses ordres, Haruhi avait amené la navette dans le sas qui s'était refermé derrière nous dans un impressionnant claquement sourd.

« **Tanabata Festival**, paré au larguage!! annonça le Capitaine Suzumiya en triturant deux-trois commandes.

-Décompression du sas. Lancement dans 50 secondes, répondit la voix dans les haut-parleurs.

Le visage d'Haruhi apparut sur l'écran de mon communicateur, avec dans un coin une version plus réduite affichant celui de Mikuru.

-Tout va bien à l'arrière? S'enquit Haruhi, me regardant avec un drôle d'air.

_C'est dans ce genre de situations qu'un homme se doit d'être rassurant et positif... Vas-y, Kyon! Ne pense au pas au fait que vous allez effectuer une manoeuvre très dangereuse, communément apellée « sortie désespérée des assiégés à bout de forces quittant leur refuge en feu/en train de s'écrouler/sur le point d'être anéanti en général pour se jeter dans les bras de l'armée adverse », au milieu de forces ennemies supérieures en nombre et avec à votre bord la cible prioritaire desdits ennemis, sans compter que la pilote est une tarée suicidaire de la pire espèce, que la copilote ne sait faire que couiner de façon certes charmante mais avec un intérêt stratégique assez limité et qu'enfin l'artilleur n'a pas la moindre idée de comment fonctionne son armement_.

_Tu peux le faire, mon vieux_.

Je résistais à l'envie irrépressible de m'effondrer sur mon tableau de commande, et prit une grande inspiration. L'expression d'Haruhi, sur l'écran, était un mélange complexe d'excitation contenue et d'un fond d'inquiétude.

Je réalisais soudain qu'aux commandes de mon vaisseau se trouvait la personne la plus imprévisible, la plus déraisonnable et sûrement la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Sans aucun doute, je n'aurais pas voulu avoir un autre pilote à ce moment critique.

-J'attends vos ordres, Capitaine Suzumiya, répondis-je le plus sincérement possible, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Paré à plonger dans la bagarre!

Haruhi fit un énorme sourire.

-Et comment! Tu as intérêt à te surpasser, parce que si tu ne démolis pas tous les vaisseaux ennemis qui croiseront notre route, je t'éjecte avec ta batterie, et tu resteras sur place pour couvrir notre départ!!

_Pourquoi je ne sais pas quand me la fermer_?

-Fin du compte à rebours. Ouverture du sas!

-LONGUE VIE A LA BRIGADE SOS!! » hurla Haruhi en lançant les machines à fond, propulsant la navette dans la bataille spatiale faisant rage au dehors.

Les minutes qui suivirent se fondirent en un tourbillon de couleurs aveuglantes et de bruits vrillants les tympans.

Je me rendis vaguement compte qu'Haruhi faisait vrille sur looping et tonneau sur piqué dans l'espoir de se frayer un passage au travers du tir de barrage instauré par de grands vaisseaux noirs qui devaient appartenir à le flotte Otaganienne; je dis vaguement parce que les jurons hystériques de la pilote et les gémissements pathétiques de la passagère n'aidaient pas vraiment à la concentration. Toutefois, au bout d'un petit moment, je réussis à dominer mon mal de l'air grandissant et à m'apercevoir vaguement de ce qui se passait dehors.

Même pour un novice comme moi, il apparut très rapidement que les forces du Brigadoon, composées de petits chasseurs rapides et mainables, ne se battaient pas pour la suprématie mais pour gagner du temps afin de permettre à leurs transports d'évacuer le plus de monde: si les gigantesques croiseurs Otaganiens ne semblaient pas se formaliser le moins du monde de leurs attaques, ils avaient en revanche bien plus de mal à ajuster les minuscules cibles qu'étaient les pilotes de la Brigade SOS. Et tout le temps que les croiseurs déversaient un déluge de feu dans le vide spatial, la station Brigadoon éjectait sans relâche des capsules de sauvetages et des convois en direction de la planête.

Mon communicateur crépita et une voix masculine résonna dans mon casque.

« Ici Leader Orgue, pour Escadron Orgue. Nous sommes chargés de couvrir votre manoeuvre, Capitaine Suzumiya.

-Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt! Rétorqua Haruhi en faisant un virage serré pour se placer au milieu d'une formation d'une demi douzaine de chasseurs confédérés (_qui étaient composés d'un cockpit en forme de bulle entouré d'une sorte d'anneau comportant l'armement et les moteurs_). Kyon? Inclus l'escadron Orgue dans notre shéma d'attaque.

_M-mais je fais comment moi_?

-Dépêche toi! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter! »

En désespoir de cause, je reportais mon regard sur mon tableau de commandes. Une sorte de grand écran tactile rempli de points scintillants et mobiles s'était déployé au moment du décollage, mais j'avais estimé plus sûr de ne pas y toucher. Redoutant le pire, je posais mon doigt sur le seul point fixe de l'ensemble, pensant que c'était la représentation de notre vaisseau.

A peine eu-je effleuré ce point que les couleurs de l'écran changèrent, en même temps que s'activaient un nombre assez incroyable de voyants dans le cockpit. J'appuyais sur une zone de couleur verte sur le côté de l'écran, puis entourait la formation de chasseurs alliés nous entourant. Un petit message s'afficha: « paramètres alliés enregistré ».

_ça me rappelle la version 3 du jeu du club informatique_...

Continuant de faire appel à mes faibles notions concernant ce jeu, je réussis à définir les appareils alliés, les ennemis, la zone à atteindre...

« Alors Kyon, tu es prêt? S'impatienta Haruhi.

-Oui, Haruhi. Tous les paramètres sont enregistrés... (_je jetais un coup d'oeil au cadran au dessous de l'écran_) Et l'armement paré. On est prêts!

J'entendis Haruhi prendre une profonde inspiration. Je vis du coin de l'oeil la Mikuru sur l'écran de communication me jeter un regard apeuré, mais avant que j'ai pu la rassurer, la voix de notre pilote résonna dans mon casque.

-Bien. Leader Orgue, préparez vous. Vous ferez une manoeuvre de diversions en face du croiseur le plus proche pendant que nous essaierons de le passer.

-Bien reçu, Capitaine Suzumiya. Escadron Orgue paré à la manoeuvre.

-Kyon, amuses toi tant que tu veux lors de l'approche en formation serrée, mais fais-nous oublier dès que nos anges gardiens seront parti faire leur petit spectacle.

-Compris.

-Escadron Orgue, en formation serrée! »

Notre escadrille fit un virage sur l'aile et mit le cap droit sur les croiseurs Otaganiens. Un véritable déluge de feu s'abbatit tout autour de nous, mais nous devions offrir des cibles bien trop petites et mouvantes vu que pas un d'entre nous ne fut touché.

Durant un temps qui me sembla infini, Haruhi s'échina à essayer de passer le barrage, multipliant les manoeuvres éclairs et contournements furtifs pendant que les chasseurs de l'escadron Orgue évoluaient pour ainsi dire juste devant les canons des croiseurs, mais rien n'y fit. Les croiseurs avaient toujours un coup d'avance, et bien que dans l'incapacité de nous toucher, ils faisaient un tir de barrage des plus efficace.

Le communicateur d'Haruhi résonna soudain.

« Capitaine Suzumiya, nous arrivons au bout de nos munitions et de notre carburant Nous devons nous replier, désolés.

-Oui, dépéchez vous de rejoindre la base de surface! Grogna Haruhi sans cesser de surveiller les positions ennemies. Quoiqu'il en soit, on a gagné assez de temps. Je tâcherais de profiter de la rupture de leur formation pour me faufiler au travers!

-Capitaine! S'écria soudain un des pilotes. Ils nous envoient leurs bombardiers! »

Je fixai mon regard sur le « ventre » des gigantesques vaisseaux: ça et là, des panneaux métalliques se soulevèrent, libérant des espèces d'orbes dotées d'un petit disque rouge brillant au milieu.

Une véritable nuée nous passa à côté, filant droit vers la station Brigadoon et tourbillonnant autour comme un essaim de guèpes enragées. Les orbes libérèrent des rayons d'énergie brute qui labouraient la surface de la station, menaçant de la détruire dans un laps de temps assez court.

« Haruhi, il faut faire quelque chose! Il y a encore des gens à l'intérieur! M'écriais-je.

-Pas besoin que tu me le dises! » fit Haruhi en virant de bord.

Nous fîmes plusieurs passages autour de la station, les batteries du Tanabata Festival semant la destruction parmis les orbes (_je commençais à (re?)prendre le coup de main_), de sorte qu'assez rapidement, les appareils ennemis se désintéressèrent de la station -qui continuait inlassablement d'éjecter des capsules de sauvetage- pour se lancer à notre poursuite. L'espace autour de nous devint presque instantanément rayé rouge et noir.

« Ils utilisent des rayons de concentration énergétique! Gronda Haruhi entre deux tonneaux destinés à nous offrir un peu d'avance. S'ils ont le temps de nous aligner, on va le sentir passer! Même les plus gros blindages ne peuvent rien contre ... »

Haruhi s'arrêta net et jeta un coup d'oeil aux croiseurs intacts qui nous barraient la route. Un grand sourire rigoureusement démoniaque s'afficha sur son visage.

_Oh nooooooooooooooooooooooon_...

« Eh si!! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de remettre le cap droit sur les croiseurs, esquiver d'un cheveu une rafale de tir frontaux, toujours suivie par les bombardiers, remonter en rase motte toute la longueur du vaisseau spatial, et abandonner derrière elle la carcasse du croiseur ravagée par les tirs fratricides des orbes.

Le tout accompagné par les cris de la copilote, le rire du pilote et un silence estomaqué de l'artilleur.

Encore secoué par sa tactique suicidaire, je me rendis vaguement compte qu'on avait atteint la zone de saut, nom donné à une zone dotée de « balises de localisation hyperspatiales permettant l'utilisation des replis de l'espace temps pour le déplacement interstellaire à grande vitesse » (_d'après mon ordinateur_) et qu'Haruhi, avec un cri de victoire, enclenchait la procédure de saut.

Pendant que l'espace autour de nous se déformait en un tourbillon aveuglant, une question me vint à l'esprit:

_Où sont les autres membres de la Brigade_?


	12. Chapter 12

**Planète Interdite**

_Ruines de la station Brigadoon, en orbite autour de Proxima VIII, Vaisseau Amiral de la flotte Otaganienne._

« Seigneur Otagan, les dernière forces Confédérées se sont repliées sur la surface planétaire. Ils ne disposent pas d'armement orbital, mais leurs protections sont suffisantes pour nous interdire tout débarquement pour le moment. Devons nous envoyer les bombardiers pilonner les générateurs?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. S'ils ne disposent pas de moyen de riposte, ils seront tout aussi peu gênants sur leur planête que dans nos geôles. Laissez une escadre pour assurer le blocus, ce sera suffisant.

-Bien, Seigneur. »

Ledit Seigneur se tourna vers la baie vitrée circulaire qui ornait toute une paroi de ses quartiers, et qui montrait les débris de la station Brigadoon en orbite autour de la planète assiégée. Tandis qu'il regardait distraitement une demi douzaine de longs croiseurs noirs se détacher se sa flotte pour se poster tout autour de Proxima VIII, l'Empereur entendit un léger chuintement derrière lui, indiquant qu'un nouvel interlocuteur venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Tu as fais vite, lança-t-il d'une voix monocorde sans se retourner.

Le nouvel arrivant ne répondit pas, et alla mettre un genoux en terre au bas de l'estrade au sommet de laquelle trônait Otagan.

-Ainsi que l'on pouvait s'en douter, le Capitaine Suzumiya a réussi à forcer le blocus et s'échapper, poursuivit l'Empereur. Elle a emmené à son bord la Princesse Asahina, ajouta-t-il en se tournant lentement vers la silhouette agenouillée en contrebas. Nos techniciens n'ont réussi qu'à vaguement établir son dernier cap, de sorte que sa destination après le saut spatial reste inconnue.

Tout en parlant, il alla s'asseoir dans un vaste fauteuil, qu'il fit pivoter face à la baie vitrée.

-Tu vas les retrouver, et me ramener le Capitaine Suzumiya et la Princesse, vivantes.

-Bien, Maître, articula la silhouette d'une voix calme, teintée d'un brin d'amusement.

-Fais attention. Il est fort probable qu'ils fassent appel à _Lui_, une fois de plus.

-Il ne fait plus le poids face à moi, Maître. Je remplirais la mission, qu'il soit là où pas. »

La silhouette se releva à demi et recula, disparaissant dans les ombres qui plongeaient la pièce dans le néant. Otagan retourna à sa contemplation de la mise en place du blocus.

* * *

_Navette Tanabata Festival, en transit subspatial depuis le systême Proxima_

« Pfouaaaaaah! Ça fait du bien!!

Haruhi balança sa canette vide dans le compacteur et s'étira autant que l'espace restreint du cockpit le permettait. Puis elle se pencha en arrière et jeta un coup d'oeil à Mikuru qui avait entamé un combat acharné avec l'ordinateur de navigation pour obtenir notre destination.

Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, nos esprits en surchauffe étaient revenus à des considérations plus pratiques, comme « et on fait quoi maintenant » ou bien « où allons nous, au juste »? Haruhi avait aussitôt chargé la navigatrice en titre -Mikuru Asahina, pour vous servir en tenue de soubrette ou de bunny girl- de retrouver dans l'ordinateur de bord quelles avaient été les dernières coordonnées saisies dans le moniteur de saut.

Bien sûr, Mikuru qui n'avait jamais su utiliser un simple GPS se retrouva complètement désarmée face à la technologie futuriste de la navette, et nous n'étions pas plus avancés maintenant, de sorte qu'Haruhi avait fini par ordonner une pause, faisant sortir de petits compartiments sous les sièges des rations de survies et des boissons (_les uns et les autres me rappellant étrangement les snacks et les sodas que l'on pouvait obtenir au distributeur du lycée_).

Finalement, à court de patience, Haruhi transféra les commandes sur son tableau de bord et en trois mots de passe et deux clics, notre destination s'afficha sur l'écran: « Serpe »

« Serpe, hein... marmonna Haruhi en passant ses doigts sur sa joue. On n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux.

-C'est une importante base confédérée? Demandais-je.

-Non, la planête est pour ainsi dire déserte, fit Haruhi en consultant les données sur le tableau de bord. La seule végétation qu'on y trouve est une sorte de mousse brune qui pousse dans certains canyons, et je crois que la forme de vie la plus développée ressemble à un petit lézard. Pas d'habitants depuis plusieurs décennies.

-M-mais alors, intervint Asahina-san de sa petite voix mal assurée, pourquoi est-ce une chance que ce soit notre destination?

-Parce que sur Serpe réside un personnage qui à de nombreuses reprises a filé un coup de main à la Brigade SOS. Je comptais aller de voir après avoir pu nous ravitailler, mais c'est aussi bien comme ça.

-Il habite tout seul sur cette planète? S'étonna Mikuru.

-Oui, c'est un original...

_Je vois le tableau: il fait partie d'un très ancien ordre simili-chevaleresque, dont les fondations se perdent dans la nuit des temps, et grâce auquel il manie un certain pouvoir venu d'un autre âge, mais suite à l'avènement d'Otagan son ordre a été virtuellement éradiqué. Il en est le seul survivant et c'est pour cela qu'il a choisi de vivre une vie d'ermite, ne sortant de sa retraite que pour aider les forces du Bien dans les moments de péril_...

Haruhi se fendit d'un sourire exceptionnel.

-Ben voilà, Kyon! Je vois que ta mémoire t'es parfaitement revenue maintenant!

_Je ne sais pas si je dois me féliciter qu'elle soit aussi prévisible ou bien m'en désoler_.

-Suzumiya-san? Dans combien de temps atteindrons-nous notre destination? Demanda Mikuru.

-On arrivera d'ici quelques jours sur Serpe, annonça Haruhi en éteignant son moniteur.

-Quelques jours? tiquais-je. Et que va-t-on faire durant tout ce temps?

-Ne t'en fais pas, le vaisseau se mettra en pilotage automatique et nous plongera en hibernation jusqu'à l'arrivée en orbite. On ne verra pas le temps passer!

-Si tu le dis... »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les derniers préparatifs pour la mise en hibernation étaient finis. Alors que la lumière baissait dans le cockpit et qu'une torpeur s'emparait de moi, un terrible doute s'empara de mon esprit:

« Haruhi? Comment s'appelle cet Ermite? »

Mais la catastrophe naturelle brune était déjà plongée dans un profond sommeil, dans lequel je la suivis presque aussitôt.

* * *

_Planête Serpe, étendue Désertique, abri secret_

Une petite alarme aigrelette retentit dans le silence de la grotte à peine éclairée par une sorte de hublot donnant sur la paroi du Canyon dans lequel le repaire avait été foré. Elle venait d'une sorte d'écran de contrôle recouvert de poussière, entassé avec du matériel usagé dans un coin sombre. Une fine silhouette se dressa d'une couche spartiate et se dirigea vers l'écran, sa cape brunâtre bruissant doucement derrière elle.

La silhouette attrapa un petit boîtier et étudia les sigles qui s'affichaient à l'écran, faisant état d'un vaisseau d'allégeance probablement Confédérée en approche de la surface. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage calme.

« Oh, on dirait que je vais avoir de la visite... »

La silhouette s'étira, puis se dirigea avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste en direction du boyau qui menait à la surface.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, au juste?

-La personne qu'on attend, ça devrait te suffire comme réponse, non?! »

Après la rebutade énervée d'Haruhi, je resserrais autour de moi l'épais poncho qu'on m'avait donné pour me protéger du vent violent de Serpe, qui charriait une multitude de petits graviers à une vitesse suffisante pour couvrir de bleus le corps d'une personne non protêgée en quelques minutes. Après un atterrissage mouvementé près d'un large canyon, Haruhi avait déclaré que nous devions désormais attendre l'arrivée du mystérieux ermite, qui avait dù avoir vent de notre arrivée grâce au système de détection installé sur la planète des siècles plus tôt.

Mais au bout de deux heures d'attentes dans la tourment, le sable et les cailloux volant, je commençais à en avoir sérieusement ma claque. Mikuru était déjà rentrée dans la navette, et seule Haruhi semblait ne montrer aucun désir de retourner se mettre à l'abri.

« Sérieusement, Haruhi, tu es sûre du lieu de rendez-vous? Es tu certaine qu'il aie eu vent de notre arrivée? »

Haruhi ne répondit pas et se contenta de me montrer du doigt un point dans la tourmente: une petite forme s'avançait vers nous à grande vitesse, tandis qu'une sorte de vrombissement commençait à poindre au milieu des hululements du vent.

Une sorte de moto antigrav jaillit de la tourmente et s'arrêta juste à notre hauteur. Son pilote était engoncé dans le même type de manteau à capuche que nous.

« Excellence, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, fit une voix étouffée par l'épais tissu, mais qui me disait néanmoins quelque chose.

-C'est réciproque, Koizumi-kun.

_QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_?

D'un mouvement fluide, la silhouette descendit de son véhicule, s'approcha à l'abri de la navette et retira son capuchon, révélant un faciès de beau gosse impénitent et un sourire malicieux, que je voyais tous les jours dans la salle du club.

_Koizumi Itsuki, Esper au service de l'Agence, et accessoirement vice-président de la Brigade SOS_.

Il se tourna vers moi, et me fit un signe de tête.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, bien sûr, mais je crois bien que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... Sans doute, oui... Je suis Kyon, j'accompagne Haru(_à ce moment, Haruhi me décocha vicieusement un coup de coude dans les côtes_)Keuf, keuf... Le Capitaine Suzumiya.

-Koizumi Itsuki, charmé de faire ta connaissance, Kyon. Et si vous m'accompagniez chez moi? Nous serions sans doute bien mieux pour discuter qu'ici, en pleine tempête... »

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir abrité le Tanabata Festival de la tourmente et avoir suivi Koizumi dans un dédale de couloirs souterrains, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatres dans une grotte aménagée de façon spartiate, à déguster une boisson « indigène » ressemblant fort à du thé, servi de main de maîtresse par Asahina-san.

Haruhi retraça brièvement les évènements des derniers jours, expliqua notre situation et s'étendit tout à loisir sur le traitement qu'elle réservait aux sbires d'Otagan et à ce dernier s'il s'obstinait à persévérer dans ses noirs desseins.

Ensuite, elle et Koizumi s'engagèrent dans une discussion animée sur les actions qu'il convenait d'entreprendre par la suite, se lançant dans un inventaire assez renversant de leurs dernières aventures et des leçons à tirer. Pour finir, il fut décidé de nous allions repartir tous les quatres en direction du plus proche monde confédéré, pour y rejoindre l'armée et nous renseigner plus avant sur les positions otaganiennes.

Au bout du petit quart d'heure nécessaire à Koizumi pour faire ses bagages, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Hangar où nous avions mis à ravitailler notre navette.

Pendant qu'Haruhi et Mikuru parlaient bruyamment (_enfin surtout Haruhi_) un peu en avant de nous, j'en profitais pour parler à voix basse avec Koizumi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar? Murmurais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Haruhi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

-Il semblerait que Suzumiya-san aie franchi un nouveau cap. Le fait de transformer le monde en lieu d'aventures extraordinaire ne lui suffit plus, elle veut également en profiter avec ceux qu'elle aime. En tout cas, elle s'est vraiment investie dans celui-ci: cosmologie cohérente, frise temporelle pré-établie, dispersion des différents éléments de la Brigade... Du grand art!

_Mouais. Je m'extasierais une fois sorti_.

Je m'effaçais pour laisser Koizumi passer dans une porte coulissante, puis remontais à sa hauteur.

-Que veux-t-elle cette fois ci? Que faudra-t-il faire pour que l'espace clos se dissipe?

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille « battre les méchants » pour que la boucle soit bouclée. Suzumiya-san s'est auto-proclamée chef du groupement luttant contre des forces du mal assez présentes dans cet espace ci, je la vois mal accepter de partir avant que les ennemis ne soient totalement éradiqués...

-Mais ça risque de nous prendre des années!!

-C'est un risque à courir. Alors autant nous dépêcher, hein? »

Le hangar était une grande grotte éclairée par une lumière artificielle vacillante, avec un sas métallique au plafond d'où tombait par intermittences des petits nuages de sable et de poussière. Le Tanabata Festival était câblé de partout, avec de lourds tuyaux courant sur le sol entre la navette et une sorte d'énorme container près d'une des parois.

Tout à coup, alors qu'Haruhi commençait à consulter les différents cadrans près du train d'atterissage, une sorte de petite alarme aigrelette retentit dans la grotte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Fit Mikuru.

-L'alarme de frappe en profondeur, marmonna Koizumi en jetant un oeil autour de lui.

- »Frappe en profondeur »? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demandais-je

-Une technique de combat impériale. Des troupes d'élites sont téléportées directement sur la surface de la planète à partir d'un croiseur en orbite furtive, afin de paralyser les défenses et permettre un débarquement en règle. Dépêchons nous!

Haruhi, Koizumi et moi nous précipitâmes sur les différents câbles branchés sur la navette, afin de la préparer au décollage tandis que Mikuru montait dans le cockpit pour lancer les machines. Soudain, un fort grincement métallique se fit entendre. Je levais les yeux et vit les deux parois du sas s'ouvrir de force, en se tordant au fur et à mesure tandis qu'une véritable pluie de cailloux et de sable se déversait dans le hangar.

Les personnes présentes reculèrent quand une silhouette encapée de noir tomba sur le tas de gravats. Elle se redressa lentement, son visage disparaissant dans l'ombre de sa capuche et derrière deux-trois longues mèches de couleur aile de corbeau.

Koizumi fit quelques pas en avant, pour se placer devant Haruhi et moi. Le nouvel arrivant s'avança également, le rejoignant dans le cercle de lumière créée par l'ouverture au plafond. L'éclairage plus vif révéla sous les cheveux noirs un visage pâle et des yeux morts, qui m'étaient familiers.

_Josh_.


	13. CHAPITRE BONUS

**Petit Délire que je vous offre en guise de Cadeau pour Noël... Merci de continuer de lire cette Fic, et j'espère que vous vous amusez autant que moi!! ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Men, I feel Like a Woman**

_Les pages suivantes ont été retrouvées, déchirées et chiffonnées dans la corbeille à papier de la salle de classe où a été retrouvé le Journal. Visiblement, l'auteur ne tenait pas à garder trace des évènements qu'il y décrit._

Quand je me suis réveillé, ce matin là, j'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais trop chaud, je me sentais empêtré dans mes draps, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Je me suis vaguement dit que j'avais dù attraper une saleté qui traînait, par ce début d'hiver pourtant exceptionnellement doux.

Encore abruti de sommeil, je me levais un peu au radar et titubais jusqu'à la chaise de mon bureau sur laquelle se trouvait mes habits, afin de les emporter dans la salle de bain.

_Hum_?

Je levais un sourcil étonné en voyant ce sur quoi j'avais mis ma main, clignais des yeux à deux-trois reprises et regardais une nouvelle fois.

Une jupe.

D'uniforme, pour être tout à fait précis. D'ailleurs, sous la jupe se trouvait le reste de l'uniforme féminin en vigueur dans mon lycée, plus des sous-vêtements indubitablements féminins.

_Attends, attends, attends, c'est quoi ce plan_?

Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi, m'attendant presque à voir Haruhi, voire peut-être Taniguchi et Kunikuda en train de s'étouffer de rire dans un coin. Mais ma chambre était déserte.

_Mais que..._?

Déserte, mais ayant néanmoins subit un radical changement de décoration, prenant une touche féminine indéniable.

_Si c'est une blague, ils ont vu les choses en grand_...

Un petit peu secoué par le gigantesque temps libre dont certaines personnes devaient bénéficier pour pouvoir avoir le temps d'organiser une telle mascarade, je me dirigeais en soupirant vers la salle de bain, afin de faire un brin de toilette avant d'essayer de récupérer mes vrais vêtements.

Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, je sortis de ma chambre, ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain, levais les yeux et m'immobilisais dans la seconde.

Dans le miroir, une jeune fille inconnue aux longs cheveux bruns attachés vite fait en queue de cheval me regardait avec un air ahuri, figée dans la même posture que moi, portant mon pyjama et tenant à la main l'uniforme que je venais de récupérer dans ma chambre.

Alors que je commencais à envisager d'appeler l'asile, un exorciste ou plus simplement de demander qu'on me réveille sur le champ, j'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi.

Une jeune femme au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs mi-longs lui tombant sur la figure, vêtue du pyjama que j'avais prêté à Josh lors de son installation passa dans le couloir derrière moi en baîllant, et me lança au passage:

« Oh, déjà réveillée? Si tu utilises la salle de bain, tâche de ne pas y passer trois heures, histoire de ne pas nous mettre en retard. Compris, Kyonko ? »

* * *

J'arrivais à la table du petit déjeuner quelques temps plus tard, passablement choquée.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à faire des mimiques devant le miroir, j'avais dù m'y faire, j'étais bel et bien devenue une jeune fille visiblement nommée Kyonko, bien que je me souvienne parfaitement avoir été un homme jusqu'à présent. Très déstabilisant. Surtout quand vint le moment de prendre la douche, vu que je me suis retrouvée embarassée à mort par mon propre corps, osant à peine l'effleurer pour le laver, et à plusieurs reprise apprenant à mes dépens qu'il y avait certaines choses de l'anatomie féminine qu'il valait mieux manier avec précaution.

Une fois les premiers émois de propriétaire passés, alors que je commençais à me dire en me regardant dans le miroir tout en me sêchant que, somme toute, je n'avais pas vraiment perdu au change, LA question arriva (_enfin_) jusqu'à mon cerveau:

BON SANG DE BONSOIR, COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE J'AI CHANGE DE SEXE PENDANT LA NUIT?

Je recommençais à paniquer quand la voix de la jeune femme ressemblant à Josh s'éleva de la cage d'escalier, m'invitant à descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Je me précipitais, enfilant mes vêtements à la hâte et me coiffant en un éclair (_je constatais d'ailleurs à ce moment que je savais d'instinct comment me faire une queue de cheval ou mettre un soutien-gorge_), et descendais l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Dans la cuisine, une femme qui devait être ma mère mais qui avait des attitudes, une façon de parler et un visage me rappelant plutôt mon père me fit un grand sourire et continua de s'activer aux fourneaux. Assis à la table familiale se trouvait un petit garçon surexcité qui jouait avec une chatte au pelage blanc taché de roux et de noir, et assise en bout de table la jeune femme de tout à l'heure buvait tranquillement un café, sa coupe de cheveux négligée tranchant un peu avec son uniforme scolaire, quoique celui-ci soit un peu déboutonné.

J'allais m'asseoir, rabattant ma jupe sous moi dans un geste sans doute rôdé par l'habitude, et commençait à mâchonner mon petit déjeuner, toujours sous le choc.

« Ça surprend, non? Me fit ma voisine, sur le ton de la conversation.

Je me tournais vers elle si vite que je manquais de renverser mon thé.

-T... Tu veux dire que tu te rappelles d'avant? J-je veux dire, tu es Josh, c'est ça?

-Non, je suis Josy. Josy Erinn, fit-elle avec un petit signe de main. Mais le nom de mon incarnation masculine est Josh, je confirme. Tout comme celui de ta propre incarnation masculine est Kyon.

-Mon incarnation Masculine? Enfin ça n'a aucun sens, je suis Kyon et...

-Correction: Tu es Kyonko. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un espace clos ou d'un univers parralèle, mais ici, les sexes sont inversés depuis toujours. Ton incarnation féminine, Kyonko, a autant de réalité que Kyon dans le monde « normal ». Ce qui explique que tu aies tous les petits réflexes éminemment féminins qui te seraient inconnus si le changement était soudain.

-Attends une seconde, marmonnais-je au bout de quelques minutes nécessaires à encaisser. Tu veux dire que dehors, tous les gens que je connais...

-Subissent un phénomène de _Genderswap_, c'est exact. Tu n'as qu'à regarder ta petite soeur et ton père pour t'en convaincre, sans parler de moi... Mais je pense que Nagato-san t'expliqueras tout ça mieux que moi.

Elle se leva et attrapa une petite sacoche posée à côté de sa chaise.

-Sur ce, on ferait bien d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard au lycée, ma chère Kyonko-san! »

_Taniguchi... Kunikuda... Tsuruya-san... Nagato... Koizumi... Asahina-san... et Haruhi... OH MON DIEUUUUUU_...

Je m'effondrais sur la table du petit déjeuner, en proie à une crise de nerf imputable principalement au bazar sans nom auquel je venais encore d'être mêlée, mais sans doute aussi partiellement causée par une vulnérabilité somme toute très féminine...

* * *

« Mais comment peut-on marcher avec ÇA? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut se rincer l'oeil!

-Ce n'est qu'une impression, Kyonko, me rassura Josh (_non, Josy_) qui marchait très tranquillement avec moi le long de la montée vers le lycée. Les jupes d'uniformes sont spécifiquement étudiées pour être assez courtes pour stimuler l'imagination, mais un systême de coutures très élaboré les empêche de remonter trop haut.

-C'est vrai? Demandais-je, jetant un oeil dubitatif à ma jupe qui me semblait on ne peut plus normale.

-Non, admit Josy en secouant la tête. Mais ça ne fait pas de mal de le croire... »

Grâce aux températures très douces de ce début d'hiver, la plupart des étudiants ne portaient que leur uniformes d'hiver, et pas de gros manteaux, de sorte que la plupart des filles, comme nous, étaient en jupes et collants.

Au fur et à mesure de la montée, je commençais à sentir sur ma nuque (_et plus bas_) peser les regards des élèves masculins que nous croisions, et crut surprendre à plusieurs reprises des murmures où apparaissait mon prénom.

« C'est insupportable! Grinçais-je à l'oreille de Josy en jetant un regard courroucé à un duo particulièrement peu discrets. Ils ne pourraient pas cesser de me reluquer dans mon dos, à la fin?

-Ah, les vicissitudes de la popularité, fit Josy d'un ton philosophe, apparemment indifférente à ses propres « admirateurs ». Il se trouve que dans cette incarnation, tu es assez populaire au Lycée, j'en ai peur... Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a la plus grande cote, je te rassure.

-Ah? Qui est-ce?

A ce moment, alors que nous étions assez proches de l'entrée, une salve de cris suraigus explosa à notre droite, tandis qu'une rumeur admirative parcourait les groupes de garçons. Je regardais de ce côté et vit une jeune fille marchant d'un pas assuré et rayonnante d'une aura de classe, de confiance en soi et de « glamour » absolument renversante.

Des groupes de filles de premières années se mirent à hurler alors qu'elle arrivait en vue du portail:

-KYAAAAAAAH, ITSUKI-SAMAAAAAAA!!!

_I-Itsuki_?

La version féminine de Koizumi (_une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains assez longs, à la silhouette sculpturale et à la mine enjôleuse_) fit un petit geste de la main en nous apercevant et s'approcha de nous, tous les regards braqués sur elle.

-Ah, vous voilà les filles, je me demandais justement si j'aurais la chance de vous croiser avant le début des cours...

-Nous aurions eu du mal à te louper, de notre côté, fit Josy en lui dédiant un sourire amusé et en désignant du menton la horde de fans en délire qui nous entouraient.

-Ah, croyez bien que j'en suis la première embarassée, répondit Koizumi avec un petit sourire gêné que je connaissais bien, avant de se tourner vers moi. Tout va bien, Kyonko-chan?

_K-Kyonko-chan... Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face..._

-Euh oui, oui, pas de soucis, mis à part ce petit changement, bien sûr...

-Petit changement? Releva Koizumi en haussant les sourcils. Les effets de l'espace clos d'hier soir se sont pourtant parfaitement résorbés et l'Agence n'a absolument rien repéré de nouveau à ma connaissance ?!

_Hein? Rien de nouveau? Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir récemment?_

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Josy me prit l'épaule à la fois naturellement et fermement.

-Bon, et si on rentrait? Dit-elle légèrement. Les cours vont bientôt commencer, nous aurons tout le temps de parler de ça lors de la réunion de club de ce soir, non?

-Ça me va, répondit Koizumi en réarrangeant sa chevelure avec sa main. On se retrouve ce soir, on en profitera pour faire le point avec Nagato-san et Asahina-san!

Koizumi Itsuki, visiblement l'idole de tous les garçons et de pas mal de filles du Lycée, traversa la cours sous les regards admiratif et disparut dans le bâtiment principal.

-C'est ennuyeux, marmonna Josy en se prenant le menton. Elle n'a pas conscience de l'autre dimension où Koizumi Itsuki est un homme... J'espère que les autres ne sont pas dans la même situation!

-Et si c'est le cas? Dis-je d'une voix un peu stridente. On fera quoi?

-Je n'en sais rien. Leur expliquer sera peut-être difficile, voire dangereux. D'autant que sans l'aide de Nagato-san et de Koizumi, ce sera plus difficile de déterminer les modalités pour que nos consciences reviennent dans notre dimension d'origine...

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil en biais.

-J'espère que tu t'habitueras à la vie de jeune fille, car il est possible qu'elle dure un certain temps... Mais bon, ne parlons pas de malheur. Allez viens, les cours vont commencer! »

Et de se diriger tranquillement vers la salle de classe, me laissant désemparée et, si possible, encore plus démoralisée que ce matin.

* * *

Pour une journée éprouvante, ce fut une journée éprouvante. Croiser dans les couloirs les versions féminines de Taniguchi et Kunikuda (_deux jeunes filles assez mignonnes et prenant un malin plaisir à aguicher les garçons, avec plus ou moins de succès_) ou de Tsuruya-san (_un garçon aux cheveux verts bruyant, bavard, vantard et fichtrement entreprenant ainsi que je le constatais en compagnie de Josy_) était particulièrement déroutant, surtout que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait habituée à ma nouvelle condition, manquant d'entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes et me mettant à rougir comme une perdue au moment du sport, quand toutes mes camarades de classes se changeaient dans les vestiaires...

Par contre, Haruhi fut la grande absente (_ou devrais-je dire le grand absent?_) de la journée. Pour finir, je demandais à Taniguchi « ce que faisait Haruhi », pendant le cours d'éducation physique.

« Haruhi? Aaaah, tu veux parler de Haruhiko Suzumiya! Il ne vient pas en cours aujourd'hui parce qu'il doit aller parler avec le conseil des étudiants de votre club. Je suis passée tout à l'heure devant la salle de réunion, ils n'ont toujours pas commencé, car Haruhiko les accuse d'être des sympathisants d'organisations maléfiques... »

La version féminine de Taniguchi haussa les épaules en soupirant et retourna à ses étirements.

Mais les cours finirent par se terminer, et je marchais avec Josy en direction de la salle du club, redoutant ce qui pouvait m'y attendre, même si j'étais un peu rassurée par ma colocataire qui m'avait assuré avoir entendu dire qu'Haruhiko était toujours aux prises avec le conseil des étudiants.

En soupirant, je poussais la porte du club.

* * *

La salle du club était inchangée: les vieux livres du club de littérature étaient toujours entreposés là, l'ordinateur d'Haruhiko ronronnait sur le bureau présidentiel à côté du petit bandeau rouge que le chef de la Brigade SOS se passait au bras lors des réunions, les quatres ordinateurs des membres soigneusement empilés à côté, et sur la petite tringle derrière le paravent se trouvaient les tenues de soubrette, d'infirmière, de maid et de bunny girl que portaient Haruhi et Mikuru.

« Vous êtes en avance », fit une voix calme dans un coin de la salle.

Je tournais la tête en direction de la voix et écarquillais les yeux.

Un jeune homme aux traits parfaits, aux cheveux mi-longs argentés était assis en train de lire un livre. L'impavidité totale de son visage et sa façon de parler me mirent la puce à l'oreille.

-Yu-Yuki?? balbutiais-je.

-Mon nom se prononce Yuuki, dit-il de sa voix égale.

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de trouver quoi répondre, la porte du club s'ouvrit, et une petit voix douce s'écria:

-Kyonko-chaaaaaaan!!!

Un bruit de pas précipité, et une petit silhouette se jeta dans mes bras, manquant de me faire tomber. Après observation, il s'agissait d'un lycéen de petite taille, au visage enfantin et avec des cheveux roux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le repousser en douceur, principalement parce que dans son enthousiasme à me dire bonjour, il risquait d'enfouir son visage dans mon décolleté.

-Mais que...

-Kyonko-chan, je suis si heureux de te voir!! dit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, en levant sa figure angélique vers moi, les yeux humides. J'avais si peur qu'il te soit arrivé malheur dans l'espace clos, j'étais si inquiet...

-Oui, oui, Mitsuru-san, on s'en rend compte, fit Koizumi en entrant et se portant à mon secours. Mais tu vas étouffer Kyonko-chan si tu continues.

Pendant que Koizumi maternait la version masculine d'Asahina-san, tout aussi adorable que celle que je connaissais, Josy et Yuuki étaient engagés dans une discussion visiblement assez sérieuse. D'un geste discret de la main, Josy m'invita à les rejoindre.

-Je viens de mettre Nagato-san au courant, fit-elle quand je fus arrivée. Nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'annoncer ça aux autres, ils ne pourraient guère nous aider et ça ne ferait qu'embrouiller les choses un peu plus.

-D'après les informations que l'on vient de me soumettre, tu possède la conscience de l'incarnation masculine de Kyonko, c'est bien cela? Demanda Yuuki.

-Oui c'est exact...

-Et toi, tu es dans le même cas? Poursuivit Yuuki en se tournant vers Josy.

-Tout à fait, bien que ma personnalité semble s'être plus facilement adaptée que celle de Kyon... Enfin de Kyonko, en l'occurence.

-C'est une expérience sans précédent, nota Yuuki en effleurant pensivement mon menton et en rivant ses yeux au miens, sans doute pour effectuer je ne savais trop quelle analyse. Je serais très intéressé par la collecte de données à ce sujet, fit il en se tournant deux secondes vers Josy.

-Le souci est que nous ne sommes en mesure de savoir ni combien de temps le transfert durera, ni comment revenir à nos anciennes personnalités, fit Josy avant de se retourner brièvement pour regarder Asahina-san et Koizumi qui discutaient joyeusement de l'autre côté de la salle. On ferait mieux de s'en tenir là pour le moment, ou nous risquons de soulever des questions gênantes.

-D'accord, fit Yuuki en se rasseyant et en reprenant son livre.

J'allais m'asseoir à la table du club et proposais à Koizumi une partie d'Othello pour faire passer le temps.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit (_une fois de plus_) à la volée, tandis que d'une voix qui dut sûrement porter jusqu'à la lune le nouvel arrivant s'écriait:

-JE DECLARE OFFICIELLEMENT LA REUNION DU JOUR DE LA GLORIEUSE BRIGADE SOS OUVERTE! QUE TREMBLE LE MAL ET SES SERVITEURS, CAR VOICI VENIR CE QUI SCELLERA LEUR TREPAS! MOI, HARUHIKO SUZUMIYA, JE LES VAINCRAIS!! »

* * *

La version masculine d'Haruhi était à l'image de celle que je connaissais: débordante d'énergie, d'irrationnalité et de projets insensés n'attendant que le moment propice pour déferler sur le pauvre monde. Plus prosaïquement, Haruhiko Suzumiya était un jeune homme de belle stature, bien découplé, portant une sorte de serre-tête ou de bandeau jaune dans ses cheveux.

Et, bizarrement, le fait de l'avoir dans mon champ de vision réveilla le même type de sentiments que j'avais quand je voyais Haruhi: un savant mélange d'exaspération, de sensation de danger et un petit fond d'appréhension mêlé à une bonne dose de résignation funèbre.

Les réactions des autres membres de la Brigade face à l'entrée fracassante d'Haruhiko n'étaient pas différentes de celles auxquelles j'étais habituée: Koizumi applaudissait tranquillement, Nagato avait à peine levé son nez de son livre, Asahina-san s'était reculé craintivement comme pour se mettre hors de portée, et Josy avait fait un petit salut de la main avant de recommencer à rêvasser à la fenêtre. Haruhiko traversa la salle au pas de charge, comme toujours sans doute, et alla se planter devant son bureau.

« Ecoutez moi tous! Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire nos préparatifs pour notre prochaine sortie de club! »

Le laissant s'exciter en expliquant avec un luxe de détails je ne sais trop quel programme absurde, je soupirais en me massant les tempes, repensant au terme « préparatifs » qu'il avait utilisé.

_Là, j'avoue craindre le pire. Si Haruhiko commence à planifier ses raids, le potentiel catastrophique risque d'être multiplié de façon exponentielle_...

« Eh, Kyonko, tu écoute ce que je raconte au moins?

-Hum? B-Bien sûr, ne te gène pas pour moi, continues!

Haruhiko fit un moue dissatisfaite et se croisa les bras.

-Bon, alors tu es d'accord avec le programme, n'est-ce pas?

_Et voilà_. _Coincée_...

Préférant éviter une éventuelle avalanche de gages plus infaisables les uns que les autres, je tentais le bluff.

-Oui, oui, ça me va. Bon, on passe à autre chose? »

Haruhiko haussa les sourcils, visiblement un peu étonné. Dans son dos, je vis Koizumi et Josy camoufler un petit sourire, et Mitsuru faire un mine stupéfaite. Je commencais à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise, tout d'un coup.

* * *

La scéance du club s'acheva dans une relative tranquilité, avec comme seule distraction le bref passage de la présidente du club d'informatique féminin qui venait se plaindre du retard qu'avait Haruhiko dans l'emprunt de certains gadgets informatiques, et qui venait aussi supplier Yuuki de bien vouloir passer le lendemain pour je ne sais plus quelle réunion de programmation.

Puis Koizumi rassembla ses affaires et annonça tranquillement qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, à présent. Puis ce fut le tour d'Asahina-san, puis de Josy et Yuuki. Je m'apprêtais à partir avec eux quand Haruhiko m'attrapa par le poignet.

« Où vas-tu comme ça?

_Eh bien je rentre chez moi, pourquoi_?

Haruhiko fit une mine franchement grognonne.

-Tu as déjà oublié le programme?

-Hein? Mais c'est pour la prochaine sortie, non? Me récriais-je, me demandant avec angoisse à quoi il faisait référence, et me maudissant intérieurement pour n'avoir pas écouté à ce moment là.

-Raaah, mais non! S'écria Haruhiko. Nous n'arriverons jamais à obtenir de nouveaux membres si nous ne nous exerçons pas à les attirer! Il faut que tu t'entraînes avec _ça_ au moins une fois!!

Je suivis son doigt du regard et posais mes yeux avec horreur sur la tenue de bunny girl noire.

-Maimaimaimais ce n'est pas à moi de porter ça, c'est ridicule, c'est à Mikuru ou à t...

_Miiiiiince_... _Mikuru n'est pas une fille dans ce monde, tout comme Haruhi et Yuki. En fait, les seules filles de la Brigade sont Josy, Koizumi et_...

-C-c-c'est vrai, pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire? Koizumi ou Josy ne peuvent pas s'en charger? Balbutiais-je, complêtement paniquée.

-C'est ce qu'on fait habituellement, admit Haruhiko en se croisant les bras, mais vu que pour une fois tu es d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas de changer les habitudes... Allez, file te changer, on va travailler ton discours d'accroche! »

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_!!!!!

* * *

Le lendemain, j'avais réintégré mon corps d'origine. Il n'empêche que cet événement était si fortement ancré dans ma mémoire que le jour même j'emmenais Asahina-san chez le glacier pour compenser toutes les fois où elle avait du se cosplayer contre son gré, en lui assurant que j'avais eu « un aperçu » d'à quel point ça devait être gênant.

De même, j'éprouve en permanence une vive pitié pour mon alter égo, quelque part dans une autre dimension. Quand on y songe, elle mène une vie encore plus dure que moi...


	14. Chapter 13

**Now, I'm the Master**

Koizumi et Josh se jaugèrent du regard l'espace d'un instant, toujours immobiles.

« Eh ben, murmura Koizumi presque admirativement. Nous avons l'insigne honneur d'être les cibles du disciple d'Otagan lui même... L'empereur doit nous tenir en très haute estime pour nous envoyer son atout caché pour nous stopper.

-Mon Maître a quelques fois des lubies un peu particulières, confirma ledit disciple en écartant les bras d'un air fataliste. Comme si vous présentiez le moindre danger dans l'état actuel des choses.

D'un geste rôdé par l'habitude, j'empêchais Haruhi de se jeter sur lui à bras raccourcis. Josh eut un vague haussement de sourcil, comme s'il était déçu.

-Oh, si c'est ton point de vue sur la situation, parfait, dit Koizumi en tentant un sourire apaisant. Vu que nous ne sommes pas dangereux, autant nous laisser partir, par vrai?

Josh ne répondit pas mais se pencha très légèrement en avant, ses bras disparaissant dans les profondeurs de son manteau. L'atmosphère du hangar changea, comme si la simple agressivité qui fluctuait entre l'Esper et mon « ange gardien » venait de figer l'instant. Koizumi poussa un imperceptible soupir et prit la même posture que Josh.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien... » Fit-il en fixant son adversaire droit dans les yeux.

L'instant d'après, leurs deux silhouettes vacillèrent et disparurent.

_Où sont-ils passés_?

Je fouillais le hangar des yeux, mais je ne pouvais qu'entre apercevoir deux formes filant à grande vitesse le long des murs, des caissons et de la navette, des petits bruits secs résonnant à chaque fois que leurs pieds ou poings se heurtaient.

Abasourdi, je me contentais de me placer, sans trop y réfléchir, devant Haruhi qui comme moi tentait de suivre du regard le combat.

Soudain, Koizumi et Josh réapparurent en plein milieu du hangar, les main cadenassées dans ce qui semblait être une tentative de double clé de bras, luttant pour la suprématie.

« Le maître contre l'élève, murmura Haruhi à mon oreille, surexcitée malgré elle.

_Si tu m'annonces que Josh est l'ancien disciple de Koizumi, mais qu'il l'a trahi en passant du côté d'Otagan par soif de pouvoir, je me désabonne_.

Soudain, Koizumi se plia en deux, tordant ses bras dans une courbe savante et propulsant Josh dans le décor, dans une mystérieuse odeur de brûlé.

Josh se releva, son manteau inexplicablement fumant, pour voir Koizumi lancer en l'air une petite boule de feu, et faire un smash de toute beauté en le visant.

L'explosion engloutit le disciple d'Otagan avant même qu'il aie pu faire un geste.

-Ça a été étonnamment simple », marmonna Koizumi sans cesser de regarder le nuage de fumée et de poussière.

C'est à ce moment qu'Haruhi me poussa violemment à terre, tandis qu'une silhouette noire apparaissait à côté d'elle.

* * *

Josh se saisit brutalement du bras d'Haruhi, et le lui tordit afin de s'assurer qu'elle reste tranquille, mais en vain. Haruhi rua, et tenta de se dégager, de sorte que Josh sortit des replis de sa cape une sorte de petite capsule qu'il lui appliqua à la base de la nuque. Les yeux d'Haruhi se révulsèrent et elle s'effondra littéralement dans ses bras.

« Oh, j'éviterais à ta place, menaça Josh en voyant Koizumi faire un pas vers lui, à nouveau courbé. Je n'aimerais pas être obligé de l'abîmer plus que nécessaire avant de l'emmener auprès de l'Empereur...

-L'Empereur? Murmura Mikuru, l'air surprise.

-Alors c'était elle ta cible, fit Koizumi. Et non la princesse, comme nous le pensions...

-Effectivement, mon maître a décidé que le meilleur moyen de faire retourner votre petite organisation au néant était de s'attaquer à son chef de guerre le plus expérimenté, et d'en faire un de ses pions. Nous aurons tout le temps ensuite de détruire votre icône, des mains mêmes du capitaine Suzumiya, par exemple...

Josh jeta un œil à une sorte de bracelet muni d'un petit écran qu'il portait au bras gauche.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de faire ma sortie...

_Attends attends attends_. _Il va nous laisser partir comme ça_?

-Oh, j'oubliais, fit-il alors que son image commençait à se brouiller. Au cours de mon combat contre Koizumi, j'ai disséminé dans toute la pièce des émetteurs stratégiques impériaux. Au moment où je vous parle, les canons orbitaux du destroyer au dessus de nous sont braqués sur votre petite planque et prêts à faire feu... Amusez vous bien!

Sa silhouette vacilla, puis disparut tout à fait. L'espace d'un instant, rien ne bougea dans le hangar.

-Vite! S'écria Koizumi en bondissant vers le Tanabata Festival. Il ne nous reste que quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'ouvrent le feu, le temps de s'assurer de l'arrivée de leur homme! »

Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais dans la loge de l'artilleur, refermait mon cockpit en catastrophe et commençait à me battre avec mes sangles quand Koizumi, qui avait pris la place du pilote, lança les machines, faisant faire une violente embardée à l'appareil.

« Koizumi! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? On ne peut pas encore décoller, les moteurs n'ont pas emmagasiné assez de puissance! Tu vas nous faire caler! »

_-Entre parenthèses: j'avais profité de la longue attente dans la tempête de sable pour aborder quelques points techniques sur le vaisseau avec Haruhi, et j'avais appris à ma grande déception que la technologie futuriste n'avait pas réussi à bannir certains des petits soucis mécaniques que nous connaissons de nos jours avec nos voitures. Mais je m'étais consolé en me disant que peut-être quelque part dans cet univers parralèle inventé par Haruhi, un certain Taniguchi pouvait grâce à cela continuer de rêver de faire le coup de la panne à une belle inconnue, même en navette spatiale.-_

« Mon but n'est pas de nous faire décoller: on resterait toujours dans la zone de tir du croiseur; répliqua Koizumi sans se démonter en faisant glisser la navette à grande vitesse vers un des murs du hangar; mais d'atteindre une autre porte de sortie...

Il appuya sur une petite télécommande qu'il avait posée sur le tableau de bord, révélant deux panneaux métalliques camouflés dans la paroi rocheuse, innondant le hangar de lumière.

_Intelligent, mais ça ne change rien_... _La puissance dont nous disposons n'est toujours pas suffisante pour nous soulever de plus que quelques centimètres, et nous n'avons plus que quelques secondes pour évacuer la zone_!

-Je sais. Mais si mes calculs sont exacts, la chute libre durera juste assez longtemps pour que les moteurs aient le temps de chauffer. »

_La chute libre_? _Quelle_...

La navette passa les panneaux métalliques, et plongea dans l'à-pic vertigineux de la falaise dont elle venait de jaillir. Au même moment, un tir orbital terriblement précis annihila toute la partie supérieure du plateau rocheux, précipitant à notre suite plusieurs centaines de tonnes de rochers titanesques.

* * *

Bien que la moindre fibre de mon être m'aie supplié -à grands renforts de vertiges et de montée d'adrénaline à des doses plus ou moins mortelles- de bien vouloir m'évanouir afin de ne plus me regarder tomber à bord d'une navette pas encore fonctionnelle le long d'une gigantesque falaise dont le sommet était en train de s'écrouler sur moi sous la forme d'une avalanche de rochers de plusieurs tonnes; je restais conscient contre toute attente, ayant même le réflexe pavlovien de saisir mes commandes et d'entamer le mitraillage systématique de tout rocher un peu trop gros et en approche un peut trop rapide à mon goût. Pendant ce temps, Koizumi se battait avec les commandes pour nous éviter de partir en vrille tandis que l'ordinateur de bord scandait d'une voix féminine atone et monocorde qui me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un les secondes qui nous restait avant que les moteurs ne soient en état de marche.

Mikuru, à ma grande surprise, n'était pas prostrée en train de pleurer, mais en train de pianoter sur son écran, concentrée au point qu'elle donnait l'impression d'avoir oublié notre situation.

Finalement, au bout d'une poignée de secondes qui me parurent des éternités, le rugissement caractéristique et rassurant des moteurs résonna dans l'habitacle, et Koizumi empoigna les commandes, slalomant entre les rochers dans le nous n'avions même pas aperçu le fond. Mais l'esper devait connaître la région comme sa poche, vu qu'il se faufila sans hésitation dans un petit boyau rocheux pour échapper aux éboulis.

La navette s'immobilisa en vol stationnaire à la sortie du dédale caverneux. Koizumi lâcha les commandes et souffla un bon coup.

« Vous voyez? Rien de bien méchant!

_Rappelle moi de te tuer dès que j'aurais fini de mourir intérieurement, enflure_.

-Bien, la question suivante étant: que fait-on maintenant. Ce qu'a dit le disciple d'Otagan est juste, la disparition ou la trahison forcée du Capitaine Suzumiya jetterait la dissension et le désespoir dans toute la Confédération. Sans compter des conséquences pour Suzumiya-sama elle même... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup...

-Koizumi, on est entre nous... Tu peux laisser tomber ton rôle d'ermite galactique, ainsi que les appellation bizarres. C'était bien Josh, à l'instant, non?

-Tout à fait. Il travaille pour l'empire depuis quelques année déjà, dans cet univers.

-Bon, parfait, fis-je en soupirant de soulagement. Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour Haruhi, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment ça? Elle est aux mains de l'ennemi, et va être sous peu livrée à Otagan en personne! Intervint Asahina-san, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais Josh est avec elle, il s'assurera qu'il ne lui arrive rien... Lui aussi veut que l'on sorte de cet espace clos le plus tôt possible, non?

Koizumi et Mikuru se jetèrent un coup d'œil qui en disait plus long qu'un roman.

-Kyon-kun, comment te dire... Commença Koizumi, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Contrairement à toi, nous avons, Asahina-san et moi, des souvenirs très précis de ce qui s'est passé dans cet univers selon Suzumiya-sama. C'est comme si nous étions là depuis plus longtemps que toi, en somme. Et je peux t'affirmer qu'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire à propos de Josh en tant que disciple d'Otagan, il s'est comporté en véritable opposant. Nous avons affronté les séides d'Otagan plus d'une fois, et à chaque fois qu'il les menait, nous ne nous en sommes sortis que d'extrême justesse. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il soit conscient d'être dans un univers parallèle, et qu'il n'est pas originaire de cet univers, pour tout te dire.

_T-tu veux dire_... _Qu'il est sérieux_?

Koizumi fit gravement un signe de tête.

-Il va amener Suzumiya-sama devant Otagan, et Elle seule sait ce quel traitement va lui être infligé. Soit le danger lui fera prendre conscience de force que ce n'est pas « vrai », au sens où ce n'est pas notre dimension d'origine, et il y aura un phénomène de rejet qui pourrait nous faire tous disparaître au passage; soit elle jouera le jeu jusqu'au bout et risque de se faire laver le cerveau, voire tuer, nous interdisant tout retour...

Un long silence suivit ces paroles.

-Mais alors que pouvons nous faire? Demandais-je, un peu à bout de ressources.

-Nous pourrions tenter le tout pour le tout et faire une mission de sauvetage à bord du vaisseau amiral de la flotte Otaganienne, vaisseau amiral dont la location exacte est inconnue depuis toujours et à bord duquel se trouveront, outre des troupes d'élites, Josh et sans aucun doute Otagan lui-même; proposa Koizumi avec son éternel petit sourire.

_Non mais tu t'écoutes parler, de temps en temps_?

-Laissons de côté le fait que cette proposition rentre plutôt dans la case « mission suicide » que « mission de sauvetage »; répondis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge; et soyons pratiques: comment allons nous atteindre ce vaisseau amiral, si personne n'a jamais pu le localiser?

Koizumi se fendit cette fois d'un large sourire.

-Eh bien, Josh n'est pas le seul à savoir poser des émetteurs sans être repéré. Durant notre combat, j'ai placé sur lui une balise de ma composition, dont les coordonnées ont été rentrées sur l'ordinateur de bord par Asahina-san, qui a ensuite lancé une recherche trigonométrique des derniers caps afin de faire une triangulation approximative...

_STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP_!!

-Il-il essaye de dire que nous savons où ils se dirigent grâce à ce mouchard, traduisit Asahina-san, toujours serviable.

-Et de plus, la possibilité qu'ils aient été suivis leur paraîtra très faible, d'autant que nous sommes selon toutes probabilités morts dans l'éboulement, sinon l'explosion. Une attaque surprise immédiate lancée par un petit groupe d'élite infiltré a bien plus de chance de succès qu'une attaque de masse planifiée, mais tardive, raisonna Koizumi.

_Par « groupe d'élite infiltré » tu entends un Esper galactiquement connu, un artilleur débutant et une princesse stellaire_?

-L'ordinateur me signale que le croiseur qui a emmené Suzumiya-san s'est éloigné du gros de la flotte et dérive dans l'espace à quelques systèmes d'ici, fit Mikuru en lisant les glyphes qui s'affichaient sur l'écran holographique de son habitacle.

-Parfait. La chance est avec nous! »

Koizumi relança les moteurs, et le Tanabata Festival reprit rapidement de l'altitude.

_La chance est avec nous, hein. La chance_... _Ou bien Haruhi_?


	15. Chapter 14

**La Brigade SOS Contre-Attaque**

_A Bord du Vaisseau Amiral de la Flotte Otaganienne, le « DECIS », pont intermédiaire, _

**Biiip Biip Biip**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Fit une haute et sombre silhouette en se penchant par dessus l'épaule du membre d'équipage qui pianotait sur les commandes de la console de surveillance d'où émanait la sonnerie aigrelette.

-Un module d'exploration qui revient d'une mission furtive, votre Seigneurie, répondit le technicien au visage impavide. Il utilise un vieux code d'identification, mais sinon tout a l'air en règle.

L'homme engoncé dans une cape noire resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Dois-je les faire intercepter? Proposa la technicien.

-Non. Laissez-les moi », affirma son supérieur en s'éloignant à grands pas de la passerelle, en direction des quartiers de l'Empereur.

* * *

_A bord du Tanabata Festival_

« Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Voyons, Kyon, fit Koizumi d'un ton conciliant, je t'ai expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Il y a quelques années, la Brigade SOS a réussi à subtiliser un ensemble de vieux codes d'accès impériaux, qui nous ont de nombreuses fois servi à approcher de bases impériales sans nous faire repérer.

-Ah oui? Et ils ne se sont pas posés de question en voyant arriver des navires confédérés?

-Nous étions comme maintenant, en camouflage optique, ne t'en fais pas.

-Et ça ne les étonnais pas non plus de recevoir un signal venant de nulle part?

-Laisse moi t'expliquer. A une période du conflit, l'empereur avait envoyé aux quatre coins de la galaxie des sondes afin de...

_Abrège, j'ai compris._

-Et donc ces sondes sont des petites navettes autonomes, dotées de tout un arsenal de senseurs et d'équipements de furtivité. De plus, comme elles commencent à dater, beaucoup d'entre elles utilisent toujours les vieux codes dont je te parlais. De sorte qu'en approchant d'une base -ou d'un navire- impérial en mode furtif et en envoyant ledit code, nous avons toutes les chances de nous faire passer pour un module d'exploration qui errait dans le système depuis longtemps et qui s'est automatiquement approché de la première structure impériale des environs pour y faire son rapport.

-Ce-cette manœuvre a été utilisée de nombreuses fois, avec succès! Précisa Mikuru.

-De toute façon, si ça ne marche pas, on le saura assez vite, soupirais-je. On se fera descendre en moins de deux. »

Notre petite navette était maintenant en train de longer la superstructure hérissée de canons, de générateurs de boucliers et de blindages qui composait la carène du vaisseau amiral de l'empereur Otagan. Soudain, un petit sas s'ouvrit dans la coque et la navette pivota en douceur, s'engouffrant dans les profondeurs du vaisseau...

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ce hangar est complètement désert... La sécurité est en grève ou quoi?

Le Tanabata Festival s'était posé dans un petit hangar poussiéreux, dépourvu -semblait-il- de toute forme de dispositif de surveillance ou plus simplement d'occupants. Koizumi aida Asahina-san à descendre du marchepied de la navette et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Les modules de surveillance sont souvent assez vétustes, et les informations qu'ils portent sont aussi assez anciennes. Leur entretien et la récupération des données ne passe pas pour une tâche primordiale au sein des vaisseaux impériaux. Tu penses bien que si on avait dû se poser dans le hangar principal, sous le nez de tous les soldats du navire, je n'aurais pas opté pour ce subterfuge.

_Avec toi, je ne suis jamais sûr de rien. Je préfère vérifier_.

-Bien, maintenant, passons à la seconde étape du plan.

-Qu'allons nous faire ensuite? Demanda Mikuru, qui jetait des regards apeurés tout autour d'elle.

-Eh bien il faut d'abord nous renseigner sur la position du Capitaine Suzumiya dans le vaisseau, calculer comment nous y rendre et nous échapper ensuite.

_Oh? On ne va pas en profiter pour aller défier Otagan en personne, s'offrir le luxe d'un nouveau duel contre Josh, activer le mécanisme d'auto-destruction du navire, nous échapper de justesse et partir d'ici avec la moitié de la flotte impériale aux trousses_?

-Vu que tu semblais un peu pressé, j'avais pensé qu'il valait mieux appliquer la version « abrégée » du plan, mais si tu insistes pour qu'on le suive dans sa totalité... »

_Moi et ma grande gu_...

Après avoir camouflé la navette sous de vieilles bâches de protections (_ressemblant à celles utilisées dans le gymnase de notre lycée..._), nous sortîmes du hangar, suivant les corridors sombres et encombrés de tuyaux et de fils électriques crépitants.

« Nous avons de la chance, cette partie du vaisseau semble assez peu utilisée, nous devrions pouvoir trouver un terminal en veille quelque part, l'activer et y trouver les réponses que nous cherchons sans rencontrer le moindre garde », commenta Koizumi en enjambant un gros câble traînant au sol.

Et effectivement, quelques temps plus tard, il nous fit signe de stopper devant une sorte d'écran poussiéreux incrusté dans le mur, le petit clavier de commande presque intégralement dissimulé par la crasse.

Koizumi pianota sur deux trois touches et l'écran s'alluma dans un bourdonnement haut perché.

« Aloooors... Il semblerait que Suzumiya-sama soit détenue dans les cellules haute-sécurité du niveau supérieur du bâtiment.

-Mais comment allons nous faire pour nous y rendre sans se faire repérer?

-Ce niveau-ci est en travaux, comme tu as pu le voir. Ça veut dire que les coursives d'entretien qui sillonnent le vaisseau de part en part sont accessibles depuis notre position. Avec elles, nous pourront remonter jusqu'aux niveaux supérieurs, passer dans les conduits d'aération et arriver jusqu'au bloc pénitentiaire sans être inquiétés le moins du monde ».

_ça me paraît un brin trop simple... Mais en même temps, nous sommes dans un monde créé par Haruhi_.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, Mikuru repéra dans un couloir un petit sas piqueté de rouille. Il débouchait sur une sorte de monte charge qui nous emmena en quelques minutes dans une des coursives secondaires du niveau principal.

Après que Koizumi soit parti en éclaireur vérifier que la voie était libre, notre petit groupe commença à arpenter les couloirs avec prudence.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes sans croiser personne, ni même simplement entendre du bruit, je commençais à me poser des questions.

« Dites, vous ne trouvez pas ça trop facile? Pas de gardes, pas de personnel naviguant... Pas même de dispositif de surveillance...

-C'est vrai que cela m'intrigue quelque peu, admit Koizumi. Mais les niveaux supérieurs des vaisseaux impériaux sont réservés aux officiers, et à ce moment de la journée, ils doivent être sur la passerelle de commandement.

-Oui, mais les gardes? On n'approche pas du bloc pénitentiaire, là?

-Si je me souviens bien, tout est automatisé. Ça diminue les risques d'évasion. »

Quelques instants après, nous arrivâmes devant la cellule désignée comme étant celle d'Haruhi. Mais elle était fermée par une sorte de mécanisme que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi? Tu sais l'ouvrir? Demandais-je à Koizumi, qui -une fois n'est pas coutume- avait l'air vaguement perplexe.

-Hélàs non. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de faire appel à mes pouvoirs, mais ce serait peu discret, et ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention du disciple d'Otagan...

-Euh... Je-je pense que je peux l'ouvrir, si c'est ça le problème!

Je tournais un visage incrédule vers Mikuru qui jetait de petits coups d'œil nerveux en direction du verrou. Sans rien dire, je lui laissais la place, et en quelques secondes, la porte était déverrouillée.

-Mais comment as-tu fait? Lui murmurais-je pendant que Koizumi jetait un œil à l'intérieur. Ça fait partie de l'éducation princière de savoir crocheter les serrures?

-Pas vraiment, mais à mon époque, ce verrou correspond au mécanisme d'ouverture d'un grille-pain...

_C'est moi où toute cette épopée vient de perdre toute sa crédibilité_?

Un léger grincement ramena notre attention sur la situation. La porte de la cellule était grande ouverte, révélant l'absolue absence de Capitaine de la Brigade SOS à l'intérieur.

-Que?...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Dans un parfait ensemble, les gardes du vaisseau se déployèrent dans le couloir, nous encerclant les armes à la main.

-Rendez-vous, au nom d'Otagan!! »

_À suivre..._


	16. CHAPITRE BONUS 2 1

**Shall We Dance**

_(Les pages suivantes ont été collées entre elles dans le journal. Là aussi, quelques indices nous mènent à penser que l'auteur ne désirait pas qu'elles soient révélées au public)_

Depuis que j'ai rejoint la Brigade SOS, il m'arrive de faire des rêves bizarres à propos du club et de ses membres (_Quoique le terme « cauchemar » serait sans doute plus approprié, vu les horreurs que me fait subir Haruhi même pendant mes nuits_). Mais ces derniers temps, ce sont des rêves assez « réalistes » -enfin, par rapport à mon quotidien- et surtout, qui se passent dans cet univers parallèle où je suis Kyonko, où Haruhi est Haruhiko, Mikuru est Mitsuru, Josh est Josy, Yuki est Yukii et Itsuki est Itsuko.

Et plus les jours passent, plus je me sens empli de compassion pour... (_Mon alter ego? Mon autre personnalité? Ma version féminine? Moi-même? Difficile à dire.) _La victime par excellence des plans foireux d'Haruhiko Suzumiya, dirons nous. Ma première impression était la bonne. Une fois débarrassé(_e?_) de ses complexes et bonnes(_??_) manières liées à son état de jeune fille en fleur, Suzumiya-san est absolument incontrôlable. Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

Être un membre féminin de la Brigade SOS n'est pas à proprement parler une sinécure. Si vous avez des doutes, demandez à Mikuru Asahina. Nagato tire son épingle du jeu, peut-être parce que la dirigeante de ladite Brigade estime dans sa logique toute Haruhienne que le « membre silencieux » du club se doit de rester digne en toutes occasions (_et donc de ne pas se trimballer en bunny girl, soubrette, infirmière, maid, etc..._). Haruhi, de son côté, avec sa pudeur à géométrie variable et son interprétation « personnelle » des conventions sociales ne semble pas mal vivre ses deux ou trois séances de cosplay et les déshabillages forcés de Mikuru.

Cependant, il lui arrive parfois de se souvenir par miracle qu'elle est une fille, souvent quand il y a des charges lourdes à porter ou de façon plus générale dès qu'il y a une corvée à faire. Et quand les choses dérapent vraiment, un petit rappel délicat et mesuré de « ce que (_ne_) devrait (_PAS_) faire une jeune fille » aide à la calmer. Parfois. Rarement. (_petite tâche d'encre comme si l'auteur était resté immobile quelques minutes à contempler amèrement la futilité de ses tentatives de vivre une vie normale_)

Mais le rêve de la nuit dernière m'a convaincu que j'étais largement satisfait de la répartition des genres dans cette dimension, et que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde changer de façon durable. Pour vous convaincre, laissez moi passer la parole à ma malheureuse consœur, j'ai nommé Kyonko.

* * *

(_à partir de ce paragraphe, l'écriture devient légèrement plus féminine_)

Mon principal problème avec la Brigade SOS, c'est que je ne me sens absolument pas soutenue. Nagato-san reste toujours un petit peu à l'écart et quand il se mêle d'une discussion, c'est généralement qu'on est dans de sales draps. Asahina-san semble être totalement incapable de dire « non » à quoi que ce soit (_à l'exception notable de la divulgation de détails sur l'époque d'où il vient_), Josy apprécie visiblement quand il y a de l'animation et ne se sent pas le moins du monde concernée si les choses dérapent, et Itsuko avec son petit sourire charmeur ne rate pas une occasion d'encourager les démarches défiant le bon sens du président du Club.

Qui reste-t-il donc pour faire pendant aux délires d'Haruhiko Suzumiya? Moi seule.

Et c'est loin d'être un cadeau, je vous prie de me croire.

Il faut dire que les manifestations publiques sont les manœuvres préférées d'Haruhiko Suzumiya dans ses tentatives pour faire parler de sa Brigade, à défaut de recruter de nouveaux membres. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il ne paraît pas aussi motivé qu'à la création du club sur ce dernier point. Il en parle parfois, accepte deux-trois candidatures de gars visiblement plus intéressés par le voisinage d'Itsuko que par les activités du club, et agit ensuite comme s'il faisait tout pour les faire fuir (_ce qui prend généralement entre cinq et dix minutes_).

Résultat des courses: nous nous retrouvons à participer à quasiment toutes les soirées ou sorties proposées par les différents clubs du lycée, sachant qu'Haruhiko a toujours une idée faramineuse pour nous faire remarquer: lors de la compétition amicale organisée par le club de football, il s'était arrangé pour qu'Itsuko, Josy et moi fassions les pom-pom girls pendant qu'il s'illustrait sur le terrain. Grand succès. Je me rappelle avoir béni ce jour là les dons en « informatique » de Yukii après qu'il aie, sur ma demande, fait mystérieusement bugguer tous les appareils photos de l'assistance qui nous mitraillait allègrement. Une autre fois, à l'occasion de la sortie « Aqualand » du club de natation, il a essayé de nous faire porter différents maillots qui nous aurait, je dois le reconnaître, assuré une popularité inégalée dans tout le Lycée, voire la ville. Seuls mon veto absolu et le soutien d'Asahina-san nous ont permis d'y aller en tenue « normale », à la grande frustration d'Haruhiko. Je me suis d'ailleurs fait copieusement réprimander par Itsuko et Nagato-san quelques jours plus tard au sujet des deux-trois espaces clos apparus en réaction (_ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, certaines choses prennent le pas sur la survie du monde. Et s'ils ne sont pas contents, qu'ils mettent eux-même ces fichus maillots « scolaires » et ce bikini avec moins de tissu qu'un mouchoir de poche_).

Mais tout cela n'est rien en comparaison de notre « participation » au grand gala organisé conjointement par le club de musique classique, le club de danse de salon, le club de couture et le club de cuisine.

Ce projet avait fait pas mal de bruit au sein de l'établissement, premièrement à cause de tous les clubs concernés, mais aussi à cause de la logistique déployée. Le gymnase avait été réquisitionné, les cuisines prises d'assaut et deux-trois salles de classes envahies par les organisateurs débordés de travail. Il commençait même à y avoir de l'animation dans l'aile de notre salle de club, pourtant quelque peu à l'abandon.

Alors, comme s'il avait senti l'excitation ambiante, Suzumiya-sama lui même nous avait annoncé un beau soir qu'on allait participer audit Bal.

« C'est une occasion en or pour la Brigade SOS de gagner ses galons d'enquête mondaine! Avait-il expliqué, les yeux brillants.

-Enquête mondaine? Fit Mitsuru, interloqué.

-Oui, tout à fait! Les riches personnes ont du temps libre, et le passent à tramer des crimes passionnels, des querelles d'héritage et autres! La Brigade SOS, menée par son chef charismatique, est la seule à pouvoir s'opposer à eux, menant ses enquêtes en eaux troubles avec sagacité et élégance!

_S'il pouvait employer ne serait-ce qu'un centième de l'énergie qu'il utilise pour faire de grandes phrases dans ce genre pour, disons, se renseigner un peu sur le contexte et la réalité, ça changerait la face du monde_.

-Et donc, nous allons participer à ce gala uniquement pour déjouer d'éventuels crimes? Résuma Josy en mâchonnant distraitement une de ses mèches rebelles.

-Parfaitement! En nous voyant arriver, les esprits maléfiques tapis dans l'ombre seront saisis d'une telle peur qu'ils en abandonneront aussitôt les sombres projets qu'ils ourdissaient!

-Et je suppose que dans cette optique, nous devrons être les plus voyants possible? Poursuivit-elle, insensibles aux petits gestes discrets que je lui faisait dans le dos d'Haruhiko pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

-Avec de belles tenues, par exemple! Renchérit Itsuko.

_Oh Noooooooooooooooooooon..._

-Excellente proposition, Koizumi-chan! S'exclama Haruhiko. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma vice-présidente! Nous devons absolument nous fournir les robes les plus éblouissantes pour nos trois membres féminins!

-Et vous autres, les garçons, vous serez habillés comment? Demanda Josy. Pas aussi voyants que nous, je suppose?

-Il y a deux étapes dans les enquêtes mondaines, fit Haruhiko en se croisant les bras d'un air supérieur. La première est de détourner l'attention, la seconde est de mener l'investigation de main de maître, sans qu'on s'en rende compte! Pendant que les filles de la Brigade SOS auront tous les yeux de la salle rivés sur elles, nous autres enquêteront discrètement, habillés comme tout le monde! »

_Ben voyons_.

* * *

C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, Haruhiko commença à effectuer ses habituelles démarches de harcèlement sur les clubs de couture afin qu'ils nous fournissent les tenues dont nous aurions besoin.

Par chance (_à défaut d'un autre mot_), la présidente d'un des clubs de couture était une des ferventes admiratrices d'Haruhiko, et ne se fit pas prier pour prendre ses commandes.

Sentant que les choses devenaient dangereuses au fur et à mesure que notre bien aimé (?) président commençait à exposer la façon dont il imaginait nos robes, je cherchais désespérément un moyen pour reprendre le contrôle avant d'être forcée de me montrer en public avec pour seul vêtement le concentré des délires d'Haruhiko, quand mon salut me vint de la personne que j'aurais le moins imaginé prenant part à la conversation: Yukii.

Yukii, qui commença à élever de sa voix calme et posée des objections aux commandes farfelues de notre président, et défendit calmement mais fermement toute une série de recommandations sur la couleur, la coupe et la confection de nos robes, avec une précision et une technique qui lui valurent l'adoration quasi instantanée de la totalités des membres du club de couture.

Une fois sortis et laissant le club de couture s'affairer autour des patrons qu'il avait dessiné, je me rapprochait discrètement de Nagato-san, profitant qu'Haruhiko boudait dans son coin. Quand je lui demandais si l'imagination et le design de tenues de soirée faisait partie des compétences de base de tout membre de l'ESCID, il me répondit qu'il avait eu accès aux données accessoires grâce à l'environnement immédiat constitué de plans, de manuels et des connaissances inhérentes des membres du club de sorte que la compilation du savoir avait pu se faire dans des conditions optimales et un délai très court.

« Mais si le sens de ta question était: Pourquoi je suis intervenu dans une discussion apparemment sans intérêt, ma réponse est que les propositions du facteur d'auto-évolution étaient mal adaptées d'une part au but recherché primairement, et secondement... Elles me déplaisaient.

_Hein?_

Nagato me fixa de ses immuables yeux d'ambres.

-J'estime que ,dans l'optique de la mission proposée et dans le respect des diverses personnes en présence; Josy Erinn, Itsuko Koizumi et toi-même avez le droit à porter des tenues adaptées et vous mettant en valeur, de sorte que vous puissiez également retirer une forme de satisfaction de la soirée. »

Tout en le laissant retourner auprès du club de couture qui réclamait à grand cris son aide, je ne puis m'empêcher de regretter que le membre le plus gentleman de la Brigade se trouve ne pas appartenir à ce monde...

_(à suivre...)_


	17. Chapter 15

**Game Over**

« Rendez-vous, au nom d'Otagan!! »

* * *

Permettez moi de résumer la situation.

Je suis coincé dans un Espace Clos d'un nouveau genre, où Haruhi est non seulement présente avec nous, mais qui semble avoir une chronologie propre. Les différents membres de la Brigade SOS y sont disséminés dans une sorte de compilation des plus mauvais clichés de la Science-Fiction. Asahina-san est une princesse servant de diplomate et d'icône de la Confédération Terrienne, Koizumi est une sorte d'ermite aux pouvoirs étranges venant de temps en temps aider la Brigade SOS, corps d'élite dont Haruhi est la Capitaine.

Personellement, je suis censé être artilleur de seconde classe.

_Merci, Ô Suzumiya-sama, de contribuer à me donner une bonne image de moi-même._

Le problème est le suivant: Cet Espace Clos est plein d'opposants particulièrement retors, groupé au sein d'un empire maléfique contre lequel lutte la Brigade SOS depuis des décennies. Cela seul pose un problème majeur, au sens où si la condition pour quitter l'espace clos est « Battre les Méchants », nous risquons de passer plusieurs années hors de notre temps, avec à notre retour des conséquences que je pressens pour le moins compliquées. Mais en plus, cet Empire du Mal compte dans ses rangs un des membres de la Brigade SOS, Josh, qui semble être un adversaire coriace et totalement oublieux de notre ancienne relation. Pour preuve, il a kidnappé Haruhi et compte la livrer à l'Empereur, risquant de nous coincer pour toujours dans cet Espace Clos. Et je n'ai toujours pas eu des nouvelles de Yuki.

Et pour en revenir à la situation présente, au cours d'une mission suicidaire et fortement irréfléchie, Koizumi, Asahina-san et moi-même sommes montés discrétement à bord du vaisseau amiral de la flotte Otaganienne dans l'espoir de libérer Haruhi sans nous faire remarquer. Ce plan à la qualité douteuse semblait marcher au début, mais il me semble maintenant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un piège, étant donné que la cellule d'Haruhi était vide, et qu'à présent une dizaine de soldats impériaux nous tient en joue.

… _Pourquoi moi?_

_

* * *

_« Jetez vos Armes! Dernière Sommation! »

Dans un petit cri apeuré, Asahina-san se blottit derrière moi. Koizumi ne bougea pas. Les soldats marquèrent un temps d'hésitation, puis voyant que nous étions apparemment désarmés, firent un pas en avant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Murmurais-je à Koizumi.

-La situation est problématique, mais pas désespérée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus?

-Fais moi confiance! » Souffla-t-il, un léger sourire au lèvres.

D'ordinaire, j'aurais éprouvé un certain énervement face à son calme et sa nonchalance permanente, mais cette fois ci, ça me rassura un peu. Les circonstances, vous comprenez.

Alors qu'un des soldats allait lui passer les menottes, ou quelque chose d'avoisinant, la silhouette d'Itsuki se brouilla brusquement, et il réapparut quelques pas derrière le groupe de soldats, qui s'effondrèrent dans un bel ensemble, les yeux révulsés. Ne préférant même pas conjecturer par quelle technique au nom bizarre il s'était débarassés d'eux, je ramassais sur un des gardes KO (_qui avait la même carrure que Kunikuda_) une sorte d'arme, à mi chemin entre le pistolet à eau et la carabine à plomb. Koizumi cessa de farfouiller dans les poches du chef d'escouade et me désigna du pouce un petit couloir latéral.

« Filons vite, à présent. L'alerte a dù être donnée dans tout le vaisseau.

-On ne va quand même pas abandonner Suzumiya-san! Se récria Mikuru.

-Je suis d'accord, dis-je, mais comment la trouver? Elle pourrait-être n'importe où sur le vaisseau!

-Je pense qu'elle est dans les quartiers même d'Otagan. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, avec un peu de chance nous y trouverons des informations! »

_Ou alors l'empereur lui même, et je doute que ça nous soit profitable_.

On se remit à courir au hasard des couloirs, guidés par Koizumi qui consultait fréquemment une sorte d'émetteur qu'il avait récupéré sur un des soldats. Plusieurs fois, une patrouille manqua de nous intercepter, mais l'alerte ne semblait pas avoir été donnée dans tout le vaisseau.

Au fur et à mesure, le design des coursives se fit plus austère et plus impressionnante, déclinant à l'envie diverses teintes de noir et de gris foncé. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre que, dans un univers créé par Haruhi, cela indiquait l'approche de la tanière du méchant.

Et, très mauvais signe pour nous, la gigantesque double porte menant aux appartements de l'Empereur était non gardée et grand ouverte.

« Ça sent le piège à plein nez, fis-je.

-Sans aucun doute. Mais avons nous vraiment le choix? Répondit Koizumi avec un geste fataliste. Nous devons compter sur l'Orgueil de l'empereur et de son disciple, et espérer en tirer avantage.

-Attends: Tu vas t'occuper à la fois de Josh et de l'Empereur?

-Ça non. Josh est une menace suffisamment sérieuse pour que je dois m'y consacrer pleinement. Je laisserais l'empereur à tes bons soins.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises!_

-Ne t'en fais pas. L'Empereur n'est pour ainsi dire jamais apparu en public, et aucune rumeur n'indique qu'il a des quelconques capacités martiales, ce que les propagandes impériales n'auraient pas manqué de crier haut et fort si c'était le cas, à mon sens. Tout ce que je te demandes, c'est de détourner son attention sufisamment longtemps pour qu'Asahina-san aille libérer Suzumiya-sama si il s'avère qu'elle est ici. Et puis ça te fera ton petit moment de gloire, en tant que Héros ayant combattu l'empereur seul à seul!

-...Après tout pourquoi pas... J'ai déjà vécu pire... »

Et c'est en traînant les pieds que le futur héros de la Confédération Terrienne pénétra dans l'antre du mal.

* * *

Les quartiers de l'Empereur étaient étonnamment simples. Ils étaient très spacieux, mais vierges de toute forme de décoration ou de mobilier. Une grande baie vitrée montrait le vide spatial, et une petite porte coulissante dans un coin devait mener au appartements privés. Le faible éclairage plongeait la salle dans la pénombre.

« C'est sinistre... murmura Asahina-san.

-On dirait qu'il n'y a pas un chat, en tout cas, constatais-je.

-Si, regarde! »

Koizumi montra du doigt une sorte de plate forme métallique située dans un des coins de l'estrade à côté de la baie vitrée. Une personne connue flottait au dessus, comme piégée dans un champ de force: Haruhi.

Je fis un mouvement vers elle quand Koizumi m'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule: la petite porte était en train de s'ouvrir, laissant passer une fine silhouette vêtue d'une simple tenue grise moulante.

L'Empereur était une jeune fille à la coupe courte, aux cheveux argentés, aux yeux sombres et à l'expression faciale figée.

_Oh non_.

« Vous êtes venus pour récupérer le Capitaine Suzumiya, dit Nagato de sa voix monocorde.

-C'est exact, répondit Koizumi comme s'il prenait le thé. Peut-on espérer que cela se passe sans heurts?

-Impossible. La Brigade SOS sera écrasée ici et maintenant. Pour toujours.

Elle fit un geste de la main. Une forme jaillit des ténèbres, droit sur moi, mais fut interceptée par Koizumi. L'Esper et mon Ange Gardien roulèrent dans un coin de la salle en échangeant des coups, se redressèrent d'un bond et entamèrent une sorte de combat acrobatique chorégraphié comme un ballet, agrémenté de lumières quand Koizumi utilisait ses pouvoirs de pyrokynésie. L'empereur commença à s'avancer vers moi. Je fis un pas en arrière pour protéger Mikuru, mais elle n'était plus là. Priant silencieusement pour qu'elle soit effectivement en train d'aller libérer Haruhi, je fis face.

-Na...Nagato! Essayais-je faiblement, à tout hasard.

-Mon nom est Otagan, répondit-elle sans sourciller.

-Arrêtes ton cinéma! Nous sommes dans un espace clos provoqué par Haruhi! Rien de tout cela n'est vrai!

-Tes tentatives pitoyables ne te sauveront pas. La Confédération Terrienne ne se relèvera jamais du coup que je vais lui porter. Je l'anéantirais aussi sûrement que je vais te tuer, toi. »

Elle tendit le bras et sa combinaison ondula, recouvrant sa main et la transformant en une sorte de lame droite. Yuki plongea vers moi, comme pour me transpercer. Je fis un saut de côté, et ma main se porta à l'espèce de fusil que j'avais ramassé. Je le tins une fraction de seconde, puis le laissait tomber au sol.

_N'y penses même pas_.

Nagato joua comme un chat avec une souris avec moi pendant plusieurs minutes. Ses coups ne me manquaient que d'extrème justesse, traçant de profondes rayures sur les murs et le sol, et même si mes mouvements étaient tout sauf académique (_comme quand je chutais lourdement sur le derrière, évitant ainsi la décapitation_), j'arrivais vaguement à suivre le rythme qu'elle avait fixé. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion: j'avais déjà vu Nagato se battre, et je savais pertinemment que dès qu'elle cesserait son petit manège, je serais mort avant même d'avoir eu le temps de m'en apercevoir.

Soudain, un faux pas me fit heurter violemment la verrière, et je glissais au sol, complêtement à la merci de Yuki qui braqua sans hésitations son arme vers ma poitrine. Elle me fixa de ses yeux sans émotions et ramena son bras en arrière pour l'estocade. A ce moment, une rafale de traits lumineux partit de notre droite, forçant Nagato à sauter en arrière, la lame en position de parade. Je jetais un oeil dans la direction de provenance des tirs, et vit Haruhi brandissant l'arme que j'avais jetée au début du combat. Derrière elle, Asahina-san paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Décidemment, sans moi tu n'es bon à rien, Kyon! S'écria ma bien aimée Supérieure d'un ton courroucé.

-Je voudrais t'y voir, tiens! Rétorquais-je aggressivement.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, tu vas être aux premières loges! C'est ici et maintenant que nous allons défaire l'Empereur et porter un coup fatal à l'empire! »

_L'expression « Situation Désespérée » n'existe pas dans ton vocabulaire, n'est-ce pas_?

Nagato avait l'air à peine surprise qu'Haruhi se soit libérée. Elle se contenta de changer de cible, se dirigeant implacablement droit sur Haruhi, déviant du plat de sa lame les tirs de cette dernière.

Je regardais, impuissant, le duel reprendre, quand mon attention fut détournée par un bruit d'explosion sur ma gauche: je vis Josh encastré par Koizumi dans le mur, un cratère carbonisé encore fumant tout autour de lui. Dès que son vainqueur le lâcha, il s'effondra au sol, immobile.

Haruhi allait pousser un cri de victoire quand Yuki tapa de sa main libre quelque chose sur son bras « armé », et une sorte de dôme apparut autour de Koizumi, le prenant au piège. Nagato se retourna vers Haruhi, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée.

« La défaite de mon apprenti par les mains d'Itsuki Koizumi était envisageable, aussi ais-je pris mes précautions. J'aurais tout le temps de les tuer plus tard, l'un pour son échec et l'autre pour les désagrément qu'il m'a causé tout au long de ces années. Mais pour l'instant, ma cible est toi.

Haruhi braqua une fois de plus son arme vers Yuki, mais celle ci, vive comme l'éclair, parcourut la faible distance entre elles en un clin d'oeil et la désarma, tout en l'envoyant au sol. Elle posa ensuite sa lame contre sa gorge.

-Cependant, poursuivit Yuki sur le même ton, je ne souhaites pas te tuer. Tu serais un très bon remplacement en tant que Bras Droit. Il est même possible que j'épargnes la Princesse si tu acceptes.

-Jamais! Cria Haruhi, le visage convulsé de colère. Tu es l'incarnation du Mal! Tu as tué mon père et ma mère!

-Non, Haruhi. JE SUIS TA MERE. »

* * *

Cette déclaration fit sur Haruhi l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure: elle ouvrit de grands yeux et resta la bouche tremblante, incapable d'articuler la moindre parole. J'entendis aussi Asahina-san pousser un couinement de surprise.

Personnellement, je fus atteint par une vague de désespération la plus totale et baissais la tête avec accablement devant un cliché aussi évident. C'est alors que je remarquais que Nagato avait envoyé par erreur l'arme d'Haruhi pour ainsi dire à mes pieds.

Par erreur... Ou exprès?

Je me dressais sur mes jambes flageolantes (_j'avais pas mal bougé durant les 5 dernières minutes_) et tins Yuki en joue avec le fusil. Mais je n'arrivais pas à appuyer sur la détente.

« Tire, Kyon! Tire!! » hurla Koizumi derrière moi.

Nagato tourna lentement la tête. Son expression était la même que celle qu'elle avait tous les jours dans la salle de club, et je baissais petit à petit mon arme.

Et là, Yuki me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je sentis tout d'un coup une force mystérieuse prendre le contrôle de mon doigt et faire feu. Aussitôt, tout devint noir.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais à nouveau dans la salle du Club Cinématographique. Les lumières étaient éteintes et j'étais tout seul. Je me levais avec lassitude, tout engourdi par ma position inconfortable, quand je vis du coin de l'oeil la date sur le lecteur DVD: c'était la même qu'avant que je ne « parte », on était juste une heure plus tard.

_Quel soulagement... Mais où sont les autres_?

Je me dépêchais de me rendre dans la salle du club, pour y trouver Nagato en train de lire un de ses éternels livres.

« Haruhi Suzumiya est rentrée chez elle après la projection du film. Elle a exprimé fortement sa désapprobation et son énervement dù à ton assoupissement impromptu durant la scéance, et m'a prié de t'informer que tu es chargé des corvées ménagères du club pour les 57 ans à venir.

-Et les autres? Demandais-je stoïquement, insensible à ma condamnation à l'esclavage domestique.

-Ils sont rentrés chez eux. Josh Errinn a accepté de partir avant toi sous condition que je te raccompagne à ton domicile.

A ces mots, elle se leva, rangea son livre et enfila son manteau.

-Allons-y, fit-elle en passant à ma hauteur.

-Nagato, attends! »

Je refermais la salle de club en vitesse, oubliant mon sac à l'intérieur, et me précipitais à sa suite dans les couloirs de l'école.

Alors que nous descendions la grande pente venant du Lycée, je finis par rassembler mes idées.

« Nagato, as-tu le souvenir qu'il se soit passé quelquechose de spécial durant le film?

-Affirmatif. Nous avons été entraîné dans un Espace Clos de nouvelle catégorie, à frise temporelle pré-déterminée, univers auto-créé et avec une cohérence actantielle supérieure à tous les précédents.

-...D'accord... Combien de temps y sommes nous restés?

-Notre séjour effectif a été de 6 jours, mais la frise temporelle retrace près de 18 ans d'existence.

-Pourquoi les autres avaient-ils des souvenirs de ces 18 ans et pas moi?

-Je n'ai pas de réponse certaine. Théorie personnelle: parce que le facteur d'auto-évolution souhaitait inconsciemment que tu gardes conscience du mond

e réel et que tu mettes fin en temps utile à cet espace clos.

-Nagato, pourquoi toi et Josh étiez les seuls à ne pas vous êtres souvenus de notre monde?

-Nous étions parfaitement conscients de la situation. Nous avons simplement joué le rôle qui nous étaient dévolus par Haruhi Suzumiya.

-Co-comment? M'étouffais-je en manquant de rentrer de plein fouet dans le lampadaire faisant le coin de ma rue. Mais alors pourquoi ne nous avez vous pas aidé?

-Nous avons contribué à la complétion des conditions nécessaires à la fin de l'espace clos en remplissant au mieux l'aventure que Haruhi Suzumiya avait inventée. Toute forme d'aide trop visible de notre part aurait faussé l'histoire et aurait risqué de nous bloquer là bas, sans directives. De plus, nous vous avons porté assistance, en vous fournissant l'occasion de vaincre les opposants en peu de temps.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas à en faire autant contre nous! Josh et Toi vous comportiez vraiment en ennemis, sans la moindre retenue la plupart du temps!

-Argument reçu. La manifestation du désir inconscient du facteur d'auto-évolution...

_Appelle le Josh, soit gentille._

-... Josh Errinn a appuyé le fait qu'il fallait que de votre côté aussi vous soyiez les plus crédible possible. Il a avancé la théorie que si tu étais au courant de l'absence de réelle opposition, ton investissement aurait été limité et ta performance en tant que combattant du bien des plus médiocre, ce sur quoi je me suis trouvé assez d'accord avec lui.

_Josh, enfoiré, ce soir tu dors dans le jardin._

-Et d'une certaine manière, poursuivit Yuki un ton plus bas en prenant congé, c'était aussi plus divertissant ainsi pour moi. »

Je m'immobilisais, à mi chemin de passer ma porte d'entrée, la regardant s'éloigner dans la rue.

_Nagato... S'est amusée à jouer un rôle_?


	18. CHAPITRE BONUS 2 2

**Brigade Mondaine**

Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, on était déjà l'après-midi précédant le Grand Gala. C'est bizarre comme le temps semble parfois accélérer dès qu'on a le dos tourné, hein?

J'étais tranquillement en train de vaquer à mes occupations dans ma chambre par ce beau samedi de Novembre quand Josy passa la tête par la porte et me demanda innocemment « si je me sentais prête pour ce soir ». Une fois une très brève crise de panique très bien maîtrisée et (_je l'espère)_ passée totalement inaperçue, je me fis à faire mentalement la liste des choses qui me restaient à faire avant ledit soir.

Je m'étais arrangée avec ma famille, le retour serait assuré par « les parents de Koizumi » (_c'est à dire des membres adultes de l'Agence capables de nous déposer en voiture_), Haruhiko m'avait laissé près de 37 messages pour me préciser l'heure du rendez vous et les pénalités s'appliquant au retardataires, et la veille je m'étais livrée à toutes sortes de choses délicates et douloureuses sur ma personne afin d'être la plus belle pour aller danser. Quand à ma robe, elle trônait dans son carton sur mon bureau, pas encore ouvert.

Quand Yuuki m'avait tendu cette grande boîte en m'indiquant que ma tenue se trouvait à l'intérieur, je ne savais vraiment pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, d'autant que les filles du club de couture avaient insisté pour que le secret soit bien gardé -probablement à l'instigation d'Haruhiko-. Afin de gérer au mieux mes craintes et la promesse d'une prise de tête inévitable quand on fréquente M. Suzumiya, je m'étais rabattue sur une réaction primaire de survie: affecter avec une belle constance que la source du problème n'existait pas et ne se trouvait pas en plein milieu de votre chambre, ne demandant qu'à être déballée.

Mais là, n'ayant plus tellement le choix, je posais la boîte oblongue sur mon lit, tandis que Josy allait s'asseoir sur ma chaise.

« D'après ce que m'ont raconté certaines couturières, il paraît que Nagato-san aurait _personnellement _participé à la confection de cette robe-ci, glissa-t-elle.

-Tu avais vraiment besoin de me dire ça, hein? Rétorquais-je, un peu embarrassée.

-Simple devoir d'information d'une garde du corps à sa protégée, fit-elle d'un ton dégagé. Histoire que tu ne sois pas surprise si ta robe se transforme en vaisseau spatial ou quelque chose d'approchant si tu appuies sur le bouton correspondant.

J'achevais d'ôter les attaches du carton, encore plus inquiète qu'avant. Et je restais bouche bée.

Une magnifique robe bleu nuit s'étendait devant mes yeux. Dotée de longs gants de satin, avec d'exquises broderies, un bustier de brocart et un drapé avec une note antique et aristocratique, le tout pouvant se résumer en un seul mot: magnifique.

-Il l'a vraiment réussie, celle là, confirma Josy par dessus mon oreille. J'ai toujours pensé que le côté « conte de fée » ferait ressortir ta passion cachée pour ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

-Je... J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une telle merveille! Comment pourrais-je porter ça?

-Comme n'importe quelle autre robe, je suppose. Nous avons toutes eu de véritables œuvres d'arts, mais chacune dans un style qui nous est propre. Nagato-san nous avait caché cette capacité à analyser le caractère des gens qui l'entourent... Il faut croire que s'il ne parle pas beaucoup, il n'en écoute que mieux.

Elle se tut quelques instants, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Puis soudain son regard se braqua sur moi et un sourire démoniaque se peignit sur son visage.

-Essaie-la pour voir! »

* * *

Les robes confectionnées par Yuuki firent sans aucun doute sensation, ce soir là. Lorsque j'entrais dans le gymnase (_réaménagé en « Pavillon des Fêtes » pour l'occasion_) avec Josy, il y eut un silence assez effrayant, mais aussi très flatteur dans toute l'assistance. Les autres élèves étaient aussi sur leur trente et un, mais aucune des filles présentes ne pouvaient rivaliser avec nos tenues. Les mines grognonnes, pour ne pas dire vertes de jalousie de la fraction féminine de l'assistance empirèrent quand arriva Itsuko, impériale dans une robe de soirée en soie noire dotée de long gants et d'escarpins, moulant parfaitement ses formes de top-model et fendue sur le côté de façon à donner à tous les mâles de l'assistance l'envie de se jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche afin d'essayer d'attirer un tant soit peu sur eux l'attention de l'idole du Lycée. Pas plus gênée que ça par sa horde de soupirants encore pantelants du choc initial qu'elle avait causé en entrant dans la salle, Itsuko vint tranquillement nous rejoindre, contribuant à attirer encore plus l'attention sur nous.

« Quand je pense que ça va encore empirer quand Haruhiko sera là... Fis-je en buvant une gorgée de la boisson colorée et vaguement alcoolisée pompeusement baptisée « Cocktail Paradisio ».

-Quoi donc? Les pulsions meurtrières des demoiselles ici présentes à ton égard? »

Je lançais un regard noir à Josy qui était revenue entretemps du buffet. Elle était vêtue d'une robe à la coupe assez moderne, courte et laissant une de ses épaules nues, dans des tons vert tendre et avec un ruban de même couleur noué autour du cou, le tout formant un contraste intéressant avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs -pour le coup coiffés, mais toujours avec une mèche tombante sur le côté de son visage- et qui lui conférait un côté plus raffiné que son habituelle tenue un peu (_trop_) relâchée. Chose que les autres élèves n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer, ainsi que prouvait les regards en douce que lui coulaient tous ses voisins et qu'elle supportait avec sérénité.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elles iraient aussi loin, intervint Itsuko avec son éternel sourire ravageur, mais la prudence est tout de même de rigueur, Kyonko-chan: certaines ici seraient prêtes à tout pour pouvoir te remplacer aux côtés de Suzumiya-san, de Nagato-san ou encore d'Asahina-san. Je te conseille donc de surveiller ton verre et de ne pas aller trop près des fenêtres... »

_Si le but est de me rassurer, c'est raté_. Pensais-je en observant discrètement les deux-trois groupes de filles qui discutaillaient ferme en nous jetant des regards assassins.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que je commençais presque à apprécier la soirée (_il faut être une femme pour comprendre à quel point le simple fait d'être la mieux habillée lors une fête est une félicité qu'il faut savourer dans toute sa splendeur_), je vis Koizumi faire un grand sourire accompagné d'un petit signe de main à quelqu'un derrière moi. Faisant demi-tour, je vis Haruhiko, Yuuki et Mitsuru s'avancer vers nous, tous trois en tenue de soirée probablement rackettées par l'impitoyable Chef de la Brigade SOS à un malheureux tailleur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

À ma grande surprise, après avoir machinalement salué Itsuko et Josy, Haruhiko sembla être à court de mots. C'est dire, quand on connaît le débit verbal ahurissant dont il a fait son arme principale pour obtenir ce dont il a besoin pour ses divers délires. Mais là, M. Suzumiya restait à me dévisager de haut en bas, sans dire un mot et avec une telle insistance que ça commençait à devenir gênant. Quand Josy -qui arborait un grand sourire moqueur, je la déteste- s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, Haruhiko revint tout d'un coup à la réalité et regarda brusquement ailleurs, bégayant quelques phrases pour féliciter Nagato-san de son travail et peut-être sous-entendre que ça ne m'allait pas trop mal, le tout en rougissant à vue d'œil. Le pire, c'est que moi même je sentis mes propres joues prendre feu, du coup je m'absorbais dans la contemplation approfondie de mon verre vide.

Comme pour cristalliser l'ambiance un peu gênante de la situation, ce fut le moment où les organisateurs choisirent de lancer la musique.

Une valse, en plus.

Avant même que nous puissions sacrifier à la grande tradition de l'échange des regards embarrassés pour savoir qui oserait se lancer le premier, Josy passa à l'action.

« M'accorderez vous cette danse, Nagato-san? Fit-elle d'un ton étrangement cérémonieux en prenant le bras de Yuuki.

-Je n'ai pas d'objections, se contenta de répondre ce dernier.

-Bien, si Josy-chan fait le premier pas, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois en reste, déclara Itsuko avec un petit clin d'œil à mon adresse. Asahina-san? Me feras-tu le plaisir...? »

Et pendant que je voyais Josy et Nagato entraîner leurs cavaliers respectifs vers la piste de danse, je me rendis compte qu'elles venaient d'opérer une retraite stratégique en emportant avec elles toute forme d'échappatoire, me laissant en tête à tête avec Haruhiko. Lequel commençait à me regarder bizarrement.

_Les filles, je vous hais_.

* * *

_Bon. Faisons le point. Je me trouve au Gala du lycée, dans ce qui sert de « Salle des Fêtes ». Je porte une robe qui ne déparerait pas dans la nouvelle collection d'un modiste renommé, on vient de mettre la musique, les autres membres de la Brigade SOS viennent de s'éclipser et je me retrouve donc seule face à Haruhiko Suzumiya._

Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à Haruhiko qui tentait de se donner une contenance en exhortant les deux traîtresses et leurs cavaliers à « faire honneur à la Brigade SOS », le tout en évitant soigneusement de me fixer trop ostensiblement, mais en multipliant les regards furtifs.

_Je ne vais pas survivre à cette soirée..._

Finalement, il se planta face à moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il... Il y a de la musique, finit-il par articuler après quelques tentatives.

_Bon début_.

-Les autres sont partis... Pour danser, non?

-C'est... C'est ce qu'il me semble, oui, répondis-je, un peu mortifiée par le niveau de la conversation.

-Et tu comprends, en tant que chef de la Brigade, je me dois d'être toujours en première ligne, à montrer l'exemple, vivant flambeau de Justice pour les générations à venir!

Il me prit brusquement le bras, avec un air mi-boudeur, mi-embarrassé.

-Alors il est de ton devoir de m'assister dans cette tâche, Kyonko!

..._J'ai connu des invitations à danser plus délicates_.

-C'est uniquement pour le bien de la Brigade SOS!

_Sans doute_.

-Ça n'a aucun sous-entendu! »

_Si tu veux_. _Bon, tu me lâche le bras avant que la cercle qui s'est formé autour de nous ne commence à prendre des photos_?

* * *

L'un dans l'autre, la soirée fut assez agréable, aussi étrange que cela paraisse. Haruhiko se révéla être un excellent danseur (d_ivin, même, aurait pu dire Itsuko_) et fort heureusement j'en connaissais suffisamment à la base pour pouvoir me laisser guider sans soucis. Après quelques danses, nous avons changé de partenaires, et au cours de la soirée je suis passée notamment entre les bras de Yuuki, de Mitsuru et de Tsuruya-san.

Il y eut plusieurs moments mémorables, comme la semi-émeute déclenchée par Koizumi quand elle émit l'opinion qu'elle serait _infiniment_ reconnaissante à la personne qui lui apporterait une boisson fraîche, la horde de filles complètement sous le charme juvénile de Mitsuru, Nagato-san m'invitant à trois danses de suite sans articuler un seul mot tout du long (_très, très déstabilisant_), Josy et Tsuruya arrivant premiers au concours de danse, Taniguchi tentant d'inviter Haruhiko durant le quart-d'heure américain mais se faisant brûler la politesse par Kunikuda, ou la longue conversation entre Yuuki et Josy sur un balcon isolé, source de pas mal de ragots mais dont la teneur devait plus concerner espaces clos, avatars et autres facteurs d'auto-évolution qu'un remake de Roméo et Juliette.

A la fin de la dernière danse -avec Haruhiko, quel hasard-, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, probablement pour rendre plus émouvantes les dernières notes de musiques.

L'effet, à mon humble avis, fut un peu gâché par le message crachoté par les hauts-parleurs qui s'ensuivit, à savoir qu'il fallait ranger la salle avant de songer à rentrer.

Dans la voiture, au retour, Josy et Itsuko se tournèrent vers moi avec un sourire démoniaque, me demandant pourquoi Haruhiko était parti en vitesse une fois les lumières rallumées, et pourquoi j'étais restée plantée au milieu de la piste trois bonnes minutes.

J'inventais vite fait une histoire d'éblouissement suite au retour brusque de la luminosité, et remerciais le ciel lorsque le chauffeur s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard devant chez moi.

Parce qu'elles peuvent toujours courir pour que je leur révèle qu'il m'a embrassée (_sur la joue!_) à la fin de la danse, en guise de « récompense pour services rendus au chef de la Brigade SOS ».

Le lendemain, la salle de club était remplie de publicités pour des concours de danses et des bals publics.

Dois-je m'inquiéter?


	19. Chapter 16

**No Future**

Quand je me suis levé ce matin là, c'était une journée normale, comme d'habitude. Une journée de cours de plus dans ma vie de lycéen banal, sans rien pour changer un peu de d'habitude.

Remarquez, ce n'est pas que je me plains d'avoir une vie rangée, mais parfois, j'aimerais un peu avoir un petit quelque chose de plus dans ma vie, un petit brin de folie, d'inconnu...

Je suis un élève normal, dans la moyenne, et la seule chose de spéciale à dire à mon sujet est que j'ai toujours eu du mal à accepter la normalité de l'existence: je dresse toujours un peu l'oreille dès qu'on me parle de phénomènes surnaturels, même si les années et l'approche de l'âge adulte ont fini par faire presque intégralement disparaître ce trait de caractère.

Au début de cette année, mon entrée dans un lycée de la ville voisine à celle où je vis m'avait fait espérer un peu de changement, de nouveauté, mais de fait tout était assez vite retombé dans une routine affligeante. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de m'inscrire à un club pour me distraire.

Je me demande parfois ce qui se serait passé si j'avais été élève dans le Lycée « North High School » de ma ville, pour lequel j'avais postulé. Mais de façon très surprenante, je n'ai pas réussi les examens d'entrée -pourtant faciles- et j'ai dû me rediriger en catastrophe sur un autre établissement. C'était ennuyeux à plus d'un titre, et pas seulement parce que j'aurais pu y retrouver mes amis Taniguchi et Kunikuda.

Je disais donc que ce matin là, j'étais sorti de chez moi avec cette humeur morose qui était la mienne depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Et là, sur le pas de ma porte, quelqu'un d'inconnu m'attendait.

Une jeune fille rigoureusement adorable, aux longs cheveux auburn, dotée d'un visage angélique et de proportions faisant presque déplacées sur sa petite stature. Elle portait un uniforme de North High, et avait l'air au comble de la détresse.

« Euuuuh... Commença-t-elle en bredouillant. Tu-tu es bien Kyon-kun, n'est-ce pas?

_Comment connaît-elle mon nom_?

-Je m'appelle Mikuru Asahina, désolée de te déranger aussi tôt... Mais c'est un cas d'urgence!

Je me contentais de la regarder d'un air interloqué, n'ayant pas vraiment de répartie spirituelle à l'esprit.

-J'ai... j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi à North High, pour fonder un club avec Haruhi Suzumiya! »

_Hein_?

* * *

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et tentais de rassembler mes esprits.

« Voyons voir... je suis flatté d'être invité ainsi, mais peut-on savoir qui est cette Haruhi Suzumiya? Je ne la connais même pas, pour commencer!

C'était totalement vrai, et pourtant, maintenant que ce nom avait été prononcé, il me disait quelque chose... Ça avait l'air important, mais pas moyen de me souvenir clairement pourquoi. Mais en entendant ma réponse, la jeune fille sembla tout d'un coup au bord des larmes.

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien? Couina-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. La Brigade SOS, Suzumiya-san, Nagato-san, les espaces clos?

Plus elle énumérait des noms et des termes qui m'étaient inconnus, plus j'avais la cervelle en ébullition, comme si quelque chose essayait de sortir en force. Finalement, pris d'un vertige, je manquais de tomber à terre, me rattrapant de justesse à son épaule. Ce faisant, je me retrouvais pour ainsi dire le nez dans son décolleté. Et ce fut comme une révélation.

-Tu as un grain de beauté en forme d'étoile, exactement ici.

-Que...? Kyaaaaaaah! C'est... c'est exact, m-m-m-mais je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas y toucher, Kyon-kun!

-Dé-désolé!

Je me redressais en vitesse, me demandant ce qui m'avais pris. Mais maintenant, j'avais le tête pleine de souvenirs étranges, un peu comme des rêves... Ceux de ma vie à North High, en compagnie d'une voyageuse temporelle, d'une alien, d'un Esper, d'un ange gardien, et de cette fille... Haruhi Suzumiya. Je regardais ma visiteuse droit dans les yeux.

-A... Asahina-san.

Un sourire angélique inonda son visage.

-Enfin! J'ai eu si peur que toi non plus, tu n'aies aucun souvenir! Ça aurait été catastrophique!

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai des souvenirs, c'est juste que j'ai des... Images, des scènes, mais c'est flou... je ne sais pas si c'est réel ou pas.

-C'est réel! S'exclama véhémentement Asahina-san. Enfin, pas dans cette phase temporelle... Mais par rapport à notre temps d'origine, c'est réel!

_Phase temporelle? Temps d'origine_?

-C'est compliqué, finit-elle par dire. Mais il est essentiel que tu viennes aujourd'hui avec moi à North High! Je t'expliquerai tout en marchant! »

Je jetais un œil à ma montre, réalisant que si je ne me dépêchais pas de courir dans la direction opposée à celle empruntée par la jeune fille je ne serais jamais à l'heure pour mes cours. Qu'étais-je en train de faire? Abandonner ma vie de tout les jours pour plonger à corps perdu dans l'inconnu sur les dires d'une jeune fille à l'air un peu déboussolée? Quel imbécile ferait une chose pareille?

Je laissais mon sac sur mon paillasson et me lançais à toutes jambes à la suite d'Asahina-san.

Pendant la demi heure de marche en direction de North High, je partageais les visions diffuses que j'avais à l'esprit avec Asahina-san, qui le replaçait dans ce qu'elle appelait « notre réalité temporelle ». J'appris ainsi que j'étais censé être scolarisé dans le même lycée qu'elle et Haruhi Suzumiya, que cette dernière avait un statut sujet à caution, mais disposait de pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement, et que les membres de la Brigade SOS œuvraient sans qu'elle le sache pour l'empêcher de changer le monde au gré de ses envies.

« Mais si tout ça est vrai, Asahina-san, comment se fait-il qu'on se retrouve dans la situation présente, ou rien de ce qui me concerne là dedans n'existe?

-Eh bien, fit Mikuru d'un air gêné, te souviens-tu des tentatives de meurtre opérées contre toi? Par Ryouko-san, notamment?

-Oui, ça me dit quelque chose, confirmais-je en voyant dans ma tête la vision de cauchemar d'une jeune fille au sourire tranquille brandissant un couteau vers ma gorge.

-Elle t'avait dit que ce n'était pas qu'au sein de son organisation qu'il y avait des dissidents qui veulent faire évoluer les choses plus vite, sans se borner à une simple observation. Eh bien je pense que nous sommes en train se subir les attaques de dissidents temporels. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus -c'est classifié-, mais je suis incapable de joindre mes supérieurs hiérarchique en ce moment... De plus, il semble que je sois la seule à avoir gardé la conscience de notre Temps d'origine.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu temps d'origine? On est dans le futur, dans le passé?

-Nous sommes dans un présent alternatif... Les dissidents ont dû subrepticement remonter le temps jusqu'à la limite des 3 ans, et altérer notre passé de sorte à, dans le cas présent, te rendre totalement inconnu d'Haruhi Suzumiya et de ce qu'elle représente.

-Et que cherchent-ils à faire?

-Probablement obtenir le même résultat que lors des précédentes tentatives: voir la réaction d'Haruhi Suzumiya non régulée par ta présence. Et comme cette action est étalée sur plusieurs années, personne ne peut réagir, vu que les acteurs ne sont plus dans la même situation. Heureusement, le fait que je sois une voyageuse temporelle a dû m'immuniser au syndrome d'-information classifiée- qui parle du traumatisme post-changement de tenants et d'aboutissants causé par une manipulation temporelle...

_Ne commence pas à parler comme... Comme qui, déjà...?_

-Je veux dire, je suis la seule à avoir remarqué le changement.

-Mais pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour venir me voir?

-Parce que ce n'est que ce matin que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait! De mon point de vue, c'est comme si je m'étais endormie hier dans notre époque, et que je me réveillais aujourd'hui dans ce présent alternatif. Kyon-kun, tu as une impression de continuité, mais moi qui suis encore fortement attachée à notre temps, on pourrait dire que je viens d'arriver...

Je regardais un peu autour de moi et remarquais que nous étions arrivés devant North High.

-Et maintenant?

-Il faut que tu ailles voir Suzumiya-san et que tu lui donnes l'idée de fonder un club! Le club de la Brigade SOS! Vu qu'elle ne t'a jamais rencontré, elle n'a pas eu cette idée, et elle accumule de la frustration depuis la rentrée... C'est un miracle qu'elle n'aie pas encore explosé. Si tu la rencontre et l'amène à avoir l'idée de créer ce club, ça devrait créer un bouleversement temporel qui pourrait remplacer cette réalité alternative par l'originale... Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai appris lors du cours d'-information classifiée-. »

Soudain, Asahina-san poussa un petit cri et me désigna d'un mouvement de tête la personne qui montait la pente en direction du Lycée: une jeune fille particulièrement belle aux cheveux bruns coiffés de façon farfelue, avec 4 nœuds dans les cheveux. En la voyant, j'eus la vision d'une conversation avec quelqu'un au sujet de changement de coiffure en fonction des jours de la semaine. J'eus aussi l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait d'Haruhi Suzumiya

* * *

Asahina-san me jeta un regard implorant et disparut dans le hall d'entrée du Lycée à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je restais donc tout seul à attendre Suzumiya-s...Haruhi. Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, je remarquais que d'une part, elle avait un très joli visage, et que d'autre part, elle semblait d'humeur massacrante.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre ta petite amie, au lieu de me reluquer! Grogna-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie! Protestais-je, un peu effaré.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas de cette école, non? Riposta Haruhi en couvant d'un œil éloquent mon uniforme.

-On peut savoir ce qui te mets dans une telle bonne humeur, d'aussi bon matin? Répliquais-je, un peu agacé.

-Il se passe des choses intéressantes, dans ton lycée? Me demanda-t-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à ce que je venais de lui dire (_bizarrement, ça ne me sembla pas étonnant_).

-Euh... Oui, je suppose... Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ici, c'est carrément rasoir. Il ne s'y passe jamais rien! Les cours sont tous nuls, les élèves inintéressants... Quand je pense que j'étais venue ici parce qu'on m'avait dit qu'il y avait des gens spéciaux!

-Qui t'a dit ça? Fis-je brusquement, car ça me disait quelque chose.

-Je ne sais plus exactement, dit-elle, visiblement troublée. Mais qui que ce soit, il s'est bien moqué de moi!

Haruhi soupira, remonta son sac sur son épaule et fit mine de rentrer dans le lycée. Je paniquais un petit peu, comprenant que si je la laissais faire, je ne pourrais pas la suivre: les professeurs me repéreraient instantanément avec mon uniforme différent des leurs.

-A-attends! Tu disais que tu t'ennuies dans ce lycée, c'est ça? Il y a peut-être une solution!

Haruhi s'arrêta, mi-interloquée, mi-énervée.

-Et laquelle? Il n'y a pas une facette de ce lycée que je n'ai explorée en quête d'extraordinaire! Et rien, jamais rien! J'en viens parfois à me dire que ce monde est totalement inutile est ennuyeux, sans espoir!

-C'est un peu facile de dire ça, de te plaindre tout le temps, mais sans rien faire pour changer les choses...

Les yeux d'Haruhi flamboyèrent de colère et je me sentis faire involontairement un pas en arrière, mais je continuais vaillamment sur ma lancée.

-Si les choses telles qu'elles sont te déçoivent, plutôt que de rêver que quelqu'un un beau jour change tout d'un coup de baguette magique, agis toi même pour y introduire ce qui te plaît!

Elle avait presque l'air de m'écouter attentivement, à présent.

-J'ai une amie qui était terriblement déçue des activités proposées par notre lycée. Eh bien plutôt que de condamner stérilement l'établissement, elle a pris les choses en main et a fait en sorte de pouvoir profiter de ce monde, plutôt que de l'imaginer intégralement refait... »

Haruhi resta un moment silencieuse, comme si elle méditait mes paroles. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus la mélancolie sur son visage laissait la place à une excitation croissante, et je vis apparaître un sourire radieux, ce même sourire que j'avais l'impression de connaître par cœur. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'attrapa par le col, occasionnant un nouveau passage de « déjà-vu » dans mon esprit.

« Comment tu t'appelles?

-Keuf, keuf!! Appelle moi Kyon...

-Eh bien Kyon, tu vas m'aider à fonder un club dans cette école! Je l'appellerai... La Brigade SOS!! »

* * *

Tout le décor autour de moi sembla onduler et fluctuer, alors qu'Haruhi restait comme figée. Il y eu une sorte de lumière aveuglante, et je me retrouvais dans le couloir du vieux bâtiment où était la salle du club, réquisitionnée par Haruhi. J'étais en train de prendre connaissance de mon nouvel environnement, quelque peu déboussolé, quand la voix courroucée d'Haruhi me tira de mes pensées.

"Kyon, tu m'écoute ou quoi? Je te dis qu'il faut absolument qu'on trouve un local pour la Brigade SOS! Comment veux-tu que notre club fonctionne si nous devons passer nos temps à aller chez les uns ou les autres! Nous avons besoin d'une base arrière pour combattre le mal!

-M-mais on en a déjà un, de local? Et la salle du club de littérature?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore? Tu sais très bien qu'elle a été transformée en salle de stockage, vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun membres.

-Quoi? Et Nagato alors?"

Haruhi haussa les sourcils, l'air surprise.

"Hein? De qui parles-tu?"


	20. Chapter 17

**Un seul être vous manque...**

« A-ASAHINA-SAN!! »

Mikuru sursauta et manqua de lâcher son sac en m'entendant hurler son nom à travers le grand hall. Tsuruya-san me jeta un regard interloqué avant de prendre un sourire de prédateur et de pousser Mikuru vers moi, en déclarant bien fort qu'il semblait que j'aie des choses importantes à lui dire, et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas casser l'ambiance.

Je notais distraitement les visages convulsés de fureur de pas mal d'élèves masculins autour de moi, sans doute jaloux du « traitement de faveur » auquel j'avais droit.

_Si vous voulez ma place, les gars, c'est quand vous voulez_!

Je pris sans façon la main d'Asahina-san et l'entraînait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, oublieux du fait que je signais par là mon propre arrêt de mort auprès de tous les membres du fan-club de Mikuru.

Une fois installé dans une salle de classe vide, je pris quelques instants pour mettre mes idées en ordre, avant de me rendre compte que Mikuru me regardait avec appréhension en rougissant, comme si elle s'attendait à moitié à ce que je lui fasse effectivement une déclaration enflammée.

_Ne me fais pas cette mine terrorisée, j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à rester maître de moi sans avoir besoin en plus d'être embarrassé_!

« Asahina-san, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ma vie!

-Q-quoi donc, Kyon-kun?

-Une jeune fille, pour être précis. Une membre de la Brigade SOS dont je viens de réaliser l'importance!

_C'est moi ou je suis en train de l'embrouiller un peu plus_? Me dis-je en la voyant rougir encore plus fort.

-Euh, je veux dire, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là!

-Mais, mais je suis ici, pourtant! Couina Mikuru, les yeux un peu embués.

_Essaye de suivre, par pitié_...

-Je parle de Nagato-san!

-Hein? C'est d'elle que Kyon-kun est...

_NON. Je veux dire qu'elle n'est plus là. Elle n'est pas au lycée dans ce monde!_

Mikuru Asahina écarquilla grand ses yeux tandis que la lumière se faisait en elle.

-Mais c'est vrai! Nagato-san n'est pas présente en tant que membre de la Brigade SOS dans ce présent alternatif! Je pensais que nous allions revenir dans notre vrai présent, alors j'ai dû baisser ma garde...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut faire quelque chose, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle pour retourner dans le préau, suivi par Asahina-san. On doit trouver le moyen de revenir dans notre monde.

-E-essayons de voir les choses du bon côté, fit-elle en regardant d'un air inquiet ma mine sombre. Nous ne sommes pas dans une même situation d'urgence que la dernière fois où Suzumiya-san risquait d'exploser... »

C'est alors qu'elle me heurta dans le dos, n'ayant pas pu réagir à mon brutal arrêt à la vue de la personne qui venait de tourner le coin du couloir.

Ryouko Asakura.

* * *

« Ça suffit, comme situation d'urgence, maintenant? »

J'étais en train de mi-marcher, mi-courir sur le trottoir, traînant Asahina-san derrière moi. La petite discussion que nous venions d'avoir avec la jeune fille qui avait tenté de me tuer dans mon vrai passé m'avait passablement secoué, surtout qu'en guise d'au revoir Ryouko m'avait gratifié d'un charmant petit « j'espère avoir très bientôt l'occasion de discuter de ton amie Suzumiya en tête à tête avec toi, Kyon-kun ». A peine avait-elle été hors de vue que je m'étais précipité hors du lycée afin d'essayer de retrouver la seule personne capable de s'opposer à un membre dissident de l'ESCID, mais qui avait disparu dans la nature: Yuki Nagato.

Faute de renseignements et vu que personne au lycée (même Taniguchi qui l'avait pourtant notée A- dans un autre présent) ne semblait la connaître, nous nous dirigions vers la seule trace que nous avions d'elle: son appartement en ville.

« M-mais que ferons-nous si Nagato-san n'est pas là? Me demanda Mikuru tout en trébuchant à cause du rythme que je lui imposais.

-Je n'en sais rien et je préfère ne pas y penser! Si je ne la retrouve pas très vite, je me ferais tuer par Asakura-san en un clin d'œil! »

Aussitôt arrivés devant son immeuble, je me jetais sur l'interphone comme un noyé à une bouée de secours. Dieu -ou Haruhi- soit loué, son nom était indiqué à la même place que dans mes souvenirs. J'appuyais comme un forcené sur le bouton, attendant fébrilement que l'occupante réponde.

« …

-Nagato? C'est bien toi, Nagato?

-...

-Si vous êtes Yuki Nagato, que vous êtes envoyée par l'Entité Semi Consciente d'Intégration de Données, ou si simplement le nom d'Haruhi Suzumiya vous dit quelque chose, je vous conjure de me laisser vous parler! C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

-... Qui est-ce?

_Au moins, elle n'a pas changé de personnalité_.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rappelles de moi, Nagato, mais je suis Kyon.

-... »

Avec un bip aigu, la porte s'ouvrit. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais avec Asahina-san sur le palier de l'alien taciturne qui me regardait de son calme inhumain au travers de ses lunettes. Elle nous fit entrer sans un mot, nous installa dans le salon et s'assit en face de moi.

« Expliquez-vous.

Je tentais, avec l'aide d'Asahina-san pour les termes techniques, de lui expliquer le passé que nous avions en commun, les attaques sur ma personne, le phénomène temporel que nous subissions et la manière que nous avions de remettre les choses en ordre.

-Et pour achever de te prouver que je dis vrai, Nagato, tu n'as qu'à entrer en résonance -ou quoi que ce soit- avec tes autres incarnations, comme lors de l'incident de Tanabata dont je t'ai parlé. Tu peux toujours faire ça, non?

-Affirmatif.

-... Eh bien, vas-y !?

-Impossible.

_Hein_?

-Mon rôle est simplement de venir en renfort de Ryouko Asakura le cas échéant, et de rester en standby le reste du temps. Toute initiative personnelle est prohibée. Ta connaissance de la situation est surprenante, mais pas suffisante pour engendrer une action à l'encontre des ordres reçus.

-M... Mais si tu ne fais rien, elle va me tuer!

-Qui ça?

-Asakura! Elle a décidé de m'assassiner pour observer la réaction d'Haruhi Suzumiya, du... Du facteur d'auto-évolution de l'espèce humaine.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Nagato sembla manifester un vague intérêt.

-C'est contraire aux ordres reçus. Nous sommes censés observer, et ne pas intervenir tant que des influences extérieures ne tentent pas de modifier la situation. Surtout au sujet d'un élément clé de l'état émotionnel de la cible.

_J'ai réussi à la convaincre_...

-Je vais effectuer un rapport par la voie hiérarchique, et dès que possible un observateur sera envoyé vérifier la teneur de mes affirmations. Cela aboutira éventuellement au remplacement de Ryouko Asakura, de sorte que ton problème sera réglé.

-Non! Ce... ce n'est pas ça! Le problème est plus urgent que tu ne le crois! Et... Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a que toi qui puisse la battre! Elle refusera de se laisser ramener à la raison!

-Sois assuré qu'il y a interfaces aux possibilités plus étendues que les miennes au sein de l'ESCID. Je ne suis qu'un élément de renfort, ton insistance pour me charger de cette mission m'est incompréhensible.

-Mais Nagato, je ne veux pas être sauvé par n'importe qui... Il faut que ce soit toi! Sinon, ça voudra dire que tu n'auras pas été membre du club, qu'Haruhi n'aura pas pu avoir son local, que Taniguchi n'aura pas passé un semestre entier à me tanner pour que je lui dise ce qui s'était passé quand il nous a trouvé dans la salle de classe, que tu ne nous aura pas aidé chaque fois qu'on croyait que c'était la fin...

Nagato me regardait de ses yeux d'ambre, sans expression derrière ses lunettes, comme la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée.

-Il _faut_ que ce soit toi... Sinon ça ne sera pas la Brigade SOS. Tu es aussi importante qu'Haruhi dans cette optique, quoi qu'ai pu te dire l'ESCID. Si tu n'étais pas là... Tu me manquerais. Beaucoup.

Elle se contenta de me fixer, son regard immobile seulement interrompu de temps en temps par un battement de cil.

-Je vois, dit-elle.

Yuki porta la main à sa tempe.

-Initialisation du chargement du lien digital. Recherche d'un autre égo... Terminée. Transfert en cours. Complétion de la synthèse des expériences, des souvenirs et de la personnalité de l'incarnation choisie.

Elle attrapa la branche de ses lunettes et les enleva soigneusement, les posant sur la table. Son regard avait changé de façon imperceptible

-Le transfert est achevé. Je suis à présent Yuki Nagato telle que tu la fréquentes. »

_Nous sommes sauvés_...

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans ma chambre, avec l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Mais le sentiment de déjà-vu (_avec qui je commençais à être familier depuis la fois où Haruhi nous avait fait revivre encore et encore la fin de nos vacances d'été_) était si fort que je n'eus aucun mal à me remémorer les évènements que j'avais vécu « la veille », dans un passé alternatif.

Encore une fois, juste après avoir « régularisé » la situation en présentant Nagato à Haruhi comme membre potentielle du club et fournisseuse d'une salle pour nos activités, le flux temporel s'est comme rectifié de force en nous transportant dans un autre présent.

_Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce soit le bon_...

Sur le chemin du lycée, je me creusais la cervelle afin de faire le bilan des choses cruciales pour la Brigade SOS que nos agresseurs auraient pu ôter de cette séquence temporelle.

Haruhi, bien sûr, mais je n'aurais à priori pas trop de mal à m'en rendre compte. Moi-même, déjà fait. Asahina-san: d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle serait comme immunisée à leurs attaques grâce à un dispositif « classé confidentiel ». Nagato: déjà fait. Taniguchi, Kunikuda, Tsuruya-san... Ils n'ont pas franchement d'intérêt stratégique majeur. Qui d'autre...

Je jetais un coup d'œil distrait autour de moi et bloquais sur un pont piétonnier passant au dessus de la route. Un pont où j'avais eu plusieurs fois de longues conversations avec... avec...

_Koizumi_!_ Il n'était dans aucun de ces présents alternatifs_!

A peine les cours finis, je me précipitais dans la salle de Club de la Brigade SOS encore déserte, et farfouillais dans les placards: aucune trace des jeux de Dames, d'Othello, d'Échecs ou de Poker avec lesquels je nous voyais passer le temps.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et vis Asahina-san rentrer dans la salle avec son charmant sourire habituel. Elle avait également l'air très soulagée, sans doute parce qu'Haruhi n'était pas encore là pour lui sauter dessus et la forcer à mettre je ne sais quelle tenue indécente.

« B-bonjour Kyon-kun!

-Asahina-san, est-ce que tu as vu que...

-Oui! Nous sommes rentrés dans notre vrai présent! C'est un soulagement, n'est-ce pas?

_Hein_?

Je regardais, incrédule, Asahina-san se mettre à préparer du thé en fredonnant.

_Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un_?

-Asahina-san, je crois que tu te trompes: il nous manque un membre, il me semble!

-Lequel? J'ai vérifié ce matin, dit-elle d'un ton presque boudeur: Suzumiya-san, Nagato-san, Kyon-kun et moi. Il ne manque personne!

-Et Koizumi alors?

Elle marqua un temps de silence, l'air interloqué.

-Qui ça?

-Itsuki Koizumi, il était également avec nous, non?

-Mais non, je ne connais personne de ce nom là!

-A-Asahina-san... Tu te rappelles que nous sortons d'une attaque temporelle...

-... qui fait disparaître les souvenirs des membres de la Brigade SOS, je sais. J'ai pris mes précautions lors de l'incident avec Nagato-san, et j'ai utilisé une balise « classée confidentiel » pour m'envoyer un signal « classé confidentiel » afin que je puisse remettre à jour mon « classé confidentiel » pour ne plus oublier qui que ce soit! Et je peux te garantir que je ne connais personne de ce nom là!

-M-mais je me souviens de lui, répliquais-je faiblement, un peu secoué par le ton véhément de Mikuru. Je me vois avec lui dans cette même pièce, assis à cette table, en train de jouer à des jeux de société en attendant Haruhi...

-A mon avis, Kyon-kun, tu dois confondre, fit Asahina-san en soupirant tout en posant une tasse de thé à côté de moi. Ce doit être un de tes camarades de classe dans un des présents alternatifs, dont tu as des souvenirs résiduels... Mais il n'aurait aucune raison d'être dans la Brigade SOS, n'est-ce pas? Il me semble que Nagato-san m'avait expliqué que chacun d'entre nous avait été convoqué par Suzumiya-san: quelle aurait été la raison d'être de cet Itsuki Koizumi?

-Je...

_Mais je le sais, pourtant! Pourquoi... pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir? Je..._

-Je ne sais pas...

Asahina-san me fit un gentil sourire et me tapota l'épaule.

-Ce-ce n'est pas grave Kyon-kun. Tu es déboussolé, c'est normal... les voyages temporels à outrance ont souvent tendance à générer ce genre d'effets secondaires.

-Ah bon?

Mikuru devint écarlate en une fraction de seconde et commença à reculer en titubant tout en balbutiant au travers de ses mains crispées devant sa bouche.

-J-j-j-j-je viens de révéler u-u-u-ne information « classé confidentiel »!! Kyon-kun, ne répète jamais cela, s-s-s-sinon je vais avoir de terribles ennuis! »

Je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire devant sa panique. Elle était décidément trop mignonne pour que mes soucis puissent continuer à me tarauder. Mes interrogations métaphysiques sur l'identité de je-ne-sais-plus-qui avaient complétement disparu de mon esprit.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer Nagato-san, suivie par un type au visage de beau gosse insupportable, qui ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école.

* * *

« Na... Nagato, c'est qui ce type?

-Itsuki Koizumi. C'est le membre manquant de la Brigade SOS dans cet épisode temporel.

_Quoi_?

Complétement perdu, je me tournais vers Mikuru. Elle me tournait le dos pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants, donc je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais elle me semblait étrangement tendue.

-Je comprends votre surprise, fit le dénommé Koizumi en souriant, j'ai eu la même réaction quand un envoyé de l'ESCID est venu me chercher jusque dans ma cachette pour m'inviter à rejoindre la... Brigade SOS, c'est cela?

Il jeta un coup d'œil d'ensemble sur la salle, puis reporta son attention sur Nagato.

-Du reste, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez fait pour me trouver. Mon lieu de résidence est tenu confidentiel jusque dans les plus grandes Instances de l'Agence, pour des raisons de sécurité évidente...

-Je me suis adressée directement aux dirigeants de l'Agence, répondit laconiquement Yuki. Je leur ai expliqué la situation, et ils se sont montrés extrêmement coopératifs.

-Ça ne m'étonne guère, confirma Koizumi. Leur offrir sur un plateau d'argent ce pour quoi nous nous battons sans relâche depuis plusieurs années était un bon moyen de s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient pas les difficiles...

-Excuse moi, mais que veux-tu dire par « se battre sans relâche »?

En l'entendant, j'avais fini par retrouver la parole qui me faisait défaut, pendant que dans mon crâne en ébullition se bousculaient des souvenirs divers impliquant Koizumi, qu'il me semblait effectivement connaître, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Asahina-san. Il se tourna vers moi, et son sourire radieux se fit un peu emprunté.

-Tu n'en as sans doute aucune idée, et c'est mieux comme ça, mais le pouvoir d'Haruhi Suzumiya n'a pas fait qu'invoquer l'Agence, l'Entité Semi Consciente d'Intégration de Données et les Voyageurs Temporels. Des milliers d'organisations nées grâce à elle manœuvrent pour obtenir le privilège d'envoyer un de leurs hommes aux côtés d'Haruhi Suzumiya, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de son propre pouvoir. Tu comprends, tant que son pouvoir est inconscient, tout est possible. Chacun peut avoir sa propre interprétation de ce qu'elle représente et de comment s'exerce son pouvoir, ce qui explique la diversité de ces organisations. Mais quand elle en prendra conscience, elle fera inconsciemment un choix de ce qui peut exister, et de ce qui ne le peut pas: et toutes les organisations qui n'auront pas le bonheur de trouver une raison d'être à ses yeux s'évanouiront dans le néant dans l'instant. C'est pour ça qu'une lutte sans merci se déroule dans son ombre entre les organisations, car ceux qui réussiront à se mettre en position de force et à placer leurs membres dans son entourage sont ceux qui auront la meilleure chance de survie: après avoir les avoir fréquenté aussi longtemps, Suzumiya-sama sera bien forcée d'admettre leur existence...

Il se tourna vers Mikuru, le regard pas franchement hostile, mais certainement pas amical.

-Et il semble que même une fois « en place », on risque de se faire détrôner pour peu qu'on relâche un peu sa concentration...

Asahina-san resta silencieuse un bon moment, me tournant toujours le dos.

-Tu avais raison, Kyon-kun, finit-elle par dire. Je me suis fait piéger également: j'avais oublié l'existence de Koizumi-kun.

-Les agresseurs sont visiblement très rusés et discrets, fit Koizumi. J'ai à peine quelques souvenirs de notre véritable présent, comme si c'était un simple rêve... Comment pouvons nous faire pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre?

-La présentation du sujet à Haruhi Suzumiya devrait suffire à faire revenir le flux temporel à la normale, répondit Nagato. Le réalignement des données spatio-temporelles devrait être instantané et imperceptible pour les humains. »

Au même moment, Haruhi entra dans la pièce. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant l'inconnu au milieu de la pièce, ses yeux brillant d'anticipation à l'idée du mystère entourant ce qui serait bientôt un élève transféré en milieu d'année. Mais avant qu'elle aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, j'eus à nouveau cette sensation étrange, qui d'après Asahina-san était caractéristique des sauts temporels...

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la salle du club, je jouais tranquillement au rami avec Koizumi tandis que Nagato lisait un livre dans un coin. Asahina-san avait été kidnappée quelques minutes plus tôt par Haruhi et emmenée se changer dans je ne sais quel endroit inadapté pour enfiler une tenue qui ne l'était pas moins.

Tout semblait être revenu à la normale, mais il y avait une drôle d'ambiance dans l'air. Les bonjours sonnaient un peu faux entre Itsuki et Mikuru, notamment. Ça me rappelle que j'en sais au final bien peu sur l'univers qui entoure Haruhi... Et que son côté délirant et incontrôlable cache un problème bien plus grave que mes maux de tête à la fin de la journée.

_Maux de têtes_?

J'écarquillais brusquement les yeux.

« _-Une attaque cérébrale? C'est... bizarre._

_-Oui. J'ai été assez surprise d'apprendre qu'en fin de compte, tu avais bel et bien un cerveau. »_

Où avais-je eu cette conversation avec Haruhi? A quel sujet? Était-ce encore des souvenirs résiduels, ou un souvenir important tentant de refaire surface?

« Je vois que toi aussi, ça te taraude, fit la voix de Koizumi en face de moi.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-J'ai vérifié, Nagato-san aussi et Asahina-san également. Nous sommes dans notre cours temporel normal. La Brigade SOS est au complet, et il semble que l'agression temporelle se soit soldée par un échec et un repli de nos attaquants. L'incident devrait donc être clos. Toutefois... J'ai une curieuse impression. Comme si nous étions tous là, mais qu'il manquait quelqu'un. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas?

_Non. C'est tout fait ce que je ressens_.

-Il y a effectivement une personne qui a disparu de cette période temporelle, intervint Yuki.

-Qui ça?

-La matérialisation de la volonté subconsciente de la clé de l'auto-évolution humaine de préserver l'intégrité physique et mentale de son facteur de trouble émotionnel.

Devant mon air perdu, elle ajouta.

-Josh Erinn. Il est apparu lors de l'attentat des dissidents de l'Agence, et était également présent lors de l'Espace Clos à frise temporelle pré-déterminée s'apparentant à un Space-Opéra.

-Mais... mais alors ce n'est pas notre vrai présent! M'exclamais-je alors que des souvenirs commençaient à remplir ma mémoire.

-Nous sommes dans notre flux temporel originel. Simplement, les sauts temporels à répétition, notamment dans un présent où tu n'as aucun rapport avec Haruhi Suzumiya ont occasionné la disparition du besoin subconscient qu'elle avait de te protéger. Josh Erinn n'existe pas, même quand il avait forme corporelle et interagissait avec nous. Il est simplement retourné au néant, en l'absence de volonté d'Haruhi Suzumiya de prolonger le maintien de son lien digital avec la réalité.

-Même si c'est le cas, il suffirait de trouver une trace de lui, la présenter à Suzumiya-san et elle pourrait reprendre conscience de son existence, le faisant réapparaître, n'est-ce pas? Fit Koizumi, l'air songeur.

-C'est exact.

-Eh bien qu'attendons nous alors? Dis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

-Kyon-kun... Tu connais son adresse? Son passé? Sa famille? Une personne à contacter pour pouvoir nous rattacher à lui? »

Alors que j'essayais vainement de trouver des réponses aux questions de Koizumi, une désagréable vérité commença à faire jour dans mon esprit.

_Comment prouver l'existence de quelqu'un qui, par définition, n'existe pas_?

* * *

**Bon. J'hésite encore entre laisser les choses dans l'état où elles sont ou bien embringuer sur la quête pour ramener Josh... Donc si le personnage vous a plu et si vous voulez qu'il reste, ou si au contraire vous en avez ras le bol et que vous voulez qu'on profite de l'occasion pour le faire disparaître, exprimez vous! Le bouton review est là pour ça, faites un effort ^^**


	21. Bande Annonce

**Bande Annonce**

_Chers lecteurs, je me trouve actuellement en Russie, à des milliers de kilomètres de ma modeste demeure et surtout du disque dur contenant le prochain chapitre du Journal de la Très Controversée Brigade SOS… Donc, bien qu'il soit achevé, je vous demande encore quelques jours de patience avant de pouvoir lire la suite des aventures de nos héros favoris. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas en cette fin d'année sans rien à lire ! En guise de bonnes résolutions pour 2010 et de cadeau de Noël un peu en retard, voici quelques extraits du chapitre que j'ai écrit à Moscou, de sorte que dès que je rentrerais en France, vous aurez droit à deux nouvelles histoires d'un coup !_

_Sans plus attendre, place à la Bande Annonce (que vous êtes priés de lire avec une musique stressante en fond, en imaginant une succession de plans en fondu enchaîné dans le plus pur style Blockbuster Américain)…_

.

.

.

**Galilab Inc° Presents...**

**Produced by "Russian Inspiration"...**

**Special Thanks to Yuki Kajiura for the Original Soundtrack...**

.

.

.

« Yuki Nagato est Malade. »

_**011001 00100110**_

« Tout va bien ?

-Elle est brûlante. Elle n'a jamais eu de fièvre avant, non ?

-Au contraire, elle était glacée… Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Elle ne répond plus quand on lui parle, et ça c'est inquiétant. »

_**011001 ERROR 001001101**_

« Son état ne s'améliore pas, hein ?

-Je crois même qu'il empire : sa fièvre a encore augmenté, et elle semble délirer. »

_**011001 ERROR 0010 ERROR 01101**_

« Haruhi ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Tu es en danger. J'active l'Espace Clos. »

_**ERROR1 ERROR 0010 ERROR 01101**_

« Nagato ! Arrête ton cinéma, ce n'est vraiment plus drôle !

-Fin du Buffer Overflow. Nouvelles Priorités définies, grille de lecture réinitialisée. Nom de Code : Kyon, jugé Hostile. Procéder à la destruction du sujet, s'assurer du résultat. »

_**ERROR1 ERROR 0010 ERROR ERROR**_

« NAGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! »

_**ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**_

.

.

.

_Sur vos écrans en 2010…_


	22. Chapter 18

**Dust'n'Bones**

_Tic-tic-tic-tic-tic_...

Assis dans ma chambre, les yeux dans le vague, je tuais le temps en tapotant mon bureau avec le stylo-bille que je tenais en main.

_Tic-tic-tic-tic-tic_...

« Comment faire... » Soupirais-je en continuant mon manège.

* * *

Ça faisait déjà cinq jours depuis l'attaque temporelle subie par la Brigade SOS. Cinq jours que ma vie « normale » avait repris, le cours du temps enfin rétabli.

Et ça faisait cinq jours que le club était réduit à cinq membres.

J'avais tout essayé, compulsé tous les registres scolaires, assurances, numéros d'urgences... Josh Erinn était inconnu au bataillon partout. Même au sein de la Brigade SOS, les seules personnes qui semblaient en avoir des souvenirs précis étaient Nagato et moi. Asahina-san et Koizumi avait des bribes de souvenirs, suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il nous manquait quelqu'un, et Haruhi n'avait rigoureusement aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être, sans surprise.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par ma porte entrouverte à la chambre située de l'autre côté du couloir, qui avait abrité durant plusieurs semaines mon « ange gardien » autoproclamé.

_Je suis totalement à court d'idées_...

Je sursautais en entendant soudain mon téléphone sonner.

_C'est Yuki_? Pensais-je en décrochant, un peu surpris.

« ...

-Nagato, c'est toi?

-Affirmatif. Rejoins moi à mon appartement dès que possible.

-Hein? Pas de problème, mais que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai des informations susceptibles de nous permettre de retrouver la trace de la matérialisation de la volonté subconsciente de...

_Nagato_...

-De Josh Erinn. Fais vite. »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je pédalais dans la nuit en direction du domicile de Nagato, je repensais aux fois où j'avais été amené à aller chez elle. J'y étais passé souvent, en fait, et dans un laps de temps très court en ce qui la concerne: toutes ces histoires de voyages dans le temps ont le chic pour fausser complétement la perception de celui qui les utilise à outrance. Mais à chaque fois que j'étais venu, c'était de mon propre chef, et pour demander de l'aide à l'alien taciturne. En fait, la seule fois où j'ai été invité par Yuki, c'était la « première fois » (_pour moi en tout cas. Elle m'avait déjà vu passer quatre ou cinq fois dans les années précédentes_), pour qu'elle m'expose son identité et le problème posé par Haruhi.

Et voilà qu'elle me convoquait une seconde fois, pour tenter de retrouver Josh.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, si elle ne s'était pas manifestée, je n'aurais pas pu me souvenir de lui... Et elle s'est aussi arrangée pour retrouver Koizumi dans un des présents alternatifs_.

Je m'autorisais un discret sourire en composant le code de la porte de son immeuble. Ce n'est pas que j'en doutais, mais ça me faisait plaisir de voir le membre silencieux de la Brigade SOS agir pour retrouver les disparus, quelque soit leur affiliation.

_Simplement ici pour observer? Ne me fais pas rire..._

* * *

L'appartement de Yuki était comme d'habitude, rangé et peu fourni, à la limite de l'épuré. Mon hôtesse me fit entrer sans mot dire et m'installa dans son salon, où deux tasses de thé fumant étaient déjà disposées sur la table basse.

« Alors, Nagato, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? dis-je après quelques minutes de silence. Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Josh?

-Négatif. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui dans ce monde. Toute recherche à ce niveau était vouée à l'échec dès le départ.

_Hein_?

-En conséquence, j'ai pris sur moi d'effectuer des recherches d'un autre type, dans un autre plan. Contournement de l'impossibilité d'Harmonisation par envoi de message digital émetteur. Une réponse.

-Tu... Tu as fini par trouver quelque chose, donc?

-Exact. Une dimension où la matérialisation de la volonté subconsciente de la clé de l'auto-évolution humaine de préserver l'intégrité physique et mentale de son facteur de trouble émotionnel existe toujours. Si nous arrivons à entrer en contact avec elle, nous pourrons obtenir autant d'informations que possible sur le moyen de remédier à sa disparition dans notre monde.

Nagato reposa sa tasse.

-Je propose de nous y rendre ce soir, pour collecter ces renseignements.

-Mais alors, il nous faudra l'aide d'Asahina-san, si on doit voyager dans le temps!

-Négatif. L'assistance de Mikuru Asahina en l'espèce ne servirait à rien. Ce n'est pas une ligne temporelle alternative, mais un autre monde. Les pouvoirs d'Itsuki Koizumi correspondraient plus à nos besoins dans ce cas précis. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais procéder à une harmonisation partielle de nos consciences avec celle de mon incarnation dans cet autre monde, nous pourrons interroger la matérialisation via elle. »

Yuki se leva, et se dirigea vers une autre chambre que celle où j'avais « dormi » pendant près de 3 ans. Je la suivit, et entrait dans une petite pièce meublée seulement d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une petite commode. Quelque part, je me sentis embarrassé par le fait que j'étais peut-être en train de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit et vint s'installer juste à côté de moi, ajoutant encore un peu à mon trouble. Quand elle me prit par les tempes et rapprocha son visage du mien, je commençais sérieusement à me demander pour quoi j'étais venu au juste, sans réussir à mettre le doigt dessus.

Puis une sorte de vertige s'empara de mon esprit, et tout devint noir.

* * *

C'était une sensation pour le moins bizarre. A mi-chemin entre le rêve et une sensation de chute sans fin. Si je devais donner une comparaison, j'avais l'impression de flotter quelque part dans le néant. Mais plus que tout, je ressentais presque physiquement la présence de Nagato à mes côtés, au point que ça en devenait presque gênant.

J'eus soudain l'impression d'accélérer et d'être précipité dans une sorte de puits lumineux. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais dans le gymnase de l'école. Enfin, dans un des balcons du second étage, pour être plus précis. Encore tout déboussolé, je me rendis vaguement compte que je n'étais pas présent physiquement, mais comme superposé à la personne qui se tenait près du balcon. Une personne aux cheveux argentés, au regard imperturbable et à l'expression immuable.

_Yuki... Enfin, la Yuki de cette dimension._

Puis je remarquais sa carrure, sa taille et le fait que la personne portait un costume de soirée indéniablement masculin.

_J'ai négligé de te le préciser_, fit la voix de Yuki dans ma tête,_ mais dans cette dimension, les genres sont inversés._

_Les... les genres? De tout le monde_?

_Exact. Toutes les personnes que tu connais existent, mais sont de sexe opposé. Cela ne devrait pas être gênant pour la réussite de notre mission_.

_Pour la réussite de notre mission, peut-être pas. Pour le faible maintien que j'ai de ma santé mentale, c'est au contraire extrêmement préjudiciable,_ fis-je pendant que le Yuuki masculin allait se placer dans le coin droit du balcon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte-fenêtre de derrière coulisser, et quelqu'un sortit sur le balcon. Je « tournais la tête », me rendant compte que ma perception des choses n'était pas limitée aux actions du corps du Yuuki de cette dimension, et vit une jolie jeune femme en robe vert tendre, aux cheveux noirs coiffés de façon originale retombant devant son visage pâle et ses yeux froids, que démentait un petit sourire malicieux.

« On m'a dit que vous me cherchiez, Nagato-san? Dit-elle d'un ton mi sérieux, mi défiant qui me disait quelque chose.

-C'est exact, fit Yuuki d'une voix calme. C'est pour un sujet de haute importance, dont le secret doit être gardé à tout prix. Même Mitsuru Asahina et Itsuko Koizumi ne doivent pas être mis au courant. Ni Kyonko.

-Oh... se contenta de faire la jeune femme en se rapprochant un peu trop près à mon goût, si j'avais été la personne concernée. Et quel pourrait donc être le sujet qui vous préoccupe, au point que même cette chère Kyonko doit être tenue à l'écart?

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du balcon, dans une posture à la fois élégante et un peu provocante, sirotant distraitement la boisson qu'elle avait à la main en regardant Yuki droit dans les yeux.

_Yuki_... _Ce n'est quand même pas_...

_Si. Il s'agit de l'incarnation féminine de Josh Erinn, Josy Erinn. Notre dernier recours_.

_Et quand je pense que je croyais simplement rêver de ce monde ou les genres sont inversés_...

-Alors? Insista Josy en se rapprochant insensiblement. Que me voulez vous?

-Je m'exprime au nom d'une de mes incarnations dans une autre dimension, fit Yuki d'une voix calme. Elle a besoin de certains informations.

-Ah. Je vois... Quel ennui, fit-elle en buvant d'un trait le reste de son verre, c'est uniquement pour me parler boulot que vous avez requis ma présence sur ce balcon isolé, M. Yuuki Nagato?

-C'est exact.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, je crois... murmura-t-elle avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux, et de se lever pour nous faire face.

-Je vais à présent laisser la parole à mon existence alternative...

-Bien, bien. Alors, en quoi puis-je aider? Coupa Josy d'un ton un peu plus acerbe qu'avant.

-Le monde d'où nous venons a fait l'objet d'une attaque de membres d'organisations dissidentes, dit Yuki juste « à côté de moi ». Des voyageurs dans le temps. Par un procédé particulièrement audacieux, ils ont modifié le présent et ont changé à plusieurs reprise les interactions entre les membres de la Brigade SOS. Nous avons pu faire retourner les choses à la normale, mais Josh Erinn a disparu sans laisser de traces. Nous essayons de trouver un indice qui nous permettrait de remonter à lui dans notre monde, afin de provoquer un réajustement de la trame temporelle grâce au Pouvoir latent d'Haruhi Suzumiya.

-Et vous vous adressez donc à une de ses incarnations parallèles, moi en l'occurrence? compléta Josy.

Yuuki fit un lent signe de tête affirmatif. Josy alla s'adosser à la fenêtre (_dont les rideaux étaient tirés_) et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Désolée, je ne peux pas vous aider.

_Comment_?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuilles pas ou que cela me soit interdit, c'est juste que c'est purement impossible de me retrouver dans votre monde. J'ai dû le dire à Kyonko -enfin Kyon-, non? Je n'existe PAS. Je n'ai aucun passé, aucune attache, rien qui prouve ou valide ma présence sur terre, autre que le bon vouloir de la « Déesse Suzumiya »...

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, coupais-je via les lèvres de Yuuki, simplement je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un puisse disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain! Je veux dire, tu as habité chez moi, tu es venu en cours avec nous, nous avons été pris avec les autres dans les délires d'Haruhi... Tu existes, même indépendamment d'elle!

Elle secoua la tête, souriante.

-Tu te trompes. Je suis sûre que Nagato-san a dû te rappeler lui même qui j'étais. Seul l'ESCID est capable de maintenir le souvenir des choses qu'Haruhi Suzumiya efface.

-Mais elle ne peut pas « t'effacer » comme ça! Je peux te garantir qu'elle souhaite ton retour autant que nous! Je... Après tout, elle veut me protéger, n'est-ce pas? Si tu n'es pas là, qui va...

-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rassure toi.

Je m'interrompis dans ma tirade, surpris du ton de Josy. Elle avait abandonné en l'espace d'un instant son attitude féminine et sans complexes qui la rendait bien plus vivante que Josh. A la place, je retrouvais l'aura sinistre et le regard morbide de celui qui proclamait ne pas exister, au travers de ses yeux morts et de son visage cadavérique.

-L'avantage de ne pas exister, c'est que si on peut nier votre réalité sans sourciller, on peut tout aussi bien vous faire réapparaître de nulle part, dès que le besoin s'en fait sentir, susurra-t-elle hargneusement. Dès que le danger reviendra, s'il revient, Haruhi Suzumiya prendra les mesures adaptées, sois-en certain.

Elle se retourna pour regarder la ville, accoudée au balcon.

-Ne perds pas ton temps à rechercher Josh, ou bien à enquêter ici, tu n'y trouverais rien. De toute façon, pourquoi te donner autant de peine? La prochaine fois que tu en auras besoin, un autre apparaîtra à ton secours. Ce ne sera peut-être ni Josh, ni moi, mais quelle importance? De toute façon, nous n'existons pas...

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre pour retourner dans le gymnase, toujours en nous tournant le dos.

-Vous pouvez les renvoyer, Nagato-san. Ils en ont fini avec moi. Et s'il n'y a pas d'autres problèmes d'ordre « professionnel » à aborder, je vous serais reconnaissante de bien vouloir me laisser me retirer.

-Autorisation accordée, fit Yuuki d'une voix calme et posée, moins discrète que celle de Yuki mais tout aussi monocorde.

Josy ouvrit la porte fenêtre et disparut à l'intérieur sans nous accorder un regard.

-Cela remplit-il quelques unes de nos attentes? Murmura Yuuki.

_Cela confirme à peu près nos estimations et nos simulations, ce qui n'est pas pour optimiser nos chances de réussite_, fit la voix de Yuki à côté de moi. _Nous espérons que cette intervention n'aura pas de conséquences trop importantes dans les interactions futures avec la matérialisation de la volonté subconsciente de la clé de l'auto-évolution humaine, _ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-La situation devrait rester sous contrôle, répondit Yuuki en rajustant ses lunettes. La volonté apparente de subordination de Josy Erinn s'est maintenue malgré plusieurs mésententes et réactions incongrues de sa part à notre égard, pour des raisons encore à l'étude. Toutefois, certains de ses comportements de ce soir étaient sans précédent. Nous devrons prêter une attention particulière à ce problème avant qu'il ne devienne trop important.

_Je vois. Nous allons nous retirer à présent._

-Soit. »

Je me sentis une nouvelle fois tiré en arrière, et j'eus l'impression de quitter la scène comme si j'étais emporté dans les airs à la vitesse de la lumière. Puis ce fut encore le noir.

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais allongé de tout mon long sur le lit de Yuki. Un bref coup d'œil au radio-réveil posé sur une petite table de chevet m'apprit qu'il était deux heures du matin passées. Aucune trace de mon hôtesse.

Je parcouru son appartement pendant quelques minutes avant de la trouver sur son balcon. Mais tout de suite, quelque chose me sembla bizarre: Yuki avait l'air étrangement faible et vulnérable.

Quiconque l'a vue au moins une fois dans sa vie sait que ces deux adjectifs ne correspondent pas particulièrement à Yuki Nagato.

« Nagato... tout va bien?

-Négatif.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe_?

-L'échec de notre tentative m'a forcé à recalculer la situation présente sous un autre angle. L'Entité Semi-Consciente d'Intégration de Données refuse de débloquer plus de moyens pour notre mission, et l'Agence ou les Voyageurs Temporels ne sont pas en mesure de nous aider. J'ai donc dû m'orienter vers la source la plus puissante possible qui nous reste.

-Qui est-ce?

-Haruhi Suzumiya elle même. C'est à dire la partie subconsciente de son pouvoir, précisa Yuki en me voyant ouvrir de grands yeux.

À ce moment, elle fut saisie d'un grand frisson et commença à tomber. Je la rattrapais in extremis, et essayais de la ramener vers l'intérieur pour l'allonger sur le canapé.

-Nagato! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

-La partie subconsciente d'Haruhi Suzumiya a la faculté de surveiller en permanence les personnes importantes à ses yeux. Et à cause de l'étendue de son pouvoir, elle est à même de prendre conscience des dangers qui les menacent, et de la raison d'être de ces dangers.

Nagato me regarda en face.

-J'ai lancé un programme d'auto-destruction de mon organisme il y a environ une heure. Ce programme va m'affaiblir progressivement jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de maintenir mon lien digital avec la Réalité, causant ma mise hors-service prématurée.

_COMMENT_?

- Seules les ondulations vocales du membre manquant de la Brigade SOS peuvent désactiver ce programme. Je fais le pari que le pouvoir d'Haruhi Suzumiya se rendra compte du danger encouru, fera le lien avec la disparition de Josh Erinn et notre volonté de le ramener, et réagira en conséquence.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Comment Haruhi va-t-elle réagir?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous devrons improviser sur le moment.

-Mais tu es en train de mourir! C'est de la folie! Que se passera-t-il si Haruhi ne fait rien?

-Je disparaîtrais. »

Je restais quelques minutes silencieux, complétement abasourdi par ce qui était en train de se passer. Je sentais Yuki devenir de plus en plus froide, et je voyais son regard devenir de plus en plus vitreux.

_Haruhi, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose_!

* * *

Je ne sais toujours pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette Bibliothèque. Au fur et à mesure de mes voyages entre réalité et espace clos/dimensions parallèles/futurs alternatifs (_rayez les mentions inutiles_) j'avais fini par m'habituer au changement brutal d'environnement, à repérer l'infime sensation précédant mon arrivée dans un endroit où j'aurais probablement préféré ne pas me trouver.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. Pas de signes avant coureur, pas de bruits bizarres, et surtout pas de « ferme les yeux, Kyon-kun ». En un clin d'œil, la réalité avait simplement été remplacée devant moi.

Je me trouvais dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque assez fréquentée. D'après la lumière venant des vitres teintées, on devait être en fin d'après-midi, et après quelques rapides coups d'œil aux règlements affichés sur les armoires, je reconnus la bibliothèque municipale. Je me trouvais agenouillé dans la section « ouvrages ésotériques », non loin d'un ordinateur servant de poste de recherche de livres, et Yuki était allongée sur le sol, sa tête reposant contre moi.

« Nagato! Nagato! Tu es encore avec moi?

-Affirmatif. Cette question est relativement sans objet vu que ma présence dans ces lieux à tes côtés est assez évidente.

_Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire... Enfin. Que doit-on faire maintenant_?

-Nous attendons. L'environnement digital indique que la date d'aujourd'hui est celle de l'attaque psychique dirigée contre toi, et que nous nous trouvons sur les lieux où la matérialisation d'une empreinte la volonté d'Haruhi Suzumiya s'est effectuée. »

A ce moment, un vieil homme sortit d'entre deux rayonnages, une pile de livres à la main, en fredonnant doucement, et se dirigea droit sur nous.

_Que faire? Si je ne l'avertis pas, il va nous tomber dessus, mais si je me manifeste, il risque de se faire de fausses idées sur ce que l'on est en train de faire_!

Mais avant que j'aie pu me décider, le vieil homme pila net, et fit demi-tour en silence. Du reste, nos alentours immédiats étaient également devenus complétement silencieux (_sans le très léger murmure de fond caractéristique des lieux publics où l'on est censé se taire_).

Une sorte d'ombre passa devant la fenêtre poussiéreuse, comme si le soleil s'était couvert une fraction de seconde. Quand la luminosité redevint normale, quelque chose était apparu sur le fauteuil en face du poste informatique. Ce n'était pas une silhouette à proprement parler, plus une sorte d'ombre occupant un espace en trois dimension de la taille d'un être humain. Au fil des secondes, la forme gagna en substance, s'opacifiant lentement, tandis que l'écran de l'ordinateur -qui s'était allumé tout seul- faisait défiler à une vitesse folle des pages internet au hasard.

Je regardais ce spectacle surnaturel complétement pétrifié, sans oser dire une parole. Quand la chose fut devenue complétement opaque, il y avait une sorte de créature vaguement humanoïde d'un noir d'ébène affalée sur le clavier, ses deux bras démesurés croisés sous le haut de son corps où la tête et les épaules n'étaient pas bien distingués. Puis elle sembla rétrécir, s'amincir, et la silhouette de Josh endormi sur son fauteuil apparut enfin.

« Josh!! m'écriais-je, retrouvant enfin la parole.

Mais il continua de dormir, son visage disparaissant dans le pull à col roulé noir qu'il portait habituellement. D'autres personnes rentrèrent dans la salle, vaquant à leurs occupations sans nous remarquer ni donner l'impression de m'avoir entendu. Par un curieux hasard, personne ne passa par l'endroit où nous nous tenions, mais c'était comme si nous n'étions pas visibles pour eux.

-Il ne nous entend pas, confirma Yuki. Nous ne pouvons pas interagir avec lui, seulement être témoins.

Soudain, Josh ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sans faire de gestes brusques mais avec une sorte de hâte tranquille, implacable. Il quitta la pièce, et juste après ça j'entendis une fenêtre claquer.

-Intéressant, murmura Nagato.

-Mais... Mais il faut le suivre, vite! Dis-je soudain, retrouvant mes esprits. Sinon, on risque de perdre sa trace, et on ne pourra plus désactiver l'auto-destruction!

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Et de plus, je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger, fit remarquer calmement Yuki. Il va revenir. »

Et de fait, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Josh revint. Il se posta à côté de l'ordinateur, dont la session était restée bloquée sur le site de la Brigade SOS, et griffonna quelque chose sur la table. Il allait repartir quand Yuki murmura quelque chose dans son langage incompréhensible. Josh stoppa net, et tourna son visage dans notre direction, même si ses yeux ne semblaient pas nous voir. Il arrêta une bibliothécaire qui passait par là et désigna une des étagères.

« Oui? Je peux vous aider? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je cherche un livre en particulier, fit Josh.

Contre moi, je sentis Yuki frissonner violemment, puis se détendre. Elle respirait mieux.

-De quoi parle-t-il? S'enquit la dame, posant les livres qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger.

-Des tentatives de meurtre perpétrées par une secte sur la personne d'un jeune homme, élu d'une divinité mystérieuse que la secte compte réveiller ainsi... »

Au fur et à mesure que Josh racontait l'histoire de son « livre », je me sentis frémir en l'entendant décrire avec un certain talent de conteur toutes les machinations, tous les moyens mis en œuvre pour se débarrasser de « l'élu », qui n'était autre que moi! Plus il poursuivait dans son récit, plus une impression de malaise et de menace s'insinuait en moi, comme si je ne pourrais plus jamais me sentir en sûreté quelque part... C'est alors que quelqu'un me saisit l'épaule et me secoua fermement.

* * *

« Kyon! Tu dors? »

_Josh_?

J'étais de nouveau dans la chambre de Yuki, et la personne qui m'avait ramené à la réalité n'était autre que mon colocataire et garde du corps, Josh Erinn.

« Je vois que tu as réussi à me ramener, fit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible.

-Mais comment...

-Nagato-san t'expliquerait sans doute bien mieux que moi, mais pour faire simple: en forçant Haruhi a vous faire assister au moment où tu étais une fois de plus en danger mortel, et où j'ai eu un rôle à jouer, elle a réussi à lui faire reprendre conscience de la nécessité de te protéger. Et pour garder Nagato-san en vie, elle n'a eu d'autre choix que de refaire appel à moi.

-Nagato? Où est-elle?

-Dans son lit, juste derrière toi. Fais attention en te retournant, je crois que tu lui écrases un peu le pied.

Yuki dormait, c'est à dire qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle ne parlait pas. Elle avait l'air affreusement fragile. Josh réajusta les couvertures avec soin et reprit, un ton plus bas.

-Merci. Merci à tous les deux. Mais vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû faire ça.

_Pourquoi_?

-Parce que j'ignore quelles seront les conséquences à long terme sur Nagato-san. Haruhi peut envoyer un remplaçant pour moi à n'importe quel moment, étant donné le peu de liens que j'ai avec le réel. Mais Yuki Nagato est une forme de vie si complexe, avec une appréhension de la réalité et des connexions avec d'autres possibilités inimaginables pour nous, qu'il est très peu probable que quiconque au sein de l'ESCID puisse lui arriver à la cheville. Et si Nagato-san ne se relève pas correctement de ce traitement, elle risquerait de perdre bien plus qu'un peu de sa puissance... Et la Brigade SOS serait amputée d'un membre irremplaçable.

Je regardais le visage immobile de Yuki.

-Aucun des membres de la Brigade SOS n'est remplaçable, tu le sais, dis-je. Et c'est pour cela que rien n'arrivera à Nagato: Haruhi ne s'est pas donné le mal de nous réunir tous pour laisser les circonstances briser ses rêves!

-Voilà une bonne vision des choses, approuva Josh en me tapant dans le dos.

-Laissons-la se reposer. Il sera toujours temps de lui poser des questions demain. »

Josh fit un signe de tête et s'inclina respectueusement devant Nagato, puis sortir de la chambre en silence. Je le suivis, tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la forme allongée de Yuki.

_En tout cas, il a raison sur un point. Nagato est véritablement une entité unique au sein de l'ESCID..._

Puis je refermais la cloison et allait rejoindre Josh qui m'attendait dans le salon, un petit calepin recouvert de cuir à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Un livre.

-... Et quel est son titre?

-Il n'en a pas encore. J'ai des histoires qui me trottent dans la tête, alors je me suis dit « Pourquoi ne pas les écrire »?

-Tu écris un livre?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Ça remplacera ma conversation la prochaine fois que je disparaîtrais, le temps que tu me retrouves! »

_Si Haruhi n'a qu'un pouvoir, c'est certainement celui de changer la vie des gens, et les gens eux même. Elle peut rendre humaine une androïde, donner à un être inexistant la volonté de laisser une trace de son passage... Et donner envie de croire à un jeune homme trop raisonnable._


	23. Chapter 19

**La Maladie de Yuki Nagato**

Il y a plusieurs choses dans nos vies que l'on peut imaginer, mais qu'on ne voudrait surtout pas voir arriver en vrai. Parfois, cela concerne nos proches : ainsi, il m'arrive parfois d'avoir une fugitive vision d'un Koizumi ronchon, d'une Mikuru avec le caractère d'Haruhi, ou bien l'inverse, avec notre irremplaçable Présidente timide, discrète, stable, avec des camarades normaux et réussissant à conserver ses petits copains… (**Nombreuses ratures rageuses sur cette dernière phrase)**

Toujours est-il que ces notions ont l'avantage d'être cent pour cent fictives, et ne risquent donc pas de se réaliser. J'en suis d'autant plus satisfait que je sais maintenant ce que cela fait d'affronter une facette d'un proche qu'on n'est pas du tout prêt à assumer.

* * *

« Yuki Nagato est Malade »

Cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le Lycée, sitôt que les professeurs avaient transmis l'information aux délégués de classe. Grâce (_à cause ?_) aux actions de la Brigade SOS, Nagato était devenue assez connue dans tout l'établissement, et pas seulement à cause de listes « à la Taniguchi » recensant toutes les beautés des différentes classes ; de sorte que la nouvelle fit le tour des élèves en un rien de temps. Yuki Nagato, le membre silencieux de la Brigade SOS, la demoiselle d'acier capable de survivre aux côtés de Haruhi Suzumiya sans jamais faire preuve d'une quelconque émotion était souffrante, au point d'être confinée chez elle sans recevoir de visiteurs.

Beaucoup de gens avaient trouvé cela étonnant, de sorte que les membres du club étaient sans arrêt bombardés de question, alors que nous en avions déjà un bon paquet nous même.

Yuki était « tombée malade » afin de forcer le pouvoir subconscient d'Haruhi à faire réapparaître Josh, en activant une sorte de programme d'autodestruction ne pouvant être désactivé que grâce à la voix « de la matérialisation de la volonté subconsciente » etc. ; et avec succès, vu qu'après une sorte de saut spatio-temporel qui était un mystère même pour elle et Koizumi, Yuki et moi avions réussi à contacter Josh, à créer de toute pièces une preuve de son existence et la montrer à Haruhi, le faisant réapparaître.

Cependant, cette manœuvre extrêmement risquée aurait pu tuer Nagato, qui avait subi de lourds dommages et qui n'était plus en mesure de faire appel à une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs. Aussi, elle avait décidé de se cloîtrer chez elle en attendant d'être à nouveau opérationnelle, à l'abri d'éventuelles attaques grâce aux protections dont semblait bénéficier son appartement. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle soit officiellement « en quarantaine » chez elle avec interdiction de recevoir du monde n'avait pas arrêté Haruhi qui insistait pour que des membres du Club passent la voir tous les jours, ce que j'approuvais totalement, à sa surprise.

Après chaque visite Koizumi, Mikuru, Josh et moi nous tenions au courant de l'état de santé de la malade. Koizumi ne cachait pas son inquiétude, répétant que nous étions « très vulnérables » en ce moment en l'absence du membre le plus puissant du club et demandant à Josh de redoubler de vigilance. Ce qu'il avait pris au pied de la lettre, me collant 24h sur 24 au point que je me demandais si je n'allais pas devoir verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain quand je l'utilisais, au cas où.

Mais quelques jours s'étaient écoulés sans incident, et il semblait que nous ne courrions pas de risques immédiats.

_Pourvu que ça dure_…

* * *

Par une fin d'après midi comme les autres, Josh et moi étions assis dans le tramway qui conduisait dans le quartier où se trouvait l'appartement de Yuki. J'aurais dû y aller avec Asahina-san, selon le tirage au sort, mais Haruhi avait affirmé avec sa lippe boudeuse que je connaissais bien qu'elle n'était « pas rassurée de laisser Mikuru-chan et Yuki-chan seules dans un appartement en compagnie d'un satyre pareil, sans compter que l'état de santé de Yuki-chan l'empêcherait de t'infliger en mon nom la correction que tu mérites si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, Kyon, c'est clair ? ». Plutôt que de me laisser y aller seul, Josh s'était porté volontaire « pour servir de chaperon et éviter tout débordement ». L'ordure. De toute façon, il m'aurait suivi à distance, alors…

Nous étions donc tranquillement installés sur nos sièges, Josh jouant distraitement avec la poignée du sac en plastique contenant des sucreries et une carte de vœux de rétablissement réalisée par Haruhi et signée par toute la Brigade. Ça faisait maintenant 3 jours que Yuki restait chez elle, et si elle nous assurait à chaque passage que son état s'améliorait doucement, je le trouvais toujours aussi faible et fragile qu'au début, ce qui est assez traumatisant quand on a passé le plus clair de son temps durant les deux années passées à se reposer intégralement sur l'ultime rempart, l'issue de secours toujours ouverte que représente Yuki Nagato. Josh cessa de siffloter (_faux_) une rengaine de supérette et s'étira paresseusement.

« Je me demande si elle ira mieux cette fois…

-Moi aussi. En tout cas, je l'espère. J'ai vu Haruhi commencer à faire des recherches sur le Net à propos de rituels de désenvoûtement et d'exorcisme, et j'aimerais assez épargner ça à Nagato. Quand penses-tu qu'elle sera guérie ? Demandais-je après un moment de silence.

-Je ne sais pas. D'ici la fin de la semaine serait une réponse satisfaisante pour tout le monde, vu que c'est suffisamment proche pour ne pas prolonger cette situation inconfortable outre-mesure, mais suffisamment long pour que notre histoire de maladie contagieuse reste crédible… Et puis Nagato-san a bien le droit à quelques vacances, non ? »

Tout en me parlant, Josh fit un signe de la main à un de nos camarades de classe sur le quai. Personne ne semblait avoir de souvenirs des 5 jours durant lesquels son existence avait simplement été effacée de notre monde : les gens se comportaient comme si il n'était jamais parti, il y en avait même qui disaient l'avoir fréquenté durant cette période. Lui, de son côté, était égal à lui-même, si ce n'est qu'il se montrait particulièrement prévenant avec Yuki.

_Ça se comprend, elle a manqué de se tuer et s'est mise dans cet état pour le ramener_…

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par le sifflement aigu du des freins du tramway, et par une petite tape de Josh sur l'épaule alors qu'il se levait pour descendre de la rame.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la cuisine de Nagato en train de préparer du thé pour trois. L'alien taciturne était alitée, et elle nous avait révélé quelques jours auparavant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste immobile. J'ignore toujours si elle a besoin de manger et de boire, mais après chaque visite, nous lui préparions de quoi se restaurer, et Haruhi s'était même arrangée pour lui installer un petit réfrigérateur portatif dans la pièce où elle se reposait.

Sortant de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé de tasses fumantes, je me traversais prudemment le salon et poussait du pied le panneau coulissant de sa chambre.

Josh était assis à côté de son futon, posant des lingettes humides sur le front de Yuki. Il avait l'air un peu contrarié.

« Tout va bien ? Murmurais-je en déposant le plateau sur une table basse.

-Elle est brûlante. Elle n'a jamais eu de fièvre avant, non ?

-Au contraire, elle était glacée… Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Elle ne répond plus quand on lui parle, et ça c'est inquiétant.

-Elle s'est peut-être mise en veille, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Tu veux que j'appelle Koizumi ?

-Attendons un peu, fit-il après un instant de réflexion et en remplaçant le linge sur son front.

_Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer tes efforts, mais je me demande si cette méthode va vraiment fonctionner sur une interface extraterrestre_…

-Ça fait un peu dérisoire, je le concède, mais j'ai promis à Haruhi de le faire, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. En parlant de tâches qui m'ont été fixées par notre Présidente, recule toi un peu, espèce de satyre. Ne profites pas des soins pour tripoter la patiente.

-Ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit.

-Si ça avait été Haruhi la malade, ça aurait été une autre paire de manches, ça c'est sûr… »

Par égard pour Nagato qui dormait juste à côté, je ne lui vidais pas le contenu des tasses sur la figure. Mais bien que nous ayons passé toute la soirée avec elle, Yuki ne se réveilla à aucun moment. Après être partis (_en lui laissant un mot et en ayant déplacé le téléphone à côté de son lit_), Nous avons passé quelques coups de fils. Josh appela Haruhi pour lui dire que Nagato avait un peu de fièvre, et qu'il valait mieux la laisser se reposer, tandis que je mettais Koizumi et Asahina-san au courant des faits. Comme nous, ils ne surent pas dire si ce changement était une bonne nouvelle, ou pas.

* * *

Le surlendemain, je retrouvais Koizumi pour le déjeuner, sur le toit du Lycée. Josh avait été chargé de distraire Haruhi avec l'aide de Mikuru afin de nous assurer une relative tranquillité. Koizumi arriva à l'heure, portant deux sacs en plastique contenant les sandwichs qu'il était allé nous chercher à la cafétéria. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi, je remarquais qu'il avait l'air exceptionnellement sérieux, presque sombre.

« Son état ne s'améliore pas, hein ? Demandais-je.

-Je crois même qu'il empire : sa fièvre a encore augmenté, et elle semble délirer.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle disait des phrases sans queues ni têtes, avec parfois des mots qui n'existent dans aucun langage connu… Nous devons regarder la situation en face : sa maladie, à défaut d'un autre terme, gagne du terrain.

-Que devrions-nous faire ? L'ESCID a-t-il donné signe de vie ?

-Non, pour la bonne raison que nous avons gardé son état aussi secret que possible. A chaque fois que nous avons dû subir une attaque, la présence de Nagato-san a été cruciale pour notre victoire : répandre la nouvelle de façon inconsidérée pourrait nous exposer à une nouvelle tentative que nous ne serions pas en mesure de repousser… Et tu serais probablement leur première cible.

-Afin de provoquer une réaction de la part d'Haruhi, comme m'avait dit Asakura-san.

-Tout à fait. Ce qui m'amène au deuxième problème qui se profile à l'horizon.

_Tu n'en as pas marre d'annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles les unes après les autres ?_

-Ces derniers temps, nous avons traversé pas mal de moments un peu délicats, comme tu as pu le remarquer. A cause de la condition de Nagato-san, les activités du club sont pour ainsi dire suspendues vu que nous nous relayons pour aller la voir. D'ailleurs tu es, ce dont je me félicite, particulièrement dévoué à cette tâche, sans compter que tu as passé toute la semaine dernière à essayer de trouver un moyen de ramener Josh-kun.

_Oui, et ?_

-Eh bien à cause de tout cela, tu as eu tendance à négliger quelque peu Suzumiya-sama. Oh, elle ne t'en tient pas vraiment rigueur, vu qu'elle n'en est pas encore vraiment consciente, mais cela pèse sur son moral, avec les conséquences que tu imagines... Et tu comprendras qu'étant donné la situation, je préfèrerais ne pas être obligé de chasser les Avatars alors que ma présence risque d'être nécessaire en cas d'attaque.

Koizumi termina son repas en quelques bouchées élégantes et s'épousseta symboliquement les mains.

-Tout ça pour te dire que je pense qu'il serait bon que tu fasses un peu plus attention à inclure Suzumiya-sama dans tes activités, fit-il en se levant alors que la cloche retentissait. Une fin du monde inopinée serait vraiment la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin en ce moment. »

_Pas besoin que tu me le précises_, pensais-je en regagnant ma salle de classe.

En m'asseyant à ma place, je jetais un coup d'œil en douce à Haruhi. Elle regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, comme à son habitude, mais je remarquais le début d'une moue ennuyée sur son visage qui était le signe annonciateur d'une situation qui la contrariait. Me rappelant les conseils de Koizumi, je me retournais sur mon siège et attirait l'attention d'Haruhi.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille voir Yuki ensemble, ce soir ? »

* * *

« Allez, Kyon, dépêche toi un peu ! Il ne faudrait pas que ça refroidisse ! »

Haruhi s'arrêta de courir quelques instants, juste le temps de me tancer vertement avant de repartir de plus belle le long de l'avenue qui menait à l'appartement de Yuki. De mon côté, j'essayais de suivre le rythme imposé par ma bien-aimée présidente tout en évitant de faire s'entrechoquer le contenu des nombreux sacs qu'elle me faisait porter.

Après les cours, Haruhi et moi étions allé dîner dans un bar à ramen, où nous avions prévu d'acheter le dîner du soir de Nagato, espérant changer un peu de d'ordinaire si elle venait à s'être réveillée. Le repas fut très agréable, et quelque peu mouvementé comme on peut s'y attendre de la part d'Haruhi, et aussitôt après nous avons pris la direction du quartier de Yuki.

Haruhi paraissait d'excellente humeur, et m'avait parlé durant tout le trajet du résultat de ses recherches sur l'exorcisme et en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'un individu mal intentionné avait lancé un sort à Yuki, mais qu'heureusement elle savait comment inverser le maléfice.

« Ce soir, Kyon, tu auras l'honneur d'assister à la première action de la Brigade SOS contre les forces du mal qui sont passées à l'assaut, réalisant quel danger je représentais pour elles ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerais ! » Avait-elle déclaré en bombant la poitrine avec confiance.

_Quelque part, c'est apaisant de la voir toujours aussi confiante et fantasque que d'habitude… Je crois qu'on en a besoin, surtout en ce moment._

Je déchantais assez rapidement quand la décision suivante de l'exorciste autoproclamée fut d'apporter à Yuki des nouilles encore fumantes, ce qui nécessitait d'effectuer le reste du trajet au pas de course.

Quand enfin, je pus reprendre mon souffle sur le palier de la malade, les tupperwares contenant ces satanées pâtes étaient encore brûlants, ce qui m'évita d'aller « en rechercher d'autres en marchant sur les mains. »

L'appartement de Yuki était aussi silencieux que durant les jours passés, mais cette fois ci il me parut encore plus calme et intimidant que d'habitude. Même Haruhi parut un peu refroidie par l'ambiance rappelant celle d'une église (_ou d'un tombeau…_), vu qu'elle ne se rua pas dans les couloirs d'un pas conquérant en parlant d'une voix à réveiller les morts.

« Yuki-chan ? Nous t'avons apporté le dîner ! On peut rentrer ? »

_Pas de réponse_.

Haruhi me jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif avant de se déchausser et de pénétrer dans le living-room. Je l'imitais, et quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je remarquais tout de suite que la cloison coulissante qui menait à la chambre de Nagato était ouverte. Haruhi se dépêcha de jeter un œil à l'intérieur : la chambre était vide, le lit était défait.

« Regarde, Kyon ! Yuki-chan s'est levée ! Les esprits mauvais ont fui en sentant mon arrivée !

_Ce serait bien si c'était l'explication. J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'est pas écroulée deux pièces plus loin_…

-Allons à sa recherche ! » Une poigne de fer bien connue me saisit par le bras et m'entraîna en direction de la cuisine.

Mais nous eûmes beau fouiller tout l'appartement, il n'y avait personne. J'envisageais de m'éclipser quelques instants le temps de passer un coup de fil à Koizumi ou Asahina-san quand Haruhi me secoua comme un prunier en indiquant de sa main libre la porte de l'escalier de secours qui était située dans un coin discret du salon : elle était grande ouverte.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la cage d'escalier, un courant d'air froid nous fit lever la tête : deux étages plus haut, la porte menant à la terrasse grinçait dans le vent nocturne.

_Yuki serait allée faire un tour sur le toit_ ?

Haruhi avait l'air vaguement inquiète, maintenant. Elle se serra contre moi pendant que nous montions lentement les marches jusqu'au palier. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, on pouvait voir une frêle silhouette en pyjama qui se tenait immobile devant la balustrade, les lumières de la ville endormie scintillant devant elle.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler.

«Hé, Na… »

C'est alors que la main d'Haruhi se plaqua devant ma bouche, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase. J'essayais de tourner mon visage vers elle afin de lui demander à quoi elle jouait, mais ce que je vis me fit stopper net.

Haruhi n'avait plus son expression habituelle, qu'elle soit excitée, inquiète, boudeuse ou autre. Elle se tenait là, le visage figé dans une expression d'un calme -non, d'un détachement- inhumain. Et l'atmosphère qui irradiait d'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle d'une jeune fille un peu excentrique : c'était une aura presque renversante de pouvoir, de possibilités contenues.

_Ha…Haruhi_ ?

Au même instant, Nagato se tourna vers nous, probablement avertie par mon début de cri.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de ce qui se passa ensuite : il me semble que Nagato fondit sur nous à la vitesse de l'éclair, si vite que rien n'aurait pu nous permettre de réagir à temps. Mais en un clin d'œil, je me retrouvais avec Haruhi de l'autre côté de la terrasse, adossé au parapet. À vingt mètres devant nous, le sac contenant les provisions que j'avais apportées tombait aux pieds de Yuki, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je regardais, incrédule, Haruhi qui n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle et qui tenait encore sa main à hauteur de mon visage.

« Haruhi ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Tu es en danger. J'active l'Espace Clos. »

_QUOI _?

J'eus à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise, car toutes les lumières de la ville s'éteignirent comme des bougies qu'on aurait soufflées tandis que le ciel prenait la teinte gris mat caractéristique des espaces clos.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	24. Chapter 20

**Mes Âmes**

Mon esprit était en ébullition. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi ce changement chez Haruhi ? Comment avait-elle fait pour nous faire apparaître à vingt mètres de notre position originelle ? Pourquoi nous avait-elle éloignés de Nagato ? Comment se faisait-il qu'Haruhi donne l'impression d'avoir pris conscience de son pouvoir, au point d'activer des espaces clos à volonté ?

« C'est très préoccupant. »

Je sursautais, décollant de dix bons centimètres en entendant quelqu'un parler juste à côté de moi. Je tournais instantanément la tête au risque de me ruiner définitivement les cervicales pour voir Koizumi et Josh debout de part et d'autre de moi, et Asahina-san se tenant légèrement en retrait. Haruhi, elle avait disparu. L'Esper venait de parler et regardait Nagato avec résignation.

_Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là_ ?

« Je ne sais pas non plus, répondit Koizumi sans bouger. J'étais chez moi en train de faire mon rapport à mes supérieurs il n'y a même pas une minute.

Mikuru cessa de regarder tout autour d'elle, l'air complètement perdue et se rapprocha de moi en disant :

-Je… J'étais passée ch-chez Tsuruya-san pour récupérer des cours quand c'est arrivé…

-En ce qui me concerne, je me trouvais dans l'immeuble d'en face, fit Josh à ma gauche. Et la raison pour laquelle nous nous retrouvons tous ici est simple : Kyon s'est retrouvé en grand danger, de sorte qu'Haruhi a rassemblé autour de lui les personnes capables de le protéger et a invoqué un espace clos pour leur permettre d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

-Nous avons donc été convoqués dans cet Espace Clos par Suzumiya-sama, répéta Koizumi, songeur. C'est inhabituel qu'elle modifie la réalité à ce point là, en changeant instantanément notre emplacement… La dernière fois remonte à la création du nouveau monde, où elle avait téléporté Kyon-kun de son lit.

-E-en grand danger ? releva soudain Asahina-san. Kyon-kun est en danger ? Mais il n'y a personne d'autre ici, à part…

Elle coula un regard désemparé vers Nagato qui était restée immobile, à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une sorte de frisson et se retourna d'un coup pour nous faire face, l'air ondulant bizarrement autour d'elle.

_Ce… Cette sensation… ça me rappelle_…

-Comment avons-nous pu être aussi aveugles… murmura Koizumi.

Yuki tendit les bras, et la terrasse à ciel ouvert devint une grande salle en béton hermétique. Dans un même mouvement, Koizumi et Josh se placèrent devant moi tandis qu'Asahina-san me prenait le bras pour m'entraîner vers le fond de la pièce. Nagato fit un pas en avant, implacable comme…

_Asakura _?!

-Je peux nous faire sortir d'ici. J'ignore pourquoi mais il y a plein d'interférences dans la barrière qu'elle vient de créer, suffisamment pour que je puisse forcer un passage. Peux-tu la retenir ? Chuchota Koizumi à Josh

-Ouais… marmonna ce dernier. Ça devrait être possible.

_Attendez, attendez, attendez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Pourquoi parlez-vous de Nagato comme d'une ennemie_ ?

-Parce ce que c'est ce qu'elle est, répondit mon colocataire tout en surveillant la jeune fille en pyjama qui s'approchait lentement. Je peux sentir ce qui a réveillé la partie d'Haruhi qui a conscience de son pouvoir : Nagato-san n'est plus elle-même en ce moment !

-Ce serait une intervention directe de _cette_ partie de Suzumiya-sama ? s'exclama Koizumi. Ça explique pas mal de choses, mais la situation doit être encore pire que nous ne l'imaginons !

Il leva sa main droite, un globe de flammes apparaissant dans sa paume.

-N'avancez plus, Nagato-san ! J'ignore ce qui vous arrive, mais si vous faites un pas de plus, nous attaquerons !

-Mais ça suffit à la fin ! C'est du délire ! Nagato ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! M'écriais-je en libérant mon bras de l'étreinte de Mikuru. Pourquoi la menacez-vous sans même essayer de lui parler ?

-Si tu penses pouvoir la raisonner, je t'en prie, répondit Koizumi en se décalant légèrement. Je suis tout aussi désireux que toi d'éviter d'en arriver à des mesures extrêmes, mais je crains que tu ne perdes ton temps.

Yuki s'était immobilisée après ce qu'avait dit Koizumi. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermais plusieurs fois de suite, parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais dire, mais surtout à cause du hurlement que semblait pousser chaque fibre de mon être rien qu'en se trouvant sous le regard inhumain de l'alien taciturne de la Brigade SOS. C'était comme si mon corps me suppliait de fuir, au lieu de lui parler. Je rassemblais mon courage et dit faiblement :

-Na… Nagato…

Aucune réponse, bien sûr. En revanche, elle tourna brusquement son visage vers moi et fit un pas en avant. Koizumi me tira en arrière et brandit la petite boule de feu dans son poing.

-Nagato ! Arrête ton cinéma, ce n'est vraiment plus drôle ! Hurlais-je en désespoir de cause, voyant que les choses risquaient de dégénérer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et déclara d'une voix dure et monocorde, très différente du ton calme qu'elle avait habituellement :

-Fin du Buffer Overflow. Nouvelles Priorités définies, grille de lecture réinitialisée. Nom de Code : Kyon, jugé Hostile. Procéder à la destruction du sujet, s'assurer du résultat. »

Elle irradia de la lumière par tous les pores de sa peau, les murs de la salle se brouillant comme lors de son duel contre Asakura Ryouko. Je vis une silhouette noire se ruer en avant, droit sur elle, tandis que la voix de Josh s'écriait « Fais les sortir ! » Koizumi attira Mikuru et moi contre lui, activa le globe d'énergie dont il se servait pour combattre les Avatars et défonça un des murs de la pièce, nous faisant plonger dans le vide le long de la paroi de l'immeuble.

* * *

Koizumi fila comme un bolide au dessus des gratte-ciels, s'éloignant à grande vitesse de l'appartement de Nagato. Vu de l'extérieur, le toit de son immeuble semblait couronné d'une sorte de dôme étincelant, qui vibrait et clignotait furieusement. Juste à côté de moi, Asahina-san couinait de terreur, mais j'étais bien trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer pour souffrir du mal de l'air.

Koizumi perdit un petit peu d'altitude et se posa sur une tour dominant le voisinage. Au loin, on pouvait voir la lumière intermittente qui signalait l'emplacement du combat.

« Est-ce que Erinn-kun va s'en sortir contre Nagato-san ? Demanda Mikuru d'une toute petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit Koizumi en fixant d'un air tendu la lueur. En temps normal, Nagato-san l'aurait facilement écrasé et nous aurait déjà rattrapés, mais elle est encore faible… Et il est investi de la volonté de Suzumiya-sama : je ne pense pas qu'il soit facile de s'en débarrasser.

-Ils… Ils ne vont pas se blesser ?

Koizumi ne répondit pas. Il me saisit par l'épaule et fit signe à Asahina-san de se rapprocher, en montrant du doigt la direction de l'immeuble de Yuki : le dôme avait disparu. Soudain, une sorte de petite comète étincelante monta en chandelle et fila droit sur nous.

-Elle s'est lancée à notre poursuite, accrochez vous ! » S'écria l'Esper en redécollant, un bras passé autour de nos épaules.

Alors que le globe d'énergie rougeâtre piquait vers le sol, je remarquais soudain que le point lumineux qui nous poursuivait n'était pas seul : un autre objet volant laissant une traînée noire derrière lui virevoltait autour, décrivant des spirales à couper le souffle, tentant tour à tour lui couper la trajectoire ou de le percuter.

Les deux Ovnis se déplaçaient plus vite que nous, de sorte qu'assez rapidement, il nous fut possible de les voir distinctement : c'était bien Nagato et Josh qui continuaient de lutter en plein vol, Yuki étant la lueur blanche qui se déplaçait en ligne droite droit sur nous tandis que la spirale noire émanait des ailes de mon « ange gardien ». Ce dernier tentait sans arrêt d'intercepter Yuki, mais il était à chaque fois repoussé par une sorte de champ de force. Néanmoins, ses manœuvres incessantes gênaient l'alien qui devait fréquemment modifier sa trajectoire pour éviter de percuter le décor.

Soudain, Yuki cessa son vol imperturbable alors que son agresseur allait essayer de la heurter une fois encore : elle pivota pour lui faire face au dernier moment, et lui décocha un puissant coup de pied agrémenté d'une sorte d'explosion. Josh fut violemment éjecté, partit en vrille et rentra de plein fouet dans la baie vitrée d'un des gratte-ciels avoisinants, disparaissant dans une pluie de verre brisé.

Voyant cela, Koizumi nous fit prendre un virage serré, et l'orbe crée par ses pouvoirs contourna le bloc d'immeubles dans un sifflement aigu. A cause de cela, je perdis de vue Nagato, et à ma surprise, elle ne nous rattrapa pas dans les secondes qui suivirent.

« Tu crois qu'on l'a lâchée ? Demandais-je.

-Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Koizumi en scrutant les environs, la boule d'énergie zigzaguant entre les édifices. A mon avis elle essaye plutôt de… La voilà ! »

Je levais les yeux, et vit une forme humaine étincelante tomber en piqué sur nous, depuis un haut complexe industriel. Koizumi nous fit descendre à la verticale instantanément, me faisant remonter l'estomac au niveau des oreilles, environ. Mais Yuki allait beaucoup plus vite que nous. La distance nous séparant diminua rapidement, et je la vis tendre les bras, ses mains se changeant en deux masses éblouissantes vaguement pointues. Elle les ramena en arrière, et…

« NAGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Une forme noire ailée aux yeux écarlates jaillie d'une des fenêtres de l'immeuble percuta Yuki par surprise, nous mettant hors de danger. Les deux silhouettes entremêlées dans un furieux corps à corps chutèrent en s'écrasant de temps en temps le long de la paroi du bâtiment, pendant que Koizumi immobilisait sa boule d'Esper sous un pont du métro aérien.

-Silence complet, recommanda-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je vais nous rendre indétectable pendant un court instant, le temps que ces deux là s'éloignent un peu…

Je hochais la tête et baissais les yeux en direction de la rue, ou un bruit sourd et un nuage de débris saluaient l'atterrissage des combattants. Quelques instants après, Josh bondit hors de la poussière qui retombait et commença à grimper à une vitesse ahurissante le long de la façade d'un large hôpital, sans ses ailes. Nagato émergea à son tour des gravats, et se lança après lui après un instant d'hésitation. Sans doute par un effet secondaire du pouvoir de Koizumi, la voix de Yuki résonna dans l'orbe.

-Impossible de tracer un itinéraire jusqu'à la cible prioritaire. Changement de schéma tactique : destruction de l'entité antagoniste au lien digital improbable nécessaire avant de poursuivre le reste des opérations. »

Je portais mon attention sur Josh qui continuait son ascension défiant la pesanteur. Il allait extrêmement vite, donc je ne pouvais pas être sûr, mais son corps de loin me sembla difforme, comme si ses bras s'étaient soudain allongés, et je n'arrivais plus vraiment à distinguer sa tête du haut de son torse dont les épaules me paraissaient plus larges que d'habitude. Et mis à part les deux phares rougeoyants au niveau de ses yeux, tout son corps était d'un noir absolu.

_Bon, ce n'est pas nouveau qu'il aime bien s'habiller en noir, qu'il a les cheveux de cette couleur et qu'il fait un peu gothique sur les bords, mais pourquoi ne peut-on plus voir sa peau ?_

A ce moment, je dus interrompre mes tentatives pour suivre Josh du regard car une rafale de rayons d'énergies avait commencé à pleuvoir tout autour de lui, criblant la façade d'une des tours de l'hôpital de profonds impacts. Il accéléra encore et disparu en zigzaguant jusqu'en haut du bâtiment.

Yuki, qui lévitait le long de la paroi, cessa de le mitrailler et s'éleva rapidement. Je la perdis de vue en quelques secondes.

* * *

« Bien, ça devrait être bon maintenant, fit Koizumi en soupirant. Profitons du fait que Josh-kun retient Nagato-san pour nous éclipser...

-Au contraire, il faut aller les rejoindre, dis-je sombrement. Nous ne pouvons pas encore sortir de cet espace clos, non?

-C'est exact, mais depuis le début nous essayons de te tenir hors de portée du comportement étrange de Nagato-san. Je ne suis pas certain de voir l'utilité de t'exposer à une attaque perdue.

-Alors quoi? On va jouer à cache-cache dans cet espace clos jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se fasse blesser, ou pire? Il faut qu'on aille prêter main forte à Josh, pour essayer de stopper Nagato sans lui faire de mal et comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

-Je... Je suis d'accord avec Kyon-kun, balbutia Asahina-san. Je pense que Suzumiya-san attend de nous qu'on ramène Nagato-san à la normale, et ce n'est qu'à cette condition que nous pourrons sortir d'ici. »

Koizumi se tut quelques secondes, puis poussa un imperceptible soupir. L'orbe de l'Esper sortit de sa cachette et fila en direction du toit de la structure.

Le sommet de la tour était une grande terrasse carrée dotée de quatre grandes antennes-relais, qu'on pouvait voir depuis quasiment tout le reste de la ville. La boule d'énergie alla se placer à bonne distance au dessus, suffisamment loin pour que Koizumi puisse réagir à temps à toute attaque de la part de Nagato.

Mais pour le moment, nous n'étions pas vraiment en danger: Yuki et Josh se tenaient immobiles en plein milieu du toit, les mains cadenassées et les bras tendus comme s'ils tentaient de se repousser l'un l'autre. La façon dont Josh était arc-bouté disait plus long qu'un roman sur l'effort qu'il était en train de fournir, mais Yuki était à peine inclinée. Cependant, elle semblait contrariée par quelque chose.

« Qu'es-tu? Fit sa voix dans l'orbe. Même en effectuant une transmission de contact, je suis incapable d'altérer tes données de quelque manière que ce soit... C'est inhabituel.

-Ravi de présenter un quelconque intérêt en tant que sujet d'étude, grinça Josh d'une voix moqueuse tendue par l'effort.

Il se dégagea brusquement et mit d'un bond quelques mètres d'écart entre lui et Nagato. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses avant-bras, et les secoua: une sorte de poussière scintillante tomba sur le sol.

-Des nanomachines... Tu les as mis en place pendant que nous tombions de l'immeuble?

-Correct. Les données collectées dans le laps de temps où elles étaient en place devraient suffire à me donner les réponses que je cherche. Analyse de la structure de la cible en cours... Comparaison avec les connaissances déjà obtenues... Erreur, les résultats ne sont pas compris dans la base de donnée.

L'image de Yuki sembla vaciller et elle réapparut quelques fractions de secondes après à l'endroit où se trouvait Josh. Mais il avait déjà repris ses distances, se repliant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la terrasse.

-C'est inutile de fuir, fit Yuki en commençant à marcher dans sa direction. Ton but est de m'empêcher de poursuivre ma cible primaire, qui est en vol stationnaire à une cinquantaine de mètres au dessus de nous. Pour cela, tu seras obligé d'interagir physiquement avec moi pour me retenir, ce que je mettrais à profit pour t'analyser et étudier les effets du pouvoir d'Haruhi Suzumiya sur ton organisme.

Josh leva rapidement les yeux vers nous, l'air agacé. Il recula jusqu'à la barrière de sécurité contre laquelle il s'adossa, son regard fixé sur Yuki.

-Tu veux une démonstration? »

Les yeux de Josh flamboyèrent de leur lueur écarlate comme jamais, mais il ne déploya pas ses ailes. J'entendis Koizumi pousser un sifflement de surprise, et il nous fit nous éloigner en vitesse. J'allais lui demander ce qui se passait quand quelque chose envahit mon champ de vision. Une forme bleutée titanesque était en train d'apparaître derrière la tour, comme si elle émanait des maisons en dessous.

_Oh non_...

Nagato, interdite, fit demi-tour et regarda l'Avatar achever de se redresser, dominant l'édifice de toute sa taille inconcevable, son visage dépourvu de traits tourné vers la petite forme au milieu de la terrasse. Ses bras balayèrent le ciel, ses mains se rejoignant au dessus de sa tête pour former une masse capable de réduire un building en gravillons.

_Nagato, fiche le camp_!

L'Avatar abattit inexorablement ses poings, fracassant la tour et le reste de l'hôpital sans résistance, tandis qu'une véritable nuée de morceaux de roc et de fumée inondait la zone.

* * *

Koizumi nous fit plonger en direction du sol, au travers de la poussière et des retombées qui se désintégraient au contact de l'orbe. Arrivés à terre, il désactiva son pouvoir et nous courûmes tous les trois en direction des restes du champ de bataille. Il ne restait de l'Hôpital que le rez de chaussée, vu que toute la partie supérieure de la structure s'était effondrée sur lui. Des pans entiers du bâtiment avaient été éventrés et comblés par des monceaux de gravats. Immobile au dessus des ruines, l'Avatar semblait attendre quelque chose.

Alors que nous contemplions le désastre (_et que Koizumi surveillait le géant de frustration_), Mikuru me saisit convulsivement par l'épaule en indiquant du doigt une plaque de béton qui remuait comme si quelqu'un était bloqué en dessous. Koizumi vint nous rejoindre et fit apparaître son petit globe de feu dans la paume de sa main.

« Josh-kun? C'est toi?

En guise de réponse, la dalle fut projetée sur nous. Koizumi réagit au quart de tour et expédia sa poignée de flammes à sa rencontre, la faisant exploser à mi chemin. Quand la fumée fut dissipée, j'aperçus sans surprise la frêle silhouette de Yuki. Son pyjama était recouvert de saleté et déchiré en de multiples endroits, mais sinon elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert outre-mesure de l'effondrement de la tour.

Je repérais soudain du mouvement derrière elle. Vif comme l'éclair, Josh bondit de derrière un mur défoncé pour la plaquer au sol.

-X_hsh'rfç_ »dikseoizjf(ç_u »éàjçU89KJjl_!!

**TCHAFF**!!

Il s'arrêta net, juste derrière Yuki, assez proche pour la toucher du bout des doigts, les bras ballants, une douzaine de barres de métal acérées fichées au travers du corps. Elle se tourna posément vers lui, plongea son regard implacable dans celui, exprimant une profonde incrédulité, de Josh et tendit le bras. Trois rayons étincelants partirent, et il alla s'encastrer dans la paroi derrière lui, cloué au mur par trois projectiles supplémentaires. Mikuru étouffa un hoquet d'horreur.

-Pronostic vital nul. Passage à la cible suivante, articula froidement Nagato en se retournant pour faire face à Koizumi, qui s'était placé juste devant moi.

_Non... C'est impossible! Yuki ne peut pas avoir tué Josh! Yuki ne ferait pas ça_!

En arrière plan, l'Avatar commençait à « fondre », perdant sa substance et disparaissant comme il était apparu.

-Kyon-kun, la situation est très grave, fit Koizumi. Prends Asahina-san avec toi et allez vous en d'ici au plus vite. Allez jusqu'à la limite de l'espace clos, avec un peu de chance mes collègues sont dehors, essayant de trouver un moyen de vous faire sortir. Je vous rejoindrais... Plus tard. »

_Tu plaisantes... C'est quoi ce mauvais délire_! Pensais-je en voyant Yuki transformer une nouvelle fois ses mains en lames d'énergie et se rapprocher, irradiant d'hostilité.

Soudain, elle disparut dans les ténèbres. Du moins, c'est l'impression que ça me fit. A part sa tête, tout le corps de Yuki venait d'être enveloppé d'une sorte d'ombre dotée de contours vaguement discernables ressemblant à... Une main?

Je suivis du regard la forme noire qui avait pris Nagato au piège, et qui se prolongeait par un « bras » menant jusqu'à... Josh, affalé contre le mur éclaboussé de sang, et dont le bras gauche s'était changé en cette espèce de main d'ombre titanesque.

« Il est... Vivant? Murmura Koizumi, incrédule.

Nagato tourna la tête avec difficulté pour jeter un regard surpris à Josh.

-X_hsh'rfç_ »dikseoizjf(ç_!!

D'autres projectiles vinrent le frapper, mais bien que secoué par les impacts, il ne relâchait pas prise. Par contre, à chaque blessure, au lieu de sang, une zone de noirceur s'étendait sur son corps. Bientôt, sa silhouette perdit de sa netteté, et il ne resta qu'une forme vaguement humanoïde, étendue contre la paroi, son poing tendu tenant toujours fermement Yuki qui persistait à le cribler de tirs.

-C'est inutile, Nagato-san, fit Koizumi. Seuls les Espers de l'Agence peuvent espérer détruire un Avatar.

_PARDON_?

-Ça-ça explique l'apparition de l'autre Avatar, qu'elle n'ait pas pu le tuer et qu'Erinn-san dépendait autant du bon vouloir de Suzumiya-san, non? Chuchota Mikuru à côté de moi. Mais pourquoi est-il noir et pas bleu, comme l'autre?

-Je dirais que c'est à cause de l'émotion qu'il représente, dit Koizumi. La peur qu'a Suzumiya-sama qu'il arrive malheur à Kyon-kun. Tant qu'on en parle, Kyon-kun? C'est à toi.

-À moi? De quoi parles-tu? Demandais-je, un peu dépassé par les évènements.

-Eh bien, nous avons réussi à immobiliser Nagato-san: il est temps pour toi de faire quelque chose pour mettre fin à son comportement.

_« Quelque chose »? Ça te tuerait d'être clair, un jour_?

-Kyon-kun, reprit patiemment Koizumi, nous avons chacun des pouvoirs qui nous ont été accordés par Suzumiya-sama. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Toi, elle ne t'a rien donné, mais tu es le seul capable de lui faire faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour la Brigade SOS...

Koizumi réactiva son globe de pouvoir et nous emmena à côté de Nagato, toujours prisonnière. Elle marmonnait des phrases incohérentes, alternant à toute vitesse les tons, les langues et le volume de ses paroles, secouant sa tête comme si elle était prise de spasmes.

-On dirait qu'elle lutte contre une volonté extérieure, dis-je.

-C'est à peu près ça. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a infecté Nagato-san avec, pour faire simple, une sorte de virus qui lui a permis de la contrôler en profitant de son extrême état de faiblesse. Mais plus le temps passe, plus Nagato-san reprend des forces et lutte contre l'infection: Je pense qu'elle a maintenant juste besoin d'un petit encouragement de ta part pour être guérie. »

_Un encouragement, hein... Quoi, je dois juste lui dire « tu peux le faire » et ça sera terminé_?

La « main » de l'avatar noir sembla se brouiller, puis disparut tandis que la silhouette de Josh reparaissait. Yuki se retrouva suspendue dans les airs pour une fraction de seconde, puis tomba vers le sol. Instinctivement, je me jetais sous elle pour la rattraper, profitant du fait que Koizumi avait désactivé son orbe, et j'attrapais Nagato in extremis en la serrant contre moi pendant que je perdais l'équilibre sous le choc, tombant de façon fort peu héroïque sur mes fesses.

Yuki avait retrouvé l'expression calme et figée que je connaissais bien, et non le masque macabre ou la succession d'émotions contradictoires qui se succédaient encore sur son visage la seconde d'avant. Cependant, il y avait une impression d'apaisement qui émanait de ses traits que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant.

« Elle... Elle est guérie?

-On dirait bien, répondit Koizumi en se penchant sur elle. En tout cas, elle n'a plus l'air hostile.

-Je confirme, fit la voix de Josh qui arrivait en clopinant, aidé par Asahina-san. Elle ne représente plus de danger à ton égard.

-Josh! Tout va bien?

-... J'ai connu pire. De toute façon, si j'ai un souci, je viendrais te demander de me faire un gros câlin, ça devrait tout arranger.

… _Pardon?_

-Eh bien quoi? Quand tu embrasses quelqu'un, tu peux l'empêcher de détruire le monde, quand tu serres une personne dans tes bras elle revient à la raison... Tu reconnaîtras que c'est troublant! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça ferait si... »

Fort heureusement pour moi, ce fut à ce moment qu'une ligne orange vif balafra le ciel gris de l'espace clos, avant de se multiplier en une infinité de fractures qui couraient d'un horizon à l'autre. Mikuru, Josh et Koizumi me firent un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître, alors que l'espace clos s'effondrait.

* * *

Deux jours après, je me trouvais dans la salle du club, à attendre que les autres arrivent. Haruhi était allée dire NON encore une fois à je ne sais quel club de sport désireux de l'enrôler; Yuki, qui avait repris les cours aujourd'hui, était encore avec le Conseil des Étudiants pour recevoir les devoirs qu'elle avait manqué; Asahina-san était à l'autre bout du lycée avec Tsuruya-san; Koizumi était de corvée nettoyage et Josh devait traîner je ne sais où.

_Hummm_..._ Enfin un peu de silence..._

Enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras croisés sur la table, je savourais le calme environnant, surtout après les évènements des derniers jours qui avaient failli causer la disparition de la Brigade SOS.

Après la destruction de l'espace clos, je m'étais retrouvé seul sur le toit avec Yuki, toujours en pyjama (_mais sans traces du combat_). Haruhi arriva quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Visiblement, selon elle, j'avais sprinté dans les escaliers en la laissant en plan. Par chance, elle était plus inquiète pour Yuki qui affirmait s'être évanouie sur le toit en voulant prendre l'air qu'énervée contre moi. Après avoir recouché -et copieusement réprimandé pour Haruhi- Nagato, nous étions repartis chez nous. D'après la discussion pendant le trajet et les jours suivant, Haruhi ne gardait absolument aucun souvenir d'être montée sur le toit en même temps que moi. Ce qui inquiétait quelque peu Koizumi et Asahina-san.

« C'est moins grave que si elle avait pris soudainement conscience de son pouvoir », m'avaient-ils dit, « mais c'est la preuve que nous en demandons trop à Suzumiya-sama. A force de nous reposer sur son subconscient, nous sommes en train de développer une seconde personnalité chez elle, une personnalité tout à fait consciente de ses pouvoirs. Nous avons suffisamment de mal à gérer une Haruhi Suzumiya dont les objectifs sont ceux d'une jeune fille un peu excentrique: cette deuxième personnalité serait bien au dessus de nos forces, et totalement incontrôlable. »

Les membres de la Brigade SOS avaient donc pris sur eux de transmettre cette information le plus secrètement possible à leurs supérieurs, afin de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour calmer le subconscient d'Haruhi, celui que j'avais « croisé » l'espace d'un instant sur le toit.

J'avais eu un moment d'inquiétude quant à la révélation de la nature de Josh, notamment les conséquences que ça allait avoir au sein de l'Agence: Toléreraient-ils un avatar pouvant prendre forme humaine, même si ses buts différaient de ceux que les Espers combattaient dans les espace clos? Koizumi m'avait tout de suite rassuré en me disant qu'il avait gardé cette information pour lui, par mesure de prudence, et que personnellement il n'associait en rien Josh aux géants de frustration.

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement et le bruit de pas légers se rapprochant de moi. Je me redressais pour saluer Nagato, qui était allée s'installer à sa chaise habituelle, son livre à la main. Elle ne commença cependant pas à le lire tout de suite, et finit par se tourner vers moi.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment utile, Nagato. Tu nous as sauvé tellement de fois qu'il est normal que nous t'aidions aussi quand tu en as besoin.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te dois des remerciements. Malgré le contexte et mon attitude menaçante voire hostile, tu n'as pas cessé de t'opposer à la prise de mesures agressives à mon égard. C'est appréciable. Cependant, je souhaiterais connaître les motivations qui t'ont poussé à protéger un élément potentiellement nuisible à ton existence.

-Je te faisais confiance, Nagato, tout bêtement. Tout le monde ici te fait confiance. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me faire du mal volontairement.

Elle se tut un bon moment, le visage indéchiffrable. Puis elle se plongea dans sa lecture.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle simplement.

La porte grinça quand une troisième personne entra dans le club, l'uniforme légèrement débraillé comme à son habitude: Josh. Il me salua d'un geste, fit un signe de tête à Nagato avant d'aller s'asseoir près de la fenêtre pour y rêvasser, comme toujours.

-Je te dois également des remerciements, lui dit Yuki sans lever le nez de son livre. Ainsi que des excuses.

-Pas besoin, marmonna-t-il sans tourner la tête. Tu t'étais affaiblie pour m'aider, c'est un peu de ma faute si on y réfléchit.

-J'ai essayé de te tuer.

-Et si ça se trouve, moi aussi! Alors laissons tomber.

-Aucune de tes actions n'aurait pu avoir de conséquences sur mon intégrité physique, même dans l'état de faiblesse où je me trouvais. Tu le savais. Tu essayais juste de m'immobiliser pour permettre à Kyon de me ramener à la normale. De mon côté...

-Tu n'étais pas toi même, coupa Josh avec un fond d'énervement dans la voix. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on parle d'autre chose.

_Et j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez de sortir, si je vous dérange, plutôt que de me forcer à rester là à tenir la chandelle_...

-... Était-ce douloureux? Demanda Yuki après un silence.

-J'ai souffert le martyre, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire un peu faux. Les gens qui te contrôlaient ne devaient vraiment pas m'aimer.

-Sky Canopy Dominion, fit Yuki.

-Quoi? Demandais-je en même temps que Josh.

-C'est le nom du groupuscule réfractaire à l'ESCID qui a placé dans mon appartement un virus particulièrement discret qui ne pourrait se déclencher qu'en cas d'extrême faiblesse de ma part. La probabilité de sa mise en service était en dessous des 0,0005%. Sa durée de vie était limitée aussi: tôt ou tard, j'aurais repris le dessus. Le but de se virus devait probablement être de te tuer durant la brève fenêtre d'effectivité du programme pirate.

-Pourriez vous nous en dire plus sur ce groupe? Demanda Koizumi qui était rentré entretemps, suivi par Asahina-san. Il ne m'est pas inconnu.

-C'est normal. C'est un groupe considéré comme un renégat même par les fractions dissidentes qui souhaitent éliminer Kyon. Leur philosophie repose sur le postulat qu'Haruhi Suzumiya n'est pas la réelle dépositaire du facteur d'auto-évolution de l'espèce humaine. »

_Encore une interprétation du Phénomène Haruhi Suzumiya... Mais si ce n'est pas elle, alors QUI_?

* * *

**Bon! voilà une succession de chapitres à tonalité plutôt sérieuse, je pense que je vais maintenant embringuer sur des OS plus légers, pour changer un petit peu d'ambiance. Je suis néanmoins content que le "Chapitre 20" soit celui qui introduise dans ma Fanfic le "Grand Schisme" mettant en doute la divinité d'Haruhi Suzumiya... (_je n'invente rien, je vous conseille d'aller lire les romans en anglais sur Baka-Tsuki_) Ne vous inquiétez donc pas -ou inquiétez vous, au contraire- on retrouvera Sky Canopy Dominion, il faut juste que je potasse un peu plus le tome 9 des romans où ils sont introduits, histoire que je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. **

**Merci de lire cette Fic, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, et encore merci à tout ceux qui ont insisté pour la survie de Josh Erinn, incarnation de la volonté d'Haruhi Suzumiya et de ce fait Avatar... (sans rapport avec l'actualité cinématographique, bien entendu)**


	25. Chapter 21

**Calendar Boys**

Bien que la Brigade SOS soit mixte, comme la quasi-totalité des clubs de l'école -mis à part le club d'Informatique-, la cohabitation se passe généralement sans problèmes ou arrières pensées. Une fois qu'on a pris le coup de main, on sait reconnaître à d'infimes détails les moments où Haruhi va rentrer dans une frénésie déshabillante, et je dois avouer à mon grand dam qu'au bout de quelques jours même l'exquise tenue de domestique d'Asahina-san finit par passer relativement inaperçue.

Hélas, contrairement à mes vœux, le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner quand je rentre dans la salle de club: le lycée regorge de yeux, de bouches et d'oreilles avides de ragots et de nouvelles croustillantes qui n'ont rien de plus pressé que d'interpréter à leur sauce le quotidien de la Brigade SOS. Heureusement, dans la grande majorité, les seules conséquences sont des questions indiscrètes et des sourires en coins qu'il est facile de faire disparaître pour peu qu'on garde son calme et qu'on accueille toute rumeur à son sujet avec stoïcisme.

Mais si l'on manque de chance -et ça arrive plus souvent qu'on pourrait le croire quand on fréquente « Dieu » de façon régulière-, le moindre événement peut tourner à la catastrophe. Même s'il est causé par une personne que personne ne prend jamais au sérieux: j'ai nommé Taniguchi.

* * *

« JE L'AIIIIIIIIII!!! »

En poussant ce cri à percer les tympans, Taniguchi pénétra d'un pas conquérant dans la salle de classe inutilisée où lui, Kunikuda et moi avions l'habitude d'aller déjeuner. Luttant pour garder sous contrôle la bouchée de riz avec laquelle j'avais failli m'étouffer en l'entendant, je jetais un œil à la double feuille recouverte d'écritures diverses qu'il brandissait fièrement.

« Tu as quoi, au juste? demanda Kunikuda, tout aussi intrigué que moi.

Taniguchi vint se planter devant nous, l'air prodigieusement content de lui. Il agita avec une lenteur calculée la feuille griffonnée devant nos yeux.

-Ceci, messieurs, est la Bible, le Saint-Graal, bref LE document pour lequel tous les élèves masculins de cet établissement serait prêts à tuer!

J'échangeais un regard perplexe avec Kunikuda avant de reporter mon attention sur le papier. À seconde vue, les écritures paraissaient plutôt féminines.

-On dirait une liste, fis-je en plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer ce qui était marqué.

-Humpf! Ce n'est pas « une » liste, c'est LA liste! La « liste des Garçons les plus séduisants », constituée par toutes les filles de North High! Récupérée au péril de ma vie!

Je me replongeais dans mon repas sans lui accorder plus d'attention, imité par Kunikuda.

-Ça... Ça ne vous intéresse pas? balbutia Taniguchi, incrédule.

-Non, lâcha mon voisin entre deux bouchées.

-Aucune envie de lire ça. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fait pour l'avoir.

Taniguchi avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête.

-Non mais attendez! Vous ne voulez pas la lire? Cette feuille est la compilation des résultats d'un sondage officieux auquel la majeure partie des filles ont répondu! Dans ces pages nous attend la consécration que nous osions à peine rêver! Comment pouvez-vous vous appeler des hommes si ça vous est égal?! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai dû subir pour pouvoir l'obtenir!

_Effectivement, et on s'en fiche. Nous ne sommes pas solitaires au point de fonder nos derniers espoirs sur une liste probablement inventée de toute pièces par ton esprit tordu_.

Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre son calme, avant qu'un horrible sourire ne commence à se peindre sur son visage. Il haussa théâtralement les épaules et se retourna.

-Bien, j'ai compris... Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à garder pour moi ces informations cruciales glanées grâce à mes contacts au club de journalisme. Après tout, c'est vrai, quelle importance pourrait avoir un sondage dans lequel, selon mes sources, aurait répondu une certaine Mikuru Asahina, entre autres? »

L'air dans la pièce se figea. La boulette de viande que je m'apprêtais à manger resta suspendue en l'air, entre mes deux baguettes tremblantes. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Kunikuda qui donnait lui aussi l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Satisfait de son coup, mais poussant le vice à l'extrême, Taniguchi entama une sortie délibérément lente de la pièce, la double feuille balancée négligemment entre ses doigts.

« Attends! »

Un même cri du cœur déchirant jaillit à l'unisson de nos deux êtres torturés par l'envie dévorante de savoir. Taniguchi se retourna en prenant tout son temps, les yeux pétillant d'une joie mal dissimulée sous un masque de surprise soigneusement calculée. Il nous tenait.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions tous les trois installés sur les marches d'un des escaliers extérieurs d'évacuation de l'établissement, profitant des beaux jours qui commençaient à revenir et d'un beau ciel bleu. Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à vérifier que personne « n'espionnait » aux alentours, Taniguchi vint s'asseoir entre nous deux, la fameuse feuille à la main.

« Bien, messieurs, avant de commencer la lecture de ce trésor, je voudrais dire...

-Oh, arrête un peu ton cinéma, coupa Kunikuda, et montre nous!

Il lui arracha à moitié la feuille et nous entamâmes une lecture mouvementée. La feuille détaillait en commençant par les derniers les cinquante garçons ayant le plus la côte auprès des filles du lycée, avec à chaque nom une petite annotation, non signée. Au bout de quelques minutes à parcourir -fébrilement pour certains- les lignes de prénoms en commençant par la fin, « pour plus de suspense », des noms connus commencèrent à faire leur apparition. Avec les réactions qu'on imagine.

-Comment ça, 38ème? s'exclama Taniguchi, ulcéré. Et en plus, mon appréciation est « je l'aime bien parce qu'il me fait rire, à se croire beau gosse? »

_Ce classement me semble tout d'un coup bien plus crédible_...

-Je suis 22ème, fit Kunikuda. Et il semble que mes points forts soient mon « visage tout mignon » et ma petite taille...

-Quoi? Répliqua n°38 d'un air éberlué en lui prenant la feuille des mains. Tu es devant moi? … Peuh! Ça ne devrait pas compter! Tout ce qui t'a fait gagner des places, c'est l'instinct maternel, rien d'autre!

-Peut-être, répondit placidement Kunikuda. Il n'empêche que je suis mieux placé, en fin de compte!

Ravalant son dépit, Taniguchi me tapa sur l'épaule avec une camaraderie exagérée.

-Allons, allons, ne commençons pas à nous disputer devant un pauvre hère qui n'a même pas le bonheur d'apparaître sur la liste... Ne sois pas triste, mon vieux, il n'y avait que cinquante places: les garçons aussi calmes et normaux que toi n'avaient aucune chance face à l'élite des éphèbes du lycée, et... Quoi?

Il se retourna, agaçé, vers Kunikuda qui lui tapotait de façon insistante l'épaule. Réprimant un sourire, ce dernier lui tendit la dernière page de la liste qu'il venait de lire, indiquant de son doigt une ligne en particulier. Taniguchi fut prit d'un long frisson et colla son nez contre la feuille, comme s'il espérait avoir mal lu, avant de me fixer comme si j'étais devenu une sorte de monstre ou de phénomène de foire.

-Comment... Comment peux-tu être cinquième?! »

_Hein?_

J'attrapais la liste et regardais en haut de la dernière page, où effectivement était écrit mon nom à la cinquième ligne. Ignorant Taniguchi qui hurlait qu'il devait sûrement avoir une erreur de décompte, qu'en fait on avait dû lire la liste à l'envers et que ce n'était PAS POSSIBLE que je sois dans le « Top 5 », je jetais un œil à l'appréciation qui m'avait été décernée:

« **Parce qu'il est gentil, sérieux, toujours plein de ressources et qu'on peut se fier à lui**. »

Puis je manquais de faire un arrêt cardiaque en réalisant que l'écriture de cette phrase me rappelait terriblement celle d'Asahina-san, chose que confirma Kunikuda qui avait fait un bref passage au club de Calligraphie en début d'année dernière.

« Eh bien, félicitation, Kyon, fit-il en levant le pouce. Tu ne rates pas les occasions que te procure la Brigade SOS, ça me rassure!

-Mais oui, c'est ça... Qui sont les quatres premiers? fis-je pour détourner l'attention et la jalousie grandissante de Taniguchi qui s'était muré dans un silence boudeur.

-Eh bien, voyons voir... dit Kunikuda en reprenant la lecture de la liste. Eh ben! La Brigade SOS fait fort, on dirait!

-Comment ça? Grogna Taniguchi.

-Troisième, Josh Erinn, parce qu'il est « plutôt cool dans le genre marginal »...

_Cette liste est décidément pleine de bon sens_.

-... Et premier, Itsuki Koizumi. Seul commentaire: « Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ». Et plein de petits cœurs autour de son nom. »

Pendant que Taniguchi se levait d'un bond en jurant de battre « son rival afin de regagner sa vraie place dans le cœur des filles », la tête de beau gosse rayonnant de Koizumi vint flotter dans mon esprit, en même temps que le vague souvenir d'une sorte de rêve que j'avais dû faire mais dont je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler.

_Koizumi, Idole du Lycée? Ça ne m'étonne même pas, tiens_.

* * *

Rétrospectivement, ma plus grosse erreur fut de considérer l'incident clos après la pause déjeuner. En entendant la cloche sonner, je me séparais de mes deux camarades pour retourner en classe, me demandant vaguement en m'asseyant devant ma mélancolique voisine de derrière si elle avait participé au scrutin et si oui, qui avait fait l'objet de son vote. Puis notre professeur de SVT commença à faire son cours sur le système solaire et Haruhi embraya du tac au tac sur l'existence ou non des martiens, ce qui chassa à peu près complétement de mon esprit la fameuse liste de Taniguchi.

Résultat, en entrant dans la salle du club, je n'y pensais plus du tout. Je fus donc aussi surpris que les autres en voyant débouler Taniguchi -accompagné par Kunikuda en guise de spectateur- venu « défier Koizumi Itsuki pour venger son honneur ».

« Hein? Mais de quoi parles-tu, imbécile? Répliqua Haruhi sans ambages, l'air franchement énervée comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait plus de barouf qu'elle.

-C'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile, Suzumiya? Tempêta Taniguchi, temporairement détourné de sa cible primaire, Koizumi, qui continuait de sourire comme si de rien n'était.

-Toi, évidemment, répondit Haruhi, impériale. Quel genre d'abruti rentre dans une pièce en hurlant des bêtises qu'on croirait tirées d'un mauvais film?

_Haruhi... L'expression « l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » te dit-elle quelque chose?_

-Et pour commencer, de quoi accuses-tu mon vice-président? S'attaquer à lui, c'est s'attaquer à la Brigade SOS toute entière! Le fait que tu aies participé à nos activités ne te sauvera pas de la punition qui t'attend! »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'affaire était révélée à Haruhi, qui semblait ne pas être au courant du sondage. En revanche, mes craintes (_ou espoirs secrets, je n'en suis pas sûr_) furent confirmés quand je vis Asahina-san rougir furieusement quand Taniguchi aborda mon cas.

« Et elles ont mis Koizumi premier! PREMIER! Cette prétendue liste n'est qu'une mauvaise blague, qui va me discréditer au profit de cet imposteur! Je demande un duel public contre Koizumi afin de rétablir la vérité!

Haruhi rest a silencieuse quelques instants, l'air plongée dans ses pensées. N'importe quelle personne sensée aurait déjà secoué la tête et prié Taniguchi d'aller faire l'andouille ailleurs, mais j'imagine qu'entre cerveaux dérangés, on se comprend... Notre estimée présidente finit par s'exprimer, interrompant sa navigation sur le site de la Brigade SOS.

-Je t'accorderait ceci: cette liste n'est pas fiable du tout. Personne ne sait qui a voté, dans quelles circonstances, quelles étaient les critères retenus... Et si on arrive à des résultats fantaisistes comme Kyon en cinquième place, on peut se poser des questions.

_Merci bien_...

-Cependant, le fait que les trois membres masculins de la Brigade SOS se retrouvent dans le « Top 5 » n'est pas anodin: c'est sans doute le signe que notre charisme héroïque a enfin atteint les cœurs, et que la foule commence à nous supporter dans notre mission sacrée, notre combat de tous les jours... Et c'est pour ça que nous devons tirer les choses au clair!

Taniguchi essaya de dire quelque chose, voyant la situation partir assez loin du sujet initial, mais fut superbement ignoré par Haruhi.

-Kyon! Koizumi-kun! Josh-kun! Demain, j'organiserais un concours pour savoir qui de vous trois est le membre le plus séduisant de la Brigade SOS, lequel d'entre vous devra rallier l'adulation du public! Nous avions une mascotte, nous aurons aussi un poster boy! Yuki-chan, Mikuru-chan! Vous serez mes assistantes dans la préparation des épreuves! Ah, il faudrait aussi un jury... On va devoir afaire appel à Tsuruya-chan, et... »

Alors qu'Haruhi se plongeait avec délice dans la création du concours à grand renfort d'ordres criés à tue-tête et de gribouillis surexcités sur une feuille de papier, mon regard désespéré se posa sur Josh et Koizumi, qui haussèrent les épaules en écartant les mains d'un air impuissant, puis sur Taniguchi qui aurait tout aussi bien pu se trouver à Tombouctou vu l'intérêt que lui portait Haruhi.

_Espèce d'abruti... Je me demande si ton meurtre violent me ferait « perdre des points » au classement!_

_

* * *

_**À suivre...**


	26. Chapter 22

**Expert en Séduction?**

« … Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment on en est arrivé là? »

* * *

Koizumi, Josh et moi nous trouvions dans une salle de classe déserte, où Haruhi nous avait enfermés (_au sens propre du terme, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu la clé tourner dans la serrure_) par cette belle journée pourtant fériée. En fait, elle nous avait appelé la veille pour nous convoquer à « une activité de club » dans l'enceinte de l'école avec les pénalités habituelles pour tout absence / retard même justifié. Sans méfiance -ou disons plutôt sans réelle raison de ne pas obéir- j'étais donc venu au lieu prévu, pour y retrouver Josh et Koizumi qui n'avaient pas plus d'informations que moi sur les intentions d'Haruhi. Cette dernière était arrivée peu après, l'air exceptionnellement contente d'elle et nous avait littéralement jetés dans la première pièce vide en nous ordonnant de ne pas sortir avant qu'elle ne le dise, avant de repartir en un coup de vent.

Et depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, nous nous regardions tous les trois en chiens de faïence sans trop savoir quelle serait la prochaine calamité à nous tomber dessus. Finissant par trouver ce silence trop pesant, je pris sur moi de poser la question que tout le monde brûlait de poser:

« … Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment on en est arrivé là?

-On s'est inscrits à la Brigade SOS? supposa Josh.

-Ha, ha, ha. Hilarant. Trêve de plaisanterie, vous n'avez vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle nous mijote, cette fois-ci?

-Si on se réfère au moment fort de la dernière réunion, intervint Koizumi, il est à craindre que Suzumiya-sama ne mette son projet à exécution.

-Son projet?

-Oui: nous faire passer une sorte de concours pour savoir lequel de nous trois est le plus séduisant, et donc le plus à même de représenter la frange masculine de la Brigade SOS.

-Mais elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire des résultats de cette satanée liste, pour une fois? Tu es arrivé premier, félicitations, tu es notre nouvelle idole, fin de l'histoire!

-Crois bien que j'en suis le premier gêné », fit-il avec son éternel sourire embarrassé.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Tsuruya nous fit signe de la suivre, manquant de s'étouffer de rire en voyant nos expressions perplexes tout le long du chemin. Elle nous laissa dans une salle secondaire, juste à côté de ce qui semblait être le gymnase, nous assurant « qu'on saurait quand entrer ».

« Eh bien, elle a encore fait les choses en grand, fit remarquer Josh.

-C'est sûr que Suzumiya-sama a le sens du spectacle, confirma Koizumi.

_Mais je suis le seul à trouver toute cette histoire grotesque, en plus d'être inutile ou quoi_?

-Tu sais, Kyon-kun, je pensais que toi le premier tu comprendrais que dans certains cas, avec Suzumiya-sama, la meilleure conduite est de se laisser aller. Elle est bien trop enthousiaste dans ce cas précis pour s'arrêter simplement parce que tu traînes les pieds. Tout ce que tu gagnerais à t'opposer, ce serait une grosse crise de notre Déesse, avec les conséquences que tu imagines...

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle s'excite à ce point sur un soit-disant concours dont le résultat est déjà connu!

-Si tu veux mon avis, fit Koizumi d'un air conspirateur, si Suzumiya-sama a envie de refaire un concours ce n'est pas pour que ce soit à nouveau moi le premier... J'ai comme l'impression que ta place au classement la décevait quelque peu.

-Mouais. »

Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu, mais le rappel de ce que pouvait causer une Haruhi contrariée avait été suffisant pour calmer mes envies de rébellion. Comme d'habitude, je décidais de faire raisonnablement bonne figure face à cette situation absurde.

_Le seul point positif, c'est que mis à part Nagato, Asahina-san et sans doute Tsuruya, personne d'autre n'aura l'occasion de se payer notre tête..._

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que la porte du local s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une vive lumière et une cacophonie de hurlements hystériques. Clignant des yeux, je me rendis compte que le gymnase était rempli d'élèves, très majoritairement des filles et la plupart membres du fan-club de Koizumi. Des banderoles faites à la va-vite indiquaient « Grand Concours: Élisez le meilleur Séducteur de la Brigade SOS! ». Dans la partie gauche de la scène, Haruhi agrippa son micro et s'écria:

« Et voici les concurrents! Je déclare les épreuves ouvertes! Que le meilleur Gagne! »

_Je veux rentrer chez moi. Maintenant._

* * *

Haruhi avait effectivement vu les choses en grand. La scène du gymnase était divisée en trois parties: la plus à gauche abritait un large bureau derrière lequel se trouvaient assises Mikuru, Yuki et Tsuruya, chacune d'entre elles portant un badge « jury » et avec un micro posé devant elles. Trois fauteuils étaient installés sur le milieu de l'estrade, avec une sorte de buzzer logé dans l'accoudoir. Enfin, dans la partie droite, on avait disposé une espèce de paravent.

Dans le gymnase, les sièges habituellement réservés aux concerts, aux spectacles ou aux conférences avaient été installés pour permettre à la petite centaine d'élèves présents de s'asseoir.

Haruhi, quand à elle, avait son éternel brassard rouge sur lequel on pouvait lire « Animatrice Géniale », et était occupée à chauffer la salle en braillant des slogans à la gloire de la Brigade SOS.

Les concurrents, eux, faisaient des sourires charmeurs au public, se retenaient de rire ou bien, dans mon cas, essayaient de repérer un moyen discret de quitter la scène.

Haruhi prit une profonde inspiration et s'exclama d'une voix qui domina sans peine le tumulte.

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes à notre grand concours! Je vous rappelle le but de cette journée historique: élire le plus séduisant des membres masculins de la Brigade SOS! Moi, Haruhi Suzumiya, j'aurais le plaisir de présider et de diriger cet événement, et voici les juges qui m'assisteront dans ma tâche! » ajouta-t-elle en désignant du doigt les trois filles assises de l'autre côté de la scène. Tsuruya se fendit d'un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, Mikuru s'inclina presque au point de se taper la tête contre son pupitre et Nagato resta inexpressive, comme toujours.

_Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas de inexpressivité, mais simplement un mécanisme de défense pour ne pas être affecté par les lubies d'Haruhi... Je me demande si elle pourrait m'apprendre_? Pensais-je en voyant Haruhi s'approcher d'un grand panneau sur le devant de l'estrade. Elle enleva la première feuille et se tourna vers son public.

« Le concours sera divisé en trois série d'épreuves, pour mieux départager nos concurrents! Nous commencerons par des questions théoriques que nos juges ont sélectionnées parmi vos propositions, puis nous passerons aux mises en situations, avant d'entamer les défilés!

_Dites moi que je rêve, franch... Hein? Mais comment ça, un « défilé »?_

-Et une fois ces épreuves terminées, poursuivit Haruhi avec une expression de conspiratrice, il sera temps d'aborder... L'EPREUVE SURPRISE!

Le public explosa encore une fois en acclamations et Haruhi enchaîna avec d'autres slogans pro-Brigade SOS. Sortant des coulisses, un Taniguchi d'humeur visiblement massacrante nous avancer nos fauteuils. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil du milieu, Josh dans celui de droite et Koizumi dans le dernier.

-Bien! Les concurrents sont en place, le Jury est prêt, c'est parti pour la première épreuve!

Je regardais avec appréhension Asahina-san se lever maladroitement, une petite carte à la main.

-P-Première question! Quelle est la somme d'argent que vous devriez prévoir pour accompagner une jeune fille faire les soldes? »

_Ça va être une longue, très longue après-midi_.

* * *

L'épreuve des questions théoriques se passa de la façon suivante: chacune leur tour, une des juges tirait une question au hasard et nous la posait. Donner la bonne réponse rapportait des points (_5 si on répond en premier, 2 en second et 1 en troisième_), sachant que la juge suprême, j'ai nommé Haruhi, se réservait le droit d'augmenter ou de diminuer la valeur des points suivant la qualité de la réponse à ses yeux. Chaque Juge avait son style, Tsuruya passant visiblement un bon moment et en rajoutant dans les intonations au moment de parler, Mikuru semblant avoir le chic pour tomber sur toutes les questions un peu osées et réagissant comme on l'imagine, et Nagato posant des questions extrêmement longues et pointues de sa voix monocorde.

A la fin de l'épreuve, Josh et moi étions en quelque sorte à égalité, menés de très loin par Koizumi. Ce lascar a une connaissance de la psyché féminine et de la mode si étendue qu'elle en est un peu suspecte, selon mon humble opinion. Quoi qu'il en soit, il répondait en premier à la plupart des questions, creusant davantage son avance, laissant Josh et moi perpétuellement au coude à coude. Je tiens cependant à signaler une inégalité de traitement entre moi et les autres participants, vu que j'étais le seul à voir ses réponses systématiquement critiquées par Haruhi.

Au bout de la batterie de questions (_une soixantaine, je crois, beaucoup trop à mon goût en tout cas_), Haruhi fit un point sur les scores et annonça le début de la deuxième épreuve: les mises en situation. Ce coup là, nous passions chacun notre tour, étions soumis à une dizaine de situations différentes face aux juges et parfois même à des membres du public, puis on retournait s'asseoir regarder le suivant se débrouiller. Certaines fois, exceptionnellement, Haruhi nous fit venir tous les trois pour réagit simultanément: par exemple, pour la situation « réagir face à une fille se faisant agresser » avec Nagato dans le rôle de la victime pantelante et Taniguchi dans celui de l'agresseur. Taniguchi était assez crédible en tant qu'importun surexcité, Nagato un peu moins. Je pense qu'Haruhi avait essayé de la faire rentrer dans la peau de son personnage et lui avait donné des répliques à dire, mais elle n'a pas dû réussir à lui faire saisir l'importance du ton ou de la posture.

Koizumi passa en premier, et géra la situation de main de maître avec son éternel sourire, baratinant Taniguchi avec la plus grande amabilité sur l'inutilité de la violence et l'importance de s'ouvrir paisiblement aux autres, au point de lui mettre presque les larmes aux yeux. Je fus le second, et profitais honteusement de la situation pour placer quelques vannes bien senties à Taniguchi, histoire de lui faire payer sa responsabilité dans tout ce bazar. J'en profitais pour m'excuser discrètement auprès de Yuki pour l'avoir entraînée là dedans, mais elle se contenta de me répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, et qu'elle était satisfaite de l'opportunité de compléter sa base de données sur les relations humaines. Josh arriva en dernier, et regarda poliment « l'agresseur » refaire une troisième fois son petit numéro avant de se placer tout doucement entre lui et Yuki, penché vers Taniguchi. Il ne dit rien à proprement parler, et vu qu'il me tournait le dos je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a fait, mais Taniguchi pâlit brutalement et donna l'impression de vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris.

La troisième épreuve, les défilés, fut assez éprouvante. Je savais qu'Haruhi avait un intérêt malsain pour le cosplay, mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour elle étendrait cette manie aux habits masculins. Koizumi, Josh et moi durent nous présenter habillés successivement en uniforme du lycée, tenue de sport, officier de police, kimonos traditionnels, habits de plage, smoking trois pièces et j'en passe.

Quand je fus enfin autorisé à remettre mes bons vieux habits « civils », près de trois heures s'étaient passées, et il devait être deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi. Il va sans dire que nous n'avions pas accès à la buvette ou aux snacks proposés au public ou offerts au juges, donc je mourais littéralement de faim. Affalé dans mon siège, je jetais un œil au panneau des scores: sans surprises, Koizumi était en tête, suivi par Josh qui avait quelques points d'avance sur moi.

_Bon, ça confirme les résultats du sondage. Magnifique. On peut arrêter, maintenant?_

Haruhi alla se planter au milieu de la scène, son fidèle micro à la main. Elle se tourna elle aussi vers les scores, et je crus voir l'espace d'un instant une lippe boudeuse que je connaissais bien. Puis elle fit face au public et leva le poing triomphalement.

« Cher Public! Voici le moment que vous attendez tous! Nos concurrents ont déjà commencé à se distinguer au cours des tests préliminaires, mais il leur reste encore l'épreuve reine, j'ai nommé: Le « Rencard Surprise »!

_Pardon_?

-Chacun de nos concurrents va se voir assigner au hasard l'une des juges, et disposera de 15 minutes pour mettre au point un programme digne de ce nom pour passer le reste de l'après midi en sa compagnie! Une fois le rencard terminé, la juge lui attribuera une note récompensant l'originalité, la convivialité et bien sûr, le romantisme de l'après-midi! Je souhaite à nos candidats de se montrer inspirés, le nombre de points à la clé est suffisant pour renverser le score à ce stade du concours... Mais sans plus attendre, passons au tirage au sort des couples!

Tsuruya passa à Haruhi une corbeille avec trois papiers pliés à l'intérieur. Haruhi se tourna vers nous, et désigna Koizumi du doigt.

-A tout seigneur tout honneur, que celui qui a le meilleur score commence! »

Koizumi tira le papier marqué « Mikuru-chan », occasionnant pas mal de grommellement dans la salle de la part des membres de l'un ou l'autre fan-club. Je refoulais parfaitement pour ma part une petite pointe de jalousie.

Josh alla choisir en second. Il tomba sur le papier « Yuki-chan ». Deux choses me vinrent à l'esprit: premièrement, que j'aurais donné cher pour voir comment se comporterait Nagato dans le cadre d'un « rencard ». Secondement, que ça voulait dire que la seule juge restante serait Tsuruya.

_Ce n'est pas que je veuille gagner ce fichu concours, mais organiser un après-midi avec elle risque d'être difficile: je la connais assez peu, en fait. Je ne sais pas vraiment quels sont ses goûts, les endroits où elle aime aller_...

A l'appel d'Haruhi, je me levais pour aller prendre le dernier papier restant.

_Enfin, ça devrait aller, j'espère. Tsuruya est quelqu'un de drôle et d'assez normal, je devrais m'en tirer avec les « classiques » du genre. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais me retrouver avec_...

« Haruhi ».

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'en étais toujours à me racler la cervelle dans une salle de classe vide pour trouver quelque chose. Haruhi avait été très claire, elle s'attendait de ma part à quelque chose « sortant de l'ordinaire », et qu'elle serait « extrêmement stricte » dans sa notation, vu qu'elle devait remplacer Tsuruya contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu.

Si elle avait pu me regarder dans les yeux en me disant ça au lieu de détourner obstinément le regard, ça aurait sans doute été plus crédible.

Toujours est-il que j'étais toujours à sec, alors que Josh et Koizumi étaient déjà partis rejoindre leurs « partenaires » après s'être changés (_ne laissant rien au hasard, la diabolique organisatrice du concours avait même prévu la tenue qu'on devrait porter pour ce rencard_). Je finis par laisser tomber, m'en remettant à l'improvisation en cours de route.

J'enfilais les habits qu'on m'avait préparés et descendis dans le hall rejoindre Haruhi. Elle aussi avait échangé son uniforme scolaire contre des vêtements plus indiqués à un « rencard surprise » entre deux jeunes gens.

« Alors, où allons-nous? Finit-elle par demander alors que nous descendions la grande allée en pente menant au lycée.

_Improvisation, pourquoi me fais-tu défaut maintenant_?

-J'espère que Josh-kun et Koizumi-kun seront plus éloquents que toi! Fit-elle, boudeuse. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont prévu...

Elle jeta un regard vers le centre-ville, un air de vague inquiétude sur le visage. A force de se considérer comme la dirigeante suprême de la Brigade SOS en charge de tout, elle avait fini par développer une sorte d'instinct maternel (_particulièrement malsain dans le cas de Mikuru_) et visiblement, le fait de savoir « ses » membres dispatchés dans toute la ville lui pesait sans doutes sur l'esprit.

-Tu veux qu'on aille jeter un œil, histoire de vérifier que tout se passe bien pour eux? Proposais-je, secrètement content de ce délai supplémentaire pour trouver des idées. On n'ira pas les déranger, mais comme ça tu pourras remplir tes fonctions de juge suprême et t'assurer que tout le monde passe un bon moment!

-Bonne idée, Kyon! Répondit-elle, le visage rayonnant. Et de plus, cette façon que tu as de sacrifier ton plan de l'après-midi pour le bien-être de ton invitée est un bon point en ta faveur!

_Je vais définitivement garder pour moi le fait que je n'ai PAS de plan_.

-Allez, direction: le centre-ville... Allons voir comment se déroulent les rendez-vous de nos coéquipiers! »

* * *

Taniguchi, pendant ses passages « Docteur Love », aime dire que « Tout rendez-vous est à l'image de la jeune fille qu'on invite ». Et de fait, le rencard surprise avec Haruhi fut très « Brigade SOS »: totalement à l'inverse de ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre. Au lieu de passer l'après midi dans des musées, des parcs d'attractions ou des restaurants, nous avons espionné discrètement les deux autres « couples », chacun leur tour.

Koizumi et Asahina-san s'étaient rendus à l'Aquarium Géant. Ils avaient l'air de passer un bon moment, même si le bassin des requins (_ou les visiteurs circulent dans un tunnel en plexiglas_) fut une dure épreuve pour Mikuru, qui ne pouvait pas faire un pas toute seule: Koizumi dut la serrer contre lui et la faire avancer petit à petit. J'ai longuement hésité à rapporter ce fait au fan-club de Mikuru, qui aurait sans nul doute réduit M. Parfait en charpie, pour sa chance outrageuse. Mais je pense qu'à la réflexion, je vais le garder comme moyen de pression, au cas où.

Après la visite, nos deux tourtereaux (_selon Haruhi..._) allèrent s'installer dans un salon de thé / pâtisserie assez connu, où les serveuses ne manquèrent pas de repérer 1) l'éphèbe souriant et élégant qui venait de s'asseoir avec 2) une ravissante jeune fille presque trop mignonne pour être vraie. Le personnel du salon se mit donc en 4 pour mettre en avant ce charmant tableau et se faire un peu de pub au passage. Connaissant sa timidité, je ne pus m'empêcher de compatir pour Asahina-san (_Koizumi, lui, semblait bien assumer le quartet de violons qui jouait derrière son épaule_).

C'est à ce moment que Haruhi décida de changer de cibles, ne voulant pas arriver « après la bataille ». Je ne me fis pas prier, curieux de voir comment Josh s'était débrouillé pour distraire l'imperturbable Yuki Nagato.

Ce que j'ai vu restera, je pense, gravé dans ma mémoire et serait probablement digne du Guinness des Records. Un rencard entier passé sans prononcer _un seul mot_. Pas un seul, à peine quelques signes de tête. Josh avait emmené Yuki à la Bibliothèque (_comme votre serviteur quelques temps avant lui_), profitant d'une exposition de vieux livres d'un auteur mélangeant réflexions philosophiques et scientifiques. Nagato ne dit rien, mais il était clair que le sujet piquait son intérêt, vu le temps relativement prolongé qu'elle passa dans chaque salle, quand on sait qu'il lui suffisait d'un instant pour absorber l'ensemble des informations contenues dans un endroit inerte. À la fin du circuit, Josh indiqua une salle de lecture où l'on pouvait parcourir certaines des œuvres sujettes de l'exposition. Haruhi commençait à rouspéter en disant que c'était probablement « le rencard le plus minable et ennuyeux qui soit » et que c'était pas permis pour un homme d'être aussi « peu attentionné et renfermé » quand je lui fit remarquer qu'à chaque fois que Yuki finissait un livre, et amorçait un geste pour aller en prendre un autre, Josh avait toujours déposé juste à côté d'elle l'ouvrage en question quelques secondes auparavant.

Après l'exposition, nous les avons suivi dans un café-jazz, non loin de la Bibliothèque. C'était visiblement une nouvelle expérience pour Nagato, qui arborait pour le coup une expression de surprise et d'intérêt. Bon, en restant Nagato, bien sûr, donc c'était à peine perceptible. Mais le visage immuable de Yuki Nagato avec une _expression _est quelque chose qui ne passe pas inaperçu au sein de la Brigade SOS. Tandis qu'Haruhi jubilait et encensait à mi-voix Josh pour « avoir réussi à percer la carapace de timidité de Yuki-chan » je notais, personnellement, le petit sourire réjoui et satisfait du héros du jour, à qui la réaction de Nagato n'avait pas échappé.

Quand nous sommes sortis du Café, le soleil commençait à descendre. J'avais bien sûr à chaque fois payé à Haruhi la consommation dans chaque lieux où nous avions suivi les autres, mais j'avais envie de finir la journée sur une de _mes_ idées. Et, heureusement, j'avais eu le temps de cogiter durant l'après-midi. Nous n'étions pas loin des rives du fleuve qui traverse la ville, donc notre sortie se termina sur le talus face au fleuve, en train de manger des crêpes achetées à un vendeur ambulant, avec le soleil couchant en face de nous.

Haruhi n'a pas parlé de la Brigade SOS pendant que nous étions là, donc je classe cette fin d'après-midi comme « grand moment d'intimité » entre moi et ma Despote particulière.

* * *

Bizarrement, Haruhi ne reparla pas tout de suite du concours. Le lendemain et les jours suivants non plus. Par contre, les élèves qui avaient été là ne se privèrent pas pour le faire savoir, et il paraît même que certaines photos des épreuves « en public » ont circulé sous le manteau chez les fangirls de Koizumi.

Et puis finalement, un beau soir, alors que les uns et les autres étaient repartis chez eux et qu'il ne restait plus dans la salle du club qu'Haruhi et moi (_Josh discutait dans le hall d'entrée avec Nagato, attendant que je le rejoigne_). Je m'apprêtais à partir aussi quand j'entendis Haruhi m'appeler.

« Hn? Il y a un problème?

Elle se leva de son « poste de commandement », une liasse de feuille à la main, et vint me rejoindre près de la porte. La partie « déraisonnablement optimiste » de mon esprit crut remarquer qu'elle était un peu rouge.

-J'ai... J'ai les résultats du concours. Tu sais, celui pour élire le membre le plus séduisant de la Brigade SOS.

_Ah. Nous y voilà_.

-Ça nous a pris du temps, avec Yuki-chan, Mikuru-chan et Tsuruya pour vous départager. Il y avait plein de facteurs à prendre en compte, les comptes rendus des après midi à faire, bref...

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil et me tendit un peu brutalement un papier.

-Bref, félicitations. Tu es le vainqueur.

Elle tourna les talons et fit mine de s'en aller, mais je la rattrapais (_ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, vu le rythme de marche effréné qu'elle avait tout d'un coup adopté_)

-Attends, comment ça, « j'ai gagné »? Je pensais que ce serait Koizumi, ou Josh, à la rigueur!

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, au départ, d'autant que Josh-kun et Koizumi-kun ont réalisé d'excellentes performances au dire de Mikuru-chan et Yuki-chan, mais tu t'es le mieux débrouillé pour la dernière épreuve, qui valait le plus de points. Donc, voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'es pas content?

Elle s'arrête brusquement et me fusilla du regard, les bras croisés. Je luttais pour garder un visage impassible.

-Non, je me demande juste quelles sont les obligations qui vont avec le titre. Je ne vais quand même pas devoir rameuter les nouvelles membres habillé en danseur de chippendale, j'espère?

-Non, j'ai décidé que les résultats du concours seraient gardés secrets. Après tout, c'est mieux si le doute est laissé entre vous trois, ainsi nous aurons plus de soutien. Et puis, si une organisation maléfique essaye de nous déstabiliser, elle ne saura pas lequel d'entre vous attaquer... Et je doute qu'elle devine que tu es notre poster-boy.

_Toujours valorisante, quelle jeune fille délicieuse_... pensais-je alors que nous descendions l'escalier principal pour arriver dans le hall, où se trouvaient toujours Josh et Yuki, toujours en grande discussion -c'est à dire que Yuki répondait régulièrement à Josh et parfois avec des phrases complexes-. Haruhi se fendit d'un grand sourire félin.

-Ne faites pas attention à nous, on ne fait que passer! S'écria-t-elle tout en me tirant par la manche. Dépêche toi, Kyon, il ne faudrait pas qu'on les dérange!

Josh haussa un sourcil, et pendant une seconde je crus qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose pour laquelle j'aurais probablement été obligé de le tuer. Mais de façon surprenante, ce fut Yuki qui prit la parole.

-L'emploi du verbe « déranger » sous-entend que nous étions en train de pratiquer une activité ou en train d'avoir une conversation nécessitant une certaine concentration et revêtant une certaine importance avant votre arrivée. Ce qui n'est en l'espèce pas le cas, vu que je me contentais d'exprimer mes remerciements à Josh Erinn, pour des livres qu'il m'a procurés. Il n'y a donc nul besoin pour vous de quitter la pièce dans un délai très court.

-Tout à fait, Yuki-chan, tout à fait! Poursuivit impitoyablement Haruhi, son sourire allant s'élargissant. Je ne faisais que plaisanter... C'est drôle que tu te sentes le besoin de te justifier!

-J'apprécie la clarté et la bonne compréhension des choses, répondit platement Yuki.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce concours aurait des conséquences aussi intéressantes, ronronna Haruhi une fois dehors. Le fait d'avoir été invitée à un rencard à eu des conséquences phénoménales sur notre membre silencieux! Il faut absolument que l'on renouvelle l'expérience, peut-être avec Koizumi-kun cette fois, même si Josh-kun a fait de l'excellent travail et en plus ils s'entendent bien ça me fait penser que...

-Eh, Haruhi? Fis-je, coupant Haruhi dans son excitation croissante.

-Quoi?

-Ça te dit qu'avant de rentrer, on aille manger un petit quelque chose près du fleuve?

-... Pourquoi pas. »

* * *

**Voilà, la deuxième partie du "Jugement d'Haruhi Suzumiya" ^^**

**Pour la suite, j'ai bien envie de repartir dans le côté "aventure / lutte contre les factions dissidentes" plus que dans la "tranche de vie"... Que préféreriez vous?**

**Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas, et un encore plus grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews!**


	27. Chapter 23

**Ragnarök, Partie 1: I Talk to the Rain**

Personne n'aime les remises en question.

le fait de revoir ses référentiels, ses valeurs et la façon dont on envisage sa vie s'accompagne toujours de moments délicats, de réalisations problématiques qui rendent l'expérience plutôt déplaisante. Tout le monde a dù passer par là une fois ou deux dans sa vie. Revoir son projet professionnel, son plan pour les vacances, son importance dans l'esprit d'une personne, etc... Moi, j'ai eu à intégrer certaines informations sur la façon dont l'univers fonctionne, des informations concernant une certaine Haruhi Suzumiya. Rétrospectivement, je m'étonne encore de l'avoir pris aussi calmement. Parce que je viens de renouveler en quelque sorte l'expérience, et cette fois ci, je réagis moins bien.

* * *

ça avait été un mois assez étrange. La Brigade SOS était tombée dans une sorte de train-train, enfin "train-train" à la sauce Haruhi Suzumiya: il y avait encore des crises de nerfs, des délires inimaginables et pas mal de surexcitation omniprésente, mais l'ensemble était relativement inoffensif. Pas d'espaces clos dignes d'être mentionnés, pas d'attaques, nous nous contentions de gérer les nouvelles lubies d'Haruhi en douceur et de passer à autre chose, ce qui nous laissait plus de temps de tranquillité que je ne l'aurais imaginé. La Brigade SOS avait atteint un "rythme de croisière" et fonctionnait comme une mécanique bien huilée, avec ses automatismes et ses coutumes: j'avais l'habitude de tromper l'ennui durant les heures dans la salle du club en jouant à des jeux de société avec Koizumi, si vous vous rappelez bien. L'arrivée de Josh nous avait fourni un nouveau joueur occasionnel, et assez régulièrement nous nous retrouvions pour des "soirées jeux" (_billard, bowling, poker..._) lors de nos temps libres, auxquelles participaient parfois Taniguchi et Kunikuda. Quand elle l'apprit, notre Présidente décida de lancer les "soirées filles de la Brigade SOS" avec Nagato, Mikuru et Tsuruya, pour ne pas être en reste.

Josh s'était trouvé un "petit boulot" (_probablement proposé par l'Agence, sinon l'Entité Semi Consciente d'Intégration de Données_) dont il se servait pour louer la chambre d'ami de ma maison à ma mère, et avait rencontré le reste de ma famille à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur. Sa présence chez moi me faisait de moins en moins l'effet d'une protection rapprochée et se rapprochait plus d'un camarade de classe logeant effectivement chez moi, bien qu'il aie régulièrement des contacts avec Yuki "au sujet de ma sécurité". Les rapports de Koizumi sur les avatars et les espaces clos étaient en général bons, je n'avais pas vu "l'autre Mikuru" depuis longtemps (_légèrement trop, à mon goût_), le président du club d'informatique continuait de se disputer avec Haruhi au sujet de la garde de Nagato, Taniguchi boudait toujours à cause de "l'histoire du sondage"...

Même mes rapports avec Haruhi étaient devenus moins... désordonnés. Il nous arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se voir en dehors des heures de cours et sans le reste de la Brigade SOS (_du moins je l'espère pour Josh, ça risque de tourner au vinaigre s'il m'a suivi à chaque fois_), à l'école elle se comportait de façon à peu près gérable, et sa nouvelle manie de taquiner Yuki sur ses entrevues avec Josh garantissait à Mikuru une période de vacances.

Bref, une vie pas si différente d'une vie étudiante lambda, entouré de personnes que j'appréciais et avec un monde qui tournait de nouveau rond.

Et puis elle a réapparu.

Sasaki Kojima.

Sasaki est mon amie d'enfance, une fille douce et calme, tout en étant un petit peu spéciale: elle est si posée et agréable qu'elle semble en oublier de s'offusquer devant la bizarrerie de certaines choses. C'est sans doute ce qui nous avait rapproché, et j'avais avec elle un peu le même genre de rapports qu'avec Haruhi: nous étions de simples amis (_sans commentaires!_) mais tout le monde autour de nous était persuadé que nous sortions ensembles. Puis, peu de temps avant de rentrer à North High, nous nous étions perdus de vue et je n'avais plus entendu parler d'elle.

Jusqu'à il y a quinze jours. Je suis tombé sur elle -ou plutôt: elle m'attendait- non loin de chez moi, alors que je rentrais avec Josh. Après cela, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus faire un tour en ville sans la voir par hasard. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien sûr, mais j'avais trouvé ça un peu étrange quand même. Les ennuis commencèrent quand, lors d'une activité avec la Brigade SOS, elle et Haruhi s'étaient rencontrées. En apparence, rien de spécial ne s'était passé, mais dans les jours qui suivirent Haruhi recommença à être mélancolique, et les espaces clos réapparurent. Et un nouveau "conseil de crise" des membres de la Brigade SOS -le premier depuis plus d'un mois- fut réuni un soir après les cours, chez Yuki.

"Il ne faut pas dramatiser, fit Koizumi en guise d'introduction, disons que c'est une mesure de sûreté. Nous avions réussi récemment à faire atteindre une forme de stabilité à Suzumiya-sama, et il importe de savoir ce qui a changé. Et s'il est possible de retrouver cette stabilité, sans vouloir abuser de Sa patience.

-Que se passe-t-il au juste? Suzumiya-san pourrait-elle essayer de détruire le monde une fois de plus? demanda Mikuru, alarmée.

-Espérons que non, répondit plaisamment l'Esper. Pour le moment, la situation est loin d'être grave: quelques espaces clos "sérieux", dotés d'avatars sont apparus, aussitôt pris en charge par l'Agence. Seulement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y en avait pas eu, vu le calme et la satisfaction dont faisait preuve Suzumiya-sama: mes supérieurs préféreraient éviter d'abandonner une situation enviable acquise de prix de nombreux efforts sans savoir au moins la raison de ces nouveaux espaces. Donc, la question est: qu'est-ce qui trouble cette jeune fille si spéciale?

-J'aurais bien ma petite idée, fit Josh en me jetant un regard en coin. Une vieille connaissance de Kyon.

-Attends... Tu parles de Sasaki? Mais elles ne se sont vues qu'une fois!

-La chronologie correspond, intervint Nagato. L'apparition des symptômes coïncide avec la rencontre d'Haruhi Suzumiya et Sasaki Kojima, plus d'autres indices.

_Quel genre d'indice_?

-Augmentation de la nervosité et production de substances anxiogènes quand le sujet entend son facteur de trouble émotionnel parler du nouveau facteur de trouble. Modification de l'expression faciale quand elle en entend parler. Rythme cardiaque et adrénaline...

-En bref, de la jalousie envers l'amie d'enfance de Kyon, coupa Koizumi toujours serviable. ce n'est pas incompréhensible, quand on prend en compte ce que dit Kunikuda au sujet de votre relation à l'époque.

-Votre... "Relation"? releva Mikuru, les yeux soudains embués.

-Nous étions seulement AMIS! dis-je très très vite avec une sensation de "déjà-vu". Amis proches, peut-être, mais rien d'autre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, cela a suffit pour inquiéter Haruhi fit Josh en prenant une des tasses proposées par Nagato. Tu apprécierais de voir ressurgir de nulle part un de ses amis d'enfance, aussi proche d'elle que toi et avec probablement plus de choses en commun? Tu es sûr que tu ne te sentirais pas un petit peu... jaloux?

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu poses cette question pour m'ennuyer bien plus que pour prouver ton point de vue_?

-L'important est de remédier à cet état de fait, reprit Koizumi. Kyon, les soupçons d'Haruhi sont bien infondés, n'est-ce pas?

-Tout à fait.

Il eut l'air sincèrement soulagé, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'inquiéter: que se serait-il passé si j'avais répondu l'inverse?

-En ce cas, rien de plus simple. Il te suffit d'aller voir Suzumiya-sama et de lui dire ce que nous avons établis: que Sasaki Kojima et toi-même n'êtes que des amis d'enfance perdus de vue qui se sont retrouvés par hasard, rien de plus. Avec suffisamment de doigté, ça devrait apaiser le trouble de Suzumiya-sama.

Il jeta un œil à l'heure tardive.

-Bon, je suppose que nous ferions bien de nous en tenir là. C'était l'essentiel des points que je voulais aborder ce soir, le reste peut attendre. Merci de votre hospitalité, Nagato-san.

Yuki acquiesca d'un signe de tête, et répondit de la même manière aux multiples courbettes de Mikuru.

-Allons-y, fit Josh en s'étirant et en me désignant la porte du pouce. il faut que je te ramène à la maison avant qu'il ne fasse trop..."

A ce moment, les lumières se coupèrent brusquement et le noir absolu se fit dans la chambre. Une obscurité anormale, vu les grandes baies vitrées de l'appartement de Yuki, les nombreux immeubles alentours et enfin la pleine lune de cette nuit. Au bout de quelques secondes de confusion (_je ne sais comment, mais Asahina-san avait réussi à trouver le chemin vers mon bras dans ce laps de temps_), une lueur orangée perça les ténèbres: Koizumi tenait dans le creux de sa main un petit globe de flammes crépitantes.

_Il peut utiliser ses pouvoirs? ça veut donc dire... que nous sommes dans un espace clos_.

* * *

Koizumi éleva sa petite boule de feu pour éclairer la pièce, qui sans surprise n'était plus le living de l'appartement de Nagato. A la place, c'était une grande salle vide, couverte de poussière et avec des petits tas de gravats empilés dans les coins. La seule issue semblait être une solide porte de bois.

"Nagato-san, une idée d'où nous sommes? fit l'Esper en promenant son regard sur les murs.

-Négatif. L'environnement digital est inconnu à ce jour de mes bases de données. il est prudent d'assumer qu'il s'agit d'un espace clos fait de toute pièce, et non la modification d'un lieu connu.

-Vous... Vous n'entendez pas comme un bruit? demanda Mikuru en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Effectivement, quand le silence fut revenu, une sorte de grondement très faible, ou de murmure assourdi semblait venir d'à travers les parois de la pièce.

-Mieux vaut aller vérifier. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on allait améliorer les choses en restant cloîtrés.

Sur ces paroles, Josh alla examiner la porte. Il tourna la poignée, la secoua, tira et poussa le battant sans aucun effet.

-D'après la position des gonds, intervint Nagato, il faut pousser pour ouvrir.

-C'est pas faute d'essayer!" maugréa Josh en s'arque-boutant contre la porte en grimaçant, avant de se tourner vers moi, haletant. "Kyon! Petit-coup-de-main?-pas-de-refus!, tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

Il fallut les efforts conjugués de Koizumi, Josh et moi pour qu'enfin elle cède. Derrière la porte il y avait un long couloir légèrement en pente donnant sur de nombreuses portes rigoureusement identiques, comme dans les HLM. Tout au bout en haut, il y avait de la lumière, probablement la lumière du jour. Les autres portes étant tout aussi dures à ouvrir que la première, on n'insista pas et à la place, les cinq vaillants membres de la Brigade SOS coururent comme un seul homme dans le corridor. Une fois en haut, deux surprises nous attendaient: premièrement la fin abrupte du couloir, vu qu'il donnait sur le vide comme si quelque chose avait coupé la façade de l'immeuble dans lequel nous nous trouvions, et deuxièmement le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous: celui d'une ville fantôme, déserte, baignée dans une pluie dense qui ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir s'arrêter un jour. Que des bâtiments plus ou moins en ruine à perte de vue, et pas une trace de vie: aucune végétation, pas un oiseau, rien. Juste le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant sur le bitume qui produisait ce grondement assourdi que nous avions entendu plus tôt.

_C'est... plutôt déprimant_.

"Où sommes nous? Je ne reconnais pas du tout cet endroit! fit Mikuru en regardant les rues en contrebas, sans doute dans l'espoir de voir un nom de rue ou un panneau indicateur.

-Nous sommes dans un espace clos assez spécial, semblerait-il, dit Koizumi. Les derniers nous avaient mis en contact avec la soif d'aventure de notre chère Suzumiya-sama, nous sommes désormais en présence d'une autre sorte de sentiment.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... Je ressens comme une profonde tristesse répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Je crois que cet espace clos symbolise la Mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya. Toutes les choses qui la peinent trouvent leur exutoire ici. Cette jeune fille ne sait donc pas faire autrement pour exprimer ses sentiments...

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Josh en levant la tête vers le ciel en deuil. ça ressemble assez à un endroit où on pourrait exprimer son désespoir.

-Ou de la solitude.

Josh tourna des yeux un peu surpris vers Yuki qui venait de parler. Il eut un sourire sans joie et me consulta du regard.

-Et toi Kyon, qu'en penses-tu?

J'embrassais du regard le paysage sous mes yeux, les nuages ternes, les buildings ruisselants d'eau, et ce rideau de pluie qui recouvrait tout à perte de vue. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquai pas, ce spectacle me mit en colère.

-ça ne devrait pas exister._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente précisément, mais cet endroit doit disparaître._

Koizumi me dédia un sourire sympathisant.

-J'imagine que c'est ce pour quoi nous sommes tous là: l'empêcher de pleurer... Et je suis heureux de te voir si déterminé!

Il fronça soudain les sourcils.

-C'est étrange... Cet espace clos dispose d'une "sortie", là bas.

Du doigt, il indiquait une sorte de petite arche au milieu d'une place déserte.

-Une sortie? releva Josh. On peut donc partir d'ici à tout moment?

-Analyse complétée, fit Nagato. Il s'agit effectivement d'un portail capable de nous faire quitter cet espace. Cependant, la destination est incalculable. Trop de variables dans les données enregistrées.

_Pas de monstre à tuer? Pas d'énigme à résoudre? Pas de trésor à trouver, d'épreuve à surmonter? Pas d'Haruhi à embrasser? Vraiment, ça va être aussi simple que ça_?

-Si la sortie nous est toute indiquée, qu'attendons-nous?"

Nous descendîmes de l'immeuble grâce à la bulle d'énergie qui permettait à Koizumi de léviter, et il nous fit atterrir directement sur l'esplanade où trônait l'arche. Même vue de près, elle me semblait tout à fait banale: en pierre grise et tout aussi dégoulinante d'eau de pluie que tous les autres bâtiments. Mais quand Koizumi passa sa main sous le linteau, l'air se brouilla et l'extrémité de ses doigts sembla se volatiliser, et ne réapparut que lorsqu'il rétracta son bras.

"Le portail a l'air sûr, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne durera que le temps d'un passage. Nous devrons tous rentrer en même temps pour être sûrs que personne ne restera piégé ici.

-Drôle de restriction! remarquais-je.

-Quelle que soit la personne qui a installé ce passage, on dirait qu'elle ne souhaite pas que l'un d'entre nous aille seul de l'autre côté, en éclaireur, nota Josh.

-C'est notre seule option, hélas, fit remarquer l'Esper. Bien, je pense qu'il nous faudra nous serrer un peu..." Ajouta-t-il en jaugeant du regard l'espace entre les deux piliers.

Et, effectivement, on se serra. Pour des raisons de sécurité, Koizumi et Josh se placèrent aux extrémités de la "formation", ce qui me laissa entre Yuki et Mikuru, le tout étroitement serré contre moi afin de pouvoir tous pénétrer en même temps dans le portail. J'entendis vaguement Josh plaisanter sur le fait que ce soit "une bonne chose qu'Haruhi ne soie pas avec nous, sans quoi le self-control de Kyon aurait déclaré forfait" et au signal de Koizumi, tous les cinq firent un pas en avant, droit dans le passage.

* * *

De l'autre côté du portail, un décor sensiblement différent nous attendait: c'était aussi une ville, mais elle était plongée dans les ténèbres et les rares lumières présentes ne faisaient qu'accentuer son côté lugubre et angoissant.

"C'est... c'est encore une émotion de Suzumiya-san? balbutia Mikuru, tremblante au bout de mon bras.

-Oh oui. Et je suis tout à fait à même de vous dire laquelle", fit Josh en faisant quelques pas seul, avant de se retourner vers nous, le visage indéchiffrable.

"C'est sa peur."

* * *

**Je sais, ça fait trèèèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et je m'en excuse. mais que voulez vous: fin d'année - dossiers de candidatures - trouver un appart' - trouver un taf pour financer ledit appart' - faire une demande d'aide au logement - autres dossiers à faire... J'ai eu un début de "vacances" chargé, donc. Mais je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir à cette histoire, dont voici le début pour ne pas vous laisser trop sur votre faim.**

**merci de votre Read & Review, comme d'habitude !**


	28. Chapter 24

**Ragnarök, Partie 2: Les Tourments d'Haruhi Suzumiya**

"Ce décor m'est familier, fit Koizumi en contemplant les immeubles qui bordaient l'avenue.

-ça me dit quelque chose aussi, acquiesça Josh. Nagato-san?

-Les relevés primaires de la zone concordent avec la cartographie de notre ville de départ. Quartier résidentiel sud-est.

-Nous sommes dans une dimension parallèle? demanda Mikuru, qui refusait de lâcher mon bras et marchait blottie contre moi.

-Disons une forme d'espace clos, Asahina-san, corrigea Koizumi. Ce n'est pas la "réalité", mais les lieux restent identiques."

_Avec une différence d'interprétation, quand même_...

La silhouette des constructions de part et d'autres de l'avenue éclairée par quelques lampadaires blafards me semblaient plus menaçantes que familières. On aurait dit un film noir, ou un polar: les couleurs étaient étouffées, ternies: même les magnifiques cheveux auburn de Mikuru avaient pris une teinte grise, et Yuki semblait être redevenue l'interface inhumaine qu'elle était au départ. Sans surprise, seul Josh allait parfaitement avec le décor.

Nous marchions depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà, sans trop savoir où nous allions. A peine arrivés Koizumi et Nagato avaient essayé de trouver la sortie, sans succès: en désespoir de cause nous avions décidé d'explorer l'endroit pour y trouver le "déclencheur" qu'Haruhi avait dû y placer. L'ambiance avait assez vite étouffé les maigres tentatives de conversation, et nous avancions dans un silence qui ajoutait à l'atmosphère angoissante. Soudain, Je repérais du mouvement dans une rue parallèle.

"Regardez! Il y a quelqu'un!

-Impossible!

Tout le groupe fit volte-face, à temps pour voir un couple apparaître au bout de la petite rue qui partait sur notre droite. On avait du mal à les distinguer avec la faible lumière, mais ils marquèrent un net arrêt, nous jetèrent un regard puis repartirent précipitamment.

-Attendez! s'écria Josh, mais ils avaient déjà disparus.

-...Il va falloir revoir la théorie de l'espace clos, je crois. Il n'y a jamais personne dans ces endroits, c'est bien ça? Fis-je en me tournant vers l'Esper.

-Exact. Ces personnes sont-elles des produits de l'imagination de Suzumiya-sama, des habitants naturels de cet endroit, des reflets de personnes ayant réellement existé... J'avoue n'en avoir aucune idée.

-Il... il y en a d'autres! Couina Asahina-san, désignant d'une main tremblante le bout de l'avenue.

Effectivement, on pouvait voir d'autres silhouettes dans la rue, traversant, sortant des maisons ou y rentrant... Quand nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, je constatais qu'il s'agissait de gens "normaux", comme ceux que je croisais normalement dans la rue, à ceci près que leur comportement était bizarre. Je me sentais épié, surveillé, une sorte de menace insidieuse émanant des regards furtifs des passants dont le visage disparaissait dans l'ombre de leurs manteaux ou de leur coiffure. Toutes nos tentatives de communiquer avec eux furent vouées à l'échec.

"Hey! Regardez là bas!" dit soudain Josh en me tirant par la manche.

Au fond d'une ruelle sombre, deux massives silhouettes masculines dominaient une petite forme à genoux sur le sol, qui tremblait et sanglotait éperdument. Les deux hommes, contrairement aux autres habitants plutôt discrets, ricanaient de façon malsaine et semblaient prendre plaisir à la terreur qu'ils inspiraient à ce qui semblait être la victime d'un vol à main armée, sinon pire… Laissant Yuki et Mikuru derrière, nous nous approchâmes discrètement jusqu'à pouvoir mieux distinguer la personne à genoux. Elle avait des cheveux bruns assez longs, une sorte de ruban jaune dans les cheveux et était beaucoup plus jeune que les versions que je connaissais, mais je la reconnus sans aucun souci :

Haruhi.

* * *

L'un de ses agresseurs leva haut sa main, comme pour la frapper. Sans même réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui, mais avant que je ne le touche, la petite Haruhi se mit à crier et les deux lascars se volatilisèrent. Bizarrement, bien que je sois tombé lourdement juste devant elle, Haruhi ne semblait pas nous voir. Elle sortit en courant de l'allée, toujours en larmes, descendant la rue vers une direction inconnue.

« Vite ! s'écria Koizumi. Il ne faut pas la perdre !

-C'était quoi, ces deux types ? Demandais-je à l'Esper alors que nous courions tous ensemble quelques mètres derrière la petite fille apeurée. Pourquoi lui voulaient-ils du mal ?

-Suzumiya-san s'est fait attaquer dans un de SES espaces clos ? S'étonna Mikuru, qui tentait (à grand peine) de suivre le rythme athlétique de Nagato.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pu lui faire du mal, intervint Josh. Cet endroit représente la peur d'Haruhi Suzumiya, nous sommes d'accord ? Donc ça ne m'étonne pas qu'on y trouve un de ses « échos » qui subit toutes les choses qui l'effraie : la peur de se faire agresser, la peur de se perdre, ou la peur d'être rejetée et isolée » ajouta-t-il en montrant du menton les passants qui s'écartaient avec des gestes hostiles du passage de la petite Haruhi.

_Des peurs somme toute très humaines, et qu'on s'attend à retrouver chez toute jeune fille normalement constituée… Il faut croire que j'avais un peu perdu de vue cette facette d'Haruhi._

« L'écho » d'Haruhi nous mena dans un quartier familier, avec une très haute montée… Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de course laborieuse, nous nous trouvions devant les grilles de North High. Malheureusement, nous avions perdu de vue la petite fille en pleurs.

« Où peut-elle bien être ? fit Josh, explorant les environs du regard.

-Hypothèse n°1 : Haruhi Suzumiya s'est rendue à l'endroit le plus rassurant pour elle afin d'échapper à la vision de ses facteurs anxiogènes. Son domicile n'étant pas dans le voisinage immédiat de l'établissement scolaire North High, on peut supposer que sa destination est la salle de club de la Brigade SOS.

-Ma foi, ça se tient, dit Koizumi. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas grand-chose de mieux à faire que d'aller vérifier… »

Nous entrâmes dans l'école –dont aucune porte n'était verrouillée- et quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans l'aile désaffectée où se trouvait notre salle de club. Mais en arrivant dans notre couloir, un grand cri de terreur se fit entendre. Comme un seul homme, la Brigade SOS se mit à courir en direction du hurlement. La petite Haruhi était prostrée devant la porte ouverte du club, gémissant de façon incontrôlable.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu voir qui la mette dans cet état?_

Je m'approchais de la porte et jetais un œil à l'intérieur, et un frisson glacé me traversa de part en part : Koizumi était étendu sur le sol juste devant l'entrée de la salle, les bras en croix et une grande tache rouge sur son blazer impeccable. Raide mort.

Alors que dans mon cerveau se bousculaient des pensées contradictoires (_« comment est-ce possible » « qui a bien pu faire ça » et « le VRAI Koizumi est derrière moi, du calme »_) mon regard fut attiré par une autre forme sur le sol, pathétiquement recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux auburn se teintant de la flaque écarlate où elle gisait sans vie: Asahina-san.

Comme hypnotisés par le spectacle macabre, mes yeux se posèrent sur le corps inanimé de Yuki, un peu plus loin : elle était couverte de plaies dont la simple vue était douloureuse, et vu la trace sanguinolente derrière elle, elle s'était traînée avec son bras droit (_le seul membre encore attaché_) en puisant dans ses dernières forces pour se rapprocher du bureau d'Haruhi, sa main tendue presque désespérément en une suprême tentative de protéger la personne qui était assise devant l'ordinateur.

Je levais la tête, dans une sorte d'état second, et je vis qui était affalé sur le clavier, les traits crispés dans une expression de douleur et d'agonie, sans blessures apparentes mais dont le décès ne faisait aucun doute : Moi.

« Quelle horreur… murmura Koizumi, qui serrait Mikuru dans ses bras pour la soustraire à la vue de son propre cadavre. Quelle est la signification de tout ceci ?

-ça me paraît assez clair, fit Josh, la tête baissée vers les restes de Yuki. Dans l'endroit où elle se sent le plus en sécurité, mettant en scène les personnes les plus chères à son cœur : les plus grandes peur d'Haruhi Suzumiya, celles qu'elle n'ose envisager mais que son subconscient craint plus que tout.

-Qu'est-ce… Que devons nous faire ici ? Réussit à articuler Mikuru entre deux sanglots.

Nous échangeâmes tous un regard perplexe avant de nous tourner vers la petite Haruhi qui continuait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Je suppose que c'est elle, le déclencheur… fit l'Esper en tendant un mouchoir à Asahina-san.

-C'est notre meilleure option, confirma Nagato. Kyon doit probablement interagir avec elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Alors que je me demandais ce que j'étais censé faire avec elle (_pas l'embrasser, j'espère, elle devait avoir à peine plus de 10 ans_), Haruhi commença brusquement à grandir, enfin à vieillir, jusqu'à redevenir celle que je fréquentais actuellement. Ses cris s'étaient calmés, mais elle pleurait toujours, regardant tour à tour nos cadavres comme si nous n'étions pas là. Les corps sanguinolents commencèrent à pâlir, puis à disparaître, et des bruits de conversation indistincts résonnèrent dans la pièce.

_On dirait… Une voix féminine… Qui rit _?

Dans la pièce, il ne restait plus que mon autre « moi » affalé sur le bureau, mais à y regarder de plus près il était seulement endormi, l'air détendu. Le visage d'Haruhi s'éclaira et elle eut un faible sourire. A ce moment, une forme floue entra dans la salle et se divisa en deux, chacune devenant de plus en plus précise à chaque pas : une jeune fille aux formes généreuses et à la longue chevelure auburn portant l'uniforme de North High, et une autre jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs avec l'uniforme de mon ancienne école.

_Sa… Sasaki ? Et Asahina-san _?

L'expression d'Haruhi s'était crispée sous le coup de l'angoisse et de ce qui semblait être une douleur insoutenable.

« Non… » L'entendis-je murmurer, les larmes recommençant à couler le long de ses joues.

Sasaki et l'autre Mikuru se penchèrent au dessus de mon double endormi, leur rire cristallin résonnant dans la salle. Elles se penchèrent sur « moi » et m'embrassèrent chacune sur une joue.

« N…Non… Non… ! »

Mon autre « moi » se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et commença à discuter joyeusement avec ses deux interlocutrices. Puis soudain, sans signes avant-coureur, il saisit « Mikuru » par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement, baiser qu'elle rendit avec enthousiasme tandis que Sasaki éclatait de rire.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Alors qu'Haruhi poussait un hurlement de désespoir, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, un autre cri me fit me retourner. Un cri de rage bestiale, poussé par Josh qui envoya promener la table qui lui barrait le chemin pour sauter sur la vraie Asahina-san terrifiée, le visage tordu dans un rictus haineux et ses yeux complètement noirs, sans pupille.

Koizumi s'interposa juste à temps, réussissant à le détourner de sa cible originelle et à l'entraîner avec lui au sol, où ils se débattirent furieusement quelques secondes.

« Josh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Koizumi ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ! M'écriais-je en éloignant Asahina-san qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Josh n'est pas lui-même ! Réussit à dire Koizumi, luttant pour le retenir. Il essaye de s'en prendre à Asahina-san, je… je ne vais pas pouvoir le tenir plus longtemps !

En effet, à certains endroits, le corps de Josh avait pris une teinte noire, le même noir que son corps d'avatar. Je me tournais vers Yuki, qui s'était placée entre Mikuru et nous.

- Nagato-san, il faut le calmer avant qu'il ne se transforme !

-Bien reçu.

Nagato jeta un coup d'œil vers Koizumi et Josh qui luttaient toujours. Josh avait presque réussit à faire lâcher prise à l'Esper et braquait ses yeux de possédés sur Mikuru, les taches noires sur son corps allant en s'élargissant.

-**Mikuru**… **ASAHINAAAAAAAAAAH** ! Rugit-il en repoussant Koizumi.

Yuki se plaça posément sur sa trajectoire, l'air aussi frêle et vulnérable que d'habitude.

-Début de l'interruption de la séquence de transformation de la cible.

_Tu… Tu peux faire ça _?

Josh se dégagea brusquement et se rua en direction d'Asahina-san, sans prêter attention à l'alien sur son chemin. Celle-ci bougea à la vitesse de l'éclair, saisit le bras tendu de Josh et lui flanqua un coup de genou titanesque droit dans l'estomac, le stoppant net dans son élan avec le souffle coupé et les yeux exorbités. Sans lui laisser une seconde pour se reprendre, elle le saisit par le col et l'écrasa violemment sur le sol la tête la première. Il eut à peine un frémissement avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

-Interruption terminée.

_Euh… Nagato-san… Je t'avais demandé de le calmer. Pas de l'envoyer à l'hôpital_.

-Il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles en sortant de cet endroit, grâce à ses facultés de régénération répondit-elle en vérifiant son état. De plus, j'ai calculé le taux de violence nécessaire à sa neutralisation en intégrant deux facteurs : la nécessité de l'empêcher de se transformer tout en infligeant le minimum de douleur possible. Une perte de conscience rapide et prolongée était la meilleure solution, et je suis certaine qu'il le comprendra quand il sera revenu à lui.

_Fais-moi penser à me méfier de tes gentilles attentions, à l'avenir_.

Je jetais un œil à la situation générale, maintenant que l'incident était clos : mon double et ses deux groupies avaient disparus, Haruhi était en pleine crise de larmes, et Koizumi rassurait Mikuru. Voyant que je le regardais, il termina de consoler la voyageuse temporelle et s'approcha.

-Comment va-t-elle ? me demanda-t-il.

-Qui ça, Nagato ? Elle n'a rien, ne t'en…

-Je parlais de Suzumiya-sama, coupa-t-il, l'air sérieux. Je suis très inquiet des conséquences possibles de ce qui vient de se passer.

-Tu penses que Josh pourrait recommencer à s'en prendre à Asahina-san ?

-Je ne crois pas. Tout du moins, pas volontairement et pas sans un contexte très particulier.

_Tu peux t'expliquer _?

-Notre ami inconscient ne s'est pas attaqué à Asahina-san en tant que Josh Erinn, mais en tant qu'Avatar de la Peur d'Haruhi Suzumiya, nature qui s'est réveillée chez lui quand sa créatrice a été confrontée à sa plus grande peur.

-Tu veux dire que ce qu'Haruhi craint plus que tout…

-… C'est de te perdre, oui, que ce soit à cause de ton décès ou d'une autre fille. Cet espace clos représente ses peurs, et Josh-kun est un avatar créé par la peur d'Haruhi Suzumiya de te perdre : il a réagit à ce qu'elle voyait en s'en prenant à la « responsable ». Sitôt que nous partirons d'ici, il ne devrait plus représenter de dangers.

-Sauf si Haruhi le lui ordonne ?

-Voyons... répondit-il avec un bref sourire. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que jamais Suzumiya-sama ne ferait sciemment une chose pareille. La jalousie et les craintes qu'elle peut nourrir par rapport à Asahina-san ne sont rien comparées à l'affection qu'elle a pour elle. Ce que nous venons de voir n'est qu'une frange minoritaire de ses pensées, les plus sombres qui soient je le reconnais. Mais je suis sûr que toi aussi, il y a quelques personnes que tu voudrais voir disparaître de ta vie, à cause de la frustration qu'ils représentent… »

_Tu as tout à fait raison, et tu es une de ces personnes quand tu me fais ce genre de sourire colgate au plus mauvais moment_.

Notre conversation fut interrompue par un concert de hurlements venus de dehors. Je me précipitais à la fenêtre pour voir une foule gigantesque forcer les grilles de l'école et se précipiter à l'intérieur. Tous avaient les traits déformés et terrifiants, et les yeux complètement noirs.

« Oh-oh. Il semble que tous les habitants de cet endroit soient des avatars au même titre que Josh-kun… Asahina-san est en danger ici, et peut-être même nous tous. Qui sait quel contrôle Suzumiya-sama a sur cet endroit : peut-être même qu'elle y est impuissante.

-Il faut activer le déclencheur laissé par Haruhi Suzumiya, intervint Nagato qui maintenait un Josh toujours dans les vapes au sol. Va lui parler.

Je me rapprochais d'Haruhi qui n'avait pas bougé. La voir dans un tel état me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Haruhi…

Elle leva les yeux si vite que je manquais de me prendre son front dans la figure. En me voyant, ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle et elle s'accrocha à moi désespérément, en répétant mon nom entre deux sanglots.

-Ecoute, il… Il faut que tu nous fasses sortir de là, tentais-je maladroitement. Ce n'est pas un endroit où nous devrions être, et toi non plus…

-Non ! Ne pars pas, ne t'en vas pas, je ne veux pas, JE NE VEUX PAAAAAAS !

Ses mains me serrèrent à m'en faire mal et je dus m'agenouiller sous sa poigne de fer. A l'extérieur, les créatures se tournèrent vers nous en entendant son cri et elles se dirigèrent droit sur nous, certaines sautant des toits pour essayer de rentrer dans la salle en brisant les vitres. Heureusement, Koizumi activa ses pouvoirs d'Esper pour les repousser, mais les clameurs venant du couloir se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite.

-Fais quelque chose, Kyon ! S'écria l'Esper. Je ne pourrais pas tous les combattre !

Je portais à nouveau mon regard sur la jeune fille en larme blottie contre moi, si seule, si triste, si effrayée… Mes bras bougèrent tous seuls et la serrèrent contre moi, tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux à cause de la surprise.

-Je ne m'en irais jamais, Haruhi. Je suis un membre de la Brigade SOS avant tout, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Avec les autres, nous trouverons le moyen de faire arrêter les attaques, et nous resterons tous en vie pour que tu ne sois jamais seule, que tu ne sois jamais rejetée ! Donc je t'en prie… Arrête de pleurer comme ça. Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là… »

Haruhi se serra davantage contre moi, mais il n'y avait plus de désespoir dans son étreinte : au contraire, elle semblait apaisée. Les hurlements s'évanouirent, et la salle de club se brouilla, nous envoyant vers notre dimension d'origine… Ou un autre espace clos.

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais encore à genoux dans la salle du club. Les autres étaient là aussi, dans la position qu'ils avaient quelques instants auparavant. Il faisait nuit, d'après ce que je pouvais voir par la fenêtre, mais quand Koizumi essaya d'allumer la lumière, rien ne se produisit.

Un grondement sourd fit soudain trembler les murs, et une sorte de lueur orangée embrasa le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Mikuru.

-On est dans un autre espace clos ? Demandais-je à Koizumi, qui s'était rapproché de la fenêtre pour voir à l'extérieur.

-J'espère », répondit-il, le visage très sombre.

_Comment ça, tu « espères__» _?

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, j'allais le rejoindre et passais ma tête par l'ouverture. Mes oreilles furent soudain remplies du bruit des sirènes, des explosions et des hurlements, mes narines de l'odeur de la fumée et des bâtiments en feu et mes yeux éblouis par le gigantesque incendie qui ravageait la cité entière.

Et au dessus des flammes, de la fumée et des immeubles ravagés, les silhouettes de dizaines d'Avatars en furie se découpaient sur le ciel écarlate.


	29. CHAPITRE BONUS 3

**Memories of Nobody**

_Cet appendice a été retrouvé non loin du journal. L'écriture est différente, et il appartient à un certain « J.E ». Il est remplis de croquis et de notes griffonnées plus ou moins illisibles, mais certaines pages sont plus nettes et mieux organisées, dont voici le contenu…_

_

* * *

_**Brute** : Avec le nombre de fois où elle l'a à moitié étranglé, assommé sur son bureau, traîné dans toute l'école ou assourdi de cris, ça en dit long qu'il continue de croire que c'est elle qui a besoin de protection.

**Diable **: Orgueil (_Elle, la Grande Présidente en Chef, Sauveuse du Monde_) Avarice (_à quand remonte la dernière fois où elle a payé sa part au Café ?_) Envie (_pendant que sa victime finit de se changer, elle fait le grimace en remarquant la taille de son soutien-gorge_) Paresse (_c'est fou le temps qu'elle peut passer à DORMIR en classe_)Gloutonnerie (_la « part du chef » s'applique quelles que soient les circonstances_) Luxure (_j'ai toujours pensé que le temps qu'elle passe à la déshabiller et le fait que ça arrive toujours au moment où il est censé arriver n'est pas innocent_) Colère (_le nœud du problème_). Une Déesse ? J'en doute, parfois…

**Assumer **: Quand on lui reproche une fois de plus de se dissimuler derrière un masque, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est parfois près de rétorquer que c'est la seule manière pour lui de supporter ses responsabilités.

**Marquer **: Si je dois me rappeler d'une seule chose la concernant, ce sera probablement les multiples nuances de son regard.

**Maintenant **: Elle est sans arrêt préoccupée par le futur, les évènements passés et les obligations qu'il faut remplir pour s'assurer que la continuité soit respectée, mais si elle a un moment avec lui rien d'autre ne semble avoir d'importance.

**Tour **: Si l'expression « chacun son tour » est vraie, il faut absolument que j'aie un appareil le jour où ce sera à son tour de se faire déshabiller de force.

**Effroyable **: qui pourra un jour vraiment comprendre pourquoi un simple sourire quand elle regarde un costume suffit à plonger sa victime dans un tel état de panique ?

**Papa **: Je pense qu'il fera un bon père. Je lui confierais sans hésiter une bande d'enfants hyperactifs pour la visite d'un laboratoire bactériologique, ça le reposerait de ce qu'il a à gérer chaque jour.

**Pleurer **: Je n'aime pas la voir quand il pleut. Son expression est si neutre qu'il suffit que de l'eau coule dessus pour qu'on ait l'impression qu'elle pleure.

**Fenêtres** : Elle et moi aimons bien regarder par la fenêtre. Elle se demande où se cachent les mystères qui la font rêver, je me demande combien de temps je pourrais contempler ce qui se passe dehors.

**John **: désigne un grand nombre d'habitants des pays anglophones, et la moitié de la fin du monde.

**Liquide **: Il n'a pas de travail à mi-temps, il ne joue pas au loto et sa famille n'est pas spécialement riche. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il ait toujours de l'argent sur lui pour payer l'addition ?

**Détester **: « Je te déteste ». Habituellement, ce genre de phrase blesse. Mais aujourd'hui, après que j'aie négligé de lui dire qu'elle se changeait, qu'il soit rentré puis ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec une énorme trace de main sur la joue et que pendant toute la réunion elle n'a pas cessé de lui jeter en douce des coups d'œil embarrassés par-dessus son ordinateur le fait qu'il me répète ça encore et encore sur le chemin du retour ne suffit pas à stopper mon fou rire.

**Instant **: Ce n'est que l'espace d'un instant, mais son sourire alors qu'il lui explique la situation à l'aide d'images compliquées donne le sentiment que ça l'amuse secrètement de le faire tourner en bourrique.

**Déclarer **: Elle annonce son projet haut et (_très_) fort devant lui, et il aura beau raisonner, expliquer, regimber, soupirer ou traîner des pieds, c'est inutile car comme elle le fait si judicieusement remarquer : « la parole (_du chef de la Brigade SOS_) a force de loi ».

**Identité **: Parfois, il me faut un effort conscient pour me retourner quand on m'appelle par ce nom, qui ne signifie rien pour moi.

**Poule **: J'ai oublié les circonstances qui l'ont amené à devoir imiter une poule, mais je peux vous garantir qu'aussitôt que je lui aurais transmis la vidéo sa sœur fera en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne à jamais.

**Arrachée **: J'éprouve parfois de la compassion pour elle, qui n'a qu'un pied dans cette époque et qui est ballottée aux grés des évènements dans une sorte d'ignorance imposée.

**Minute **: « Je serais inconsciente le temps d'une minute pour les besoins de la synchronisation. » Sa tête posée sur mon épaule, je me prends à regretter qu'elle soit si exacte.

**S'étrangler** : Elle qui est d'habitude si loquace et si sûre d'elle se retrouve à balbutier, complètement perdue, quand son père lui demande ce qu'elle fabrique AU JUSTE enfermée dans la salle du club en tenue de bunny-girl, toute seule avec lui.

**Jour** : Je n'ose imaginer le niveau de détachement qu'il a réussit à atteindre pour prendre aussi calmement d'être un jour étudiant, le lendemain artilleur spatial et le jour d'après jeune fille modèle.

**Attendre **: Je ne sais pas, au fond, ce qu'elle attend vraiment de lui. Mais je lui fais confiance pour être à la hauteur.

**Poisson** : Elle arrive dans la salle du club avec un grand aquarium dans lequel trône un poisson rouge, et nous annonce qu'elle a décidé de lui apprendre à lire et à compter grâce à des panneaux collés aux vitres du bocal. Réponse unanime : « quelle taille, les panneaux ? »

**Italie **: Pourquoi m'a-t-elle collé au Canada, je me le demande. Guiseppe Erino, ça sonnait pas mal, je trouve.

**Susurrer** : Il dort, inconscient du danger. Juché dans l'arbre en face de sa fenêtre, ils discutent à voix basse de l'ordre dans lequel ils utiliseront leurs pouvoirs pour neutraliser les collaborateurs de l'Agence qui le surveillent, outrepasser les protections digitales qu'elle a installé, pénétrer dans sa chambre et l'éliminer. Tout ce conciliabule à mi-voix parvient à mes oreilles comme une sorte de litanie morbide et haineuse parfaitement audible, et suffirait à me réveiller en sursaut si je n'étais pas déjà pleinement éveillé, accroupi juste au dessus des dissidents.

* * *

**Petit Bonus, j'espère que le style vous plaira.**

**Ce n'est pas impossible que ce genre de chapitres courts devienne un type de bonus régulier, comme les chapitres en Genderswap.**

**Merci de reviewer, comme d'habitude!**


	30. Chapter 25

**Ragnarök, Partie 3 : Apocalypse**

« … »

Le spectacle apocalyptique par la fenêtre m'avait tellement secoué que je restais sans bouger un bon moment, les yeux exorbités.

J'aimerais vous dire qu'à cette vue je me suis senti rempli d'une sainte indignation, d'un puissant déni ou tout simplement d'un calme précédant les décisions historiques, mais rien de tel ne traversa mon esprit. J'avais déjà assez de mal à ne pas foncer me cacher sous une table en pleurant.

Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec les espaces clos où j'avais accompagné Koizumi : le sol tremblait à cause des immeubles s'effondrant et des pas des avatars ces derniers n'étaient pas simplement des géants terrifiants à cause de leur force mais irradiaient littéralement de fureur et semblaient fous de rage, détruisant tout dans une sorte de frénésie acharnée et le concert de hurlements, de sirènes et d'explosions semblait se mêler en un même cri de colère inhumain, exprimant sa frustration et appelant le néant.

La Fin du Monde, à n'en pas douter.

« …on-kun? Kyon-kun. KYON-KUN.

Une main saisit fermement mon épaule et la secoua brièvement. Ramené de force à la réalité, je me tournais vers Koizumi qui pressait d'un geste le reste du groupe à se mettre en mouvement. Nagato jeta Josh –toujours inconscient- sur ses épaules et suivit Asahina-san, qui sortit dans le couloir en jetant des regards angoissés autour d'elle.

-Reste concentré, fit l'Esper en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il ne faut pas perdre de vue que nous n'arriverons à rien en restant plantés ici. Il faut essayer de voir ce qui se passe, savoir ce qui a causé une réaction d'une telle ampleur... Et si nous sommes bien dans un espace clos.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas? demandais-je, pas vraiment certain d'avoir envie d'une réponse.

-Je te renvoie à la deuxième étape: trouver la cause de la réaction. Et prier pour la miséricorde de Suzumiya-sama."

* * *

Une fois sortis de l'école, je pus faire un petit point sur la situation en ville:

Des avatars étaient apparus un peu partout et se déplaçaient de façon erratique, détruisant les immeubles à portée ou réagissant aux attaques de l'armée qui tentait d'entraver leur avance et de laisser autant de temps que possible à la population d'évacuer.

Car contrairement aux espaces clos, la ville était bel et bien habitée, plus pour très longtemps cependant: la cacophonie d'explosions et de sirènes couvrait à peine les cris de paniques et les klaxons des voitures coincées sur les rues noires de monde. Une seule partie de la ville était relativement épargnée, les quartiers nords qui s'étalaient tout autour de la grande colline où se trouvait notamment l'école. Ce fait n'avait pas échappé aux fuyards qui convergeaient vers les artères menant au périphérique nord pour quitter la ville, pendant que les -gigantesques- moyens déployés pour repousser les avatars se prenaient la dérouillée du siècle: des hélicoptères étaient repoussés d'une gifle comme on écarte un moustique, des régiments entiers écrasés par un pied titanesque, des chars tirant sans discontinuer sans effets... C'était une bonne chose que nous soyions assez loin pour que le spectacle prenne des airs de bataille de petits soldats, car même là mon esprit se cabrait devant la violence et l'intensité du carnage.

"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?

-La prudence recommanderait de s'éloigner au plus vite et de se mettre à l'abri, mais l'expérience acquise par nos divers séjours dans les espaces clos me pousserait plutôt à essayer de trouver le déclencheur pour mettre une fin à tout ceci. En tant que membre de l'Agence, je ne peux pas dire que cette scène me laisse indifférent, lâcha Koizumi, d'un ton bien moins aimable et souriant que d'habitude.

-Bon. Dans les deux cas, on a besoin d'un moyen de se déplacer rapidement... Une voiture?

-Non. Avec le traffic et la panique dans les rues, on irait bien plus vite à pied.

-O-On pourrait prendre des vélos! Je me souviens qu'il y en a dans le garage de l'école, en bas! Intervint Mikuru.

-Hmmm... ça me paraît idéal, répondit Koizumi après un instant de réflexion. Nous pourrons passer partout, et ça résoud le problème du permis qu'aucun de nous ne possède.

_Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire du zèle citoyen_?

-Bien sûr, reste le problème de Josh...

L'esper couva d'un regard éloquent le corps toujours inanimé du sixième membre.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, lâcha Nagato. Il devrait reprendre conscience d'ici peu. Et dans le pire des cas, je le porterais, ajouta-t-elle après une pause.

-Eh bien, allons-y..."

La descente de la pente qui allait de l'école au garage à vélos fut rapide, principalement parce que l'annihilation d'une ville devant vos yeux a tendance à motiver inconsciemment votre rythme de marche. Cependant, en arrivant en bas, il s'avéra que nous étions en quelque sorte arrivés trop tard: la quasi totalité des vélos avaient disparus, leurs attaches brisées traînant par terre à côté de quelques outils abandonnés.

_Des fuyards allant jusqu'au vandalisme pour sauver leur peau, j'imagine_.

Heureusement, Asahina-san repéra dans un coin isolé du parking une demi-douzaine de bicyclettes (_dissimulées à la plupart des regards par la cabine du gardien_) qui étaient encore en place. Mais alors que nous traversions le parking pour aller les récupérer, une série de clameurs retentit sur notre gauche. Une foule compacte était en train de passer dans une rue parralèle, se bousculant les uns les autres et portant des valises faites à la va-vite. Soudain, un homme nous repéra et écarquilla les yeux.

"Hey! Ils ont des vélos!

En une fraction de seconde, toute un partie du cortège se précipita vers nous, abattit le fin grillage entourant le parking et se jeta sur les vélos tout en se battant entre eux, occasionnant un gigantesque pugilat.

-Eh! Mais arrêtez enfin! M'exclamais-je, les voyant prendre nos moyens de locomotion. Nous en avons besoin pour arrêter tout ça! Vous m'écoutez, ou...

-La Ferme! éructa un quarantenaire ventripotent en m'assénant un violent coup de poing. Il m'attrappa le col et commença à me rouer de coups, en roulant des yeux de dément, accompagné par plusieurs vandales.

Bousculé de toute part et luttant pour rester debout, j'entendis vaguement un "Kyon-kun!" émerger, venant probablement d'Asahina-san. Et alors que mon premier agresseur s'apprétait à se servir de ses pieds, une poigne de fer se posa sur son épaule et le fit pivoter brusquement, avant qu'un genou ne vienne percuter brutalement son entrejambe. Laissant sa victime s'effondrer, Josh intercepta un coup hâtif avec son propre poing, l'écarta de son visage et donna un coup sec avec son autre main sur le coude, brisant l'articulation. Un troisième vandale se prit un coup de talon sur le côté de la rotule, trébucha et reçut un coup de coude sur l'arrière du crâne. Le reste de la meute recula et mon garde du corps auto-proclamé me tira par les épaules loin de la mêlée, aidé par Koizumi qui tenait en respect le reste de la foule qui continuait de s'entre-tuer pour désormais seulement 4 vélos fonctionnels

-Mais ils sont complétement fous! couina Mikuru en me serrant contre elle (_me faisant presque apprécier mes multiples hématomes_).

-Fous de terreur, oui. Ils ont peur pour leur vie, celle de leurs proches, leurs biens... Et ça suffit pour laisser libre cours à leurs réflexes les plus égoïstes et les plus bas, remarqua Josh.

-A peine réveillé, et tu philosophes déjà? arrivais-je à articuler.

-Je rattrape les remarques cyniques et les sous-entendus que j'ai manqué durant mon inconscience, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

-En tout cas, notre plan est compromis, fit Koizumi en tenant à l'oeil la foule.

Josh fut pris d'un frisson et leva les yeux.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point..."

Je me retournais en grimaçant pour voir l'intérieur de l'école s'illuminer d'une lueur bleue tandis qu'un colosse d'énergie brute se matérialisait petit à petit, semant la panique parmis les vandales à côté de nous.

Un nouvel Avatar venait d'apparaître.

Il se pencha vers nous, son corps scintillant nous cachant le ciel. Comme paralysés, la Brigade SOS resta là à contempler le géant de frustration lever ses poings et balayer la zone où nous nous trouvions d'un geste rageur, réduisant tout en bouillie...

* * *

_Je suis mort... Je suis mort... Je suis mort_?

J'ouvris timidement un oeil, constatant que d'une part mon cocard en formation avait disparu, et d'autre part que je me trouvais seul. Exactement à l'endroit où je me tenais une fraction de seconde avant d'être pulvérisé par un Avatar, mais seul. Et aussi, l'espace clos dans lequel je me trouvais n'avait rien de commun avec tous ceux qu'on avait traversés: c'était un espace simple, calme, apaisant. Un peu comme une église quand il n'y a personne.

Totalement contraire à la personnalité d'Haruhi.

Je me levais, pas très sûr de mes jambes, et regardais tout autour de moi. Ma ville s'étendait sous mes yeux, déserte mais pas effrayante, silencieuse mais pas lugubre. Et aucune trace de titans colériques. Il n'y avait même pas le côté gris et froid des espaces clos habituels: celui-ci avait des tons sépias chaleureux.

"La différence est frappante, pas vrai?"

Je sursautais en entendant une voix inconnue non loin derrière moi. Je me retournais lentement (_les dernières péripéties m'avaient fait passer le goût des réactions brusques_) et vit un étrange trio se tenant à quelques mètres de moi. Deux filles et un garçon.

La première était une jeune fille d'environ mon âge: elle avait des cheveux auburns attachés en deux longues couettes, des yeux marrons et une expression espiègle. Elle avait aussi une espèce d'aura "d'un-peu-trop-aimable-pour-être-tout-à-fait-honnête" qui me rappelait quelqu'un.

La seconde était une fille très bizarre. De petite taille, de constitution aussi frèle que Yuki, avec une abondante chevelure noire presque trop grande pour elle et des yeux noirs lui donnant un côté inhumain, mais plus par l'impression de "décalage" que son regard portait: comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là, avec nous.

Le dernier était un garçon de mon âge. Blondasse, un rictus méprisant vissé au visage, l'air de s'ennuyer prodigieusement et de tenir le monde entier responsable. Oh, dois-je préciser qu'il me déplut INSTANTANEMENT?

Je jaugeais du regard des trois interlocuteurs, pas vraiment certain de la conduite à adopter. Voyant cela, la jeune fille aux couettes fit un pas en avant et attira mon attention.

"Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, ceci n'est pas un espace clos créé par Haruhi Suzumiya.

-... On dirait, en effet, répondis-je sans me mouiller.

-Par contre, les trois premiers étaient bel et bien des espaces clos de sa création. Représentant ses émotions.

Une poussée de colère me fit serrer les poings.

-C'est vous les responsables?

-Oh non, non non non! Pas du tout! fit très vite la jeune fille, levant les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que notre première rencontre tourne au vinaigre à cause d'un malentendu de ce genre, alors je te prie de me croire: nous n'y sommes absolument pour rien! Au contraire, nous sommes intervenus pour te sortir, toi et tes collègues, du dernier espace clos qui avait échappé à tout contrôle...

-... D'accord... Comment avez-vous fait? Et qui êtes vous, pour commencer?

-Ah, bien sûr, les présentations, fit elle avec un charmant sourire qui décidément me disait quelque chose. Je m'appelle Kyouko, Kyouko Tachibana. Enchantée, Kyon! Voici Kuyou Suou, ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa petite voisine, et lui, c'est...

-Fujiwara, coupa le blondin d'un ton sec avant de se tourner vers elle. On est vraiment obligé de se farcir toute cette discussion, Tachibana? Je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de discuter avec ce type qui nous regarde d'un air ahuri...

Vous remarquerez que visiblement, mes sentiments à l'égard de ce "Fujiwara" étaient réciproques. Il écopa pour sa peine d'un sourire glacial de cette Kyouko et se renfrogna en marmonnant un truc genre "quelle perte de temps".

-Je vois, dis-je en me répétant les noms du trio. Et en quoi êtes vous liés à Haruhi?

-C'est justement là que nous allons probablement te surprendre. Nous ne croyons pas avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec Haruhi Suzumiya.

_Pardon_?

-Nous ne reconnaissons pas une quelconque influence que pourrait avoir ton amie sur nos vies. Si nous sommes dotés de pouvoirs particuliers, ce n'est pas grâce à elle.

-Parce que vous avez des pouvoirs?

-Hm-hm, c'est bien ça. Je faisais autrefois partie de l'Agence, Kuyou est une interface humanoïde comme ton amie Yuki Nagato, et Fujiwara vient du futur, comme...

-Comme cette gourdasse de Mikuru Asahina, oui. Mais nous n'avons définitivement pas le même point de vue sur les voyages temporels, ajouta-t-il indifférent à mon regard noir.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Kyouko, nous ne pouvons nier l'existence des pouvoirs d'Haruhi Suzumiya, mais nous ne pensons pas qu'elle en est la vraie titulaire. Ni qu'elle soit la plus à même de les posséder. Nous avons trouvé une autre personne qui correspond bien plus à ce que nous recherchons, une personne qui aurait vu une partie de ses pouvoirs "aspirés" par ton amie.

-Et qui est-ce?

-Sasaki Kojima. Ton amie d'enfance.

_QUOI_?

-Je comprends ta surprise, mais les faits sont là. Tu te trouves même au beau milieu de la preuve principale. Ceci, fit-elle d'un ton emphatique, est l'espace clos de Sasaki. J'ai vérifié avec elle, je lui en ai fait prendre conscience et maintenant, elle peut les faire apparaître à volonté: il n'y a pas de doute possibles.

-Mais c'est Haruhi qui est la cause de tout ça! C'est sa volonté de voir des choses surnaturelles qui a fait que... Ce n'est pas Sasaki qui...

M'embrouillant sous le choc, je finis par me taire pour faire un peu le tri. Kyouko s'approcha, et posa sa main sur mon épaule d'un air compatissant.

-Je comprends que tu sois chamboulé, ça nous a pris du temps à nous aussi. Mais les faits sont là: Sasaki est la véritable source de tout ce qui se passe. Les manifestations de son pouvoir sont rares et subtiles, car elle n'a pas de lubies et d'humeurs incontrôlables. Pour des raisons que nous ignorons, Haruhi Suzumiya s'est retrouvée investie d'une portion de son pouvoir, avec les conséquences que l'on connaît... Et c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de toi, Kyon.

_"Besoin de moi"? Et pourquoi cela_?

-Nous pensons qu'il est possible de retransférer le pouvoir d'Haruhi vers Sasaki. Comme ça, Haruhi redeviendra normale et inoffensive, tandis que Sasaki se retrouvera en pleine possession de son pouvoir, qu'elle contrôle et vit bien mieux qu'Haruhi Suzumiya. Mais pour cela, tu dois entrer en jeu : il semblerait que de par ta connection aux deux, tu sois une sorte de clé.

Kyouko me prit les mains, l'air très sérieuse.

-Il faut que tu nous aides, Kyon. Pour le bien du Monde, qui a besoin d'une vraie Déesse, et pas d'une Erreur incontrôlée.

-Et pourquoi Sasaki serait-elle la "vraie" déesse? demandais-je, et je fus surpris par la sécheresse de ma voix.

-Eh bien, ses espaces clos recouvrent le monde entier, et pas seulement de zones précises, comme tu as pu le voir ils n'ont pas vraiment la même ambiance et ils ne sont l'habitat d'aucun avatars. De plus, Sasaki a une qualité essentielle qui la rend infiniment préférable à Haruhi: après avoir pris connaissance de ses pouvoirs et de ceux des gens qui l'entourent, elle ne désire rien changer à notre monde. Quelque part, elle n'est même pas sûre de vouloir garder ces pouvoirs, mais elle comprend la responsabilité qu'ils représentent. Elle représente un gage de stabilité alors qu'Haruhi Suzumiya ne peut engendrer qu'incertitude et chaos. Tu l'as bien vu, dans les espaces que tu viens de traverser. C'est une jeune fille normale, Kyon. Elle n'est pas faite pour ça: elle est bien trop instable et dangereuse...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? m'entendis-je répliquer. Vous la fréquentez régulièrement, peut-être?

-N-non, admit-elle, un peu refroidie par mon ton. Mais nous l'avons soumise à une surveillance constante et...

-Et vous avez donc dù vous rendre compte qu'à de très nombreuses reprises, elle aurait pu détruire le monde et ne _l'a pas fait_. Un gage en or de la confiance qu'on peut avoir en elle. Sans compter ces derniers temps où elle était particulièrement calme...

-Et où il a suffit de l'apparition d'une de tes vieille amie pour que tout replonge, intervint Fujiwara. Vois la vérité en face, pour changer : cette Suzumiya n'est qu'un sac de problèmes prêts à nous exploser à la figure. Toi et ta petite bande...

-La connaissons beaucoup mieux que vous, répliquais-je, m'échauffant sérieusement. Nous l'avons gérée depuis le début, et je peux donc vous le garantir: Haruhi nous a toujours donné le moyen de l'arrêter à temps. Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu de votre plan de"transfert de pouvoirs", pour tout vous dire...

-Parce qu'on te demande ton avis? Qui te dit que tu as le choix? grinça-t-il.

-Qui te dit que tu peux me forcer? Il n'y a pas que nous à surveiller Haruhi, vous devriez être les premiers à le savoir: l'Agence, l'Entité Semi-Consciente d'Intégrations de Données, les Voyageurs Temporels... Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de gens qui...

-Oh, je crois que celui qui ne se rend pas bien compte, c'est toi", intervint soudain Kyouko, et sa voix si aimable charriait soudain des glaçons. Des glaçons très pointus et coupants. Elle revint se placer aux côtés de ses acolytes et me fixa doit dans les yeux.

"Tu dois être au courant de la multitudes d'organisations qui tentent de s'attirer les faveurs d'Haruhi Suzumiya, non? Une véritable guerre souterraine, qu'elles se livrent en ce moment même. Imagine que nous venions les trouver pour leur offrir l'acceptation par une personne ayant les mêmes pouvoirs que leur prétendue déesse, mais qui pourrait les accepter _consciemment_, simplement en apprenant leur existence... Tu crois sincèrement que tes petits camarades auraient la moindre chance de s'opposer à nous?

La petite fille releva brusquement la tête et ouvrit la bouche, s'exprimant d'une voix monocorde et désincarnée, traînant sur les mots. Mon esprit fut soudain submergé d'images et de scènes que je pouvais voir se dérouler juste devant mes yeux.

-_ Début _ Projection_ Simulation_ Jour_Un."

La salle de club de la Brigade SOS. Il manque Yuki, ce qui étonne Haruhi. Koizumi reçoit un appel sur son téléphone, _pâlit_ et se précipite dehors en prenant à peine le temps de s'excuser.

"_ Jour_Quatre."

Le toit de l'école. Je discute avec Yuki et Koizumi. Ils ont l'air préoccupés, et Koizumi regarde fréquemment autour de lui. "Nos bureaux se font attaquer de partout. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de qui fait ça ni pourquoi. Il n'y a parfois aucun lien entre les agresseurs, à part le fait qu'ils sont dans notre ombre depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu les pousser à agir de concert, tout d'un coup?"

"_ Jour_Sept."

La salle du Club. Haruhi contemple d'un air incrédule la lettre par laquelle Asahina-san quitte le club -et le lycée, et la ville-. Plus tard, j'interroge Koizumi: l'appartement de Mikuru était vide quand ils sont arrivés, ne restait que cette lettre. Les Voyageurs Temporels ne donnent plus signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours.

"_ Jour_Douze."

Chez moi, en pleine nuit. Un bruit bizarre dans le jardin. C'est Koizumi, il se cache dans la remise, en vêtements de ville. Ils sont tout déchirés et par endroits tachés de rouge. Il essaye de sourire malgré les bleus. "J'ai besoin d'aide, Kyon. Je n'ai nulle part où aller."

"_ Jour_Seize."

Nagato est injoignable et n'est plus venu aux réunions depuis trois jours. Koizumi ne peut plus quitter ma maison. Haruhi oscille entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

"_ Jour_Dix-Huit."

Haruhi m'appelle en pleine nuit. Elle m'avoue qu'elle se sent observée depuis quelques jours, et qu'elle a peur. Elle voudrait que je passe chez elle. Elle s'interrompt soudain et s'écrie qu'il y a une bande d'inconnus qui s'approchent de sa maison. La communication se coupe.

"_ Jour_V..."

_STOOOOOOOP_!

Les visions disparurent aussitôt, me laissant face au masque inexpressif de Kuyou Suou, au rictus de Fujiwara et au sourire un peu faux de Kyouko Tachibana.

-Tu vois ce qui va se passer, si tu décide de t'opposer à nous. Et pas la peine d'ergoter sur la véracité de ce que nous t'avons montré: c'est la vérité. Kuyou a des capacités qui dépassent même celles de Yuki Nagato. En même temps, elle est une extension quasi directe du Sky Canopy Dominion, c'est normal... Alors pour le bien de tes amis, je te conseille de coopérer.

_Sky Canopy Dominion_?

Je sentis un ricanement émerger de mes lèvres, avant de se tranformer en rire franc et massif.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? fit Fujiwara.

-Vous êtes avec Sky Canopy Dominion? articulais-je. Ceux qui s'en sont pris à Nagato avant d'essayer de me tuer, c'est bien ça? Et vous voudriez que je _coopère_?

Je calmais mon fou rire avant de braquer un regard narquois sur le trio.

-En faisant cela, vous vous en êtes pris à deux membres de la Brigade SOS... Et il n'en faut pas plus pour provoquer le châtiment d'Haruhi Suzumiya.

Derrière moi apparurent subitement trois silhouettes: un instant plus tard, Koizumi, Nagato et Mikuru se tenaient à mes côtés, devant les yeux surpris du trio.

-Tiens, fit Koizumi poliment, cette chère Kyouko... Je pensais que tu avais rejoint le groupe dissident de Kona, mais tu as visiblement tapé dans plus... exotique encore, pour ce qui est de traîtrise...

-Koizumi, toujours si aimable, rétorqua celle-ci sur le même ton. La chasse aux avatars se passe bien? Ou vous commencez à être surchargés de travail sans nous?

De leur côté, les deux autres paires opposées ne parlaient pas mais l'ambiance était tout aussi électrique. L'intensité entre Kuyou et Nagato était telle que je m'attendais presque à voir des rayons leur sortir des yeux. Asahina-san, par contre, se recroquevillait à vue d'oeil sous le regard dégoûté de Fujiwara, jusqu'à ce que je me place entre elle et lui.

-Bien, finit par dire Kyouko après ses échanges d'aménités avec Koizumi. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, que fait-on? Une conversion de groupe?

-Je ne pense pas, non, contra Koizumi. Vous vouliez faire passer un message à Kyon, c'est chose faite. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien faire disparaître cet espace clos, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de s'en tenir là pour ce soir.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Après tout, tant que vous ne nous donnez pas de garantie de votre coopération, vous libérer n'a pas d'avantages particuliers pour nous.

-Nous pourrions aussi forcer notre sortie, souligna Koizumi.

-Et comment donc?

-Ma foi... Nous sommes quatre.

-Bah! cracha Fujiwara. Même si elle reçoit l'aide de cette lavette, je fais mon affaire de Mikuru Asahina. Finissons-en ici, Tachibana!

-Oh, au fait: tu as oublié quelqu'un dans tes calculs, Koizumi, lançais-je en gardant à l'oeil le blondin prétentieux.

-Tss, tss, tss... Quelle erreur de ma part", répondit-il avec un sourire d'ange.

L'ombre sous mes pieds explosa soudain en un torrent de ténèbres et la gigantesque silhouette d'un avatar noir se découpa bientôt dans le ciel serein de l'espace clos, réduisant quelques immeubles en miettes au passage.

* * *

l'Esper et le voyageur temporel battirent précipitamment en retraite d'une vingtaine de mètres, sans cesser de surveiller le géant en train de jaillir du sol. Mais les deux "aliens" -Nagato et cette Kuyou Suou- ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre, se fixant droit dans les yeux et comme coupées du monde.

"Kyon-kun, peut-être devrais-tu t'éloigner un peu, avec Asahina-san, me glissa Koizumi en désignant du pouce les bâtiments en train de s'effondrer.

J'aquiescais d'un signe de tête et pris le bras de Mikuru, tétanisée par le spectacle, pour remonter la rue vers l'école d'où nous aurions une meilleure vue sur la situation -et moins de chance de finir en bouillie-.

-Un _Avatar_? Vous avez invoqué un AVATAR? s'exclama Kyouko. Mais vous êtes complètement fous! Il va tout détruire, et vous y compris!

-Oh, je ne pense pas, répondit Koizumi en se plaçant négligemment juste à côté du pied du colosse d'obscurité. Il n'est pas vraiment comme ceux que nous combattons, et est pour ainsi dire "dans notre équipe". N'est-ce pas, Josh-kun?

L'avatar se contenta de baisser ses "yeux" vers lui et écarta d'un revers de la main un pylône qui menaçait de s'écraser non loin de Nagato.

-"Josh", marmonna Kyouko, l'air songeuse. Nos rapports n'avaient pas réussi à établir précisément ce qu'il était, et on avait supposé qu'il devait s'agir d'un autre membre de l'Agence, l'ESCID ou des voyageurs temporels... Mais de là à ce que votre dernière "recrue" soit un avatar... Itsuki Koizumi, tu as perdu la raison? Les avatars ne font que détruire, le simple fait que tu en tolères un ayant pris _forme humaine_ fait de toi un bien plus grand traître à l'Agence que moi!

Elle fit un pas en avant et une orbe d'énergie écarlate se matérialisa autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle s'élevait de plusieurs mètres dans les airs.

-Je ne permettrais pas que ce monstre détruise la preuve que notre monde n'est pas voué à la destruction à cause des états d'âme d'une perpétuelle insatisfaite! Et si tu essayes de m'en empêcher, je te détruirais aussi, plus tôt que prévu!"

La boule de lumière fila dans les airs, droit sur la tête de l'Avatar. Celui ci n'essaya pas de l'intercepter avec ses bras (_ce qui aurait probablement résulté en un membre cisaillé_) mais sembla enfler son torse, comme s'il prenait une grande inspiration...

Et il cria.

Pas un cri de rage, un rugissement ou un même un hurlement d'effroi: un son atroce, strident, qui en aurait remontré à un remix du crissement d'un clou rouillé sur un tableau et de l'effet Larsen. Les vitres des environs explosèrent, et tout ce qui était en face de la "bouche" de l'Avatar subit le même sort à cause de l'onde de choc. Kyouko avait réagi juste à temps et s'était écartée de la zone dangereuse, et effectuait de grands cercles au dessus du géant, essayant de l'empêcher de l'ajuster.

à moitié assourdi par les hurlements de l'avatar, j'essayais de repérer les autres personnes présentes: Nagato et Kuyou qui n'avaient pas bougé, Koizumi et Fujiwara qui étaient introuvables, et Asahina-san juste à côté de moi, avant de reporter mon attention sur le combat.

Je suivis des yeux un poing titanesque manquer de peu la petite balle de lumière contenant Kyouko. Soudain, elle accéléra, évita sans peine un large mouvement de bras et disparut dans les immeubles avoisinants. L'avatar cessa de gesticuler et tourna sa tête de part et d'autres, scrutant les alentours sans succès.

_Elle s'est enfuie_?

C'est alors que mon regard fut attiré par un petit scintillement dans une ruelle non loin: fonçant au ras du sol, camouflée par les décombres, Kyouko Tachibana arrivait droit dans le dos de sa proie, s'apprêtant probablement à lui cisailler le torse en profitant de l'effet du surprise et sans risques de s'exposer à son attaque sonore.

"Erinn-kun, attention!" s'écria Mikuru, qui avait aussi repéré le danger.

L'avatar réagit aussitôt (_comment avait-il fait pour entendre la petite voix d'Asahina-san à une telle distance? Mystère_) et commença à se retourner aussi vite que sa gigantesque stature lui permettait. Mais Kyouko avait bien trop d'avance, et avait encore augmenté sa vitesse, décollant du sol et filant comme l'éclair vers une attaque mortelle...

Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre orbe lumineuse sortie de nulle part la heurte à mi-parcours, avec assez de force pour l'éjecter de sa trajectoire comme une balle de flipper.

"Josh-kun, maintenant! résonna la voix de Koizumi au travers de la boule lumineuse.

Le choc avait amené Kyouko devant l'avatar: le torse du géant s'enfla une nouvelle fois, encore plus qu'auparavant... Et quelques instants de torture acoustique plus tard, une gigantesque tranchée était tracée au milieu du quartier en traversant aussi bien les immeubles que le bitume. Et au bout, dans un cratère rond correspondant à l'endroit où son aura énergétique avait heurté le sol, Kyouko Tachibana reprenait péniblement conscience.

-Je pense que nous avons suffisamment établi notre supériorité, lança Koizumi, en vol stationnaire au dessus d'elle. Fais disparaître l'Espace Clos.

-Tu l'emportes pour cette fois, Itsuki, fit la jeune fille aux couettes en se relevant avec une certaine bravade. Mais la prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas cette chance.

_Il faut lui laisser ça, elle ne se démonte pas facilement_.

-Fujiwara, Kuyou, allons-y, ajouta-t-elle en élevant la voix. Le message est passé et nous avons un invité imprévu.

Le blondin arrogant sortit d'une ruelle adjacente, et la jeune fille bizarroïde cessa son duel de regards avec Nagato pour venir rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

-Notre proposition tient toujours, Kyon lança Kyouko alors que leur image se brouillait. Même si pour le moment tu t'opposes à nous, tu te rendras bien vite compte que c'est dans l'intérêt de tous. Tu nous rejoindras de ton plein gré, tôt ou tard!"

Ils disparurent, en même temps que les environs étaient remplacés par un espace grisâtre, désert et lugubre: un espace clos d'Haruhi.

"Voilà ce que j'appelle une rencontre intéressante, lâcha Koizumi, qui se trouvait à présent non loin derrière moi. Nagato-san? Comment s'est passé votre rencontre avec cette... Kuyou?

-Le premier contact visuel doublé de la première interaction avec un membre actif de Sky Canopy Dominion a été déconcertant, mais riche en données et en avancées dans la connaissance de cette entité. J'ai pu récupérer en grand nombre d'informations valables. Cependant, cela a aussi confirmé mon pronostic négatif sur les chances d'une résolution pacifique de notre antagonisme.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva Josh qui avait repris forme humaine et se tenait négligemment assis par terre contre un mur.

-En parlant de nouvelles découvertes, fit Koizumi, j'ignorais que les avatars pouvaient avoir une attaque spéciale comme celle ci...

-Oh, je pense que c'est seulement pour nous. Les avatars de la peur, je veux dire.

-Parce que suivant les émotions qu'ils représentent, les avatars gagnent des capacités propres? demandais-je, perplexe.

-On peut dire ça, répondit-il avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire. Un jour, peut-être, tu auras l'occasion de voir les avatars de luxure: ils donnent une _toute autre_ dimension à l'expression 'un tempérament de feu'..."

_... Dans l'intérêt de ma santé mentale, je vais suivre mon instinct et considérer que tu racontes n'importe quoi_, pensais-je alors que l'espace clos disparaissait dans un grand éclat lumineux.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, salle de club de la Brigade SOS_

"J'ai mis mes supérieurs au courant, Nagato aussi et Asahina-san s'est arrangée pour faire également passer l'information. Ce sera ensuite aux hautes instances de décider de la marche à suivre, mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci.

J'étais en train de gagner une partie de crapette contre Koizumi, en attendant que les filles reviennent du vestiaire où elles étaient allées se changer après le sport. Josh était allé monter la garde dehors, prêt à nous avertir de leur retour par un coup discret sur la porte. Sans se formaliser de son tas de carte de plus en plus haut, l'esper me tenait au courant des dernières nouvelles suite à notre rencontre avec les alliés de Sky Canopy Dominion.

-Nous avons particulièrement mis en exergue le risque d'une coalition des organisations mineures contre nous si nous ne leur offrons pas une alternative à "l'acceptation" des partisans de mademoiselle Sasaki Kojima. Pour le moment, nous sommes en position de force, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que des négociations aient lieux pour obtenir des places dans l'entourage de Suzumiya-sama en échange d'une alliance contre l'éventuelle coalition.

_Je sens que je vais me sentir très seul si tous ceux que je rencontre en fréquentant Haruhi s'avèrent être des vampires ou des robots sous couverture..._

-Je ne te cache pas que mes supérieurs ont été extrèmement inquiets en apprenant l'existence d'une nouvelle faction de dissidents, mais sois rassuré: le conflit ouvert n'est pas une option que nous prendrons si nous avons le choix. Et même si c'est le cas, ton amie sera laissée à l'écart.

-Je craignais qu'au contraire vous en fassiez votre cible n°1... avouais-je.

Le visage de Koizumi devint soudain très sérieux.

-C'est que nous avons une grande question qui demeure sans réponse, Kyon-kun, et sans certitudes en la matière nous ne pouvons pas prendre de mesures définitives: ce que sait Sasaki Kojima de la situation. Sait-elle ce qu'elle déclenche en prenant le parti de Kyouko et ses amis? Est-elle à l'origine de ce qui pourrait dégénérer en "guerre civile" ou n'est elle qu'une jeune fille dotée de pouvoirs qui la dépassent et manipulée par des opportunistes sans scrupules? Est-elle seulement au courant de leurs actions jusqu'à maintenant? Tant que nous l'ignorons, nous ne pouvons l'approcher.

_Une situation bien compliquée..._

-Et une situation où les gens ne sont sûrs de rien, ce qui peut les amener à faire des bêtises, Kyon.

Je fus surpris par l'intensité du regard de Koizumi et par son ton: presque plus de traces du parfait gentleman polissé et raffiné, remplacé par un combattant de l'ombre s'adressant à un homme envoyé en mission d'infiltration.

-Il va te falloir être très prudent, Kyon-kun. Encore une fois, tu sembles être le noeud du problème: les partisans de Sasaki tentent de te rallier à leur cause, les hautes instances de l'Agence passent leur temps à me questionner sur la confiance que je t'accorde, et il se peut que les factions dissidentes souhaitant voir Suzumiya-sama atteindrent la révélation décident de résoudre deux objectifs d'un coup en te supprimant pour t'empêcher de rejoindre Sasaki et déclencher une réaction chez notre Déesse...

Il soupira et sembla se rendre compte de l'atmosphère qui s'était installée pendant son discours.

-Quoi qu'ils en disent, conclut-il avec un sourire apaisant, je peux t'assurer de mon entière confiance, et j'ose espérer que tu sais que tu peux compter sur Nagato-san, Asahina-san et moi même pour empêcher qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, quel que soit l'agresseur."

A ce moment, deux "tocs" furent frappés contre la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, laissant entrer le reste de la Brigade SOS. Je regardais Koizumi ranger le jeu de cartes et saluer Haruhi, puis je me tournais vers Josh, Yuki et Mikuru qui discutaient près de la cuisinière.

Tu es une fille étrange, Haruhi. Tu sembles être perpétuellement entourée par le trouble, le chaos, le doute et les complications, mais tu as aussi le chic pour attirer à tes côtés les personnes les plus dignes de confiance qui soient.

Je m'autorisais un petit sourire de soulagement.

_Quels que soient les retournements de situation que le futur nous réserve, la Brigade SOS restera unie face à l'adversité_.

Hum_._

(Au vu de ce que je viens d'écrire, je pense que j'ai passé un peu trop de temps avec Haruhi dernièrement, si je commence à parler comme elle...)

* * *

**Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à updater, mais j'avais prévu au départ de faire deux chapitre sur ce passage, avant de me dire que ça rallongerait trop et qu'il valait mieux raccourcir et en finir avec cet arc avant qu'il ne traîne en longueur. DONC voici le chapitre terminant d'introduire Sky Canopy Dominion et les répercussions qu'il pourrait avoir sur la Brigade SOS... à suivre (?)**

**(Pour ceux qui ont lu les romans: OUI, je donne une coloration un peu plus négative aux intentions de Kyouko &Co, de même qu'aux actions qu'ils ont entreprises envers la Brigade SOS. C'est une interprétation personnelle pour avoir un groupe antagoniste de plus, avec les Dissidents, pas le Canon de l'auteur, merci de votre compréhension)**

**Oh, et au passage: encore un grand merci à vous, mes lecteurs, notamment aux plus exotiques d'entre vous, ce qui me lisent depuis la Russie, le Japon, le Costa Rica, le Mexique, la Suisse et l'Australie...; ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps et qui reviewent toujours, je pense par exemple à Nelja, Pampelune d'Agrumes, Hikuma, As de Pique, Opdragon, Kyle 53 et Wing Sephi.**

**Vous êtes tous géniaux!**

**(S): GALILAB****  
**


	31. CHAPITRE BONUS 4 1

**Rencontre avec les Suzumiyas**

Les relations entre les gens sont parfois curieuses. On passe tout son temps avec des gens, on connaît certains de leurs secrets les plus importants (_le fait d'avoir des super pouvoirs, de venir du futur, d'être un alien, ce genre de détails_) mais quand on en vient à des points plus terre à terre, on se rend compte qu'en fait, on les connaît pas si bien que ça.

Par exemple: les familles des membres de la Brigade SOS: je pense que de nous tous, je suis la seule dont le cercle familial n'est pas un mystère: la plupart des membres ont déjà vu mon petit frère, et Josy a rencontré la plupart de mes oncles et tantes en plus de vivre chez mes parents avec moi. En revanche, pour les autres... la famille de Mitsuru est une "information classifiée", celle de Koizumi aussi (_ses "parents" qui nous avaient servis de chauffeurs une fois étaient des employés de l'Agence_), et je ne pense pas que me renseigner sur celles de Josy et Nagato m'amènerait à grand chose... Quand à Haruhiko, j'avoue ne m'être jamais vraiment posé la question, partant du principe qu'avec cet olibrius moins j'en sais mieux je me porte.

C'est donc avec une certaine surprise qu'un beau vendredi soir après la réunion, j'ai entendu notre dictateur en chef nous inviter à passer le lendemain après-midi chez lui pour rencontrer son père et sa mère.

* * *

"Son père est explorateur, et sa mère auteur de livres de science-fiction. Lui n'est presque jamais là et elle ne fait plus la différence entre ses bouquins et la réalité!

-Non, j'ai mieux: ils sont tous les deux membres d'une secte!

-Si ça se trouve, l'un des deux est à l'asile..."

_Merci les filles, ça contribue beaucoup à me rassurer_...

Poussant un soupir entre deux bouchées, je lançais un regard noir à Taniguchi et Kunikuda rivalisant d'hypothèses farfelues sur ce à quoi ressembleraient "M. et Mme. Suzumiya". Nous étions toutes les trois installées dans un fast-food du centre-ville, et j'avais commis la bêtise de mentionner où j'allais passer l'après-midi. Je devais retrouver Josy, Nagato-san, Asahina-san et Koizumi à 13h00 à la station de bus du centre-ville d'où nous prendrions le car pour rejoindre la maison d'Haruhiko.

Désireuse de prendre des forces avant l'épreuve -et si possible pas en compagnie de gens qui allaient me rappeler toutes les raisons que j'avais de me faire du souci-, j'avais donc proposé à mes deux camarades de classe de se retrouver pour déjeuner. A la réflexion, c'était probablement une erreur de compter sur leur compassion en parlant de ma visite à Suzumiya-land.

"Allons, Kyonko, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas secrètement impatiente de découvrir ceux qui ont élevé Haruhiko Suzumiya, lança Taniguchi en finissant ses frites. Imagine la découverte! "La Jeunesse d'Haruhiko Suzumiya: les Débuts de la Démence"...

-Puisque tu es si intéressée, je te laisse ma place sans problèmes, rétorquais-je amèrement.

-Et je la refuse sans hésiter! répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Je suis sûre que tu te feras un plaisir de tout me raconter en détail Lundi...

-Traîtresse.

-Tout de même,intervint Kunikuda, durant toutes ces années où Haruhiko Suzumiya a été le centre d'attention, on n'a jamais rien su sur sa famille ou sa vie en dehors de l'école.

_Probablement parce qu'on en savait déjà beaucoup trop à notre gré_.

-Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle sans se formaliser, c'est que tu te prépares à rentrer en contact avec une facette de lui qu'il n'a jamais révélée auparavant... Votre relation avance bien, à ce que je vois!"

Ignorant la paire de sourires en tranche de courge, je préférais m'absorber dans la dégustation de mon burger avec ce que j'espérais être un air de sérénité dédaigneuse.

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans le bus_

"C'est moi, ou l'ambiance est un peu lourde?

Je fusillais du regard Josy, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait probablement raison: les divers membres de la Brigade SOS étaient serrés les uns contre les autres au fond de l'autobus, sans parler, chacun perdu dans ses pensées ou regardant par la fenêtre. Sans parler, bien sûr, de Mitsuru dont le visage devenait de plus en plus angoissé au fur et à mesure des arrêts.

-Je dois avouer que je suis un peu tendue, répondit Itsuko avec son éternel sourire gêné. Les membres de l'Agence ont pour interdiction formelle de s'approcher du domicile de Suzumiya-sama, donc je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre... Mais je me fais sans doute du soucis pour rien.

-O-oui! Si ça se trouve, ils seront très gentils! couina Asahina-san, le tremblement de sa voix montrant qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

-Les informations de l'ESCID aux sujets des géniteurs d'Haruhiko Suzumiya sont pour la plupart gardées secrètes, fit Nagato en réponse à mon coup d'oeil interrogateur, mais il y est clairement établi qu'ils ignorent tout des capacités de leur fils, et qu'eux même sont totalement dépourvus d'une quelconque forme de pouvoir.

-Bien, dis-je à voix haute pour couper Mitsuru dans une crise de panique provoquée par l'annonce de la prochaine station -celle où nous descendions-. Inutile de stresser par avance. Tout porte à croire que ce sont des gens normaux, avec un enfant particulièrement... Remuant. Nous allons sourire, nous comporter comme des étudians normaux et l'après-midi se passera bien. Et si ça se trouve, la présence de ses parents calmera le jeu d'Haruhiko!"

Asahina-san aquiesca énergiquement, plus pour se donner du courage que par réelle conviction, et comme toujours il me fallut combattre une pulsion maternelle de le serrer fort contre moi pour le consoler.

_ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi mignon_, pensais-je tout en me levant pour descendre, combattant un fort rougissement.

Je rejoignis le reste de la Brigade SOS sous l'abribus, où nous attendait Haruhiko. Il discutait avec Itsuko du déroulement de notre voyage, tandis que Nagato et Josy vérifiaient les horaires pour le retour.

"Hey, Kyonko, Mitsuru-kun! Je commençais à me demander si vous n'étiez pas restés dans le bus! s'exclama Haruhiko. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, suivez moi!

Il s'engagea sur une allée pénétrant dans la résidence longée par la rue, et devant laquelle se trouvait l'arrêt de bus.

-C'est loin d'ici? demanda Josy.

-Non, à peine 5 minutes.

-En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose que tu soies venu nous chercher, fit remarquer Koizumi en promenant son regard sur les maisons -toutes identiques- peuplant la résidence, on aurait eu beaucoup de mal à se repérer ici même en ayant l'adresse...

Pendant qu'Haruhiko expliquait toutes les fois où le facteur / un membre de sa famille s'était perdu en voulant aller chez lui, je me rapprochais de Nagato qui était légèrement en retrait du groupe.

_Un problème_?

-Négatif. J'essayais juste d'estimer la probabilité d'un rapport entre cet environnement et la personnalité d'Haruhiko Suzumiya.

-Je ne comprends pas, fis-je, perplexe.

-Selon mes données, Haruhiko Suzumiya est né dans cette ville et n'a jamais déménagé: une enfance passée dans un contexte si régulier, répétitif et somme toute correspondant à la définition "ennuyeux" peut expliquer certains... extrèmes comportementaux du facteur d'auto-évolution de l'espèce humaine. Une forme de réaction contraire à un contexte particulièrement monotone

_Humm_...

Mon attention fut soudain attirée par une maison en particulier: tout un tas de ce qui semblait être des cerfs-volants étaient attachés à son toît, chacun couvert de sigles étranges. Confirmant mes pires craintes, Haruhiko se dirigea droit dessus, dépassant une boîte au lettre marquée "Suzumiya".

-Correction, ajouta Yuuki en observant le spectacle: il paraît plus prudent de réserver mon jugement en attendant de rencontrer les membres de sa cellule familiale."

* * *

à part un espace aérien assez chargé, la Maison Suzumiya était un banal pavillon de banlieue de taille moyenne, assez bien placé dans sa résidence, et doté en outre d'un assez grand jardin et de ce qui semblait être un garage ou une remise. Haruhiko nous fit passer par le jardin, ouvrant une véranda où se trouvaient plusieurs casiers à chaussures et portemanteaux. Ainsi que pas mal de sortes de petits parchemins pendus au plafond.

"Su-suzumiya-san, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Mitsuru en essayant de déchiffrer les inscriptions.

-Oh, ça? C'est un hobby de mon père, je n'y fais même plus attention. C'est pour attirer les fantômes.

-Les fantômes?

-Oui, c'est son rêve d'en rencontrer... C'est un peu ridicule, je sais.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ça? s'étonna Josy avec une ironie palpable.

-Chacun sait que le meilleur endroit pour faire une recontre du deuxième type est dans un cimetière, un manoir abandonné ou tout autre endroit ayant abrité un crime, à la rigueur!

_Un mythe auquel Haruhiko Suzumiya n'aurait pas cru... C'était trop beau pour être vrai_.

-Haru-chan? Tu es rentré? Oh, et tu as ramené des invités...

Notre groupe se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, un homme aux cheveux bruns mi longs et dont le visage était illuminé par un doux sourire. En fait, il irradiait littéralement la douceur et la gentillesse, alliant à cela des traits de gravure de mode, me faisant tout de suite penser à la version adulte d'Asahina-san (_avec les manières de l'original_). Sans hésiter, il s'approcha de nous et s'inclina profondément.

-Bienvenue chez nous! Je suis Narue Suzumiya, le père d'Haruhiko, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le reste de la Brigade s'inclina aussitôt en retour, murmurant des formules de politesses variables selon la personne (_mention spéciale au "yo" de Josy, elle n'a vraiment AUCUNE manières_).

-Merci de nous accueuillir dans votre demeure, fit Itsuko en mode "camarade de classe parfaite". Nous espérons ne pas trop vous déranger.

-Eh bien, eh bien, Haru-chan, tes amies sont très bien élevées... Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes toujours ravis de recontrer les connaissances de notre fils unique, même si nous n'en avons pas souvent l'occasion ces dernières années. C'était pourtant un petit garçon si gentil et attentionné étant petit, souriant à tout le monde et réclamant des câlins...

Je regardais avec un petit sourire le léger rougissement d'Haruhiko tandis qu'il écoutait stoïquement son père honorer la sacro-saine tradition parentale consistant à embarasser leur progéniture devant ses amis.

-... Et jamais ronchon, toujours prêt à rire! Vraiment, le portrait craché de sa mère, poursuivait imperturbablement (_impitoyablement_?) Narue.

D_e sa mère? mais c'est vrai, ça, nous n'avons toujours pas rencontré la mère d'Haruhiko... Bon, si elle est du même genre que son mari, je suppose que ça ne sera pas trop grave..._

C'est à ce moment que la porte du salon s'ouvrir à la volée, claquant assez fort pour faire trembler tous les parchemins suspendus un peu partout. L'ensemble de la Brigade sursauta, sauf Haruhi et son père, tandis qu'une silhouette menaçante apparaissait:

Une femme à l'allure sportive, aux cheveux noirs vite fait coiffés en queue de cheval et portant une sorte de survêtement de sport mettant en valeur sa silhouette. Elle avait les même yeux qu'Haruhiko, si ce n'est que les siens lançaient des éclairs et donnait une envie instinctive de tomber en position foetale en se répandant en excuses, juste au cas où. Elle balaya l'assemblée d'un regard mauvais, nous foudroyant chacun notre tour du regard.

_Je rêve où elle a insisté 5 secondes de plus sur moi? Et en fronçant encore plus les sourcils!_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette invasion? s'exclama-t-elle. Qui êtes vous ?

-Voici mon épouse, Oruko, fit tendrement Narue qui n'avait pas perdu son doux sourire rêveur tout ce temps avant d'écarquiller les yeux comme sous l'effet d'une révélation. Oh! Maintenant que toute la famille est réunie, je peux le dire!

_Dire quoi?_

Narue alla se placer entre son fils et sa femme, face à nous, avant de s'incliner une fois de plus.

-Bienvenue chez les Suzumiyas."

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _les parents d'Haruhi(_ko_) ne sont pas de moi: ils sont la création de JonBob0008 dans son EXCELLENTE fic Meet the Suzumiyas que je vous engage à aller dévorer si vous savez lire l'anglais (_et pour les autres, magnez vous de devenir bilingues, ça vaut le coup_). Bon, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué ce chap est très très court, mais il me sert à introduire la suite, qui elle est plus longue. Et comme ça fait un bail que j'ai rien posté, j'en profite pour vous tenir en haleine...**

**Ouais, je sais, c'est du marketing bas et vil, mais m'en fous! et y'a intérêt à que ça reviewe ^^**


	32. Chapter 26

**X**

_**XY**_

"... baisser d'un ton, ça serait déjà un bon début.

-Cela n'a aucune importance en l'espèce, il serait le premier à l'admettre. La situation a déjà évolué au delà du respect des besoins en sommeil de...

-_S'il te plaît_.

-... Entendu. Je suis au regret de t'informer que ton échelle de priorité est incompréhensible."

_Hn? Qu'est-ce que... Qui parle_?

"... sera toujours temps de lui expliquer ça demain. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire.

-Objection: Kyon a de nombreuses fois fait preuve d'un grand talent pour prédire et analyser le comportement d'Haruhi Suzumiya, l'obtention de son opinion sur le sujet pourrait nous faire gagner un temps précieux.

-Ses idées seront tout aussi valables _demain_."

_On dirait... que ça vient de la chambre de Josh_?

"... au moins s'occuper de tes blessures."

_QUOI? Quelqu'un est blessé_?

Je me dressais d'un bond dans mon lit, le brouillard ensommeillé dans mon esprit disparaissant en un clin d'oeil. Il était près de 4 heures du matin, et je dormais profondément avant qu'un bruit de conversation étouffé par le mur de ma chambre ne finisse par me réveiller à moitié. J'avais écouté le début de la conversation dans une sorte de torpeur, incapable de déterminer si j'étais en train de rêver ou pas, mais cette dernière phrase m'avait coupé toute envie de dormir. Je sortis de ma chambre et me faufilais dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Josh qui laissait échapper un mince rai de lumière par dessous la porte, alors que les deux voix de plus en plus familières continuaient leur conciliabule à mi-voix.

"... peine de t'inquiéter, c'est presque totalement régénéré.

-Les dommages paraissaient extensifs. Peut-être un examen plus approfondi...

-Je ne risque pas d'en mourir, tu le sais bien. Et de toute façon...

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup, mes yeux tombant sur Yuki et Josh en grande discussion. Mon "ange gardien" était assis sur son lit et Nagato debout à côté, une expression de vague inquiétude sur son visage imperturbable. Je me rendis soudain compte que les vêtements de Josh étaient tailladés voire déchiquetés par endroits, et étaient tachés de rouge sombre. Sa manche droite était même légèrement brûlée.

-Josh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est...

-Comme je le disais à l'instant à Nagato-san, coupa fermement Josh, tout va bien. Je n'ai pas une seule cicatrice, et si j'avais eu le temps de me changer avant que tu n'arrives, tu n'aurais jamais rien su.

-C'est ça, super idée: fais toi tailler en morceaux tous les soirs tant que tu y es!

Je repérais son bref haussement d'épaules et me pris la tête entre les mains.

_C'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, c'est ça_?

Josh changea de position en soupirant, visiblement mal à l'aise, et fit en geste en direction de la porte.

-Disons que ce genre de situation est totalement sous contrôle. Nous sommes _vraiment_ désolés de t'avoir réveillé, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'oeil appuyé à Nagato, et je te propose de retourner te coucher. Demain...

-Oh, la barbe! (_J'avoue avoir employé un terme moins choisi_) Je suis debout, et je pense que si quelqu'un ici a l'habitude des nouvelles qu'on a pas envie d'entendre, c'est moi. Donc pas la peine de me materner et vide ton sac.

Yuki fit le tour du lit pour venir en face de moi, lançant au passage à Josh un regard du plus pur style "je-te-l'avais-bien-dit" . Bon, presque trop rapidement pour être perçu et tout en restant la Nagato impassible que nous connaissons et apprécions, mais quand même.

_Niveau humanité, elle fait de grands progrès sans même s'en rendre compte_...

-Cette nuit, me dit-elle de son habituelle voix calme, il s'est produit un évènement sans précédent. Je te prie de rester calme et de ne pas commettre d'action irréfléchies après avoir intégré cette information.

-Promis, Nagato. Alors, que s'est-il passé?

-Il y a 2 heures, une tentative de meurtre a été commise à l'encontre d'Haruhi Suzumiya."

* * *

_**XY**_

"Une tentative de meurtre.

-Exact.

-Visant Haruhi.

-Correct.

-Elle va bien?

-Elle ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

-Mais l'agresseur n'a pas été arrêté?

-Pas tous, certains...

-Alors vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites ici, au lieu de la garder à l'oeil?

Je me rendis soudain compte de la violence de mon ton, ainsi que de la tête que je devais être en train de faire pour justifier que Josh _et_ Yuki ne soutiennent pas mon regard. Je pris une profonde inspiration et essayais de me calmer.

-Désolé, je voulais juste dire que...

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, on comprend, fit Josh. Du reste, ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait laissée sans surveillance. La quasi-totalité de l'Agence est sur le pied de guerre, et l'ESCID n'a jamais été aussi en alerte. Et c'est une chance pour toi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire_?

-Quand l'attaque a été détectée, répondit Yuki, tous les agents disponibles ont été mobilisés pour protéger Haruhi Suzumiya, repousser et capturer ses agresseurs. L'Entité Semi-Consciente d'Intégration de Données a de plus estimé utile d'effectuer un scan rapide de la situation des différentes personnes liées à la cible de l'attentat. Et elle s'est rendu compte à ce moment là qu'une opération te prenant pour cible était sur le point de débuter.

-Nagato-san et moi avions été "appelés" en renfort lors de la poursuite des assaillants d'Haruhi, poursuivit Josh. Nous n'étions heureusement pas loin de chez toi quand l'information est tombée et nous avons pu arriver ici de justesse. Mais nous étions dans un tel état de précipitation que j'ai pour ainsi dire foncé tête baissé, d'où quelques menus... désagréments", conclut-il en contemplant l'état de ses habits.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque_... Pensais-je en m'adossant au mur de la chambre, plus très sûr de mes jambes après ce que je venais d'entendre. _Je croyais qu'après notre escapade dans l'espace clos en compagnie de ces trois types, l'Agence et l'ESCID avaient pris les mesures nécessaires pour éviter une situation de guerre ouverte_!

"Tu sais, Kyon, pas la peine de voir le problème pire qu'il ne l'est déjà: si ça peut t'aider à digérer ce qui se passe, sache que les tentatives de meurtre contre toi sont monnaies courantes ces derniers temps. Sinon, tu penses bien que j'aurais pris un appartement ailleurs...

_Si le but est de me remonter le moral, permets moi de te dire que tu t'y prends comme un manche_.

-La situation globale est revenue à la normale, souligna Nagato. Les entités hostiles ont battu en retraite ou ont été éliminées, et aucun danger ne menace en ce moment ta personne ou celle d'Haruhi Suzumiya.

-Vous avez pu obtenir des informations de ceux que vous avez capturés?

-Comment dire, dit Josh sombrement. Nous n'avons pas pu faire de prisonniers. Ils nous en ont empêché, allant jusqu'à finir leurs camarades neutralisés avant de fuir. Mais bon, nous avons quelques suspects, bien sûr. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

-Cette attaque aurait pu être montée par les partisans de Sasaki Kojima, fit Yuki.

-Non. Sasaki ne cautionnerait JAMAIS quelque chose dans ce genre. Et de plus, depuis quand cherche-t-elle à me tuer, aussi?

-Tu marques un point, marmonna Josh.

-L'attaque te visant aurait pu être concommitante de façon coïncidentelle avec celle concernant Haruhi Suzumiya, contra Yuki.

-Je t'assure que Sasaki n'accepterait jamais ça.

-Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas été mise au courant... Quoi qu'il en soit, finit par dire Josh légèrement d'un ton légèrement plus fort, ce problème est beaucoup trop complexe pour être traité par seulement nous trois ce soir.

-Je confirme. Il nous faut contacter Itsuki Koizumi et Mikuru Asahina pour obtenir leurs impressions sur le problème avant de faire tout jugement définitif. Nous nous en tiendrons là pour ce soir, vu que la situation ne comporte plus d'éléments d'urgence ou de danger prononcé.

Yuki s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

-Je me retire pour ce soir. Je vous reverrais demain lors de la réunion du club.

_Nagato, tu ne vas quand même pas rentrer toute seule! On va te raccompagner_...

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, fit Josh d'un ton mauvais. Elle est plus que capable de se débrouiller toute seule, et je ne vais pas te laisser te balader dans les rues la nuit où se sont produites deux tentatives de meurtres qui auraient pu provoquer la fin du monde.

-C'est plus sûr que tu restes ici, dit Yuki en se glissant par la fenêtre. Mais ton attention est notée et appréciée. A demain."

Elle sauta dans le jardin, et un silence pesant revint dans la chambre. Josh me souhaita bonne nuit et alla dans la salle de bain, probablement retirer les restes de ses vêtements. Je restais longtemps allongé dans le noir, incapable de trouver le sommeil, et pour cause: si nos soupçons étaient fondés et que Sasaki avait à voir avec les deux attaques de ce soir, quelles solutions s'offraient à nous, en dehors d'un conflit qui pourrait anéantir l'univers en un clin d'oeil?

* * *

_**XX**_

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit bien trop courte à mon goût, je tentais de retrouver un semblant de calme avant d'attaquer la journée en allant prendre une longue douche. J'attrapais vite fait ma serviette et mon uniforme avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain au radar, sans même noter le léger glouglou de l'eau venant de l'intérieur ou le pyjama vraqué en tas devant la porte. J'entrais, et tombais nez à nez avec Josy dans le plus simple appareil mis à part une serviette autour des reins.

"Occupé", fit-elle simplement sans trop se formaliser de mon irruption. "Pas la peine de t'enfuir comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, je te laisse la place dans 2 minutes."

Je simulais un vif intérêt pour l'armoire à pharmacie pendant que Josy terminait de se brosser les cheveux, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter 2-3 coups d'oeil en douce. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, son corps ne portait aucune trace des évènements de la veille, pas la moindre cicatrice que ses vêtements ravagés m'avaient fait imaginer. Quand je l'avais raccompagné à la porte, Nagato-san m'avait expliqué que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec sa nature d'avatar qui lui permettait "de disposer d'une sauvegarde de ses données physiologiques conforme aux besoins de la mission confiée par Haruhiko Suzumiya", et qu'en gros les éventuels coups et blessures disparaîtraient d'eux même au bout de quelques instants.

"Cependant, rien ne nous permet d'affirmer que les terminaisons nerveuses du sujet sont insensibilisées au moment des dommages corporels, avait ajouté Yuuki. Dans cette optique et par déférence envers Josy Erinn, je te conseille de ne pas t'exposer au danger outre mesure en prenant cette faculté de régénération pour prétexte."

_Ce n'est clairement pas mon intention, mais de toute façon je n'y peux pas grand'chose _, pensais-je amèrement en me rappelant les nouvelles d'hier: une double tentative de meurtre le même soir, dont une contre Haruhiko._ Pas besoin de "m'exposer au danger", il me trouve tout seul_!

Je me rendis brutalement compte que mon regard était fixé de façon insistante sur Josy depuis maintenant 3 minutes et que vu le grand sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une posture faussement effarouchée, elle s'en était certainement rendu compte.

"Voyons, Kyonko! Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas flattée, mais ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous...

-Arrête de sortir des bêtises de ce genre, ou tu peux d'ores et déjà aller te planter une tente dans le jardin.

-Ce n'est pas MOI qui reluque mes colocataires...

-Ha, ha, ha. Très drôle. Bon, tu as fini?

-Presque... Voilà, c'est bon! annonça-t-elle en terminant d'enfiler un t-shirt.

-Je te retrouve en bas."

Environ une heure et demie plus tard, nous étions en route pour retrouver le reste de la Brigade dans le quartier commerçant, pour une autre des ces après-midi "à la recherche de l'extraordinaire avec Haruhiko Suzumiya". Le rendez-vous était fixé à midi, et donc pour éviter les gages réservés aux retardataires nous avions appliqué le délai de sécurité habituel; arrivant sur place à dix heures.

Et malgré cela, trois visages connus nous attendaient de pied ferme.

"Josy-chan, Kyonko-chan, quel plaisir de vous voir! fit Itsuko avec un sourire de top-model.

-Plaisir partagé, répliqua Josy, mais comment se fait-il que vous soyiez déjà tous là... Sans notre estimé chef de Brigade?

-Les données collectées dans le passé au sujet de réunions de ce genre font état chez toi d'une tendance marquée à arriver deux heures avant l'heure prévue pour éviter les pénalités pécuniaires, expliqua calmement Yuuki. Nous avons simplement compté sur cette statistique pour avoir l'occasion d'être tous réunis en l'absence d'Haruhiko Suzumiya.

-N-nous voulions avoir une chance de parler tous ensembles de ce qui s'est passé hier! ajouta Mitsuru, son visage angélique exprimant toute l'angoisse qu'il ressentait en pensant aux évènements de la veille.

-Et donc, vous avez pu obtenir des informations? demandais-je en me tournant vers l'adorable voyageur temporel, seul once de douceur dans ma vie de dingue.

-Quelques-unes, trop peu à notre goût, intervint Itsuko, avant d'ajouter: Et si nous allions nous poser avant d'aborder ce sujet? On risque d'y passer un certain temps."

Et nous nous retrouvâmes quelques instants plus tard assis dans notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel, un café non loin de la gare. A peine nos boissons arrivées, Itsuko entra dans le vif du sujet -ce qui était en soi assez révélateur de la gravité de la situation-.

"ça n'a pas été facile, mais grâce à la collaboration entre l'Agence, les Voyageurs Temporels et l'Entité Semi Consciente d'Intégration de Données nous avons pu récupérer autant d'informations que possibles sur les agresseurs. Comme nous le supposions, il s'agit de membres d'organisations mineures qui n'ont pas le privilège de pouvoir approcher Suzumiya-sama. Par contre, aucune d'entre elles ne nous était connue.

-Comment ça?

-Les trois grandes organisations que nous représentons ont une "liste" répertoriant la plupart des manifestations du pouvoir de Suzumiya-san, expliqua Mitsuru. Mais cette nuit là...

-Nous sommes en présence d'organisations souterraines, continua Itsuko, tellement petites que leurs existence nous a échappé tout ce temps... Nagato-san, pourriez vous me rappeler ce que nous avons appris sur elle?

-D'après les analyses, l'un des groupes ayant approché le domicile d'Haruhiko Suzumiya présentait des particularités très variables suivant ses membres se manifestant sous la forme de "superpouvoirs". Il était accompagné d'un certain nombre de créatures hostiles agissant avec une intelligence humaine: probablement des changeurs de formes. Certains de ceux qui ont lancé l'attaque contre toi présentaient des altérations de leurs données morphologiques rappelant la lycanthropie, et les autres...

-... étaient des Magical Girls, coupa Josy avant de finir son coktail d'un trait.

_... PARDON_?

-Tu m'as bien entendue. Elles semblaient utiliser la magie, avaient des sortes de baguettes magiques et portaient des tenues... voyantes. Du reste, ça t'a probablement sauvé la vie: quand on est arrivée, l'une d'entre elle s'apprêtait à t'attaquer mais elle était en train de faire une sorte de discours comme quoi elle allait t'éliminer au nom de je ne sais trop quelle constellation.

_Comment dédramatiser une situation, par Josy Erinn_.

-Bref, fit Itsuko d'un ton ferme pour reprendre le contrôle de la conversation, ces assaillants sont sortis de nulle part pour vous attaquer, sans qu'on connaisse leurs motivations. Tu aurais été la seule cible, j'aurais pu croire à une attaque de dissidents, mais le fait que Suzumiya-sama aie aussi été visé rend la question du "pourquoi" cruciale. Est-ce une forme de déclaration de guerre des partisans de ton vieil ami, Sakai Kojima? Un mouvement désespéré d'organisations craignant de disparaître? Une simple diversion?

-La théorie de la diversion a un certain poids, remarqua Josy en faisant la moue. ça a bien failli marcher.

-L'attaque sur Haruhiko Suzumiya avait toutes les apparences d'une volonté réelle d'arriver à ses fins, contra Nagato: s'ils ne souhaitaient pas vraiment le blesser, le risque qu'ils prenaient était anormalement élevé. Peut-être devrions nous chercher du côté de Sky Canopy Dominion.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue, intervint Itsuko avant même que je puisse protester: grâce aux décisions prises après leur première opération, nous proposons aux organisations mineures des "places" dans l'entourage d'Haruhi Suzumiya, et de ce fait nous avons beaucoup plus de partisans tout en leur coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Ils n'ont selon nos renseignements pas encore assez de troupes pour pouvoir se permettre une guerre ouverte.

-M-mais dans ce cas, ça écarte aussi la possibilité d'une organisation s'en prenant à Suzumiya-san par peur de disparaître, vu qu'au contraire nous leur offrant la possibilité d'éviter cela!

La remarque d'Asahina-san plongea le groupe dans un silence méditatif.

-Il nous manque un élément, constata Josy.

-Je confirme, fit Yuuki en passant un long doigt fin sur sa lèvre supérieure. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous faut acquérir une meilleure compréhension de la situation au plus vite: l'état d'alerte dans lequel nous sommes ne peut pas durer plus longtemps.

En face de moi, Koizumi ouvrit la bouche, mais s'arrêta net et son habituel sourire charmeur se fit dangereusement aimable. Le genre de sourire que doit avoir une mante religieuse le jour de ses fiançailles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. à côté d'elle, Yuuki se raidit quelque peu, reposant sa tasse de thé avec une lenteur menaçante tandis que Mitsuru se rapprochait de moi, attrapant convulsivement ma main. à ma droite, je sentis Josy pivoter sur la banquette pour faire face au groupe venant de passer la porte du café (_qui se trouvait derrière moi_), les regardant avec une agressivité presque palpable. Au bout de quelques secondes, les nouveaux arrivants arrivèrent à la hauteur de notre table et je levais les yeux vers un beau gosse brun aux regard espiègle, un garçon de petite taille dont les longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage à l'expression inhumaine donnant l'impression de voir un spectre, et enfin une grande fille à la chevelure blond cendré lui tombant jusqu'à la taille et arborant un rictus méprisant.

-Bien le bonjour, dit Kyo Tachibana. On peut parler?"

* * *

_**XX**_

Un silence tendu régnait autour des deux tables rapprochées par un serveur totalement ignorant de la situation. D'un côté, la Brigade SOS, de l'autre les "partisans de Sakai Kojima": Kyo Tachibana, ex-Esper de l'Agence; Kyouya Suou, interface humaine de Sky Canopy Dominion; et enfin Fujiwara, garce du futur.

_Oui, je ne la supporte pas. Et alors_?

Itsuko finit par rompre le silence qui devenait si pesant que les clients des tables alentours avaient préféré changer de place.

"Vous aviez des choses à nous dire, c'est bien cela?

-Exact, répondit Kyo. C'est à propos d'hier.

Il fit une brève grimace face à l'intensité de l'aura hostile émise par Josy, Yuuki et Itsuko à ces mots. Même le regard attendrissant de Mitsuru s'était durci.

-Je crois essentiel de vous assurer, avant toute chose, que nous n'y sommes pour rien.

-Prouvez-le, gronda Josy.

-Réfléchissez deux secondes, grinça Fujiwara en écartant une mèche rebelle d'un geste agacé. Nous en prendre à ce sale gosse trop gâté, qui n'aurait rien de plus pressé que d'anéantir l'univers dès qu'on le serrerrait d'un peu trop près? Nous ne sommes pas bêtes à ce point!

-En des termes plus choisis, repris Kyo avec tact, vous devez admettre qu'en l'état actuel des choses, nous n'avons aucun intérêt à nous en prendre à Haruhiko Suzumiya. Et nous avons également déjà exprimé notre volonté de voir Kyonko se joindre à nous, pas de l'éliminer. Nous ne vous demandons pas de nous croire quand nous disons que nous ne voulons aucun mal à Suzumiya, juste d'accepter les faits logiques: les risques sont bien trop grands et nous n'avons rien à y gagner.

-Des arguments recevables, admit Yuuki. Il serait intéressant maintenant que vous nous exposiez votre théorie.

-Notre "théorie" tient malheureusement à un constat tout simple, enchaîna Kyo: nous avons affaire à un mouvement dissident, pas si différent de ceux présents au sein de l'Agence ou de l'ESCID et qui essayent de tuer Kyonko.

-Ces imbéciles pensent que refroidir votre chef et sa boniche sera suffisant pour résoudre tous les problèmes du monde, précisa Fujiwara, sans la moindre pensée pour les conséquences qu'une telle action pourrait déclencher! On fait le maximum pour étouffer ce genre de crétineries dans l'oeuf, mais visiblement ils sont aussi têtus que les vôtres.

-Avez vous une explication pour le fait que tous les agresseurs venaient tous de groupes jusque là inconnus? demanda Itsuko.

-Pas vraiment... Les organisations qui se joignent à nous sont de taille et de renommée variable, mais les opinions dissidentes ne semblent pas venir d'un type en particulier.

Kyo secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous être d'une grande aide, j'en ai peur, mais nous voulions à tout prix vous faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas responsables des attaques et qu'au contraire nous essayons aussi de les faire cesser.

-Bon. Partons du principe que nous retenons votre version des faits, fit diplomatiquement Itsuko: Que proposez vous pour remédier à la situation? Je ne pense pas qu'une coopération active entre nous soit possible.

-Sans rire, lâcha Fujiwara sans cesser de foudroyer du regard Mitsuru.

-Nous allons déjà limiter toutes les confusions possibles entre nous, expliqua Kyo. Nous avons donné des ordres très stricts à tous nos partisans pour qu'ils restent à l'écart de Haruhi Suzumiya et de Kyon. Si certains violent ces consignes, c'est la preuve qu'ils sont des dissidents, et seront punis en conséquence. De votre côté, occupez vous de la protection rapprochée des cibles, et vous nous ferez le plaisir de garder vos hommes à distance Sakai Kojima.

-Une politique d'isolationnisme le temps de clarifier la situation, tout en forçant les dissidents à se tenir tranquille ou à révéler leur jeu... Pratique. Et étonnamment raisonnable, répondit Koizumi après un instant de réfléxion.

-La situation est exceptionnelle, souligna Kyo: le moindre faux mouvement pourrait nous faire tout perdre, quels que soient nos objectifs.

-Certes."

A ce moment, deux garçons entrèrent dans le café: le premier portait une sorte de bandanna jaune dans ses cheveux bruns foncés et ses yeux d'ambre irradiaient d'une sorte de frustration difficilement contenue tandis qu'il discutait poliment -en apparence- avec l'autre, un jeune homme châtain clair tout souriant et visiblement totalement ignorant de la tension régnant entre lui et son interlocuteur.

_Ha-Haruhiko? et Sakai?_

Les deux cessèrent leur dialogue en nous apercevant et se dirigèrent vers nous: Sakai avait l'air agréablement surpris, mais Haruhiko prit un air soupçonneux, un froncement de sourcil que je connaissais bien apparaissant sur son visage.

"Quelle chance, Suzmiya-kun, s'exclama Sakai en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Tout le monde est déjà là!

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard à la station de bus, mentit effrontément Kyo, et vu que nous avions rendez-vous au même endroit...

-Moi, je suis tombé sur Suzumiya-kun en arrivant au café. Quelle coïncidence! Vous aussi, vous avez prévu une journée de club?

-C'est vrai, répondit Haruhiko d'un ton neutre. Aujourd'hui, nous effectuons nos recherches d'évènements inhabituels en ville.

-Comme c'est intéressant! Peut-être devrions nous faire pareil, qu'en penses-tu Tachibana? Ou mieux: on pourrait se joindre à eux pour la journée!

_DANGER!_

La moue naissante d'Haruhiko vira à la franche grimace pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Mitsuru émit un couinement étranglé à la perspective de passer une après-midi entière sous le regard haineux de Fujiwara, dont le rictus s'était accentué. Josy jeta un coup d'oeil à Sakai, se demandant visiblement s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il était innocent à ce point. L'atmosphère entre Koizumi et Tachibana se modifia subtilement, passant du léger froid au carrément polaire. Nagato et Suou ne réagirent pas.

_Sakai, j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour ton optimisme et ta bonne humeur quelles que soient les circonstances, mais là tu viens de nous sortir la PIRE idée que j'ai JAMAIS entendue! Et vu qui est mon chef de Brigade, c'est dire_!

-C'est une idée intéressante, commença Kyo en choisissant ses mots avec soin, mais je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui soit le bon moment. Nous ne pouvons pas nous imposer à Suzumiya-san et ses amis sans prévenir, et puis nous avons nous même un programme pour l'après-midi... Peut-être une autre fois?

-Tu as raison. Je te présente mes excuses Suzumiya-kun: je ne voulais pas bouleverser tes plans. Mais j'espère que ce n'est que partie remise!

La tête que fit Haruhiko ne me laissait guère de doutes sur les chances qu'un après-midi conjoint entre les deux clubs aie bien lieu un jour.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons visiter une exposition au Musée des Sciences sur les dimensions parralèles, poursuivit Sakai sans rien remarquer. ça a l'air passionnant! Si vous vos recherches ne donnent rien, n'hésitez pas à y aller, elle a beaucoup de succès!

-J'y penserais, merci, répliqua Haruhiko en faisant un visible effort de courtoisie.

-Et sur ce, nous allons nous retirer, fit Kyo en se levant avec les autres. Bonne journée à vous!

-Bonne journée! dit Sakai en sortant. J'espère te revoir bientôt, Suzumiya-kun! Et toi aussi, Kyonko, rappelle toi que tu es la bienvenue dans notre club: passe quand tu veux!

_Oh non_.

Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui, je pouvais presque sentir Haruhiko bouillir en me foudroyant du regard, la dernière phrase de Sakai faisant office de goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

-QUITTER LA BRIGADE SOS POUR UN AUTRE CLUB EST UN CRIME CAPITAL! LE SIMPLE FAIT D'ECOUTER LES PROPOSITIONS EST EGALEMENT UN ACTE DE HAUTE TRAHISON, KYONKO! EN ATTENDANT QUE JE DECIDE DE TA SENTENCE, TU ES MISE A L'AMENDE!"

_Si Sakai l'a fait exprès, dieu ou pas, je le tuerai_.

* * *

_**XY**_

Haruhi bouda pendant presque tout l'après-midi. On eut beau lui expliquer sur tous les tons que NON, ce n'était pas une rencontre préméditée, que nous étions tombés sur les amis de Sasaki par hasard en montant dans le train et que nous n'avions fait que discuter tandis que nous attendions nos présidentes de club respectives dans le square près de la gare, rien à faire: elle restait désespérément persuadée que notre relation avec les membres de l'autre club était suspecte et qu'elle nous avait à l'oeil quoi qu'on en dise.

_"L'innocence ne prouve rien", je la cite_.

Pour ne rien arranger, même si ce n'était pas une surprise, l'après-midi fut cruellement dépourvu de rencontres du 3ème type, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Miss Suzumiya. Koizumi -mon binôme pour la traque du surnaturel dans la galerie marchande- ne tarda pas du reste à recevoir un appel l'informant de l'apparition d'un espace clos non loin. Je promis de le couvrir auprès d'Haruhi et le laissais partir sauver le monde, tuant le temps comme je pouvais en flânant dans les différents magasins. Par chance, quand Haruhi et Yuki passèrent faire une "inspection surprise", je me trouvais au kiosque à journaux et j'inventais vite fait un dur travail d'épluchage des médias afin de repérer les informations insolites, avec Koizumi parti vérifier nos trouvailles au webcafé. Haruhi eut l'air satisfaite de nos "efforts" et repartit voir comment s'en tiraient Josh et Mikuru, suivie peu après par Yuki que j'avais retenue pour la mettre au courant au sujet de l'espace clos.

En fin d'après-midi, nous fîmes notre deuxième compte-rendu (_le premier avait eu lieu vers deux heures et demie, avec un changement de partenaires -j'avais retrouvé Koizumi, mais Haruhi était tombée sur Josh-_) qui, comme on l'imagine, était "R.A.S". Il nous restait encore trois heures à tuer avant qu'il ne soit temps de rentrer, et connaissant Haruhi elle n'allait sûrement pas rester sur un échec, pas vu son humeur. Nous lui proposâmes quelques idées, mais aucune ne la satisfaisait. C'est là qu'elle prit sa décision, nous prenant tous de court.

"J'ai envie d'aller jeter un oeil à cette exposition.

_Celle dont a parlé Sasaki_?

-Oui, voilà. Je ne pense pas que ça vaille grand-chose, mais je n'en avais pas entendu parler avant, et pourtant j'ai bien surveillé les programmes des musées la semaine dernière. Il nous reste un peu de temps, autant y aller, afin de savoir de quoi il retourne."

* * *

_**XX**_

Le trajet jusqu'au musée se fit dans une ambiance un peu étrange, chacun essayant de ne pas gaffer en évoquant Sakai ou les autres: Haruhiko aurait pu mal le prendre et la dernière chose dont on avait besoin c'était d'une éruption de fierté masculine. L'exposition en elle même était assez basique, quelques salles en enfilade aux murs couverts de panneaux expliquant des théories scientifiques compliquées grâce à des schémas qui l'étaient tout autant. ça sembla réconforter Haruhiko qui ne manqua pas de me faire discrètement remarquer à de nombreuses reprises à quel point cette exposition était "carrément ennuyeuse" et "indigne de l'attention d'un club digne de ce nom".

La dernière salle, en revanche, était vraiment différente. Elle était plongée dans le noir à l'exception d'un grand miroir recouvrant le mur du fond qui -par un jeu de lumière que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre- réussissait à être vivement éclairé sans pour autant rendre le reste de la salle plus lumineuse. La Brigade SOS vint s'aligner devant le miroir, plissant les yeux en essayant de distinguer les ombres se reflétant dedans.

La lumière se fit graduellement moins vive, et nos reflets devinrent petit à petit de plus en plus visibles.

_Qu'est-ce que..._?

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant les images renvoyées par le miroir: Itsuko était remplacée par un jeune homme presque trop beau pour être vrai ayant plus des airs de mannequin que d'étudiant, Mitsuru avait laissé la place à une petite rousse encore plus mignonne et adorable que lui dont la robe révélait des avantages propre à faire bouillir le sang de n'importe quel lycéen, la haute silhouette de Yuuki était devenue la fine forme d'une jeune fille à l'air fragile tout aussi impassible et mystérieuse que lui -mais qui n'avait pas de lunettes-, et Josy faisait face à un jeune homme étrange à la chevelure noire en bataille et au regard sinistre. Avec hésitation, je regardais ma gauche Haruhiko regardant avec incrédulité l'image d'une jolie brunette énergique avant d'essayer à nouveau de distinguer ce qui se passait en face de moi.

* * *

_**2X**_

Nos yeux se croisèrent. Tant de choses passèrent par ce regard que nous sûmes instantanément que nous n'étions pas face à un simple reflet. Le jeune homme blasé et la jeune fille sarcastique firent un pas en avant, réalisant que la barrière qui les séparait n'avait jamais existé.

**M**_M_**a**_a_**i**_i_**s**_s_**.**.**.**.**..** **C**_C_**'**_'_**e**_e_**s**_s_**t**_t_ **m**_m_**o**_o_**i**_i_**?**_?_**!**_!_

* * *

**Oui, je recommence à mélanger les chapitres... Partiellement parce que c'est fun, partiellement parce que j'avais très envie de vous faire lire cette partie de l'histoire (**_**au point que j'hésite même à retirer le précédent chapitre bonus 4 1 pour le réinsérer plus tard**_**). Sinon, quelques petites précisions:**

***Non, ce n'est pas une distraction de ma part si les deux "versions" de l'histoire ne sont pas exactement pareilles (**_**lieux différents, certaines actions exécutées d'une autre manière...**_**). C'est pour mieux vous montrer que ce n'est pas le même Kyon(**_**ko**_**) qui parle, mes enfants.**

***dans le chapitre bonus 4 1, les personnages des parents de Haruhi sont, comme je l'ai dit, la création de JonBob0008. Cependant, leurs versions "genderswap" sont de moi: Oruko et Narue sont donc "made in Galilab, sur une idée originale de JonBob0008"**

***un lecteur m'a fait remarquer que le nom exact de l'organisation de Nagato est "Entité Consciente d'Intégration de Données" et non "Entité **_**Semi-**_**Consciente d'Intégration de Données". Ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est fait exprès! C'est la marque que je m'éloigne du Canon des romans, où Josh n'existe pas et où Kyon n'a pas de sentiments pour Haruhi (**_**pas encore, disons. Mais ça viendra, hein? N'EST-CE PAS?**_**). Et non, le choix du terme n'est pas innocent, ça aura un impact sur l'histoire...**

***j'en profite donc pour vous rappeler que c'est normal si vous trouvez que certaines choses se passent différemment de dans l'oeuvre originale, si certains personnages n'ont pas les même motivations, etc... Ou si l'un ou l'autre personnage vient à disparaître tragiquement! (**_**mouahahahahahahahahahaha *cue quickly fading evil laugh***_**)**

***Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer! ^^**

**(s): Galilab**


	33. Chapter 27

**MOEBIUS -partie 1-**

Si j'avais eu un doute concernant l'identité des personnes se trouvant en face de nous, il aurait été très vite dissipé. En effet, elles eurent instantanément la même réaction que nous: se tourner d'un air paniqué/préoccupé/exaspéré/impavide (_suivant la personne_) vers l'endroit où se tenait quelques instants plus tôt la source probable du problème, j'ai nommé Miss ou Mister Suzumiya.

Deux problèmes particulièrement épineux s'imposèrent à nous: premièrement, Haruhi était encore avec nous, comme lors de l'espace clos aux allures de Space Opera. Et pire encore, le gaillard au bandanna jaune qui devait être l'équivalent d'Haruhi était là LUI AUSSI, se tenant immobile et le regard vide, les yeux dans les yeux avec elle.

Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de commencer à imaginer les innombrables façons dont cette situation était catastrophique pour la bonne marche de l'Univers, les deux Suzumiya s'effondrèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Koizumi et la version masculine de Nagato (_Yuuki, si je me souvenais bien de la conversation que j'avais eu avec lui lors de la tentative de récupérer Josh_) se précipitèrent chacun pour vérifier l'état de leur chef de Brigade, tandis que le reste d'entre nous continuait de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Etonnamment, ce fut Asahina-san qui prit la parole en première.

"S-Série de code confidentiel n°7 dit-elle au jeune garçon à la figure d'ange lui faisant face. V-vous confirmez?

-N-négatif; répondit-il aussitôt, l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. Ce n'est ni une situation "Classée Confidentielle" de type B, n-ni un accident du dispositif "Classé Confidentiel". Êtes vous de rapport Alpha/Oméga?

-Négatif. Je... je suis désolée!

-Mais à quoi joues-tu, Asahina-san? fit la jeune fille arborant une queue de cheval qui devait être... moi.

-Nous sommes en train de vérifier si nous sommes dans une faille temporelle, Kyonko-chan...

-Oui, nous avons un protocole Classé Confidentiel spécialement prévu pour cela; intervint Mikuru; qui nous est censé nous aider à éviter de révéler des informations cruciales à notre version passée ou future, si par malheur nous la rencontrons. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas un paradoxe temporel...

-C'est simplement une faille dimensionnelle, annonça Nagato, qui regardait Koizumi s'affairer autour d'Haruhi. Nous sommes en présence de versions de nous originaires d'une autre réalité que la nôtre, où les genres sont notamment inversés.

_Tu as l'air de prendre ça plutôt calmement..._

-Mes pouvoirs de synchronisations consistent précisément à rentrer en contact avec les interfaces de l'ESCID dans les autres réalités où elles existent, annonça "Yuuki" en finissant d'examiner le jeune homme au bandanna. Ce n'est pas une expérience inhabituelle pour moi.

La jeune femme aux allures de top-model se dirigea vers Koizumi et Haruhi, toujours inconsciente.

-Comment va-t-elle? demanda-t-elle, l'air soucieuse.

-Elle est dans une sorte de transe, répondit l'Esper en plaçant doucement son manteau sous sa tête, comme le vôtre...

-Une réaction de déni de leur subconscient face à cette situation?

-Sans doute! Vous lisez dans mes pensées, mademoiselle...?

-Koizumi. Itsuko Koizumi, fit-elle avec un sourire désarmant. Nous nous connaissons un peu, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répliqua galamment le vice-président de la Brigade SOS. Je m'appelle Itsuki Koizumi. Je suis sûr que nous allons faire une bonne équipe pour sortir de cette situation... délicate

-Je n'en doute pas! Voici Haruhiko Suzumiya, Yuuki Nagato, Mitsuru Asahina...

-Mi-Mikuru Asahina! Enchantée! bafouilla Asahina-san en réponse à la courbette maladroite de sa version masculine.

-Josy Erinn. Et quel peut bien être votre nom, beau ténébreux? fit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton séducteur en s'approchant de Josh et en lui offrant le dos de sa main.

-Josh Erinn, ma chère, votre très humble serviteur; répliqua-t-il aussitôt dans le même registre en lui faisant le baisemain. Je dois cependant avouer qu'à vous regarder, j'ai subitement une bien meilleure opinion de moi-même...

-Flatteur.

-Tentatrice.

-Oh, je vous en prie! Ce doit être la chose la plus dérangeante que j'aie jamais vu! coupa net la jeune fille à la queue de cheval.

-Eh bien quoi, Kyonko-chan? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui peut me donner la réplique!

-Et puis il n'y a rien de moralement ou éthiquement répréhensible à cela, fit remarquer incidemment Josh.

_Merci de me rappeler à intervalles régulières que tu as un esprit tordu._

-Mais si ça te dérange à ce point, je peux toujours tenter ma chance avec ton autre toi; poursuivit "Josy", impitoyable.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec une lenteur calculée et réduisit en quelques foulées élégantes la distance nous séparant.

-Eh bien, Josh, tu ne nous présentes pas?

-Je suis impardonnable. Josy Erinn, voici Kyon. Ses hobbies sont les jeux de société, sauver le monde et embrasser des filles dans les espaces clos. Kyon, je te présente Josy, sois poli dis bonjour...

-...On peut savoir à quoi tu joues? répliquais-je d'un ton égal.

-Eh bien, je vois les bons côtés de la situation: nous avons là une rare opportunité d'explorer à fond la "relation trouble Protecteur/Protégé" sans te forcer à remettre en question tes préférences. Josy est pour ainsi dire moi, bien que beaucoup plus agréable à regarder. Maintenant, si tu as une révélation à nous faire, nous t'écoutons...

-Okay, je vois ce que c'est: c'est une vengeance pour toutes les fois où j'ai laissé Haruhi taquiner Nagato, c'est ça?

-Tout à fait. DONC, ma chère Josy,avant que je vous laisse faire connaissance, y a-t-il d'autres choses que tu voudrais savoir sur notre ami commun? Ses préférences niveau coiffures, peut-être?

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur le problème en cours? S'il vous plaît?

Kyonko venait de se planter entre moi et Josy, un air de lassitude agacée sur son visage. Les deux Erinn cessèrent aussitôt leur petit jeu, après s'être négligemment tapés dans la main. Je me retournais et allais retrouver le reste du groupe: Koizumi, Itsuko, Nagato et Yuuki essayaient de déterminer où nous nous trouvions pendant qu'Asahina-san et Mitsuru prenaient soin des Suzumiyas inconscients.

-...et le scan ne donne rien? demandait l'esper.

-Négatif, répondirent d'une même voix les deux aliens. Vu la masse de données mobilisée et son taux d'évolution, l'hypothèse que nous soyions dans un simple espace clos est très improbable.

-Attendez: ce n'est pas un espace clos? intervint Kyonko en regardant autour d'elle. C'est quoi alors?"

_Je me pose la question aussi..._

Le décor était... Bizarre. La couleur dominante était une sorte de gris, mais pas "gris grisâtre", plutôt une sorte de gris argenté changeant de couleur suivant l'angle où on le regardait, prenant parfois des teintes allant d'un violet irisé à un bleu-vert. On devait être dans une sorte de bâtiment, vu la présence de murs, de plafond et de volées de marches, mais l'architecture angulaire n'avait aucun sens: des escaliers partaient dans tous les sens, défiant la gravité, et l'uniformité des murs (_construits dans cette espèce de matière grise_) m'empêchait de bien distinguer le plancher du plafond.

"Nous pensons que la rencontre de votre Suzumiya avec le nôtre a provoqué une sorte de combinaison de leurs pouvoirs, expliqua Itsuko en passant élégamment sa main dans ses cheveux: Cet endroit en est le résultat.

Yuuki et Nagato partagèrent un bref regard et le grand alien aux cheveux argentés prit la parole:

-La capacité inconsciente d'Haruhi et Haruhiko Suzumiya à altérer les données du réel, déjà suffisamment puissante, a été multipliée de façon exponentielle par leur interaction, aussi brève soit-elle.

-L'explosion de données en résultant a contribué à la création instantanée d'un nouvel environnement digital de dimensions et nature encore inconnus, poursuivit Nagato.

-La modélisation en résultant procède moins d'une altération du monde réel que de la construction d'un espace original, acheva Yuuki.

-Autrement dit: un nouveau monde, ajouta Nagato -toujours serviable- après avoir aperçu ma mine perplexe.

-Vous voulez dire qu'Haruhiko a détruit notre monde? Que tout ce qu'on a fait jusque là n'a servi à rien? s'écria Kyonko.

-Tu sautes au conséquences, Kyonko, intervint Josy: le "duo Nagato" a dit qu'un nouveau monde avait été créé, pas qu'il avait remplacé le nôtre... Je me trompe?

-Pas du tout, ma chère, répondit Koizumi. D'après Nagato-san et Nagato-san, le fait que nous soyons là tous les 12 prouve que nos mondes d'origine n'ont pas été remplacés: si ça avait été le cas, une seule version aurait été retenue, y compris parmis les personnes présentes. C'est un nouveau monde où il y a deux Suzumiyas, Haruhi et Haruhiko, pas l'un ou l'autre: il a été créé par leur rencontre, et disparaîtra probablement à leur séparation. C'est clair?

-Comme une flaque de pétrole dans un puit sans fond lors d'une nuit sans lune, rétorqua Kyonko en croisant ses bras. Comment sort-on d'ici?

Les "Koizumis" échangèrent un regard troublé, et se tournèrent vers les "Nagatos", qui restèrent silencieux.

-Peut-être en les éloignant suffisamment l'un de l'autre, marmonna Koizumi.

-Ou en accédant à une sortie laissée éventuellement par Suzumiya-sama, murmura Itsuko. Bien sûr, reste la question de trouver cette sortie..."

à ce moment, l'attention générale fut attirée par le double cri de surprise d'Asahina-san et Mitsuru: l'endroit où quelques instants avant étaient allongés Haruhi et Haruhiko était vide. Ils avaient disparus. Et quelques mètres plus loin, en haut d'un des escaliers partant de notre "salle", une silhouette malingre venait d'apparaître.

* * *

ça avait forme humaine, mais ça ne ressemblait à rien que j'aie déjà vu: un corps nerveux et semblant être fait de métal plutôt que de chair, des espèces de haillons au niveau de la taille et un visage étroit sans nez ni bouche, avec deux grands yeux ronds et brillants comme des phares. La chose se tenait immobile, braquant vers nous sa tête inhumaine. Josh et Josy se rapprochèrent de moi et Kyonko, fronçant les sourcils:

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce...

Soudain, l'image de la silhouette vacilla et disparut. Une fraction de seconde après, elle se matérialisait juste devant mon "ange gardien", son visage dépourvu de traits à quelques millimètres du sien et figé dans la même position qu'avant son numéro de disparition.

- ...!

Le poing de Josh frappa dans le vide, l'étrange apparition ayant à nouveau disparu. Encore sous le choc de la surprise, le sixième membre de la Brigade SOS jeta des regards tout autour de lui, l'air mal à l'aise, imité par nous autres.

-Kyaaah!

L'exclamation de surprise en stéréo des deux Asahinas fit se retourner tout le monde: la chose avait réapparu non loin d'eux, toujours aussi immobile. Mais au bout de quelques instants, son corps fut saisi d'une espèce de tremblement, et sa tête se tourna brusquement vers eux. Le reste du corps suivi et la créature se jeta sur eux, se déplaçant à la vitesse de l'éclair mais avec des mouvements robotiques et saccadés. Tombant à genoux, Asahina-san évita la main de l'espèce de pantin, mais Mitsuru se retrouva à sa merci, coincé contre le mur. La seconde d'après, Yuuki se tenait devant lui, sa paume occupant l'espace où se trouvait la tête de l'agresseur quelques secondes avant. Ce dernier avait aussi un gros trou dans le torse, là où le poing de Nagato était ressorti après qu'elle l'aie frappé dans le dos: le "robot" eut un dernier frémissement avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol comme une marionette désarticulée.

-J'ignore ce que c'est, mais c'est agressif, commenta Koizumi.

-On dirait une sorte de machine... Un robot? risqua Kyonko qui gérait comme elle pouvait les deux Asahinas qui s'étaient jetés d'un même mouvement dans ses bras.

-Des données parasites profitant de la somme des pouvoirs pour augmenter leur probabilité d'existence, expliqua Nagato.

_Comme le "criquet" monstrueux apparu dans l'espace clos alors qu'on enquêtait sur la disparition du président du club d'informatique?_

-Précisément. A cause de la présence de Haruhi et Haruhiko Suzumiya, elles se modélisent en créatures dotées de capacités inédites jusque là, comme la téléportation.

-... Et elles risquent d'être particulièrement nombreuses, c'est ça? fit Itsuko, les yeux levés vers les étages supérieurs des escaliers où des dizaines de silhouettes robotiques venaient d'apparaître.

-Kyon-kun! Asahina-san! Restez avec vos doubles! me lança Koizumi en faisant apparaître une balle embrasée dans sa main droite.

-Josy-chan, on peut vous confier leur protection? renchérit Itsuko.

Josy et Josh aquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et nous rassemblèrent sans ménagement en un petit groupe de 4 personnes dos à dos, avec eux deux sur la défensive de chaque côtés.

-Estimation du nombre d'entités présumées hostiles en cours, annonça Yuuki.

-Résultat difficile à confirmer, poursuivit Nagato. Les échos sporadiques ne permettent pas de réduire la précision en dessous de la dizaine.

-Et grosso-modo, ça nous donne combien? demanda Josh.

-Environ une soixantaine dans un radius de 500m.

-Génial...

Tout d'un coup, l'ensemble des robots disparurent avec le même petit bruit mécanique que le premier.

-ça arrive! s'écria Josy.

-K-k-k-Kyon-kun!"

Asahina-san m'agrippa convulsivement par la manche, l'air malade de terreur -ce que je ne lui reprochais pas, vu la situation-. Je jetais un oeil à ma comparse, également flanquée de Mitsuru, qui me lança un regard reflétant parfaitement ce que nous pensions tous les deux:

_J'ai l'impression de voir ma vie de l'extérieur..._

Et les marionnettes robotiques ressortirent du néant de façon anarchique tout autour de nous.

Un globe de flammes lancé par Itsuko explosa au milieu d'un groupe de pantins ayant réapparu au dessus de nous, faisant tomber des débris calcinés sur notre groupe. Au même moment, le projectile enflammé de Koizumi dispersait la première vague, incinérant les quelques robots ne s'étant pas téléportés à temps. Nagato articula en accéléré une longue commande et figea une douzaine de créatures qui furent aussitôt détruits par Yuuki. La plupart des assaillants furent tenus à distance par la violence de la contre-attaque, mais certains apparurent juste à côté du petit groupe des "non-combattants": Josy réagit au quart de tour, fauchant les jambes d'un pantin menaçant Kyonko avant de lui écraser la tête contre le sol -éparpillant des petites pièces mécaniques tout autour- et Josh, après avoir raté deux ou trois fois un automate particulièrement rapide, l'attrapa par le cou et s'en servit pour réduire en miettes le dernier avant qu'il ne s'approche d'Asahina-san. Mais les membres de la Brigade SOS (_peu importe la version_) n'eurent pas le temps de souffler: quel que soit le nombre de robots anéantis à coup de boules de feu, de rafales d'énergies ou plus prosaïquement de poings (_voire de tête, dans le cas de Josh, et vu sa grimace juste après je classe définitivement "métal" la matière dont était faite nos adversaires_); d'autres apparaissaient à un rythme effréné, tentant de briser notre formation pour kidnapper nos membres incapables de se défendre.

"On n'arrivera à rien comme ça! s'écria Koizumi par dessus le tumulte. Il faut bouger!

-Vers où? riposta Josy sans cesser de surveiller les robots. On a pas la moindre idée d'où on est, pour commencer!

-La topographie des lieux, pour le peu que nous pouvons étudier, semble être universellement dirigée selon un mode ascendant: notre direction est toute tracée.

-Je serais assez d'accord avec Yuuki-san, dit Itsuko. Et il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons déjà des disparus!

-**Haruhi**ko, répondirent à l'unisson Kyonko et moi -chacun pensant à son/sa chef de brigade-.

-Précisément, répondit l'Esper de chic et de choc en réprimant un petit gloussement amusé en nous entendant.

_Je note: elle est aussi énervante que celui que je connais._

-Mais pour pouvoir se déplacer -HAAAH!- il faudrait avoir un peu d'air! lança Josh en expédiant un pantin désarticuler dans un des murs.

-Chère amie, si vous permettez... fit Koizumi avec une simili révérence à l'intention de sa comparse.

-A votre disposition! répliqua-t-elle.

Les deux espers, qui se trouvaient à 5 mètres de distance, firent quelques pas l'un vers l'autre en tournant sur eux même, un peu comme un ballet avant de se retrouver face à face et de joindre leurs mains. Aussitôt, une demie-sphère d'énergie écarlate apparut autour de nous, nous séparant de nos agresseurs, avant de s'amplifier brutalement, les parois détruisant tout robot sur leur passage. L'onde de "choc" s'étendit sur une vingtaine de mètres avant de se dissiper, nous donnant le répit dont nous avions besoin.

-Courez! s'écria Kyonko.

_Une personne dotée de bon sens... Je me sens tellement moins seul!_

Notre petit groupe grimpa à toutes jambes les larges escaliers, entouré par les 4 "combattants" de la Brigade SOS: Yuuki, Nagato, Itsuko et Koizumi. L'attaque combinée des deux espers avait débarassé les environs de tout ennemi potentiel, mais nous restions quand même vigilants.

-Ce truc que vous avez utilisé, pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais fait les autres fois où nous étions en danger? demanda Kyonko à Itsuko qui courait non loin d'elle.

-C'est une technique très spéciale de l'Agence, utilisable seulement quand deux agents ont leurs esprits et leurs coeurs sur la même longueur d'onde, expliqua Koizumi. C'était à la base réservé aux agents engagés dans une situation romantique, mais la présence de deux versions de la même personne rend également cette attaque possible...

-C'est vrai, ce mensonge? riposta Kyonko, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, hélàs, admit aussitôt l'esper. Mais c'était une explication qui me semblait tenir la route.

_Et la petite chorégraphie que vous avez effectué? C'était nécessaire?_

-Non, j'avoue que c'était purement pour l'esthétisme de la chose, annonça Itsuko avec un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

-**Dites-moi que je rêve**..."

Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Kyonko pendant que les deux espers manquaient d'éclater de rire à notre réaction simultanée, désireux de me sentir soutenu. Mais juste à côté de moi se trouvait le visage inhumain d'une des espèces de marionnettes qui venait de se téléporter au beau milieu de notre groupe. Surpris, je me jetais en arrière, manquant de pousser Josh dans le vide. Profitant de la confusion, le robot attrapa Mitsuru par le col et se téléporta juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque de Josy. Un bruit bien connu résonna au dessus de nous et je vis le robot réapparaissant une ou deux volées d'escaliers plus haut, de l'autre côté du vide vertigineux qu'était devenue la "cage d'escaliers" à force de monter. Il portait sous son bras le jeune voyageur temporel qui se débattait de son mieux, mais sans succès.

"Yuki!" aboya Josh en se postant au bord du vide et tendant sa main vers la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent. Elle courut vers lui et se fit agripper par le bras et l'épaule avant que Josh ne se mette à tourner sur lui même pour lui faire prendre de l'élan et ne la lance droit sur le kidnappeur robotique de Mitsuru. Le robot n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut proprement incrusté dans la paroi par Yuki qui avait profité de son "vol" pour lui envoyer ses deux pieds dans le thorax. L'alien taciturne atterrit avec grâce et récupéra d'une main Mitsuru avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

"Beau travail, Nagato-san, fit Koizumi quand nous la rejoignirent. C'est une technique improvisée, ou vous aviez répété avant?

-Y'a aucune raison pour que vous soyiez les seuls à avoir une "super attaque", répondit Josh légèrement. Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a récupéré Mitsuru. La mauvaise...

-...C'est qu'on a bien énervé les autres", termina Josy en désignant du doigt la marée humaine (_?_) commençant à monter les escaliers.

La course effrénnée reprit de plus belle, mais nous réussîmes par miracle à conserver l'écart. Visiblement rendus prudents par nos dernières ripostes, les robots ne tentèrent plus de se téléporter directement et essayaient plutôt de bondir sur nous depuis les étages supérieurs pour nous faire tomber dans le vide. Pour des raisons que je ne m'explique pas, cependant, il ne leur vint pas à l'esprit de se masser en gros tas un ou deux étages au dessus pour nous bloquer le passage (_peut-être craignaient-ils une répétition de l'attaque combinée de Koizumi et Itsuko_).

Au bout de quelques minutes particulièrement pénibles et stressantes à monter quatre à quatre ces escaliers sans queue ni tête dont chaque tournant pouvait dissimuler une sorte de machine agressive, notre groupe arriva face à une espèce de portail luminescent, dont les contours ressemblaient un peu à ceux du miroir dans la salle de l'exposition.

"ça m'étonnerait que ce soit une coïncidence, connaissant Haruhi; dis-je après l'avoir fait remarqué aux autres.

-Et connaissant Haruhiko, je m'attends presque à ce que ces pantins aient été envoyés par lui pour nous punir de ne pas nous être tout de suite précipités dans ce bazar; renchérit Kyonko.

-Laisse moi deviner; ajoutais-je très vite pour couper Josh qui s'apprétait à dire quelque chose: les robots sont soudain devenus comme fous et se rapprochent de nous à toute vitesse, nous forçant à foncer tête baissée dans cette issue douteuse?

-Parfois, j'aimerais VRAIMENT qu'il... Enfin qu'elle... Bref, qu'ils se renouvellent un peu, soupira Kyonko.

-Ne parle pas de malheur! Imagine qu'ils le fassent!"

Et sur ces paroles encourageantes, Josh et Josy nous poussèrent d'un coup d'épaule dans le portail, avant de s'y jeter et de disparaître comme nous dans un éclat de lumière, suivi par les autres membres de la Brigade SOS...

* * *

**Originellement, le chapitre ne devait pas s'arrêter là mais vu qu'il a déjà de bonnes dimensions et qu'il faudrait tout de même que je poste plus souvent, voici la première partie!**

**Vous l'avez sans doute remarqués, mais pour plus de clarté j'ai utilisé les appellations suivantes suivant les différents membres des différentes brigades:**

**Kyonko/ Kyon = pas difficile, ça ne change pas**

**Mitsuru Asahina / Mikuru Asahina = Mitsuru / Asahina-san**

**Itsuko Koizumi / Itsuki Koizumi = Itsuko / Koizumi**

**Yuuki Nagato / Yuki Nagato = Yuuki / Nagato-san**

**Haruhiko Suzumiya / Haruhi Suzumiya = Haruhiko / Haruhi.**

**(du reste, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'Haruki aurait probablement été un meilleur choix qu'Haruhiko... Enfin bon, ce qui est fait est fait)**

**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, pensez à votre copain le bouton review!**

**...**

**Je plaisante, il y a encore UNE nouvelle d'importance... comme vous le voyez, on approche de la 100ème Review... Ceux qui posteront entre la 100ème et la 105ème review auront l'insigne privilège (_ahem_) de me demander de caser une scène de leur choix entre deux personnages. Je me réserve la possibilité de triturer un peu contexte -surtout si ça finit par dénaturer un peu la scène, où serait le plaisir sinon-, mais à part ça je M'ENGAGE SOLENNELLEMENT A INCLURE CES SCÈNES AUSSITÔT QUE POSSIBLE! Et si il y a des répliques que vous tenez absolument à voir apparaître, précisez les dans la review, ou dans un MP si vous préférez ^^**

**Voilà, bonne chance à tous!**


	34. Petit Mot de l'Auteur

**Petit Mot de l'Auteur**

Bien chers lecteurs,

NON, je ne vous ai pas oubliés, et je continue de bosser sur cette fanfic.

Simplement, étant en Master 2 de Droit, j'ai comme qui dirait un mémoire à rendre... et ça prend du temps. Donc le prochain chapitre met un peu de temps à venir alors que je sais exactement ce que je compte y mettre.

Donc merci de votre patience, ça vient!

Autre point important de ce petit mot:

LA FIN EST PROCHE...

De cette fanfic, je veux dire. Après le prochain chapitre, nous entrerons dans le dernier arc du Journal de la Très Controversée Brigade SOS. Avant d'être assourdi de milliers de fans éplorés me suppliant de poursuivre (_on y croit!_), je m'explique: la "fin" que je vous propose de découvrir d'ici quelques mois ne sera pas une fin "incomplète", où je laisserais mes personnages en plan après une dernière péripétie, le fond de l'histoire ayant peu ou pas changé.

Je vous l'annonce solennellement, le dernier arc verra un point final (_made in galilab_) aux aventure de la Brigade SOS!

Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vous plaira... !

sur ce, à bientôt, je publie dès que possible, merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici!

GALILAB


End file.
